


Reclaimed, Never Relinquished

by MysteriousLights



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, Academy, Fix-It, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Time Travel, Time Travel AU, Trauma and recovery, changed original plotline, extended original plotline, moderate canon complaint, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 85,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousLights/pseuds/MysteriousLights
Summary: After Ichigo sees a familiar face he hadn't expected after the death of the Soul King, Ichigo is thrown back in time. With a chance to change it all, Ichigo has to relearn what it is to be a Soul Reaper when he carries the legacy as Hollow, Fullbringer, and Quincy, and navigate a system that has had the three worlds degrading for thousands of years.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 570
Kudos: 1358





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is another Ichigo time travel fic. I don't know why I find these stories so compelling, but I do, so I thought I'd try my hand at it. There won't be any romance between Ichigo and any of the characters, I've changed a lot of the story's events, and Aizen will be like 2% more relatable. I want to add a lot more political, cultural, spiritual, and emotional world-building.

There is only so much one can endure, even if that person is Ichigo Kurosaki. Though he’d felt burdened almost his entire life, his few faint memories of his mother serving to strengthen and weaken in turns, it hadn’t really begun until he turned fifteen. That was when he found out there was another world out there. It should have been something to wonder at, the existence of souls and life beyond this one. Instead, it was a sword through the chest, fear for his family and friends, constant fighting, and endlessly trying to get better; to be enough to shoulder the safety of a few he loved morphing into the need to save worlds.

He said once he wouldn’t risk his life for a stranger and though that still held true now, there had yet to be a situation he backed down from. And that, even now, as he lay in his lifeblood, his life ebbing away faster and further than it ever had, wasn’t something he could find in himself to regret. He and Uryuu had defeated Ywach. Not that it mattered. Not anymore. The Soul King was dead. Maybe the entity had once been more than the scaffolding that held the three worlds together, but it broke without even a change in its facial expression. The worlds were shattering apart. Destabilizing. He’d lost so many friends, comrades, and family to come this far, and he’d failed. Ichigo couldn’t decide if it was a mercy that his body was finally giving out. That he would be gone before he could see the worst outcome come true.

“You had convinced me, Ichigo Kurosaki. Odd to be proven wrong about you. The one person who could defeat me.” Aizen said, appearing in the throne room. Of all the people that could have appeared, why did it have to be him. Ichigo didn’t think he could handle a monologue in his last moments. “You convinced me that you could carry and protect all three worlds, that your presence was a harbinger of change. And who would have been better? A Soul Reaper, Quincy, Full Bringer, and Hollow. Truly, the most fearsome warrior. An amalgamation of all three worlds. You were bound for greatness. A perfect champion. An infallible hero.”

Ichigo worked his mouth, trying to rework the nerves to regain feeling. It would have been dry had it not been for the blood. “Here to gloat? Or are you here to try to take the throne? Even if you take it I bet it burns that you were never able to get this far yourself.”

A dull shove and Ichigo was turned on his back, now able to face the man who’d plunged so many years of his life into strife. “I had half a mind to try it. But this,” he tapped the Hogyoku in his chest, “is no longer working; it seems I no longer possess the right power. Ywach had his conduit and I do not. Maybe if I had not killed Ukitake to get here, we could have used him to repair this.” He gestured to the shaking void around them.

Rukia’s captain. He wanted to be more upset, but everything was lost. The one hope that would anything to be fixed, refuted before even stated, hurt. He ground out, as steady as he could, “Try.” Less a command and more a plea.

Aizen’s shadowy visage looked surprised. “You want me as Soul King?”

Ichigo could barely form words now. “I want it not to fall apart. After all this, I don’t want everything gone.” Aizen looked thoughtful before sweeping his dark eyes over the deteriorating space.

He seemed to come to a decision. Ichigo’s vision rippled into darkness. “This won’t work for me anymore. Whatever conviction I had that let it work for me is long gone. But maybe…..” He continued talking in a soft tone, but Ichigo could no longer make out the words. Funny, to think after so many years as a substitute Soul Reaper he was dying and knowing there would be no afterlife for him. If only he could go back and do things right. Better this time. If only he could have protected everyone from all that had happened.

Ichigo was adrift in nothingness. Still. He wondered if this is what eternity was in the face of non-existence. Souls couldn’t be that strong, he had seen them consumed and used. Could they really exist in void? There was no doubt that Ichigo still felt like himself, albeit, disembodied. He had begun to miss his inner world. As disorienting as it was, he had never been alone. It was so very lonely without the manifestations of his soul.

Until, some indeterminate stretch out into the nothingness, he heard a voice. And it wasn’t the Old Man or Shiro. It wasn’t of him. He couldn’t make out what the voice said, but there was something else besides him. Ichigo could have wept for the relief that washed over him. There was someone else left. And try as he might, Ichigo couldn’t respond.

There would be long periods without the voice, and it would be during those times that Ichigo started to worry that he had imagined it. That he had always been alone. But the voice kept coming back. And eventually, it started getting clearer and clearer until he could make out words for short bursts.

“Shinji-taicho won’t ever hear the end of it. Not after he managed to get his hair caught in a….”

“-scowling while sleeping, huh? Am I finally annoying you enough? Well, it seems to me I have a late start. But better late than never. Bet you’d get along great with Kukaku, she has the exact same annoyed face. She wants to meet you, ya know. And you will. Once you wake up. They say you might not ever, but I don’t believe it. You’re a Shiba, nothing keeps us down for long. I gotta say though, you’re making us wait.”

“So Kyouraku still has that really ugly bonsai tree in his office because it was the first one Ukitake shaped that didn’t die within the first few years. He couldn’t bear to part with it after he took care of it when Ukitake was on an extended mission. I think it’s still the only reason he returns to office some days. Without it, Lisa-fukutaicho would have a lot more trouble……”

“-new Kenpachi is so powerful that his spiritual energy is affecting the whole Seireitei. I don’t know how Squad Eleven deals with-“

“Ganju was so cute! His eyebrows were still smoking but he still denied…”

“-won’t stop me. I’ll get Kensei-taicho to come to one of the fireworks shows. If anyone needs to lighten up-“

“Yoruichi came out of literally nowhere yesterday. I can’t even sense her coming! Kukaku won’t tell me what her secret is, and I refuse to believe that her flash step is that fast. It’s going to give me a heart attack-“

“Really making us wait, aren’t you? Come on… We have to make up for lost time. “

Some of these names… These people were dead. He’d witnessed a few of their deaths. Had felt them too. It was one more tally in his head that pointed towards insanity. He had to be imagining this person. And if he was crazy, could he trust himself or his memories? How much of his life had been real?

Then, there was sensation. Not that he’d been able to open his eyes, but he recognized the unmistakable warmth of sun on his skin. Coral and turquoise colors shifted and swirled under closed lids. It was dizzying. Ichigo sucked in a deep gasp of air.

“-Get Unohana-taicho! We can’t get close enough!” And then he lost consciousness again. In contrast, the darkness this time was more like a dreamless slumber. There wasn’t enough room to hope or despair.

Ichigo really should have grown used to seeing his own face. Shiro had always made the most of it in his mindscape; using it more often than not in a fierce bloodthirsty grin. Even though this doppelganger wasn’t trying to kill him, it was nonetheless off-putting. Shiba Kaien was peacefully sleeping on the chair next to his bed. Ichigo couldn’t make sense of the man in front of him. Was there another afterlife after the Soul Society? Before he could descend too deeply into panic, Kaien stirred.

The man straightened in his chair and stretched before he finally noticed Ichigo’s open eyes warily watching him. “You’re awake!” He reached his arms towards him and Ichigo flinched. They both froze, regarding each other. Then, Kaien lowered his arms and sunk back into the chair. “You’re awake.” He repeated, calmer. “Good. I was going to have to stop Kukaku from breaking in and I really don’t want to arrest my sister. You know how it is. Family.” Kaien waited, looking expectedly at Ichigo.

Ichigo tried and failed to form words. His numbed body worked against him as he struggled. After a few long moments, he managed to croak out a “What?” Even though it was a single word, Kaien’s relief was palatable.

“Shiba Kukaku. My older sister. She’s been wanting to meet the mysterious new Shiba. Everyone has really.” Kaien waited, expectantly but also seemingly accepting of the silence that had fallen over the two of them. Wanting to meet him? But he’d already met Kukaku, and most of Soul Society knew him on sight. You could only meet someone once.

“New Shiba?” Ichigo choked out.

Kaien looked to be taking a lot of effort to stay still. “Yeah, they may not have tried to spirit-tag family ties if you hadn’t been the spitting image of me. Oddest way to meet a family member. The Fourth that is, they took care of you after one of the patrols found you near death.” That seemed real. Ichigo had healed semi-new scars tugging his skin. Though Ichigo was disoriented, he played it close to his chest. He leashed his emotions as tight as he could. There was still a part of him refusing to hope or believe. Could he trust this, whatever this was? “Spirit-tag?” he asked.

Kaien jumped to explain. “Documentation of spirit identities. Most get theirs tagged once they become a Soul Reaper. They tried to look you up, only there wasn’t a match. Looked for family branches since-” Here, he gestured at their faces.

“I don’t know if I’ve ever been tagged.” Instead, Ichigo had been collared with his substitute Soul Reaper badge. Anything more would have been overkill. But if this was really the past… A heartbeat. And then a half-conceived of notion was out his mouth before he had made a conscious decision.

“I don’t think I know anything about myself at all.”

Kaien wearily took that in. “Unohana-taicho mentioned there might be further complications. I’m just so glad you’re awake.” He truly appeared sincere, baffling Ichigo. He couldn’t begin to understand how Kaien looked to care so much about someone he didn’t know. Starting to comprehend the magnitude in which reality had been twisted, vertigo gripped him.

“Well, you’re a Shiba, that’s about all we know. We were kinda hoping you’d tell us the rest.”

Ichigo got out, “I’m sor-“before Kaien raised his hand, effectively stopping the rest.

“Don’t apologize. You’ve been through a lot. It’s not your fault.” Kaien easily absolved him which only served to make guilt coil in Ichigo's gut. “Let me introduce myself. I’m Kaien Shiba. Head of house and lieutenant to the Thirteenth. Welcome to the family.”

Kaien really liked Ichigo in a way he hadn’t been expecting. When someone from the fourth informed him they had a Shiba that they were trying to reel from the brink of death, Kaien’s blood had gone cold. But then, at the foot of Ichigo’s hospital bed, he hadn’t known who he was looking at despite the fact the man was a near replica of himself. To begin with, Ichigo had been brought in to the Fourth because the shreds of a shihakusho had been found nearby and it was assumed it had belonged to Ichigo. However, there had been no record of him in the Seireitei. With a critical patient who wasn’t a Soul Reaper, the Fourth had run a family analysis in part because of the orange-haired man’s resemblance to Kaien, the Thirteenth’s lieutenant.

Whatever had happened, it was violent. Unohana-taicho had exhausted herself treating Ichigo, pouring incredible amounts of reiatsu into his body. For a period of time, the reiatsu sunk into his mangled, broken body while nothing outwardly changed. Unohana persevered despite the lacking reaction. Ichigo miraculously survived. When he could manage without constant care, Kaien was allowed visiting rights because they were related. The unknown man was a Shiba. Kaien was the head of the clan. He had to look after him, it was his responsibility.

It was aimlessly disquieting being worried about someone you didn’t know. Kaien reasoned that since the man was Kaien’s responsibility he was more than allowed to be concerned. So, he made it a habit to visit the sleeping mystery man. And Kaien would talk. He would ramble, rant, converse, cajole, and joke, if only to fill the blasted silence. He could almost pretend he was really talking to the motionless figure. When the man woke up, he was already attached to him.

Which made the right thing to do even easier. Kaien brought him home. They had settled a name on the slow winding walk. The newly named Ichigo stated what he wanted to be called almost promptly. Kaien didn’t push. Ichigo was undergoing an intense recovery and Kaien sought to give Ichigo the space to find himself. Kaien watched the gruff man, suspicious of everything, and careful with his words and questions, like he wasn’t sure he belonged or would be welcome. He looked at eyes whose gaze seemed heavier than any Shiba’s had a right to be. He waited for the spikes of power that sometimes overcame him in his stay at the Fourth, not letting anyone but Unohana-taicho and him through. They didn’t make a reappearance although Ichigo had displayed potential. Likely, it was the result of his soul being put in such a life-threatening situation. Some of the older scars suggested this wasn’t the first time Ichigo had something to survive. There were many mysteries surrounding Ichigo and they seemed set on remaining so.

All of that was concerning, but it was Ichigo’s potential for high spirit energy that presented possible difficulties. Most people with enough spirit energy found themselves at the Soul Reaper Academy and with good reason. For Rukongai, joining the military was a steady source of income and food. Nobles entered for prestige and honor. No matter the personal reason, the Soul Reaper Academy housed the foremost experts and teachers available. There were a few who went for a year or two to control their power if they weren’t joining the military. Kaien knew what he should do, but that didn’t mean he wanted to follow through. Not with Ichigo so fresh out of the Fourth’s mercy. Five months wasn’t that long, but it felt almost cruel. Ichigo didn’t know enough to make an informed decision and Kaien didn’t want him to take the well-meaning explanation as some sort of rejection from his newfound family. He knew he had to at least suggest the possibility to Ichigo, but even that seemed like a heavy topic to broach.

One night, after a couple drinks, he managed to bring it up as casual as he could. He talked about some of his old school days, what he learned and gained from it and that Ichigo might be well suited as well because it was obvious he showed some promise. Kaien wanted Ichigo to have a choice. Ichigo could stay with them as long as he needed to, but Kaien wanted him to know he wasn’t chained to them and could pursue something he might need one day. Kaien was almost hurt, but not disappointed, when Ichigo readily agreed and said he was seriously considering becoming a Soul Reaper. Kaien couldn’t deny it would make him happy to have another Soul Reaper in the family. “Well, cousin, I think you’ll look good in black. Eventually. The academy robes are pretty dorky looking, and you have to wear them the whole six years—"

“Six years? Six years?! Is that how long you think that’s going to take me to learn how to hold a sword?” Ichigo asked.

True, you could graduate in less, but, “They teach you a lot more than that. Kido, technique, speed, endurance, history, paperwork, strategy, and electives too. Though you can try to shave some time off, there’s no hurry. You know that, right?”

Ichigo wore his surprise openly. “Yeah. I’m just not one to hold back.” Hold back. That was an interesting choice of words. Kaien knew then he was unleashing something out into the greater world, and he was a little excited to see what would come of it.

Ichigo knew time flowed slightly different in Soul Society compared to the World of the Living. Knew its passage felt a little different too. But five months was far too long for Ichigo to stay cooped up. His spiritual pressure was nonexistent. His reserves remained depleted, leaving Ichigo both useless and worthless. It reminded him painfully of Mugetsu’s aftermath though the fragmentation of his soul was absent. He was past the days where he couldn’t conserve his energy, so it was rebuilding itself. Not fast enough. He was distinctly aware of his vulnerability. It constantly hung over his head. Not to mention he was too exhausted to call forth his Zanpakuto, maddeningly close. He reigned in the urge to reach for Zangetsu constantly.

He knew, for certain, that he was in the past. Somehow. Kaien Shiba proved that. He didn’t know how it had happened, the last thing he remembered was Aizen standing over his dying body after he fell short in saving the lynchpin of existence. Was this Aizen’s doing? Was this fallout from when the worlds collapsed?

Whatever ensued, he was here. Alive. Everyone who he had known was not. Ichigo may not have died a lasting death, but he had lost everyone he had held dear. He did his best not to let his grief consume him. If it was him or them, he would always give himself up for others. That’s who he was. With this, he could sacrifice himself so that they could live again and have better lives. That, at least, made some days easier. On other days, Kaien and Kukaku’s kind and steadfast overtures made the difference.

When Kaien talked about the Soul Reaper Academy in a careful halting way despite his tipsiness, Ichigo jumped on it. It really was perfect, wasn’t it? Being a Soul Reaper had been his calling, his destiny. Putting the mantle back on was another opportunity to protect the people who mattered to him, even if they may never share the same bonds again. He had time once again, and he was going to make the most of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear, this is just kinda before the Pendulum arc, about 120, 130 years in the past

For one of the first few times in his life, Ichigo was at a loss. Would it be better to reveal his power to gain attention, and then work his way through the ranks? Or should he continue to play it safe, get his bearing, maybe even work from the shadows? The latter had never been his modus operandi. However, Ichigo didn’t doubt that if the Thirteen Court Guard Squads and Central 46 knew what he truly was that he would be hunted down. He was already too late for the Quincies, their latest round of ethnic cleansing taking place 80 years prior. Ichigo had to hold back his sorrow, a quiet sense of devastation, to find his mother’s people decimated yet again. He had to remind himself that this wasn’t really the Quincy’s end. Ishida, his mother, even Ywach and his army proved that a people didn’t die off that easily. They were resilient. There was time before their resiliency and resentment led the way to world-altering revenge.

Even so, Ichigo had to act. Sure, he could use his knowledge of the future and try to be there for the big events. To try to step in right before the worst could happen. But that plan of action wasn’t feasible. Though Ichigo had listened to his father, Urahara, and even Shinji at times, he didn’t know the exact dates and certainly not where they would take place. The frustration made him restless. He couldn’t remember the last time he had this much downtime. There had always been a sense of danger, a demand to be stronger right now, and some part of his brain kept insisting on urgency. That he needed to confront everything head on, swords in hand.

He had a few days before he got tested for the academy. Although that was more a formality than anything. There was no doubt a Shiba would get in, Kaien and Kukaku had told him as much. Still, he hadn’t decided on a course of action and it tore him up. Ichigo was smart, sure, but he didn’t have strategic plotting down like Aizen and Urahara had. As much as he hated to admit it, he couldn’t figure anything out. This wasn’t fighting as he had known it, not really. He couldn’t strike or defend without fear, this was much bigger than one battle. His fear made him careful. Although Ywach claimed he wanted to create a world without fear, to combine life and death, his vision would have negated all life. Both past and future. Existence would have winked out leaving no trace.

It took days to tentatively decide he would display enough potential to gather some interest. It wasn’t a solid plan, just something to stave off that sense of indecisiveness. Also, his reluctance to spend six years in the academy played a small part in his decision. He had gained the power level of a captain in a few short months to save Rukia, he didn’t think he could handle going so slowly. Gin Ichimaru hadn’t entered the academy yet, so no one had managed to graduate inside of one year which meant there wasn’t a precedent for going through the academy in one year. Ichigo had often been called a battle genius, and he had been taught by the best Soul Society had to offer; the physical side of the academy would be pointless. Nevertheless, he knew there were still holes in his education. You can’t learn everything on the battlefield, even if there’s more chatting than one might expect.

It was the best he could manage, but it didn’t feel like enough. He wanted to hunt Aizen and Ywach down now and stop them before they could begin. But doing so would make him an outcast, a criminal, a dangerous enemy. It would forever define him. He didn’t know if he could live with that or do that to Kaien who treated him like he had always been a part of the family.

Not to mention, if he did meddle with events too much, would some of the people he cared for even exist? His sisters and closest friends hadn’t even been born yet.

Additionally, he didn’t even know how to deal with either of the war mongers yet. Was it right to condemn them for actions they hadn’t taken yet? Had Aizen started his Hogyoku experiments? Had Ywach started killing his own people to get stronger? Ichigo didn’t know how far back Aizen’s machinations went or much about the first great Quincy war.

There was something that had bothered Ichigo. Ywach had said that the Almighty had been a power passed down from his father, the Soul King. With the absolute power of the throne, the Soul King, and the power to foresee and enact different aspects of infinite futures, Ywach had been nigh impossible to defeat. If it was true the Soul King also had the ability tol see all available futures too, to pick the one he wanted, then why had the future Ichigo experienced happened at all? It was the opposite of ideal. Ywach mentioned Ichigo’s victories were because he had been absent. At the time, Ichigo thought he had been referring to himself, but what if he had been referring to the Soul King. Ichigo wished he could talk to someone about this. But in this, he was alone. Despite having been in the Soul Palace, Ichigo didn’t know a lot about it. The Shiba’s were supposedly guardians of the heaven’s high gate, as ordained by the Soul King himself some time ago, but he had learned that from Kukaku who delivered that line like it was some sort of cruel joke. Ichigo had no clue he could reach the palace by himself. Couldn’t begin to risk it in his state. The palace would have to wait.

Ichigo took a few deep breaths, falling into a light meditation before passionate yelling rang down the hallway from one of the main rooms. It wasn’t Yuzu, Karin, and Isshin, but damn it if he couldn’t see the resemblance. He had felt Yoruichi’s presence a few times and had hidden himself away in his room to avoid her. It was bad enough seeing Kukaku and Ganju, unburdened and softer in this time with their older brother, Kaien. In the past, Ichigo had to deal with the sorrow in their eyes because he resembled Kaien, even if they had never said it themselves. He had always been a reminder of the loss of not just Kaien, but Isshin and the greater part of the Shiba clan too. Now, sometimes he saw how similar Kukaku and Karin were. How Ganju’s eyebrows looked like Isshin’s. How familiar it felt when they strong-armed him into spending time with them. How he found himself liking it just a bit. Liking them.

He stood up. Normally, his patience would have been tried with the antics his three cousins pulled. But right now, he needed a distraction. He’d watch the fireworks, which, with the Shiba family, sometimes meant literal fireworks.

Kaien had offered to see him to the academy, but Ichigo knew Kaien was being a little overbearing. It wasn’t exactly something done even if he insisted, “It’s traditional to see you off, everyone does it.” Ichigo could only imagine the ruckus a lieutenant at the academy exams would cause. He didn’t want to draw unnecessary attention from his soon-to-be classmates. It was one of the reasons why he had decided to go on a standard testing day rather than by appointment like Kaien had suggested. He already stood out with his orange hair and new Shiba name, he didn’t need to fan the flames any higher.

Testing day, Ichigo found himself walking half-remembered streets. He never had reason to go to the academy and was only vaguely aware of its location. Thus, he had left early enough to arrive with plenty of time to spare. He looked around; a lot of applicants were standing around in tight groups with a few scattered off to the sides. He didn’t recognize anyone, but it was only a small group. Ichigo relaxed enough to stop clenching his jaw. Strangely, there wasn’t a lot of testing on previous knowledge, only forms for general information while different groups were rotated to different rooms to begin evaluation. When he turned in his paperwork, he had seen the supervisor’s eyebrows rise. Thankfully, they didn’t remark on it. From there, he waited. Those in his group seemed to avoid him, his scowl driving off whatever attempts some might have made.

“Group 3C, follow me please.” Finally. Ichigo settled into one of the seats in the new room and waited for the panel of people in the front of the room to speak. “We’re going to ask that each of you enter a meditative state while our evaluators make the rounds. Relax as much as you’re able to, it’ll make the evaluator’s job’s much smoother. Thank you for your acquiescence.” Ichigo bit back his anxieties. His Quincy and Hollow powers couldn’t be sensed unless he used them, only then did they transform his reiatsu signature. His reserves were still enormously depleted, so he wasn’t too concerned with being outed as powerful. He was certain he had enough energy to be admitted. It was fine. It would be fine. He just had to relax.

Easier said than done. Something about the deep meditation reminded Ichigo of the time he was in a coma, questioning his own sanity and wallowing in his failures. Ichigo was stubborn, he centered himself enough in the face of certain death enough times that he didn’t break out of his meditation. Rather, he sunk deeper. While some uneasiness still lingered, the meditation was a bit whimsical without the threat of death looming.

That was, until he felt a sharp tug from the center of his being. It was the surprisingly gentle bite of Rukia’s sword, the mortal wound dealt by Ulquiorra closing up, Zangetsu coming into their full power, and like his purpose finally being given a voice. He was whole again. He finally sunk into the meditation. But the sound of raised voices brought Ichigo back to consciousness. There were two weights in his hands, and when he looked down he saw his familiar swords. The roar of the room was immense as applicants and evaluators alike tried to understand what had happened. Ichigo had known the aspects of his soul that gave his power shape hadn’t been torn away from him. Even so, he was grateful he could physically hold them again. Ichigo looked up at the crowd of curious and confused faces. With a headache coming on, Ichigo wished his retrieval of Zangetsu hadn’t happened at such an inconvenient time.


	3. Chapter 3

Watching Ichigo leave for the academy left Kaien uneasy. Ichigo had declined Kaien’s offer to accompany him, but Kaien had almost tagged along anyway. While Ichigo could be short and gruff, he was all bark. When Kukaku had caught him in one of her new spells, he just shouted, “What was that for?!” freezing when a laughing Kukaku reached out to fix his hair. He never rejected them, allowing them to get closer all the while. Ichigo had also shown a gentleness with Ganju, letting the youngster rant even when his topics ranged to the bizarre. Ichigo was reserved and stubborn, that was for certain, but the man was a surprising softy. He should have irked Ichigo and went with him. Instead, he was receiving a hell butterfly requesting his immediate presence with no further details. Ukitake took one look at him before sending him away. For all the years they served together, Kaien was still sometimes surprised by Ukitake’s thoughtless compassion.

When he arrived, he was headed off by the headmaster as Kaien tried to veer directly towards Ichigo. Only hasty reassurances kept Kaien from pushing past the man. The headmaster, Ideo Fudeojiki, stunned him when he said Ichigo had released his Zanpakuto, two swords, minutes into his assessment, fully formed and without an Asauchi. Kaien was floored. Only Yamamoto Genriyusai had ever been rumored to express his spiritual pressure in flames before gaining his Zanpakuto, but to have two swords materialized directly from one’s soul? It was unheard of.

Even if Ichigo had had a Zanpakuto before the Seireitei recovered him, it should have been impossible to call forth its spirit into the physical realm from his inner world. That would require a strength of will and power incomprehensible to even the most seasoned Soul Reaper. Materialization, a person’s reiatsu transformed into reishi, was a feat he would have thought impossible without aid. In the rare case a person’s Zanpakuto was destroyed, they could reconnect to its spirit with an Asauchi, but Ichigo hadn’t had one. Only meditation and a scant amount at that.

Kaien understood why he was called. It was a courtesy, a favor to his noble house and his position in the Seireitei. The Shiba family adopting someone into their main branch had become the latest piece of gossip, bordering on scandal, if Kaien cared about that sort of thing. Now, this would only add fuel to the flames. All eyes would be on Ichigo. It wouldn’t help that so little was known about his past, it would only raise more questions. If Fudeojiki understood any of the implications, he kept his remarks after his explanation relatively light-hearted. “Another genius in the family it seems, Shiba-fukutaicho.” And, “The academy hasn’t seen a dual wielder in centuries.” Kaien nodded along, more than ready to see Ichigo again. 

Ichigo had been escorted to an empty room where he waited for a long time. They hadn’t tried to take his swords away, a small consolation. Their comforting weight was the only thing that kept him pacing the room rather than escaping. When he felt Kaien’s presence arrive, he knew the situation had already exploded. He was used to attention. Sometimes it felt like every small action of his caused an uproar, but he was tired of it. Tired when it had been about his orange hair or when it had been about his spiritual powers.

When Kaien finally opened the door with wide eyes Ichigo hunched in on himself. With one of his trademarked easy smiles on his face, Kaien brushed past his personal space and put a hand on his shoulder. “Well. Suffice to say, you got in, Ichigo. Congratulations.”

The underlying wry tone finally made Ichigo straighten up. “Yeah, and you what? Had to come in person to believe it?”

Kaien’s face fell minutely, but he at least looked calmer than when he had come in. “It was that. And these.” He gestured loosely at the swords still in Ichigo’s hands, “Know their name yet?”

Ichigo tried to keep his reluctance off his face. One couldn’t achieve Shikai without knowing their names, and Ichigo had never possessed a sealed state. Though learning that he hadn’t actually had a Zanpakuto for a number of years certainly explained why there had been so little progress on that front. “Zangetsu.” He mumbled.

Although stress lingered on Kaien, he looked happy. Before he could say anything more, the middle-aged man behind Kaien cut in. “I must say, this is quite the unusual situation, but we’re willing to see it through. There are a few supplemental lessons we can have you in with a few of the sixth years who have also managed Shikai. We’re looking forward to your time here with us, Ichigo-dono.”

Ichigo chewed his lips. The few times he had been taught anything had literally been do or die. He had also adapted without difficulty going from one sword to two. Sword work wasn’t the reason why he was here, but what choice did he have but to accept? He managed a curt nod. “Thank you.”

Kaien seemed to sense his discomfort and made haste to drag Ichigo away. They walked back in the direction of the Shiba compound. Kaien ambled a little more than Ichigo had ever seen him do and Ichigo matched his pace. It raised his hackles. Ichigo wanted him to say whatever Kaien was gonna say, and before he could tell him just that, Kaien broke the silence. “Do you truly not remember anything, Ichigo?”

Ichigo’s stomach dropped. He worked his throat, willing it to say the half-truths that he needed to say, not the truths he wanted to tell. "Not a lot. But, what I remember, it doesn’t make sense. I can’t piece it together; I don’t know how I got here. I can’t say anything that would make any sense.” It was true. He truly didn’t know how he went from a collapsing palace between worlds to being back in the past. It didn’t make sense. Was it the fallout between worlds or was it Aizen’s doing? He knew he was withholding an awful lot of information, but revealing his past, their uncertain future, didn’t feel like an option.

Kaien nodded contemplative, undemanding in his steady company. “Okay, so long as you know you can talk about whatever? You don’t have to if you don’t want to, but I’m here.”

Ichigo wanted to demand why, wanted to grab him and shake him and ask why he seemed to trust him. He didn’t deserve it. Any of it. Ichigo blinked away the sheen from his eyes that was from either gratitude or frustration; he didn’t know. They walked back to the compound in sedate silence.

Aizen-fukutaicho was finishing up his paperwork for the day. One would think Shinji-taicho would be less meticulous about paperwork since he hated it with a passion, but that was not the case. Aizen bore it well enough, if only because it fit the image he spent so long crafting. If he wasn’t careful, he would actually need to replace his fake glasses with a pair of real reading ones before he was even 300 years old.

He gave polite smiles to his squadmates as they passed by, incredibly friendly and personable but somehow rebuffing contact all the same. That was, until he overheard an interesting piece of gossip. Apparently, earlier that day, Shiba Ichigo managed to materialize his Zanpakuto out of nothing. Now, that was interesting. When Aizen had first come across the orange-haired man in the dirt, the only remarkable thing was that the man wasn’t dead. Truly amazing considering the extent of his injuries, but Aizen had written off his survival to Unohana-taicho and later presence to noble family drama. But twin Zanpakuto drawn forth from the body? That was very interesting indeed. Enough to say, put off, no, not put off, expedite his preliminary research on the nature of souls.


	4. Chapter 4

“Kaien? You’re back early.” Kukaku called out.

Two golden eyes stared up at him. Cat. Yoruichi. Yoruichi was staring up at him from Kukaku’s lap. He had been so careful to avoid her, but after his tiring day he had not noticed the faint distorted spirit signature. Ichigo quickly looked away, then almost flinched. It was a cat, not a naked woman. Yet. It would be weird not to remark on it.

“We have a cat?” Ichigo tried to ask nonchalantly.

Kukaku smirked. “Nah, it’s a stray that hangs around. How did the entrance exam go?”

Holding back his discomfort, Ichigo glanced at Kaien. He was hyperaware of the two swords sheathed on his back. Kaien, who must have sensed his awkwardness, sent a reassuring smile his way. “Ichigo here killed it. They’ve got high hopes for him.”

Kukaku smiled, “Congratulations! This calls for a celebration. Kaien, go grab us some sake-“

Ichigo winced. This was hardly a victory. “Sorry, but there’s some information from the academy I have to go over.” Kukaku frowned. “Maybe later.”

Her face softened. “Fine, fine. Don’t let me keep you from your education. However, we will have that drink before you head off, ya hear?”

Ichigo scoffed, “You don’t need me for an excuse to drink.”

“Maybe not, but Kaien here does. Can’t get him to drink with me anymore.”

Kaien huffed, “I can’t show up to the Thirteenth hungover and I need to be available as the clan head.”

“Sure, you just don’t want people to know you’re a clingy emotional disaster when drunk.” Kukaku knowingly said. 

Kaien spluttered and Ichigo ducked out. He headed to his room and collapsed. That hadn’t gone like he had wanted it to. The only upside was that his reiatsu hadn’t exploded out like it usually did when pulling out his swords. He didn’t have the energy, not after summoning them while he was still technically recovering. He was depleted again. In that sense, it bought Ichigo a little bit more time hiding his power without resorting to constantly clamping it down. Ichigo always overflowed with energy and hiding it would require a lot of mental effort.

Ichigo closed his eyes and in his mind called out, “Old man? Shiro?”

“Sure took your sweet time, King!” Shiro yelled. “I’m glad I finally hear your voice, Ichigo,” Zangetsu rumbled.

There it was again, the metaphorical warmth as his back. The downpour in Ichigo’s heart didn’t abate, but the loneliness settled down, tucked away for the time being. With his swords by his side, his reiatsu would start regenerating faster than it had in the previous five months; a sign his body had stopped using it to heal. Before he was expected to use spirit energy, he had to get himself under control. He settled into a meditation pose. He folded his spirit ribbons, curling them against each other as they were directed inwards. It was tedious, but necessary work. It would hold, for now. When Ichigo came to, hours had passed, and he had some time to catch a few hours of sleep while it was still night.

“Kaien. Why does Ichigo have two swords on his back?” Kukaku asked, deceptively mild.

Kaien winced. He knew Kukaku would notice, had seen her eyes focus on them when Ichigo stepped out of shadow to turn around to leave. He didn’t quite know how to phrase it. He grabbed a bottle of sake and two cups, set them on the table, and tried to pet the cat yet again. As always, the cat stopped his hand with a paw, claws out, a clear warning.

“Ah! Why does the cat only ever let you pet it?” Kaien bemoaned.

“Kaien.” Kukaku said, a clear demand.

Kaien sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “During the examination, Ichigo materialized his Zanpakuto.”

Kukaku poured the drinks, her cup was near overflowing while Kaien’s had a modest amount. “I thought Soul Reapers needed an Asauchi before they could get a Zanpakuto. If anyone with spiritual pressure could get one wily-nily there’d be a lot of half-cocked idiots out there waving swords around. More than there already are, that is.”

Kaien took a sip. “They do. I don’t think I’ve ever heard of someone just pulling them out of nowhere. In fact, before today, I would have said it’s impossible. He even knew their name and they were already in Shikai.”

“Does that mean he already knew it before-?” Kukaku waved her hand, indicating the incident that had left Ichigo near death.

“I don’t know? If Ichigo had been through the academy or been a part of the Gotei Thirteen, then he would be on record. Someone would remember a dual wielder with orange hair. But how else could he have gotten an Asauchi and started creating a Zanpakuto? They’re guarded pretty heavily. Although, he did form one, so who knows?” Kaien elaborated.

Kukaku looked thoughtful. “So, you’re saying none of it should be possible?”

Kaien nodded. “Yes. Although, souls have been known to manifest weird abilities when in extreme danger, and Ichigo…” The rest of that was left unsaid. Neither of them liked thinking about how broken Ichigo was when he was found.

“Well, it’s probably just as well he’s going to the academy then. They’ll be more accepting with Ichigo already under their supervision.” Kukaku said. Kaien and Kukaku both knew how suspicious or dangerous individuals not under Sereitei’s thumb would go missing, especially if they had Soul Reaper training. At the academy, they’d at least see that Ichigo wasn’t dangerous. Being part of the Shiba clan would provide him with the rest of the protection he might need.

“Yeah, they’ll see Ichigo is, well, Ichigo.” Kaien agreed.

The cat attempted to knead Kukaku’s thigh in a reassuring manner.

You'd think there was a target on his back instead of two swords with how everyone stopped what they were doing to gape at him. This was a school for Soul Reapers, surely weapons weren’t such an uncommon sight?

He walked the halls quickly, trying to get to his room assignment. When he finally found it, there was only one bed, the other had been taken out, making the room seem incredibly empty. A noble privilege he was begrudgingly thankful for. This way he would be able to keep his nightmares to himself. He had a few hours until testing, an assembly, a voluntary orientation, and then dinner.

Ichigo had arrived early to get a feel of the layout of the academy. Something in the back of his mind demanded he know his surroundings. He departed for one of the larger training rooms. They were testing first years to determine their classes and ranking. Subjects like history and paperwork were standardized for all students, but they were now testing physical condition, control, power, and theory. He was glad he wasn’t tested on history because he was uncertain what has public knowledge and what wasn’t. It would be bad if he let it slip he knew a great deal about Soul Society’s classified information. As for paperwork, he’d done enough of it in the wars helping out his friends, and he wasn’t looking forward to relearning that at all. 

The physical condition test was similar to gym back at high school except that everyone was somewhat stronger and faster. These were students, their bodies hadn’t yet been honed. Ichigo tried to discreetly look around before performing his own tests. In gym that wasn’t considered cheating.

Control was maintaining a steady stream of reiatsu into an orb. It was also supposed to test endurance by seeing how long one could keep up the stream. Unlike Kukaku’s orb which created a spherical shield, this smaller orb flickered on and off if the energy fed into it wasn’t constant. Ichigo stopped when the examiner started to look impatient.

Another looked like a glass tuning fork. When hit, the resulting echo somehow told them how much power/potential a person’s spiritual reserves had. They made their way to Ichigo and struck the instrument in front of him. There was no answering ping. They tried multiple times, yet there was no echo. Even when the tuning fork was swapped out there was still nothing. Ichigo was simply glad they hadn’t tried to get another proctor to examine his spiritual presence in meditation again.

Theory was something Ichigo wasn’t entirely confident in. His teachers had always been the sink or swim type. He would have been lucky if he got half an explanation before they threw him into the thick of it. But he always had excellent instincts, so he bullshitted as hard as he dared.

Throughout it all, he bore the stares and the whispering. If this had been his old life, he would have stared defiantly back until they backed down. Now, he averted his gaze if only because he didn’t want to see the dead staring back. He was even starting to pick out who were nobles and who weren’t; nobles had disdainful eyes and upturned noses and haughty airs. Otherwise, he was looked on with a touch of fear by quick darting eyes. A few small groups had even tried approaching him between tests, but they had predatory gazes and double-edged words. His disinterested grunts offended some into storming away in a huff and the others into excusing themselves in fear.

There was a short assembly that Ichigo tuned out for the most part. Something about long speeches without the adrenaline of a battle made his mind wander.

“Will be expected to uphold the highest standard…. Protect the balance between life and death…. Duty to Soul So-….. and now I’ll hand over the stage to the lieutenant of Squad Five, Aizen Sosuke, who has kindly agreed to explain what it means to be a Soul Reaper and demonstrate the power of a Zanpakuto.”

When he heard Aizen’s name, his mind grinded to a halt. Aizen came up from behind the stage and the sight of him sent his heart pounding his chest and blood roaring in his ears. Aizen spoke, although Ichigo didn’t make out any words. Ichigo faintly noted that the tone, cadence, and demeanor were wildly different than what he was used to. Granted, Ichigo hadn’t known him when he had worn his mild-mannered alter ego.

Then, Aizen was drawing his sword. Ichigo swiftly looked down and squeezed his eyes shut. Ichigo was stronger than he had been when he was still just a boy, but complete hypnosis had the potential to destroy him. He said that he didn't believe in things he couldn't see once upon a time; he didn't know what he'd do if he couldn't trust the things he did see. The crowd around him let out sounds of admiration before breaking out into excited murmurs. He had activated it, but Ichigo was hesitant to look up. He was the past danger; it would be fine.

He looked up. On the stage was Aizen with his Kyouka Suigetsu held up, a void inescapable and black. Aizen’s audience swiveled their heads every which way in unison, enamored with some show invisible to Ichigo.

Ichigo turned to Aizen only to find the man’s eyes already on him. Ichigo looked away, dread pluming within him. The crowd twisted their heads and Ichigo copied them. Aizen had said his sword had one drawback, but really it had two. Whatever illusion he created affected everyone who had seen his release. By copying those around him, he could make it seem like he was affected too. Or so he hoped. He didn’t need Aizen singling him out already.

When the demonstration ended and Aizen invited those who wanted to ask questions to stick around afterwards, Ichigo fled into the thick of the crowd as far away from those dark eyes he could get.

Outside the hall were class assignments. Ichigo had a sneaking suspicion that the assembly was simply a time filler so that they could fit in a little rhetoric while they sorted people. Ichigo wasn’t surprised to see that he was in group one, although he wasn’t sure when he’d be starting the extra classes the headmaster had mentioned. He checked as fast as he could, and then hid away in his room through the rest of the day, too afraid to meet Aizen face to face.


	5. Chapter 5

Ichigo had taken a few onigiri for breakfast though he didn’t feel like eating even if he knew he should be hungry after skipping meals yesterday. Last night had been rough. Ichigo had nightmares about the winter war but warped. People who had survived that war were killed as Ichigo looked on, much in the same state he had been after he had defeated Ywach, unable to do anything but watch. Ichigo chewed almost methodically. Swallowing hurt.

Ichigo made his way to the classroom. If it was a bit early, well, that meant he could avoid the crowds. The stares and the claustrophobic press of bodies weren’t something he wanted to deal with right now.

He was passing one of the hallways when a familiar flash of lime green caught his eye. He stilled, looking on as two men and a woman jeered at Mashiro. They pushed into her personal space and she backed away avoiding them. Whatever they were saying to her had her getting more and more visibly upset. For a moment, Ichigo expected a “Mashiro Kick”. He dismissed that thought though. She wasn’t a lieutenant or Visored yet, she was hardly more than a young student.

Ichigo internally sighed as he approached. As far as Ichigo was aware, Mashiro hadn’t died in the wars, but he couldn’t say the same about Hisagi and Kensei; Mashiro’s Hollow had become a lot darker and difficult to control after that. Hmmm…. He could flatten them to the ground, but that had always been such a male alpha move, and he wasn’t entirely certain he could avoid Mashiro with his spiritual pressure.

“Hey! Wanna tell me what the hell is going on?!” Ichigo shouted. If they were smart, they’d disperse now that they’d been interrupted.

“We’re greeting our old friend after break. Can ya move along? You’re interrupting our reunion.” One of the guys said. Of course, he had hoped for too much.

“That was a rhetorical question. Three against one isn’t exactly fair. Just get out of here before I even the odds.”

They sniggered. Their badges denoted that they were all sixth-year students, so maybe if it had been any other first year, they would have been right to laugh. “Aww, looks like someone likes you, Mashiro! Hazing in the first years hasn’t started yet, but we’ll make an exception.” Ichigo made eye contact with Mashiro and a moment of understanding passed between them. She set her jaw and slugged the male still boxing her against the wall. Ichigo almost felt a pang of sympathy. Between her and Kensei, one of them had usually forwent their sword entirely and it hadn’t been Kensei.

Ichigo quickly took down the two in front of him, not wasting more than a single move. Ichigo looked at the unconscious figures below him before hearing the distant sounds of people approaching. He cast out his senses, seeing an escape route that wouldn’t be closed off for a few more moments at best. “C’mon, let’s go!” Then he grabbed Mashiro and fled, not quite Shunpo but speedier than he had been on the gym test.

When they were in an empty courtyard, Mashiro tugged her arm away, gasping, “Why’d you do that?”

He didn’t want to get into it, so he simply said, “Arrived to class early, had some time to burn.”

He didn’t look at her, about to head off before she spoke again. “Is it because your hair is a weird color too?”

Ichigo was taken off balance. “What? No! I just don’t like bullies!”

“Ah, don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone. Orange is a pretty weird color.” Mashiro guilelessly smiled like she was doing him a favor!

“Orange? Orange is a weird color? At least it’s naturally occurring in the World of the Living! I don’t think I’ve ever seen lime green before!” Ichigo retorted.

But Mashiro’s eyes lit up. “I know! Isn’t it so cool? I think I’m the only one with lime green hair in the whole Soul Society! I’m Kuna Mashiro!”

Ichigo sighed. “Shiba Ichigo.”

Mashiro blinked. “Straw-“

Before she could finish that, Ichigo darted off, yelling, “I gotta get to class!” Even as Mashiro called after him. She must have been an oddball this far back too.

When he arrived at his classroom, Ichigo was happy he managed to snag a window seat near the back. The teacher came in, making a small speech about expectations, and then laying them out one by one for the rest of the semester. By the thirty-minute mark, Ichigo was done hearing about what material they would be expected to cover instead of just covering it. 

The rest of the week was not much different from the first day. They didn’t exactly go over a lot. Only the beginning of Soul Society was covered in a way that was both incredibly basic and flattering to the Soul Reapers and Central 46. He had a hard time that their unification was a pursuit of peace.

Hakuda and Hoho proved to be equally, if not even more, boring. The beginner steps were something he could literally do in his sleep. It was four days of basics he had far surpassed.

In Zanjutsu, the teacher had asked if he was the newbie already swinging around swords, and then proceeded to ream him for daring to have swords before learning technique. He hadn’t even brought his swords to class. His spirits’ mental presence paired with the knowledge he knew where they were had been enough to leave them behind.

Kido. He really should have seen Kido coming. He had always blown up the few Kido spells he had tried. Thanks to his damage resistant body, he was able to avoid going to a healer. Incantations served to add an extra edge of whatever the spell was supposed to be like. After day two, he automatically went to the far end of the field to make sure no one didn’t end up in the blast radius.

At the end of the week, he was asked to stay behind. Although he didn’t like to be singled out like this, he was a little distantly amused at the thought of managing to screw up so badly during his first week that they needed to meet with him.

Rather than one of his teachers walking through the door, it was a tall man with curling light brown hair, square chin, and tired eyes. He tossed a dulled training sword at Ichigo. “I’m the Zanjutsu teacher for sixth years and those with Shikai. You’re the Shiba with the dual swords, right?”

Ichigo caught the sword distractedly. This man hadn’t greeted him with any of the customary wary politeness the others of the academy adopted around him. “Yeah. I’m Shiba Ichigo.”

“I’m Humura Ren. Well. Where are they?” He demanded impatiently and before Ichigo could reply, “Whatever, I’m here to test you. I’m not going to have someone in my class who can’t hold a sword much less two. Do you have any sword experience?”

Ichigo's mouth quirked without his permission. “I wouldn’t exactly know, would I?”

Humura-sensei looked to have held back an eye-roll. “Ah, yes. A unique case of amnesia. Wasn’t what I asked, but I’ll get my answer.” He readied himself into a fighting position and waited for Ichigo to do the same. Compared to the rest of his teachers, that was damn near considerate.

Humura-sensei lunged at him, a powerful strike coming down against his own sword. It was strange, not using his Zangetsu, Ichigo decided as the fight continued on. The battle felt flat without his Zanpakuto. He stayed mainly on defense, not really wanting to engage in any more advanced sword play. However, after the initial annoyed edge to his attacks and subsequent surprise, Humura-sensei seemed to become more intent on hitting Ichigo. Only, some innate instinct kept kicking up causing Ichigo to block at the very last millisecond rather than throwing the fight. Eventually, the attacks went back to frustrated. “Hit back, damn it!”

Well, maybe he didn’t want to hit or be hit. Ichigo swung his sword in a clumsy attack and Humura-sensei knocked it out of his hands like he knew he would. Instead of ending the fight, Humura-sensei looked more infuriated, he raised his sword, striking at a spot Ichigo had been a moment before. Before he was aware of his body moving, he had disarmed Humura in one of Yoruichi’s favored moves.

He rubbed his arm and barked, “Bastard of a Hollow! Did you try to throw the fight?” He continued before Ichigo could answer. “Your Zanjutsu teacher should be fired, I can’t believe he didn’t notice this. And I’m guessing you’re pretty good at Hakuda and Hoho from that little move. Kido?”

Ichigo grunted at that. “I don’t know if I could be worse at Kido. Find me a spell that’s at least supposed to cause an explosion and then I could say I’m doing it right.”

Humura-sensei cursed some more under his breath, something about him carrying the school, until he came to a decision. “Come with me. I’m getting this sorted out.”

While Ichigo was annoyed at himself, he couldn’t exactly be annoyed at Humura-sensei who was just doing his job however blunt and irate the man was. So, he followed the man without protest. It wasn’t like he was headed back to the Shiba compound for the weekend. He couldn’t. Not when there was a possibility he had Aizen’s attention on him now.


	6. Chapter 6

“Again.”

Holding back his annoyance, Ichigo prepared himself to cast Bakudo #1 yet again. Bakudo spells for Ichigo weren’t quite as explosive as the Hado spells, but they were embarrassing to cast repeatedly since he failed each time.

“Which rides gales of the Northern Winds, counts blessings with one eye blind, three blades that point down, Bakudo #1- Sai!” He recited dutifully.

This was the first spell Ichigo had ever encountered. Rukia had just had enough of him when he said he hadn’t believed her about Soul Reapers and bound him on the spot. He knew the way the bands of power were supposed to circle and set around an opponent. Instead, when he cast it, the bands barely slid around the foci before slipping free in a crackling blast. The static energy had his hair standing up more than it normally did.

“Again.” Akito-sensei, the teacher for upper division Kido, said. Humura-sensei leaned back against a wall as his colleague circled around Ichigo wide enough to avoid the static discharge.

“Haven’t you seen it enough times? I don’t think it’s gonna change and I have to give an assessment to Fudeojiki, so could you hurry it up?” Humura called from the sidelines.

“No one’s forcing you to wait here, Humura-san. And I can’t give an opinion one way or another until I understand what’s happening. I don’t even know what he’s doing wrong, I’ve never seen a Bakudo disperse like this.” Akito-sensei waited expectantly. Ichigo grunted before complying, watching another attempt disappear in a gust.

“Can’t you tell me what you’re going to do with him then? You can poke and prod at him more later.” Humura-sensei tiredly drawled.

A beat. A snap of electricity lashed out from Ichigo’s hair. “You’ve spent the entire week like this? No change?” They had tried a Hado spell before she switched to Bakudo, saying it was morally reprehensible to put a student in danger. Ichigo hesitated. “More or less” He admitted finally.

She tried to run a hand through her black hair, seemingly forgetting it was pulled tight in a bun. She yanked her hand away and straightened. “My recommendation is to pull him out of class entirely and get one of the assistants to tutor him while I figure what’s going on. That way, if he can’t cast a spell, he’ll still understand the theory and recognize them. Blowing himself up repeatedly isn’t doing anyone any good.” Well, saying it like that made Ichigo a bit self-conscious.

“Finally!” That was Ichigo’s line. Humura pushed himself off the wall and stretched.

“What’s with you? You aren’t normally this impatient.” Akito-sensei said with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, well, I have a couple of students from hell this semester. It was a long week.” He paused here and addressed Ichigo, “Expect a different schedule come Monday. I’ll see you in class.” He gave them both a nod and headed off. Akito-sensei turned to Ichigo.

“Again.” She said. 

Ichigo threw up his hands. “it’s been over an hour already! Haven’t you seen it enough times?”

Akito-sensei looked considering. “I am a bit surprised you’ve held out this long. One last thing before I send you off. You’ve heard of Kaido, correct?”

Ichigo nodded. It’s been used on him enough times. “Yes. Healing Kido.”

Akito continued, “Yes. While basic Kaido doesn’t need an incantation, it does require an extraordinary amount of control. It creates a green glow around the user’s hands which can be used to heal and restore reiatsu in others. A beginner wouldn’t be able to heal anything by emitting their own spiritual pressure through their hands, but it’s a start. I want you to try.”

Ichigo looked at his hands. Too many times they ended up bloody because the only useful thing they could do was put pressure on a wound before a competent healer came. Too many times, they came too late. Not everyone had regenerative properties of a Hollow or Blut Vene like Ichigo had.

“You’re not one of those people who think healing isn’t as important as fighting are you? Because-“ She said, voice tinged with exasperation before Ichigo interrupted her. “No! No. It’s just that-“

How did he explain his fears? A fear that he’d be just as bad at this as he had the other forms of Kido? There had been no time for anyone to try to teach him properly. He had always been thrown to the front lines and part of him found the novel idea of healing appealing. But, just because his Quincy and Hollow powers weren’t recognizable when he didn’t use them didn’t mean they weren’t there. When Rukia had meant to give him only half her powers, the Hollow inside had taken all of them. And that was only one example. Would they hurt someone if he used them like that? He couldn’t remember the last time he’d used his power for anything else other than battle. Akito-sensei waited patiently.

“Healing is important. Everyone should know first aid and the basics, and I’d like to learn more, it’s that I’m not quite sure how to go about it.”

Akito-sensei didn’t comment on the rough tone of his voice, but her demeanor gentled. “You’re only trying to channel it. I’m not expecting much, don’t worry.”

Ichigo nodded. It was pointless to worry before he tried and knew whether or not his reiatsu could be used for healing. He closed his eyes and imagined a large dark hole and falling into it. He raised his hands and tried to pull a few of his bent spirit ribbons through them.

“Stop. Stop!” Ichigo startled and opened his eyes only to have a blinding white light assault them. Though it had an odd quality about it. It shone brightly, but it seemed solid, almost like slow-moving glass. He cut off the flow immediately. “Well. You might have some aptitude for Kido yet.” She said dryly and Ichigo felt his ears burn a little. He really hadn’t meant to do that; it was such a rookie mistake. “I think I know who I’m going to assign to you. I’ll be popping in on your sessions. You can go now, have a good weekend, Shiba-san.”

Ichigo said good-bye and ambled out. He couldn’t say he wasn’t grateful for a schedule change, but he thought he had more time before he was in the thick of it. He still didn’t know what to do, what he should do. He thought he knew himself pretty well and always did what was right to the best of his ability. When he was lost, he had faith in his friends to guide him. The desire itself to do what was right and just hadn’t changed, but how was he to decide the right way to go about it?

His steps stuttered before he turned and headed towards the library. Maybe he couldn’t be as proactive as he would have liked, but he could prepare himself and build knowledge at the very least. In high school, he had studied, in part, because there hadn’t been anything else to do at home. Now, with no plans over the weekend, it looked like that habit wouldn’t change.

He didn’t quite understand the organization of the library, but for the moment he wasn’t in too big of a rush to figure it out. It was calming to walk the aisles and browse the titles. Even if some of the titles were out-there topics, it was reassuring to have all that knowledge at his fingertips. “The Care and Breeding of Hell Butterflies” and “Increasing Spiritual Pressure Through a Change in Lifestyle” weren’t generally topics he would pick up.

He paused among the shelves and picked up “Hollow’s Place in Hueco’s Mundo’s Ecosystem and Beyond.” When he’d first arrived in Hueco Mundo, he hadn’t known a damn thing about it. Finding it so full of life wasn’t something he fully understood, even now. Hollows had been creatures of death, devouring any who came into contact with them. Why had their world been teeming with life even if it was a little desolate? Not to mention the increasing amount of coherence and sentience a Hollow gained with power, why was that a part of a Hollow’s progression? He cracked the book open to see a short list of names in the check-out slot. He idly looked through them only to recognize Aizen Sosuke. Of course. Regardless, he tucked the book under his arm and wandered towards where he thought the Kido section was. He wasn’t going to rely on Akito-sensei to find the answer on why his spells seemed to fail so spectacularly.

Sunday brought a small envelope tucked under his door with his new schedule. He read through the revised schedule with a small frown. With this… he likely could graduate within a year if he loaded up on the non-physical side of his education. If he started his paperwork certification, immediately took both history, theory, and strategy within the next semester, then he could accomplish it. He bit the inside of his cheek. There wouldn’t be room for learning Kaido, etiquette, or any of the other electives he had been eyeing. It was in Ichigo’s nature to rush headlong into things and he didn’t know if this was something he should do or not. But wasn’t his end goal to end up in an important enough position to observe and be well-informed? Wasn’t this his chance to do just that?

He felt trapped and wanted to burn off some steam. His eyes landed on Zangetsu. It was too risky to train with them or really train at all. He grabbed his books. At the very least he could read outside.

Monday brought him to a morning Zanjutsu class with seniors. Again, he arrived early. Ah, the days in high school when he’d put so much effort into his delinquent persona. He made his way warily inside. Though he might be taking more advanced classes, he was still a first year. He did get a few looks, he had arrived a week late, but they weren’t as bad as the first years since a handful of them had been present at the entrance exam, so these probably didn’t know who he was on sight.

He made to move towards the windows like he always did when a flash of light caused him to wince and avert his eyes. He looked back up to see what it was and ….. Ikkaku?

Ikkaku and Yumichika stood close to each other, talking in low tones, ignoring the rest of the class. Theoretically, he knew that they had gone through the academy, but seeing them as students was incredibly surreal. He rubbed his eyes and looked up again to make sure he wasn’t imagining it.

“Strawberry-san! What are you doing here?” A cheerful voice said behind him.

Ichigo’s eye twitched. He looked down and Mashiro smiled brightly up at him. “Uh, I got transferred.”

Mashiro only smiled wider. “Really? We should partner up! You throw a good punch.”

“This is Zanjutsu class, I’m pretty sure you’re not supposed to be punching anyone.”

Mashiro looked unconcerned. “That’s what they say but they’re just sore losers.”

Ichigo didn’t quite know what to say to that before Humura-sensei came in. “I’m pairing you up again today. Work with your partner today to develop your own technique out of the forms you’ve been taught.” Mashiro shot him a hopeful look before Humura-sensei dashed them. “I’m going to assign your partner, listen for your name.” Mashiro pouted.

He called out pairings and it wasn’t until the very end that Ichigo heard his name. “Shiba Ichigo and Madarame Ikkaku.” There was a bright gleam to Humura-sensei’s eyes that Ichigo didn’t like. He started to make his way to Ikkaku, frowning when he saw Mashiro go towards one of the bullies from last week. Nothing would happen during class, right?

He froze. He couldn’t just walk up to Ikkaku. How the hell would he explain how he knew him? Luckily, he didn’t have to worry too much about it since Ikkaku approached him. “Are you Shiba?” Ichigo swallowed. It was hard seeing one of his brothers-in-arms without any recognition in their eyes.

“Yeah, and you’re Madarame?” Ichigo said a bit tonelessly.

Ikkaku was already seizing him up. “I won’t go easy on you because you’re a first year or a noble.”

Ichigo hadn’t expected anything less. “Good, I wouldn’t want it any other way.” He pulled out a practice blade, and from Ikkaku’s eyes, he knew it wasn’t his Zanpakuto.

He entered a defensive stance. A beat, and then Ikkaku swung at him. He probably would have had to arrive a hundred years earlier if he wanted to see Ikkaku in his ‘greenhorn’ stage, but he had to take a moment to readjust to Ikkaku’s unrefined style. Simple spar it may have been, but Ikkaku still threw himself into it, bloodlust as sharp as ever. As Ikkaku struck again and again, Ichigo had to decide yet again if he would engage with him outside bare necessity. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Humura’s widening self-satisfied grin. Why was he so happy about this? Ikkaku must have caught on to his distraction and easy parries because he shouted, “Come on, carrot-top! What are you, scared?”

A vein bulged. “Like hell am I going to hear that from you, baldy!”

Ikkaku’s grip tightened on his sword. “I’m not bald! I have a shaved head, brat!”

Ichigo rolled his eyes and finally started striking back. Ikkaku was nothing less than delighted, becoming more and more manic than anything. Ichigo probably shouldn’t have found a vicious spar so companionable, but he had never been normal.

Eventually, Humura-sensei called the class to an end. Ichigo straightened, ready to thank Ikkaku for the match when he had to dodge Ikkaku’s blade moving past his face.

“Woah! Class is over, stop trying to hit me.” Ichigo shouted as he had to dodge yet another swipe.

“Are you kidding me? This is the best fight I’ve had since I got here! You’re not getting a-“, Ikkaku suddenly face planted as an exuberant Mashiro shoved past him.

“Strawberry-san! Please tell me you have Hakuda after this too!” Before waiting for an answer, she dragged him off, but not before he caught the terrified awe of his classmates or the subdued laughter of his teacher as he was shoved out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments you guys, they've made me smile!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, tis the season of rushing homemade projects to give to friends and family because you procrastinated!

Mashiro dragged him to class, not letting go of his arm and staring down Ikkaku who looked to be close to challenging her. It took a pointed comment from Yumichika about how green wasn’t a beautiful color on him before Ikkaku backed down, though he still threw glances their way every now and then. Maybe Ichigo should have been a little offended by how much Mashiro wanted to fight him, but it was hard when her grin didn’t hold an ounce of malice in it. Neither did her aura. Ichigo wondered whether it was his due to his Hollow, Full Bringer, or some mix of the two identities that allowed him to sense where a person was coming from, especially in combat. It was like he could taste their emotions sometimes.

Mashiro exuded an excited playfulness that was mind-boggling paired with her hard-hitting swings. Alternating between incredible agility and a steady stalwart approach she shouldn’t have been able to pull off with her size, Ichigo could see the beginnings of the powerhouse she would become. Fighting, even sparring, was a dialogue. Mashiro didn’t pause between attacks to talk.

“How are you so strong for a first year, straaawberry-san?” She asked, drawing out the strawberry like she already knew it annoyed him.

“Don’t actually know. Woke up about six months ago from a coma not knowing where I was or who I am.” Well, half of that was true. It wasn’t like he could admit to knowing anything about his past for the foreseeable future, it was the only thing protecting him from being swarmed over how he had summoned his swords or his heritage.

Mashiro looked surprised. “You barely woke up and you already decided to become a Soul Reaper?”

“Yeah, well. It seemed like a good way to get better.” Stronger some distant part of himself echoed. “Why’d you want to become a Soul Reaper?” He didn’t actually know all that much about Mashiro despite the fact they had both been Visored. Ichigo twisted to avoid a kick aimed at his head.

She smiled. “Because I’m strong, and if anyone is going to fight, it should be me.” She said it so simply, so similar to his younger self.

Holding back a surprising wave of emotion, Ichigo scoffed. “Not that I would know, you haven’t even landed a hit!”

“I’ll show you! Now if only you would- Stay. Still!” Mashiro redoubled her efforts and that ended their conversation.

Though he had Hoho with the three familiar faces, it was solo work which Ichigo was guiltily grateful for. Everyone kept on tripping over the small ball or burst of reiatsu applied to their feet. Ichigo had been taught by the Flash Goddess herself, so he was more than a little bored. He was exhausted although it wasn’t at all physical. He got through some history and took a look at the paperwork certification, which had more tie-ins with laws than he was accustomed to. Most of wartime paperwork consisted of a summary of events and logistics.

Instead of his Kido class, Ichigo prepared himself to meet his tutor which he would be learning from three times a week. He had always been impressed by the genius Urahara, Tessai, and Hachi had put into Kido, but Ichigo hadn’t been able to fully appreciate their skill or genius. Whenever he trained, his mentors had always pushed him towards some other avenue of getting stronger, and any downtime he had he spent furiously studying for high school.

He entered the room and saw a tall woman bent over a couple of open books. She looked up and Ichigo wanted to hold back a groan. Isane straightened up, but still kept her shoulders hunched like she was trying to make herself smaller. Isane glanced at his face, freezing up further when she noticed his scowl although that was just how Ichigo’s face naturally set.

“I’m Kotetsu Isane. Nice to meet you. I’m your tutor for Kido. I might be just a fifth year, but I’ve completed all the courses offered at the academy so…” She said in a rush. This was not the Isane who took over as acting captain while Unohana was recovering from her fight with Kenpachi thus keeping the entire division and the Seireitei afloat.

Ichigo tried to sound unthreatening even if he couldn’t help his face. “I’m Shiba Ichigo. Thank you for doing this.”

Isane froze further if that was possible. “Sh-Shiba-dono? I don’t-“

Ichigo cut her off. “Shiba-san is fine. Akito-sensei seemed pretty set on you because of Kaido.”

He had meant that as a way to subtly build her confidence, but it backfired. “Why does she think Kaido is necessary?” She asked, panic entering her voice.

Whatever she had come up with her overactive imagination Ichigo didn’t want to know. “I want to learn Kaido, that’s why. Although, as I’m sure she told you, I tend to blow up my spells, so we’ll see. That’d be some pretty shitty first-aid there.”

Calmed down, though still a little baffled, Isane haltingly started the lesson starting with some information she wanted him to go over. He was thankful now that they were alone, her soft-spoken tones at least audible in the empty classroom. After the lesson, Ichigo thanked her again and left.

He was about to head to the library when he felt a familiar spiritual pressure coming down on him. He sighed, he knew he couldn’t put off this person for long, but he had wanted more time before he had to confront them. Those surveillance flies hadn’t been invented yet, right?

“Ichigo! There you are!” Kaien greeted, excitedly trotting up to him. “I thought first year classes were held in the west wing, but I didn’t feel you, so I had to track you and here I am.”

Ichigo didn’t quite know where to start. “About that…”

Kaien’s deep blue eyes took him in. “Come on, let’s go get some noodles. If I remember, the cafeteria here isn’t very good.” He guided Ichigo forward, but Ichigo rolled his eyes and shrugged him off, choosing to walk side by side with him.

“I still come this way for Jumi’s noodles every now and then. There’s so many restaurants because of the students and you can’t beat the good cheap food they have here.” Kaien started one of his rambles, and Ichigo slipped into calmly listening along before he even knew it. If there was something dangerous about Kaien, it would be how easy he was able to put people at ease around him. You could forget he was from a noble house or a lieutenant when he was so upfront yet so personable.

It wasn’t until they’d settled at a table Kaien seemed to say what he wanted to say. “We missed you this weekend. And yeah, I know you’re getting settled in at the academy and all but-“ He stopped here when he saw Ichigo open his mouth. Kaien waited patiently while Ichigo gathered his thoughts.

“My schedule got changed. Erm, for the martial arts classes and I got taken out of Kido. Not because I’m good at it like the others, but because I was so bad at it in a way no one has seen before.” He looked up at Kaien, trying to gauge his reaction. “Looks like I may graduate early yet.”

“Guess you weren’t exaggerating when you said you didn’t hold back.” Kaien said casually, unsuccessfully hiding his investment in the matter. Ichigo grunted, feeling like he was blundering through the conversation.

“So, where’d they place you in the martial arts then?” Kaien asked.

“Sixth year for Hoho, Hakuda, and Zanjutsu.” Ichigo stated.

If it had been a moment later, Kaien would have spit the tea he was sipping. “Already?!”

“Yeah.” Ichigo would have winced if he wasn’t still watching Kaien for his reaction.

“So. Then. Are you really considering joining the Thirteen Court Guard Squads after graduation? Which will be like what, three, two years?” Kaien asked, enthusiasm bleeding into his words. 

Ichigo almost smirked here. “One year if I do it right.” Here, Kaien started coughing, having misjudged the amount of surprises Ichigo could pull out in one conversation. “And yeah, I think I will join up. Don’t know who with, but at this point I think I’m suited for it.”

Kaien got his coughing under control. “One year?! Seems like between you, me, and Isshin the Shiba’s are gonna take over.” Kaien laughed weakly and missed the subtle tension in Ichigo’s face. He hadn’t forgotten his father, but he had carefully been avoiding thinking too deeply about the man.

“My point was- I don’t think I’ll be able to make it back weekends. I’m already pushing it and I need all the time I can get catching up.” Though the words didn’t have much emotion in them his scowl became more deep set.

A beat, and then hesitantly, “Ya know, you don’t have to graduate in a year, even if you…” The implied word “experience” hung in the air. “No one’s expecting it of you. You don’t have to push so hard.”

“No, I think I do. I have to do this.” He said resolutely. Was there any point putting off the inevitable?

For a moment, Kaien almost seemed sad before he grinned. “Well, if that’s your decision, I’ll support you. I’ll even let you off skipping out on us on the weekends, but-“, Here was the catch, Ichigo knew it was too easy, “-you have to let me buy you a meal and check up on you every now and then. And let Ganju or Kukaku tag along sometimes, they’ll miss you too.”

It was hard to think sometimes, with danger blaring so loudly in his brain. Even if Aizen thought he hadn’t been ensnared by his Zanpakuto, his next step would be making sure he was put under his hypnosis. He would look for any hints or clues that he had said anything to Kaien about not seeing one of his illusions, that what he had seen and what his classmates had seen hadn’t matched up. Technically, he was putting the rest of the Shibas under scrutiny just by talking with Kaien now. But then again, in this timeline, he was only known as an academy student, he wasn’t a major player. Yet. He had time before Aizen took extreme measures against him. And, if he kept Kaien and the others in the dark, it would help put off whatever suspicion he might garner for when Aizen couldn’t find anything. At least by not going back to the compound, it was less likely to become a battleground for whatever came ahead. Overall, Kaien was a person you couldn’t say no to and he knew it by the slightly smug self-assured grin he wore. “It’s not like I could stop you and I’m not going to say ‘no’ to free food.” Ichigo grumbled. 

Kaien grinned wider. “Now that we got that settled, how was your first week?” And from there, their food arrived and Kaien harangued him until he started giving answers that were more than just “fine”. He even offered to help him in Kido or anything else Ichigo might need, but Ichigo told him to save it for his squad. By the end of their meal, Ichigo was already regretting the distance he decided to keep with his family. Not that he wouldn’t make the same decision again. He needed to know that they would be safe. Hopefully with this compromise, they would be out of the crosshairs and Ichigo would still be aware if they were in danger. Aizen’s creations may or may not exist quite yet, but they would never touch his family or friends. Not now, not ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised there aren't more people who are like "Zaraki wasn't the 11th captain just yet" Or "Kaien wasn't the lieutanant yet" Or "Those events you mentioned never actually happened" I'm glad we're all using the story as a guideline


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Ichigo entered his Zanjutsu class more alert than he usually would have been in the morning because he knew Ikkaku would need to be fended off. He twirled his sparring blade idly, reacquainting himself with the shape and weight of it in his hand since it wasn’t connected to him. When he saw Humura-sensei come in, he made his way over. There was some time before class.

“Want to tell me why you paired me up with the adrenaline junkie yesterday?” Ichigo asked.

“You held back in your fight against me and he wouldn’t stop beating up my other students. Really, I couldn’t ask for a better outcome. You engaged him and I didn’t have to summon a healer. Win-win.” He paused. “Although, I didn’t mean for the rest of the class to stop what they were doing. There’s that.”

“Would he be one of the students from hell you mentioned last week?” Ichigo sighed.

“Yes. And no, you can’t change your partner. If I were you, I’d accept my fate real fast. Oh, and bring your swords with you for your Shikai class with me later on.” Humura stated before starting the class.

“Pair up with yesterday’s partner. I’m sure yesterday’s impromptu demonstration was very enlightening, now put it to use and focus on your own spars!”

And once again, he found himself opposite Ikkaku who seemed in high spirits. “Shiba! Just the man I wanted to see! Ready to give it your all?” He challenged.

“I don’t think you’re ready for my all.” Ichigo shot back.

“Oh! Oh! Oh! I think someone’s getting a little cocky. Gonna make you regret that carrot-top!” Ichigo wanted to call foul, he’d held back from calling him baldy. He struck first. “Hit a nerve, did I? How predictable!” Ikkaku said.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. “How about you shut up and fight? Or are you just trying to delay your ass-beating?” Off to his side he noticed Humura-sensei stopping Mashiro and pulling her aside. Ikkaku aimed his blade at his neck. Ichigo caught it easily. “This is only a spar; think you can calm down a bit?”

“What’s this? What happened to my ass-beating?” Ikkaku paused before his voice took a more serious tone. “You think someone who’s trying to kill you will go easy on you? The world doesn’t work like that and why should you pretend that it does? You give it your all and if you survive, well, you’re lucky whether you’re the winner or the loser.”

Ichigo’s mind was swept back to a throne room in ruins. He’d won, he killed Ywach, but at what cost? He thought he lost everything he’d ever lived for as he lay bleeding out. But he was lucky, wasn’t he? He could feel his spirit’s mental rumble, a comforting presence. Dammit, it was too early for this. If Ikkaku noticed his darkened expression, he didn’t comment on it.

Later, in Hakuda, “Hey, what did Humura-sensei want with you earlier?”

Mashiro cocked her head. “You saw that, huh?” Ichigo blocked a punch and waited. “Humura-sensei got annoyed because I used my hand to deflect a blow. Said I needed to break the habit if I wanted to keep my hand. I say it was a flawless blending of Zanjutsu and Hakuda!”

Ichigo wondered at that, Mashiro had always managed without her blade but he wondered at her preference. Regardless, he didn’t know her well enough to ask. He said, “If your partner is giving you any trouble, you can ask Humura-sensei to switch.” They had tried to gang up on her in a deserted hallway, if that wasn’t reason enough to switch partners, he’d beat Humura-sensei to a pulp.

Mashiro bent nearly in half to avoid one of Ichigo’s harder blows. “Why would they be giving me trouble? If anything, they aren’t enough of a challenge.” He couldn’t tell if she was being obtuse on purpose or not, but either way it was her decision. He nodded and dodged at the same time which must have looked a little silly because Mashiro giggled.

Ichigo headed back to his room after his main block of classes was over. There was about an hour break from now until his Shikai class with Humura-sensei. Stares had finally died down, and aside from some whispering, most people ignored him which suited Ichigo fine. However, carrying his swords with him would draw more attention again. He sighed and tried to memorize some more incantations for Kido, even if he never learned how to cast one it would be good to know what was being aimed at him.

He made his way to class, the halls a little emptier this time of day. In the classroom, there were about six people, including himself. By the window, looking profoundly alone without Yumichika with him, was Ikkaku. Ichigo cursed the entirety of Soul Society as Ikkaku turned and recognized him. He hopped and skipped in a way that distinctly reminded Ichigo of future Ikkaku’s ‘Lucky Dance’. Oh no, was he witnessing its slow, insidious birth? Ichigo had been through a lot of things, but this was pushing it. He barely got a moment before Ikkaku’s Hozukimaru was thrust directly at his face. Ichigo was about to pull out his blades before Humura-sensei stepped in.

“Put your Zanpakuto blade down, Madarame! I swear to the Soul King I will have you holding a broom instead of a sword for the rest of the semester if you don’t stop right now.” He turned to the rest of the class. “We’ve got people trickling in already. This is Shiba Ichigo, he’ll be with us from now on. Pair up and get some practice in. EXCEPT you, Shiba, I still need to test you myself.”

Ikkaku looked visibly put out and Ichigo was more than a little relieved to have a moment of peace. Humura-sensei dashed that hope when he pulled out his own Zanpakuto.

“Haven’t we already done this?” Ichigo asked.

Humura-sensei smiled. “Not like this we haven’t. Mimic, Mizane!” And like that his Zanpakuto took an almost liquid metallic form before reforming into two swords that were mirror images of Ichigo’s. Shiro howled, enraged that someone was stealing his signature style. “I’m called a weapons master for a reason, although my sword isn’t ideal for Hollows, it’s perfect for whipping disobedient students into shape!”

And with that, he slowly entered into an exaggerated fighting stance, giving Ichigo enough time to draw his swords and sink into his own stance before they began circling each other, striking testing blows to see where there might be gaps in defense. From there, Humura-sensei, started moving a little faster, hitting harder, using more complicated maneuvers to try to tear a hole past Ichigo’s swords. If Ichigo chose to disengage rather meet Humura-sensei where he was at, he viciously came down on him with serious intent to inflict bodily harm. It was fortunate that Ichigo had faced others whose murderous intent dwarfed his teacher’s. Otherwise, he would be annoyed at his almost petty antics. Ichigo thought he balanced his reserved movements well with stopping both of Humura-sensei’s swords from cutting him or leading the fight too much.

For the duration of class, he squared off against the teacher. Ichigo was a little miffed on behalf of the other students for not getting any guidance for the entirety of the class. Humura-sensei motioned Ichigo to stay while the other students filed out, Ikkaku stopped briefly as if to wait for him before he too left.

“Ichigo, do you know how unique your Zanpakuto is? Besides Ukitake-taicho and Kyouraku-taicho, who attended the academy nearly 800 years ago, there has never been another recorded duel-wielding Zanpakuto. Although all officers receive training with a katana for most years of the academy, there’s only so much we can do to instill the creativity needed for a Soul Reaper to develop their own style with whatever their Shikai, and hopefully Bankai, will be. I’ve helped, my Zanpakuto being what it is, has significantly narrowed that gap if I do say so myself. I spar with seated officers to help them develop their own style and understand their own weaknesses and strengths. So, when I say you have your own style and the quick thinking to adjust during a battle means you’ve got a lot more potential than I’ve seen in years. There wasn’t a moment in that fight you couldn’t take control of.” Cold terror gripped his heart and his stomach curdled.

“Furthermore,” he unrelentingly continued as if his last comment hadn’t just sucked all the air out of Ichigo’s lungs. “What might be most baffling of all, you seem well-versed in sparring against your own sword, which being as Ukitake and Kyouraku are the only dual-wielders in Soul Society is incredibly unlikely if not bordering on the impossible.” He looked at Ichigo like he didn’t quite know what to do with him. “You,” Here he pointed at Ichigo as his Zanpakuto began to melt. Huge globs of reflective silver metal gradually began to come together, floating in between them and making Ichigo’s face bend and twist like a funhouse mirror. He sighed when Ichigo didn’t move an inch. But what was Ichigo to say? Admit that his inner Hollow was a black-and-white inverse of Ichigo who regularly challenged him to throw-downs for his betterment or sometimes sadistic pleasure? “You’re either going to be the most frustrating, or the easiest student I’ve ever had. Seal your Zanpakuto and call it a day.”

Here, Ichigo unfroze if only to admit, “I don’t know how to seal my Zanpakuto actually.”

Humura-sensei raised his eyebrows disbelievingly. “You don’t know how to- have they been released this entire time? Even when you’re asleep?”

Ichigo wasn’t quite sure why that last question was relevant. “Yes? Even while I sleep. They’ve been like this since the entrance exam.”

He looked at Ichigo long and hard before pulling out a piece of paper and a pencil. “I want you to get this book from the library, read the section about relaxing during meditation and control techniques. Try these on your own and I’ll check in with you Thursday, okay?”

He half expected another lesson or ultimatum like telling him he had to manage it by Thursday. But with none forthcoming, he said, “Thank you, Humura-sensei.” And he left, somewhat surprised at how well he had been read. It was often a little humbling being among Soul Reapers who were incredibly perceptive with enough experience to break down and understand a person through so little. He didn’t know what Humura-sensei would do with his speculations, but he was incredibly nervous about his future if he had to rely on his subpar acting ability.

Wednesday, Ichigo woke up feeling the toll of sleeplessness in a way he hadn’t for months. He felt drained and he knew his face was a little bit scarier with bruised eyes and a drawn mouth. His anxiety skyrocketed, he couldn’t believe he had a chance of successfully navigating the strange reality he found himself in when he had to play Aizen and the rest of Soul Society. He was easily read with a single spar.

He trudged into class, not late, but cutting it closer than he had so far. He found Ikkaku and was ready to do something a little mindless, something that was simply act and react. Most everyone had faced their partners, ready for the start of class when Humura-sensei announced, “I think you’ve earned the right to pick your own partners for today. Have fun, I’ll be making the rounds.”

Then Mashiro zeroed in on Ichigo and Ikkaku moved to intercept. It was almost like Ikkaku was protecting him, Ichigo mused. He stood there, a little too groggy this morning to interfere with their fight about who would get to fight him. Words quickly became blows and Ikkaku looked a little offended when Mashiro blocked with her sword with one hand and swung at him with her other hand which was hypocritical since he often used his sheathe to the same effect.

Ichigo was in the middle of a yawn when a voice sounded up from beside him. “My, we are quite the popular one, aren’t we?”

Ichigo turned to Yumichika who was studying him intently while Ichigo still had his mouth cracked open from a yawn. “Sorry.” Ichigo apologized because he knew that even though Yumichika could be artfully rude, he still appreciated manners. “I guess? I mean, right now they’re kind of sparring with each other rather than me, so no. Not really.”

A displacement of air and Ichigo had to throw his weight backwards to avoid Yumichika’s Asauchi. Ichigo knew this practically counted as a friendly greeting from Ikkaku and Yumichika that he had known, but he was less sure where Yumichika stood presently.

Yumichika tilted his head back and grinned wickedly. “Most people underestimate a pretty face, you’re making me self-conscious, Shiba. Although, between the two of us, I think you need your beauty sleep more.” He said, and it would have been demure if it hadn’t been for the sharpness bleeding through.

Instead of rising to the bait, Ichigo said conversationally, “You know my name, but I don’t know your’s.” He glanced a blow aimed at his knees.

“Oh, forgive me, that was terribly impolite. I’m Ayasegawa Yumichika. Pleased to make your acquaintance. Ikkaku is my friend over there. I’ve heard so much about you I thought we might as well spar since they’re ignoring us.” Yumichika basically chatted while Ichigo swung at him.

“From Madarame or rumors?” Ichigo asked.

“Oh, quite a bit of both. Shiba clan, amnesia, dual Zanpakuto, and excellent fighting instincts. Makes for quite a tapestry.” Ah yes, when Yumichika beat around the bush it was with a sharp sword.

Ichigo smiled a small enigmatic smile that was more challenging than it had to be. It said ‘And? What of it?’

“Of course, I’m just a Rukongai dog, what does it matter what I think?” Yumichika said bitingly.

Ichigo was taken aback for a second. He had never heard such an implied accusation from Ikkaku and Yumichika from his future, and suddenly, it didn’t matter if Yumichika was fishing. “That doesn’t matter. Not really. I-“ Here, Ichigo paused, not really quite sure what he could say that wouldn’t sound placating or condescending from a noble. Yumichika jabbed his blade forward like he was telling him to get on with it.

“Humans think of death as some sort of universal equalizing factor. Young, old, rich, poor, everyone dies even if life is unfair. The end itself is a constant. We might become death gods, but I think we have to learn some more from them.” Ichigo said, frowning a bit more prominently.

Yumichika looked considering. “Most people born in Soul Society wouldn’t say that.” Ichigo bit back the retort that he wasn’t born in Soul Society and kept his silence. “Fine! You’re pretty enough, I suppose I can stand hearing about you a while longer.” And they kept on fighting, Yumichika being cleverly brutal and Ichigo pushing at Yumichika’s weak spots. It only occurred to him later that Yumichika had vetted him.

Before he Ichigo knew it, class had ended and Ichigo made his way to Hakuda. Only to have to deal with Ikkaku and Mashiro continuing their fight over who got to fight him. Ichigo face-palmed.

That Hoho class, they began practicing traveling long-distance. Ichigo managed to seat himself a distance away and began meditating. Emptying the mind wasn’t as easy as the book implied.

Ichigo appreciated the lack of homework for his first-year academics even if some of the material was incredibly dry and repeated itself constantly.

Akito-sensei dropped in and had Ichigo perform the first three spells of both Bakudo and Hado, telling Isane to be “at the ready”. She took notes and asked him questions about different physical sensations each shattered spell produced. Isane looked horrified but fascinated and checked him over after each disaster.

“That was a distinct swooping feeling? Are you sure it wasn’t more of a poof?” Akito-sensei asked, intent.

“Yes! Now, what does it matter if it was a swoop or a poof?” Ichigo demanded while Isane inspected a smudge of grime on his wrist.

“I don’t know but we’re going to find out.” Akito-sensei stated before asking him more questions.

The next day when Ikkaku came after him in Shikai class, Ichigo threatened to never fight him again if he didn’t figure it out with Mashiro first before heeding Humura-sensei’s beckoning. He wanted to be able to fight them both and he couldn’t do that if they were still squabbling.

When Ichigo said he hadn’t managed a sealed state even after reaching his inner world, Humura-sensei looked visibly concerned which may have worried Ichigo at any other period in his life. But it was the usual that his Zanpakuto was already released. It made for faster reaction times anyway.

Friday, Ichigo finally got to spar with Ikkaku and Mashiro again if only it was because Mashiro attacked Yumichika for fighting Ichigo instead and later because Yumichika guilted Ikkaku for ignoring him.

Isane continued with describing the effects and uses of different spells Ichigo had memorized and gave him a theory book to read. She was shyer again without Akito-sensei’s presence but some of the awkwardness had disappeared.

Ichigo found himself reading outside yet again, tackling assigned reading, his restlessness driving him forward into a single-minded focus. So, when a cat jumped in front of his face and onto his book, Ichigo visibly startled. It was only the familiar sight of Yoruichi in her feline form that halted any other reaction and slowed his thundering heart. Yoruichi licked her front paw and started grooming herself. It was so convincing that if Ichigo wasn’t more used to her in her cat form, he would have doubted himself. As it was, he didn’t miss how one eye was cracked open analyzing him.

What had it been? Two weeks since he started and already, she was here? Ichigo was rather hoping she was here on behalf of Kukaku and not because of her more official capacity as captain of the Second or the leader of the Stealth Force. Kukaku was as much of a worrywart as Kaien was, it was just that she wasn’t so blatant about it. She had always been one of the people Yoruichi would burn down the world for. With that in mind, Yoruichi would at least warn her if someone started gunning for Ichigo. Hopefully. He was a long-lost relative which was a big distinction from the hundred’s year-old bonds in families, especially Soul Society born families.

He must have been down too long because Yoruichi was staring him down now, still sitting on his open book. Ichigo ran his hand through his hair. If that was how she wanted to play it, Ichigo didn’t have to play along. Sitting a spot down, Ichigo pulled out a different book and got started on that reading, conceding the lost ground.  Now that he was aware of his surroundings and the smug black cat that didn’t seem like it was going to be moving anytime soon, he noticed Mashiro walking over to his alcove with some containers in her hands.

“Strawberry-san! I got something for you.” She said, face filled with the utmost sincerity as she held out strawberries and what looked to be pink strawberry flavored dango.

Ichigo’s eye twitched. “Strawberry, huh?”

Mashiro looked so pleased with herself. “Yes! Since you have amnesia and had to get a new name, you must really love strawberries for you to get named after them! I was out, and these made me think of you!”

Ichigo was keenly aware of both Mashiro’s wide hazel eyes and Yoruichi’s golden slitted ones. If he said that his name meant number one protector, it would immediately cast suspicion on him since it implied Ichigo remembered something from his past. He couldn’t reveal that tidbit of information without emotion. Because Mashiro was stubborn and petty about things she wanted, she would demand to know more and would generally be insufferable until she did. Additionally, having Yoruichi’s interest peaked or giving her a bone was about the worst thing he could do at this point. How had it gotten to this? What, did Mashiro think that he had gorged himself on strawberries until he was called that? Or did she think he felt a particular kinship with the berry? Sure, redheads in the world of the living meant someone who had orange hair, but this was the Soul Society! People actually had red hair like Renji had!

There was only one thing he could do. He picked some food up. “Thank you, Mashiro, that’s very thoughtful of you.” He bit into it, the bright berry flavor tasting like defeat on his tongue.

“You’re welcome! Who’s this?” Mashiro pointed at the cat as she picked up her own food.

“Oh, I think this might be the stray that I’ve seen around the Shiba compound. I’m a little surprised at the ground it has covered.” He didn’t say that last part accusingly but a part of him had wanted to.

“Really? That’s nearly on the other side of the Seireitei, isn’t it?” She moved towards it, hand outstretched, but Yoruichi got up and jumped down before she could pet her. Too bad Mashiro wouldn’t be put off by that. She chased after the cat and Yoruichi had to retreat, risk exposure of her disguise via dodging, or be pet by Mashiro. Yoruichi picked retreat.

“Why won’t you let me love you?” Mashiro cried plaintively. As Mashiro sulked, Ichigo took another bite of food to hide the uptick of his lips.

He was surprised Kaien had waited a full week before hunting him down for another meal. It was a bit much sometimes to be under Kaien’s scrutiny, he wanted to hear everything even when it wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows. His care and interest were unwavering and it was hard not to respond to that. Ichigo found himself expressing his frustration at Kido or being unable to seal his Zanpakuto, which Humura-sensei had been getting increasingly insistent about; even bringing it up in the hallway or pulling him out of his regular Zanjutsu class to work on it some more. 

However, Kaien could only stay back for so long. At the end of Thursday, he felt his cousin’s presence outside his classroom obviously waiting for him to get out from Shikai training. He supposed he should have been grateful for the grace period Kaien managed to hold onto respectable distance. He rounded the corner and almost turned back around immediately. Ukitake and Kyouraku stood with Kaien in the sun, Ukitake’s hair a glowing halo and Kyouraku’s pink floral robe an eyesore.


	9. Chapter 9

Humura was heading out from the Eighth’s training grounds when he heard his name called. “Humura-sensei!” Ukitake-taicho waved him over while Kyouraku-taicho raised his cup in greetings. “Are you done for the day? We’re not keeping you, are we?” Ukitake-taicho asked.

“No, I just finished up with Chifuhiri-san and was about to head back.” Humura replied.

“Thank you for giving up your weekend to train with her. Your dedication honors us all.” Kyouraku-taicho dipped his head.

Humura nodded his own acknowledgement of the praise. “Well, you know what I’m doing here, why are two captains here on the weekend? As far as I know, it’s been peaceful of late.”

Ukitake-taicho smiled good-naturedly. “Oh, I’m giving Lisa-fukutaicho a break. I promised her I’d keep an eye on this one, so he’ll do the paperwork he put off that’s needed this Monday.”

“And I finally convinced him to give me a break. Tea, not sake, but I’ll take what I can get.” He replied, charmingly abashed. “How goes the academy this year, Humura-sensei?”

Humura hesitated. Really, there was no better time to ask. Both the captains were together and the division empty, devoid of prying eyes. “There are quite a few talented individuals this year and I’m looking forward to seeing their careers.” He opened.

“Oh? Any I should be on the lookout for? Division Eight is always looking for exceptional talent.” Kyouraku-taicho said conspiringly.

“Shunsui, stop trying to poach students. It’s not even a month into the school year.” Ukitake-taicho admonished.

“Surely if the Fifth can send Aizen-fukutaicho to the opening ceremony I can ask after potential talent.” Kyouraku-taicho said, although by his laid-back demeanor he wasn’t all that intent on having Humura reveal anything; most likely wanted to extend their chat and therefore his break.

“There’s something I’ve actually been meaning to ask you two. It may be somewhat silly of me to ask but-“ Here he paused and the two captains shared a look. It was incredibly silly, Kaien-fukutaicho was Ukitake-taicho’s lieutenant! At the same time, it seemed like the only reasonable explanation for Shiba Ichigo’s style. “Do you two know Shiba Ichigo? He looks exactly like Kaien, a few inches shorter, with orange hair and brown eyes, and a constant scowl?”

Ukitake-taicho looked bemused. “I heard Kaien talk about the new Shiba they found in one of the middling districts, but I haven’t met him yet. Why do you ask?”

He might as well explain his reasoning for his bizarre question. “You know he’s a dual-wielder, correct?”

“Yes, if I remember, Kaien was quite, hmm, vocal about it after the entrance exam.” Said Kyouraku-taicho and shot a knowing smile at Ukitake at this. “We’ve been quite excited about another dual-wielder.”

“Yes, well. He is also incredibly proficient at swordplay and has a developed style. I sparred with him using Mizane and it's obvious he has some experience with an opponent with two swords, so I thought…”

“You thought we trained him?” Ukitake-taicho asked, surprise coloring his voice.

Humura ducked his head. “His swords aren’t even like the two of yours’, but it seemed like the most reasonable explanation. I know I was probably mistaken, sorry.”

“No, no, it’s interesting to hear more about the boy besides Kaien’s doting.” Kyouraku-taicho said.

“Regardless. I’ve taken up enough of your time. Excuse me, captains.” And with a short bow, Humura left with nothing more to explain Ichigo.

Ukitake took a sip of tea, ceramic radiating a gentle warmth into his cold fingers, and waited. “Juushiro… Did we train an orange-haired Kaien look-a-like in dual swordsmanship? That sort of thing normally stands out in the memory, but I am amassing quite a lot of years…” Kyouraku started a bit wryly.

“Yes, I think I would have recalled that too. I should hope one of us would remember such a person. Although, it is incredibly interesting if Humura-sensei thought we could be the boy’s teachers.” Ukitake replied thoughtfully.

“It isn’t something you’re accused of everyday, that’s for sure. If he’s in this year’s line-up, do you think he’ll be a part of this year's student fair? When’s that? I think we should meet the boy we trained.” Kyouraku asked.

“I believe it’s about three months from now.” Ukitake responded, eyebrows slightly raised.

“Bah! That’s far too long to wait! From one dual-wielder to another, we should meet and forego all the formalities.” Kyouraku declared.

Ukitake played along. “Sadly, squads are discouraged from seeking out students until after the student fair. Even supporting that, I wish there was a more casual way we could be introduced to Shiba Ichigo, cousin of my lieutenant, Shiba Kaien, who constantly updates us on him and adores him.”

Kyouraku grinned. “If only.”

Late Tuesday evening, Kyouraku shamelessly swanned into the Thirteenth and situated himself. “Shunsui, should I be expecting Lisa-fukutaicho to burst in any second now?” Ukitake asked, handing a stack of papers to Kaien.

“No, she kicked me out of the office today. Said I could be lazy somewhere else. She also said thanks, by the way, for this weekend.” Kyouraku replied.

“What happened this weekend?” Kaien asked, curious about what the notoriously hard-to-please lieutenant was thanking his captain for.

“We did some paperwork together this weekend and Juushiro promised her he’d keep an eye on me.” Kyouraku said before Ukitake could respond.

Kaien whipped around to his captain. “You’re doing work on the weekends? Why didn’t you tell me? I would have come too.” He asked, aghast.

Ukitake smiled placatingly, “You already do so much Kaien and since I was feeling well, I thought I might as well make use of it and give Lisa a break.”

“But you’re going to upset your health if you don’t rest! I can’t believe my captain is sneaking around me to do more work! If I’m performing inadequately, tell me. Otherwise don’t overextend yourself.” Kaien said firmly with no room for argument.

“Alright, Kaien, I’ll be more careful in the future. But enough about me, how was your dinner with your cousin yesterday?” Ukitake asked.

While Kaien gave him a squinty eyed look that said he knew he was trying to change the subject, he also couldn’t resist talking about Ichigo. “Good, I think he’s making friends, he keeps on mentioning a few other people so at least he’s not alone. But-“ Here, Kaien looked worried.

“You and your family have been missing him?” Ukitake asked gently.

“No- I mean, yes, we miss him terribly. Kukaku yelled at me because I’ve been going after work and she accused me of hogging him. But I’m worried about him. He said Humura-sensei pulled him aside in his Zanjutsu class to try to get him to seal his Zanpakuto. Apparently, it’s been unsealed since he summoned them over a month ago.”

Kyouraku tipped his hat back to look at Ukitake. Ukitake asked with a tinge of incredulity in his voice, “A month you said? I don’t think I’ve heard of anyone keeping their sword in Shikai that long. Doesn’t it transform back when he loses consciousness?”

“That’s the thing, it doesn’t revert back when he sleeps. He said he’s reached his inner world and still can’t seal it. I thought he was just getting used to it whenever I saw his swords, or that maybe it made him feel safe, but I didn’t know…”

Kyouraku said in an uncharacteristically grave tone of voice. “Reiatsu exhaustion is a very real concern. Especially with his Shikai. Two swords? His reiatsu could be depleting twice as fast and he’s only an academy student…”

Kaien’s eyes widened. “You think so? I didn’t even think of that! I tried not to overreact because he didn’t seem worried about it, but if this is something he’s been dealing with over a month maybe he’s resigned himself to the physical drain.” Kaien’s body was tense like he was about to go hunt Ichigo down right now. Ukitake gave Kyouraku a pointed look.

“He must be very brave to deal with this all by himself. However, he doesn’t have to be, does he? He has you and you happen to know two people who also share similar unique experiences. It’s possible he has such difficulty sealing his Zanpakuto because they’re two swords. When my swords came from one Asauchi I was alarmed when their sealed state was two swords instead of one. Ukitake took a while to finagle his own swords to mesh back together for his sealed state. What I’m saying is that the process is entirely different for dual wielders, and we would be honored to help such a bright rising star deal with the challenges that threaten him.” Shunsui concluded in a wise voice.

“You would? Captain?” Hope and relief warred in his voice as he turned to face his captain.

“Of course, Kaien. I’d love to meet your cousin and help him with anything he needs.” Ukitake reassured as Shunsui shot him a grin.

It was agreed they would drop by Thursday after his Shikai class, if only so they wouldn’t intrude too heavily on his studies. He would even have his swords with him which would also be convenient.

Kaien looked up and shouted, “Ichigo!” Ichigo had debated with himself a moment too long about turning around and heading straight back where he came.With his decision taken away, Ichigo marched over, exasperation climbing. Right before Ichigo could yell at Kaien, Kaien’s expression crumbled.

“Kaien, tell me what happened.” He said, his seriousness slamming down like the walls of the Seireitei. He focused on Kaien, ready to spring into action just as soon as he knew what was going on.

“Ichigo.” Kaien said again, that same sad look on his face. He wrapped his arms around Ichigo snugly. “I’m sorry for being such a bad head. I didn’t notice what you were going through, but don’t worry. We’ll find a way to fix this together.”

Wait, what? Ichigo blinked. What had changed from Monday?! A small part of Ichigo wondered if Kaien somehow knew he wasn’t from this time but dismissed it. It was such an illogical conclusion he could barely believe it happened much less someone else had figured it out. Ichigo took a small fortifying breath, having a feeling he would need it. “Kaien, explain what you think is going on with me. And if you could explain why there are two captains here with you, that’d be great.” 

“They’re here to help you seal your Zanpakuto-“ Kaien started.

“You got two captains here for that?! That’s a definite abuse of your position, what the hell, Kaien?!” He tried to wriggle free but Kaien’s arms only clamped harder around him.

“It’s okay, Ichigo, you don’t have to put on a brave face anymore. The captains can teach you and I can donate reiatsu if you need it-“ Kaien consoled.

“What? Donate reiatsu? What are you talking about?! Get the hell off me!” Ichigo was trying to pry one of Kaien’s arms off when Ukitake cleared his throat. Ichigo and Kaien turned to him though one hand was pushing Kaien’s head away and the other was twisted away trying to fend off Kaien’s.

“I think Kaien means to say he’s worried about reiatsu exhaustion considering your Zanpakuto has been in its release form for so long.” Ukitake explained with a genial smile. “As you might have guessed, I’m Ukitake Juushiro, Kaien’s captain. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“Shiba Ichigo.” Ichigo reflexively responded. The name didn’t feel as alien on his tongue as it used to. “Wait, that’s a thing? Reiatsu exhaustion from Shikai?” Ichigo couldn’t believe this was the first time he was hearing this. Even if he had enough reiatsu for it to never be an issue, he should have been aware of his friend’s limits.

“You mean to say you haven’t felt a drain from your Zanpakuto at all?” Kyouraku asked curiously.

Ichigo mentally sighed. He wasn’t the best liar and these captains were perceptive. “Not that I’ve noticed.” He settled on. He turned back to Kaien who was checking Ichigo over even though his cheek was still squished under his hand. Ichigo rolled his eyes and stepped away.

Ukitake spoke again. “I don’t know if anyone has told you this, but Shunsui and I are the only dual wielders in Soul Society besides yourself, so when Kaien told us you hadn’t sealed your Zanpakuto we felt it was our duty to offer our aid. How about we catch an early dinner and we can talk more. How does that sound?”

Damn Ukitake for being so sincere. There was no way he could refuse after an explanation like that. Ichigo resigned himself for a long evening. “Sure, let me just go put my Zanpakuto away and then we can go.”

Kyouraku responded. “But you’re in the presence of three active members of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, you can bring your Zanpakuto. I’m Kyouraku Shunsui, by the way, captain of Squad Eight.”

He was well and truly trapped, wasn’t he. Ichigo sighed. “Fine, let’s go.” Kaien smiled and Ichigo pointed a finger at him. “No. I’m still angry at you. I agreed to Kukaku and Ganju, that’s it. You could have at least warned me.”

“Yeah, but then you might have escaped.” He said.

Ichigo’s eye twitched. “That makes it worse! You come here with two captains and that stupid look on your face. What was I supposed to think!”

“Aww, were you worried about me, Ichigo? Well aren’t you precious! Come here!” Kaien made another grab at him but Ichigo dodged it neatly. Isshin’s training had been good for dealing with Kaien at the very least.

“Can’t you act a little bit dignified? Your captain is right there!” Ichigo shouted, walking faster towards the gate. Then stopped and dodged Kaien again. “Err, where are we going?” He asked.

Kaien looked like he wanted to laugh. “There’s a restaurant not far that has private rooms that I’m fond of.” Kyouraku answered. Both he and Ukitake looked highly amused.

They walked a block away and then went inside and a private room. They ordered quickly with Kaien listing a truly insane amount of food. “Uh, Kaien? What are you doing?” Ichigo asked. 

“If your Shikai is draining you, the best thing we can do is keep you well-fed and keep your reiatsu levels up.” Kaien replied like that was a given.

“And a bottle of sake, thank you, dear.” Shunsui finished their order with a charming smile.

“It’s important to not neglect your health, Shiba-san.” Ukitake smiled, apparently not seeing the problem ordering for ten people.

“Considering I didn’t notice any difference, I’d say Kaien is over-doing it just a little bit. There’s no way we can eat all of that.” Ichigo pointed out.

“Well then, let’s work to put Kaien at ease then, shall we? Can we see your swords?” Kyouraku asked, leaning forward.

Ichigo sighed, there was no avoiding this. “Yeah, fine.” He pulled his swords out from his sheath and set them on the table. “This is Zangetsu.” It was curiously baring to display his swords despite the fact there had been a time he’d carried them around constantly.

“Zangetsu? One name for both swords?” Ukitake asked, examining the smaller blade.

“Yeah, although there’s two spirits.” Ichigo said.

“I know it’s a personal question, Shiba-kun, but what are the appearances of these spirits?” Well, there was no way Ichigo could reveal that one was Ywach’s appearance as he would have looked a thousand years ago and that the other was a Hollowfied version of himself.

“One is a man who is more silhouette then an actual shape. I call him Old Man. The other is a young man with white hair in a white shihakusho, and his nickname is Shiro.” He said, skirting the descriptions as wide as he could.

Ukitake and Kyouraku looked at each other. “One Zanpakuto name but the spirits look different? That’s not quite like either of us, is it?” Ukitake said.

“No. In fact, I’d say it’s not quite like either of our swords.” Kyouraku said. He then critically looked at Ichigo. “Did those sheathes form at the same time as your swords did or did you make them?”

“They formed when the swords did.” Ichigo answered, wondering where this was going. Ukitake and Kyouraku shared another look.

“I think we have a theory, but to see one way or another, we have to touch your swords. Is it okay if we do that?” Kyouraku asked with a gentle smile in place.

Ichigo was torn. He knew it was a thing to let another touch your Zanpakuto, but at the same time, he trusted them. Even if Ukitake had collared him with that substitute Soul Reaper badge. He had been lucky that the whole of Central 46 had been slaughtered by Aizen, otherwise there was no way he would have left Soul Society alive. At first, he had felt betrayed which resonated at the time with the Full Bringer’s betrayal. He still heard Rukia out. Ukitake had argued for his safety and absolution for his part in storming Soul Society. When a compromise had been reached, he took on the badge and Ichigo as his own responsibilities to further look after him in part because he saved Rukia and also because he reminded him of Kaien. It had never been about controlling him. Not for Ukitake at least. Kyouraku, though he could be insufferable and often played the fool, was deadly in a way that put Ichigo on edge. But he was never cruel, which Ichigo respected. He had made a formidable head captain and Ichigo had an easier time following him than he ever had with Yamamoto. Kyouraku had listened to Ichigo whenever he had spoken and had offered to give his friends soul tickets to visit him if it proved true he wouldn’t be able to return to the World of the Living. Both had kindness and wisdom in spades though they often showed it in different ways. Perhaps, for the Ichigo he was supposed to be right now, it was enough that Kaien trusted them.

“If you must.” Ichigo said. Kaien looked surprised but Kyouraku simply nodded and roved his fingers up and down the blades as if looking for something. He waited until Ukitake finished, both coming to the same unspoken conclusion.

“So? What’s the verdict?” Kaien asked.

“Asauchis are vessels in which a Soul Reaper pours reiatsu which in turn assists them in developing a spirit, a construct in which a Soul Reaper channels their power. It is then a Zanpakuto that expresses it in a unique form. It is said to be the reflection of the soul. Asauchis do not come with a seal. A Soul Reaper reflexively puts a seal once they’ve fully formed their Zanpakuto, a subconscious stopgap to stem reiatsu bleed-out. Once a Zanpakuto has reached Shikai, the creation is successful. It seems that these swords, I don’t know if it’s because they were created without an Asauchi, do not have a seal on them.” Ukitake explained, face serious but not grave.

“Okay, how do I put a seal on them?” Ichigo asked. With this, he felt less an idiot for never managing to seal his Zanpakuto, even when it hadn’t fully been a Zanpakuto.

“There’s never been a situation quite like this, this type of seal is entirely intuitive. No amount of meditation or sleep will place a seal on your Zanpakuto. You can try sealing and binding them in your inner world or there might be outside seals we can place on your swords that will reduce the amount of reiatsu they require.” Kyouraku answered after a beat. 

“When I tried to return my Zanpakuto to its sealed form I had to visualize it because first I had to transform them into an energy-based form to merge them together. It in part works because my swords are mirror images of each other that I’m able to reform them into one sealed state. Some visualization might help you seal your Zanpakuto.” Ukitake added on.

Ichigo knew reiatsu exhaustion was never going to be an issue with him. He knew that but he couldn’t reveal that. However, two released swords were hardly doing him any favors when he was trying to be inconspicuous. When he mentally reached out to his spirits on their opinions, the Old Man gave his tacit approval and Shiro gave his reluctant blessing.

“Okay, I’ll try to seal them.” He picked up his swords and put them on his lap.

“What, right now?” Kaien asked.

“Why not? Our food isn’t here yet and if I have any questions they’re here.” Ichigo pointed his chin to the two captains sitting opposite them.

“With logic like that it seems only right.” Kyouraku said with an affable smile and intent eyes.

“It will allow us to monitor the situation.” Ukitake reassured Kaien.

Ichigo almost replied to that, but instead settled further into his pose. The faster he got over this, the faster he could put Kaien’s fears to rest.

Ichigo came to his inner world a moment later. It was no longer a sideways version of Karakura town. Whatever world there was floated through a twilight sky. Immense skyscrapers slid past each other and small islands danced together. Sometimes distant collisions could be heard. Water droplets flowed through the world in some invisible current resembling something between a deluge and a river.

“I thought we were past the days of you trying to lock me away, King” Shiro said from behind him, sword held at his throat.

“Stop that. And I’m sealing you, not locking you away. There’s a difference, Zanpakutos don’t seem to resent being sealed from what I’ve heard.” Ichigo swatted the knife away from his throat.

“And? What would you know? You didn’t even know a Shikai release could cause reiatsu exhaustion!” Shiro countered.

Old man put his hand on Shiro’s shoulder. “To use your metaphor, I don’t think you should mind heading back to the stable every once in a while.”

“Fine! But as soon as there’s a fight, don’t think a sealed state is going to keep me from it!” Shiro said, chin raised high.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Ichigo tried to say dryly but probably came out a bit more sincere than he had meant it. After the Old Man’s confession and the revelation that Shiro was his Zanpakuto, their relationship was less strained. “Now, any idea on how I’m to place a seal on you guys?”

Old man looked at him critically. “Remember how you pulled us out so long ago?”

Ichigo nodded and got started. He imagined a white box, larger and more oblong than the others. He opened his eyes and there it was at his feet. He opened it slowly and reverently placed his two swords inside while his fighting spirits stood side by side next to him. “Was that it?” He asked.

“Why don’t you look for yourself?” Old Man said and Ichigo opened his eyes.

“Why didn’t you wake me when the food arrived?” Ichigo said, somewhat offended.

“Somehow, I think sealing your Zanpakuto and not interrupting that is more important than food, Ichigo.” Kaien said. Ichigo had to look down to confirm what Kaien had said. On his lap sat a single gleaming pitch-black katana with a red grip.

“And it’s a very impressive sealed form. I don’t think I’ve ever seen a black katana before. It’s beautiful. Congratulations.” Ukitake praised.

“This calls for a celebratory toast! Kaien, give me your cup.” Kyouraku demanded.

“One drink. One. For my cousin because that was amazing Ichigo! I’m so proud of you!” Kaien said.

“Shiba-kun, do you want a drink too?” Kyouraku asked.

He was about to respond when a sudden dizziness rushed in. His spiritual sensors must have been going haywire because in addition to even more spirit ribbons he also saw in his mind’s eye what could only be described as strings, some as thin as threads and others almost as thick as ropes. It was nothing like the emptiness he had experienced after Mugetsu or after his coma. He took a steadying breath. “No thank you, sealing my Zanpakuto has my reiatsu senses a little sensitive. I think drinking might exacerbate that.” Ichigo declined.

“Are you okay Ichigo? Do we need to take you to a healer’s?” Kaien asked as he leaned in to examine him.

Ichigo batted away his hands. “What? And let all this food go to waste? I’m fine, I just didn’t think I’d feel reiatsu this much.”

“I can’t say that is an unusual reaction because this is such an unusual situation, but it’s certainly unexpected.” Ukitake speculated.

Kaien finally got a hand on his forehead and Ichigo ducked away. “I’m fine! Really, Kaien.” He turned to the two captains and bowed. “Thank you for your help, it was invaluable.”

“Don’t worry about it, anything to help another dual-wielder.” Kyouraku said.

From there, there was pleasant conversation while they tried to make a dent in the mountain of food Kaien ordered. Kyouraku seemed unnecessarily delighted when Ichigo described Humura-sensei as “nice”. Ukitake seemed pleased when Ichigo expressed an interest in healing. There was some work talk which Ichigo was interested in and asked questions about. He hadn’t known what the Gotei Thirteen had been like in times of peace and was unquenchingly curious about it. As the night lengthened, they left and walked Ichigo to the gate of the academy who was saddled with enough leftovers that he would be able to skip the cafeteria altogether tomorrow.

“Thanks, Kaien. For worrying about me, I mean. And about what you said earlier. You’re wrong. You’re a good head.” He haltingly got out and barely managed to dodge with all his food containers balanced as Kaien flung himself at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! The chapters are getting longer so updating might start taking a little longer too  
> Sorry about any grammar errors, I'm one of those people who read things as I meant them so its a little hard for me to pick up on them


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Err, warning for swearing?

“So, what did you think of my cousin, Ukitake? Kyouraku?” Kaien asked, finally relaxed and in good spirits after having spent the last two days worrying about Ichigo.

“Your descriptions of him did him justice, but I was unprepared for how much he really looked like you.” Ukitake replied.

Pleased, Kaien said, “I know, right? It’s like my hair and his eyes got all the pigment, otherwise, we could be twins!”

“Although your personalities are certainly different. Despite his sappy words just now, he looked rather angry.” Kyouraku commented.

Kaien looked down, a little solemness creeping in. “Ichigo isn’t one for smiling, not like the rest of us goofball Shibas, but he’s got a good heart.” He seemed to shake himself out of it. “And did you see how quickly he managed to seal his Zanpakuto? He might be the first person to put a seal on his Zanpakuto on purpose! And I don’t think I’ve seen a black sealed state before, I’m not entirely sure what that means, but it’s stunning!” Kaien gushed.

“He’s certainly a quick study. I can’t say I’m unhappy that he succeeded as fast as he did, not when the fallout could have been a lot more serious, but I wish we could have gotten to know him some more.” Kyouraku lamented a bit theatrically.

“Shunsui, I like him too, but we can’t interrupt the boy’s studies or impose on his time with Kaien.” Ukitake reminded him gently.

Kaien blinked. “You’d want to see him again? Really?” Kaien’s pride flourished again. “I mean, he is pretty amazing, I understand. But as far as I’m concerned, you two are free to tag along whenever I visit him. I mean, he did let both of you touch his swords and there was no lash back either.”

Ukitake replied, “That likely says more about his relationship with you than it does anything about us. He didn’t know us except through you, so he must trust you enormously, Kaien. And are you sure? I wouldn’t want to intrude; you’ve only had each other a short time.”

Kaien looked contemplative, pushing his hair back and looking up at the stars. “True. But I can’t help him with everything, tonight proved that. And if anyone is going to watch out for him, I’d couldn’t be happier if it was the two of you. You have my family’s and my gratitude. So, thank you, truly, for helping him.”

“Kaien…” Ukitake started, obviously touched. Then Kaien lightened as though he hadn’t revealed the depth of his faith in the two captains. “This is where we part, goodnight Ukitake-taicho, Kyouraku-taicho, I’ll see you tomorrow!” And with a grin and a wave, he was off, almost like he was preemptively heading off any denial Ukitake might have thrown out for Kaien not owing them.

“Tonight turned out to be a good night. Got to meet the newest dual wielder. I’m relieved he didn’t learn I riled up Kaien with that whole two swords twice as much energy cost. He was ready to jump into action and I wouldn’t want to fight an academy student, old man Yama would be so disappointed in me.” Kyouraku commented with good humor.

“They are protective of each other, aren’t they? And Ichigo-san… most don’t respond to an upset family member like it’s a call to arms. We’ve already overstepped as it is, but I can’t help but wonder…”

“If he remembers anything? I’m curious myself. But hey! We got invited back even if Ichigo-san made us feel a little superfluous.” Kyouraku said.

“He did accomplish sealing quickly, but I’m more baffled by his reiatsu sensitivity. I haven’t heard of similar results after Shikai has been achieved. I wasn’t going to push after we sorted out his sealing but…” Ukitake trailed off.

“You mean you weren’t going to let me push.” Kyouraku laughed and they shot each other mischievous smiles. Even those old enough to remember seemed to forget Ukitake had been a partner, not an accomplice, in the near-legendary pranks during their academy days. “But he’s our student, remember? We can’t abandon him now, after we just met too!” Kyouraku joked, leaving what was unspoken alone. Ukitake rolled his eyes fondly and they continued their way through the Seireitei.

Ichigo woke up the next day expecting to feel different, but besides how overcrowded the world was with spirit strands, the change wasn’t as drastic as he had expected. He didn’t meditate to bend his spirit ribbons inward since sealing his Zanpakuto managed something to that effect. It was like they were automatically reflected inward, a comfortable barrier between him and the rest of the world. What he had spent hours painstakingly maintaining was something now effortlessly upheld. For that alone, his gratitude to Ukitake and Kyouraku was immense. He wouldn’t have known what was wrong and would have kept on folding his ribbons and trying to force his powers into something that hadn’t existed. Zangetsu hadn’t known why sealing attempts hadn’t worked, but the Old Man had known Ichigo well enough to guess what imagery would work for the seal. 

He had always thought he simply inept at reiatsu sensing but maybe that hadn’t been the entire story. Even when he’d been folding his ribbons, it was messy and wild, they were in a constant state of unfurling. Now it was like his head above the water, his own reiatsu wasn’t drowning out his senses. After this development, Ichigo was profoundly aware of the Ishida Uryuu hole in his life. He desperately wanted to rub it in his face that he wasn’t as dense as he always snidely said he was, wanted to show off this new sensitivity, wanted to ask if this was a Quincy thing, and wanted to ask if this was how he had seen the world and maybe for a few pointers. He missed his cousin and brother-in-arms deeply when he had found himself turning to him, only to remember his Uryuu had disappeared with his past and whatever Uryuu might exist wouldn’t be for a while yet. Hollowed out and bowed by the weight of one collapsed reality and the fate of this one, Ichigo forced himself to stop thinking about it before he broke.

He instead tried something that now had a chance of succeeding.

“Bakudo #1- Sai!” He commanded in the privacy of his room only for the now-familiar fizz of electricity to rush him. He looked in the mirror and glared at his hair. At least with the leftovers from last night he would be able to skip the cafeteria and take the time to fix his hair.

“Oh my! That’s a beautiful sword you have there, Shiba. Where’d you get it?” Yumichika asked, studying his blade with a critical eye.

“Oh, this? It’s my Zanpakuto, I sealed it yesterday, so I thought I’d start bringing it to class.” Ichigo said shifting the blade up to display it as well as block in case he was attacked.

Mashiro lowered her own blade but that didn’t mean much with her. “Ah, I was wondering why you were still using a sparring sword. I thought maybe it was because you were a first year?” She said.

“Why would that make a difference? I’m in this class, aren’t I?” Ichigo asked.

“Babies can’t be trusted with sharp objects, that’s why!” Mashiro answered like it was obvious.

“Baby? It’s a difference of at most five years at the academy. It didn’t take me that long to figure out how to hold a sword, how does that make me a baby?” Ichigo rallied. Humans aged much faster than souls and no one had let him forget that fact in his original timeline. It was a sore spot for him. 

Yumichika looked at Ichigo as if trying to discern something. “Mashiro’s jibes tend to be on point even though she might be the most air-headed person I’ve ever met. That’s why she gets so much lashback for them. So, how old are you then?”

Ichigo hadn’t fully understood how people aged here, something with how much spiritual pressure a person had and how bodies tended to hold onto a specific layout. He really wished he had forced someone to sit down with him and explain it to him, but there had been more pressing matters at hand, and it had always seemed rude. “Amnesia, remember?” Ichigo said, relieved he didn’t have to figure out another lie.

“If people are their memories…” Yumichika started.

Ichigo glared at him. “I don’t like what you’re implying.”

Mashiro jumped in. “Then you’re six months old! You’re a baby, baby!”

“That’s not how it works!” Ichigo yelled as they giggled. It was somehow more insulting that they came close to the truth with that childish logic.

“Your sealed Zanpakuto. Did that have something to do with the two captains waiting for you yesterday?” Ikkaku asked. He had been silent during the whole exchange, sitting against the wall. Ichigo had assumed he had been sulking since he lost the argument and thus today’s Zanjutsu spar.

Rubbing his neck, Ichigo responded. “Yeah, my cousin was worried about reiatsu bleed-out so he got his captain and the Eighth’s to help me out since he thought the problem might be because I’m a dual wielder. I can’t blame him if he thought I was dying or something. It’s not like they weren’t helpful.”

He waited. He knew what it looked like. Favoritism and nepotism were a few words they could call it. Mashiro spoke up, “I’d hope so? They’ve had hundreds of years with their swords, so I’d hope they’d be useful for something.” Like getting captains to assist with an academy student’s training wasn’t a big deal.

Ikkaku talked next. “Tch. Now that you have your Zanpakuto with you during class I don’t have to take it easy on you anymore.”

Ichigo was about to banter back before Yumichika spoke, a critical look in his eye. “I suppose I should thank them. It may not be the most fashionable accessory or what I would have picked, but I doubt you would have had the good sense to do it yourself.”

“… My Zanpakuto?” Ichigo wasn’t quite following along, but he trusted Yumichika to keep on talking about it.

“Yes! You were lagging behind on your signature look. Ikkaku has his red eyeshadow,” Here, he patted Ikkaku’s head who was still sitting down, “And although it isn’t quite an aesthetic I approve of whole-heartedly, Mashiro has a scarf and goggles. I have these gorgeous hair ribbons to bring out these luscious locks. Although I may have to change my look upon graduation, they won’t look as elegant with the Soul Reaper uniform. And really, is elegance what I want to bring out of my career as a Soul Reaper?” He explained with great passion in his voice. The future stretched ahead, not in years, but as Yumichika judging and critiquing every transformation he went through. He couldn’t help how his soul and spirits manifested his powers or how he looked but something like that wouldn’t stop Yumichika.

Mashiro looked interested. “I get it! But when he isn't fighting, isn't it going to be shea-“

“I think you’d look good with a bob cut and then you wouldn’t have to worry about getting it cut up either in combat.” Ichigo offered. Sure, he was cheating, but what could it matter over something so small? Yumichika’s eyes lit up.

“It would frame my face well, wouldn’t it? Now that you mention it-“ Yumichika started before Humura-sensei snuck up on their group.

“Why is everyone standing around and talking? Get back to sparring! If I see you chatting again, I’ll assume you’re ready for a real fight and take you on myself!” Humura-sensei yelled and then glared at Ichigo like it was his fault. The three around him stiffened and pretended like they had been busy this whole time. His eyes dropped low to Ichigo’s gleaming black blade.

“You finally sealed your blade. What was it that worked for you?” Humura-sensei asked.

“Uh, apparently there wasn’t a seal on my Zanpakuto, I tried some visualization that Ukitake-taicho and Kyouraku-taicho told me about yesterday.” Ichigo explained.

Humura-sensei’s eyes narrowed. “Those nosy bastards.” And he stalked away. He readied his sword as Mashiro shouted, “Come here, you big baby!” And Ichigo charged forward. Sure, he couldn’t really fight them as equals and it would be decades before they even came close, but he wasn’t going to take that lying down either.

The day progressed in much the same vein as the days before. He sparred Ikkaku in Hakuda who seemed just as happy to fight him with fists instead of swords and was reluctantly amused at the reiatsu controlled hair flip Yumichika did after clearing the obstacle course the teacher had set up in Hoho. In history, some of the geography was covered but since he wasn’t as familiar as people who lived there for hundreds of years, he didn’t know or have any associations with a lot of the terms they used. It was one more thing he had to add on his growing list of things to look into himself.

Instead of grabbing something at the cafeteria, Ichigo made his way outside with still more leftovers from last night and a Kido theory book Isane had recommended. He managed to claim one of the further alcoves, the smell of lilacs heavy in the air and hydrangeas with huge flowering heads that the shrubs were doubled over.

He was nearing about the half-way point in the book before he heard footsteps. Ichigo looked up before he spotted Isane who seemed to have stumbled upon him.

“Shiba-san? Oh, sorry to bother you, I didn’t realize you came here too, I’ll go-“ She said, flustered.

“We could share? If that’s okay, you do have me next block too so-“ Ichigo started.

She talked, more hurried than before. “No! No, sorry for disturbing- is that the book I recommended? Shibata’s theory book?” She stepped closer, seeming to forget her own protests.

“Yeah, thanks by the way. Explaining how the origin of Kido spells and how they’re created wasn’t something really covered in depth in any of the other books, so thank you.” Ichigo said as nicely as could. It was a decent book, giving more than a short summary or spell manual and while some parts of the history of Kido had been lost to history, it still managed to explain some parts of it better than his teachers had. Kido spells were tangentially similar to Zanpakuto in a way. Although, rather than singular constructs tied to one person, they were more free-roaming spirits that anyone could call on should they be familiar with the incantation and have the necessary skill and power. The author described them as having personalities, although lacking a comprehensive consciousness. He was just getting to how they were created, though Kukaku, Hachi, Urahara, and Tessai had been the only people Ichigo had known capable of doing it.

“Yes! And this is the only book I’ve found that delves into whether the incantation intended as a release command like a Zanpakuto or a safety measure built into the spell. It holds even for higher spells; the incantation gets longer but is that because it's particularly powerful that it needs a longer incantation like Zanpakuto or is it that it’s introducing specific components that refer to a particular safe path to access the spell? In fact, either theory could support why practice and repetition is needed to perform Kido without the incantation…” Isane continued, eventually sitting down without seemingly entirely aware that was what she was doing. He hadn’t meant to make her work, but there was no denying that Isane was perhaps more at ease in the role because of her interest in Kido. Ichigo was going to make a few comments himself to give Isane a break to eat her …. porridge? To eat her porridge before a voice cut through the clearing.

“I told you, I saw that unmistakable orange mop of hair come this way!” Ikkaku’s voice cut through the clearing.

“Yeah? Then where is he? Where is Ichiiigoooo! And why are you even looking for him? Going to look for a fight at lunchtime? You’re going to get indigestion, stupid!” Mashiro’s voice called back. Ichigo sighed as Isane’s voice tapered off and she froze. First Mashiro had found him over the weekend, and now they were looking for him at lunch. He thought they would have had enough of him by now since he had three classes with them and four with Ikkaku.

“This is what I have to do! You got him for Zanjutsu and even I haven’t fought him with his Zanpakuto. We have Shikai together! I’m not waiting another two days before I get another chance!” Ikkaku proclaimed.

“Is that him over there? His hair could have blended in with springtime flowers if it wasn’t so spiky.” Yumichika revealed him. This was bad, they were a lot for a normal person to handle and Isane looked ready to bolt. Since Ikkaku, Isane, and Yumichika were all fifth years, Ichigo wondered if they knew each other. A lot of the other students had similar reactions to the explosive duo after all.

“Strawberry-san! There you are. Why didn’t you come out? Were you hiding? I’d hide too from Ikkaku but don’t worry, we can take them!” She hopped over to Ichigo before she seemed to notice Isane. “Who’s this? And what is that? Grey slime?” Mashiro made a distressed sound and Isane looked embarrassed.

“It’s porridge. It’s err, one of those things that’s an acquired taste.” Isane mumbled.

Mashiro looked confused. “Well why’d you go and acquire that then? There’s a whole world of food out there and you pick porridge? No! This is making me sad. Here, have some of these. You too, Strawberry-san!” Here she pulled out one of her boxes where she revealed strawberry-flavored mochi. Ichigo suppressed a sigh and glared at Ikkaku and Yumichika who were doing a shit job at holding back laughter.

“Thanks… again.” He ground out. It was surprisingly mature of her to share with another person when she had eaten the majority of the sweets the last time.

But that was the last straw for the two guys. “Strawberry flavor for the strawberry boy! Cannibalism? Yumichika?” Ikkaku spit out.

“Either that or the most fucked up narcissism I’ve ever seen!” Yumichika laughed back. That was rich coming from Yumichika who could have been Narcissus from the fable except he had a few more brain cells.

Isane looked more stressed but also a little happy. “Oh, thank you.” She said. It took a little longer for Yumichika and Ikkaku to stop laughing. He didn’t even want to eat one while they were still snickering like children.

“It’s not that funny.” Ichigo ground out.

“Are you kidding me? You’ve got no humor, strawberry!” Ikkaku coughed out.

“Fine, enough about that. But what’re you doing having lunch out here? I wasn’t even aware you spoke to anyone else besides us.” Yumichika asked.

“We-we’re learning Kido together.” Isane tried to speak up. Ichigo wanted to groan. When she downplayed it like that it made it sound like they were in the same class together instead of her doing her best to help him understand something he couldn’t do yet.

“Ah! I should have guessed, it’s not enough that you’re not too bad a fighter but you have to waste your time getting full marks at everything, huh?” Ikkaku jested but Isane shifted in discomfort. Yumichika, who was more observant and interested in gossip, looked a bit confused.

“Well, I’m certainly going to try. And Kido isn’t something to sneeze at.” Ichigo reasoned.

“Yeah, sure, if you want to be a coward and don’t want to get your hands dirty.” Ikkaku scoffed. Although it was still the academy, some of the sentiments that had made the eleventh unsavory could still be found. Kido was something students were expected to have a grasp on, but it wasn’t something that was necessarily respected. And some of the terrifying awe-inspiring Zanpakutos Ichigo had encountered that were sometimes called "Kido-based" were prone to being reduced to “cheating” by those either jealous or callous.

Ichigo’s ribs tightened unpleasantly as he recalled the last two wars. After the Winter War and Ikkaku lost his pillar fight, Yumichika blamed himself for being unable to save him and started pulling away from Ikkaku. It had made Ikkaku furious in a way that burned cold, much unlike his usual temper. What no one had known or understood at the time was that Yumichika had started training for Bankai, and while he might have used a few Kido spells in the past to assist, he had been too afraid to reveal to Ikkaku and the 11th that he had, in actuality, a Kido-based Zanpakuto. In fearing that revealing his secret might separate him and Ikkaku, it instead widened the gulf between them. And when Yumichika deemed it essential he use Bankai in battle, he used it far away from Ikkaku, allies, or for anyone to arrive in time to help him. None of them understood what Yumichika’s Bankai had been, only that it had begun to unravel Ywach’s soul sharing at the seams. Then Ywach had targeted him, ceasing his assault on the gate to directly take care of him. He didn’t steal his Bankai, but twisted his soul, taking it much further than destroying the soul anchor and chain. What was left of Yumichika could barely hold corporeal form. Hisagi had been the one to reveal Yumichika’s Shikai form and what might have been going through Yumichika’s head. After that, Ikkaku spent most of time in the fourth guarding him from Mayuri, only heading out when Kenpachi ordered it, and never said anything about luck ever again. There had been something unbearable looking at Yumichika’s closed eyes and Ikkaku’s empty ones.

“Tell you what. I heard you wanted a fight, Ikkaku. I’m going to make you eat your words. I’ll only use Kido; you can use anything at your disposal.” Ichigo challenged and carefully didn’t look at Yumichika. Maybe it hadn’t been as hard as it could have been, coming face to face with this ghost. There had been hope that he would make a recovery one day. He hadn’t been dead, but maybe it was harder to acknowledge that his fate had been a crueler one than death. There was no denying the fact that they had failed him.

“That doesn’t sound like fun to me, why would I agree?” Ikkaku tried to hold out, wanting a fight, but wanting to fight with their Zanpakuto.

“Heh, never thought I’d see the day you didn’t want to fight, Ikkaku, but already? What are you, chicken?” Ichigo drawled. Isane had stopped shrinking into herself to look openly bewildered at Ichigo. Yumichika didn’t look like he knew what was going on but was going to wait it out. Mashiro grabbed another mochi, her cheeks rounding like a squirrel’s.

“Fine, but next time you’re using your Shikai with me next time we spar! You’ve been holding out and I’m done waiting!” Ikkaku demanded.

It hadn’t been like he was avoiding it. Humura-sensei had just been adamant about getting him to seal his Zanpakuto. “Fine, my Zanpakuto is sealed, right? I’ll finally be able to spar with you next Shikai class, promise.” Ichigo said as he walked a good distance away from the others and lowered himself slightly, signaling he was ready to fight. Ikkaku’s foot slid forward, and then he was closing the distance between them.

“You lose the advantage at close range, whatcha gonna do now, huh? Whatever you say now, you won’t have the chance to finish!” Ikkaku declared. He wasn’t quite right on that front, Ikkaku couldn’t exactly dodge what Ichigo couldn’t aim unless-

Ichigo dived forward, pivoting behind Ikkaku in a blur of motion and grabbed onto him, encircling his arms so he couldn’t escape. In its correct usage, Hado # 1 was intended to be a force exerted from the user’s hand to push away a target. Beginners could manage a few feet and experts could send people and objects flying. However, Ichigo was no expert and even beginner was a generous term for someone who had managed to mangle spells in ways no one had seen before.

“Hado # 1- Sho!” Ichigo cast, bracing himself for what was to come. Ikkaku got in a, “Huh?“, before a writhing energy explosion encompassed their bodies. The blast definitely stung, feeling more like an Indian burn rather than a scorching heat, but there was no denying it was highly unpleasant.

“What the fuck is this? Let go of me!” Ikkaku wriggled trying to break Ichigo’s hold.

“Nope! Hado # 1 -Sho!” He recited again and Ikkaku yelped.

“Hado # 1- Sho!” Abandoning all notion of looking silly or uncool, Ikkaku’s efforts redoubled. “What the fuck is this, you psychopath? Let go of me!” Ikkaku yelled.

“I said I was going to make you eat your words, Ikkaku! What was that about Kido being lesser somehow? Was it something about long-range or was it something about not getting dirty?” Ichigo tightened his arms threateningly.

“Are you really doing this right now? You sadistic fucker! Isn’t it enough that I’m yielding?” Ikkaku said, his own body tense.

Ichigo thought for a moment. “Hado #1- Sho!” And Ikkaku cursed again. However, he released Ikkaku who was groaning on the ground.

“Kido is as dangerous as Zanjutsu or Hakuda. It takes effort, skill, and talent like any other form of fighting. And the long-range thing is true for anyone who isn’t an expert, but what does that matter? It’s called fighting smart and they’re putting themselves at risk once they’ve fired their shot, so it isn’t like it’s avoiding the danger. Not really. It’s a violative force and those who learn and master it deserve respect.” Ichigo stated, more serious than he would have preferred.

Ikkaku stared out into the sky, still on his back and contemplative. Mashiro was trying to swallow the stupid amount of food in her mouth. Yumichika looked entertained, but not overly invested which might have meant he hadn’t activated his Shikai. Isane looked torn between gratitude and checking them over for injuries. She fluttered nearby like she wanted to come closer but wasn’t sure the fighting was really done.

“Isane, don’t even think about healing him until he admits he was wrong. I’m sure his chrome dome bounced most of the spell off anyway.” Ichigo told her.

Finally, Ikkaku looked at Ichigo, and whatever he was going to say died on his tongue. “Ha! That little stunt was hitting you too! Sadist and a masochist, two for one! Just look at your hair! It looks so stupid I don’t even know what it looks like!” Ikkaku laughed.

“Wait, you challenged him when you were bad at Kido? And you’re so bad at it that you’re good?” Mashiro excitedly asked, having swallowed her food.

“Not that it wasn’t entertaining, but it was hardly a beautiful fight. And that hair! Was victory worth the cost?” Yumichika said, grin pulling at one side of his face.

“First, I’m just bad. Isane is my tutor because they pulled me out of class. And if I never have to hear that diatribe again, then yes, it was worth it.” Ichigo said, trying to hold onto his pride.

Four pairs of eyes looked at her at that and Isane blushed. “He’s actually not that bad except that he can’t do a single spell-“ , She glanced at his face and whatever she found there caused her to start talking faster, “I mean, that is bad, but he’s still able to keep up with the theory and memorization so it’s not all bad? And I should really check you two over. His spells have been exploding in new and unexpected ways.”

Ichigo said, “I’m alright, you’ve been over me when I’ve cast them, and I didn’t even use an incantation.”

She nodded and stepped towards Ikkaku who was studying her, not exactly challenging but not putting her at ease either. While intent on looking him over, she was still nervous, so when she said, “Shiba-san, I think this will provide an excellent opportunity to begin your Kaido lessons.” No one got it for a second that she was joking. Ikkaku’s resulting face of horror finally got Isane to laugh and eventually they all joined in.

She then actually checked Ikkaku over, healing at most a scrape on his cheek. Ichigo pulled her away after reaffirming his promise to Ikkaku. In part because he had sensed she had had a bit too much rowdiness and also because it was time for their lesson and he really wanted to talk more about that book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm not japanese, and so there's going to be things about the story, characters, and other aspects of the word-building that I don't get. But since this is largely takes place in the soul society, a repository for all souls from the world of the living, I'm doing to kind of do what I find interesting myself. Also, I didn't get a lot from the characters I liked in Bleach so this is kinda adding on to that.


	11. Chapter 11

Ichigo looked up from his tableau of schoolwork and books for the fourth time in the last thirty minutes. He couldn’t take it anymore. Packing up from his table outside the library, Ichigo resolved to hunt down the two distracting spirit signatures that had been getting ever closer. The feel of them was something he was frustratingly close to recalling.

He headed to the academy’s gates. Students were free to come and go on weekends but Ichigo hadn’t taken the liberty yet. Since the blocky layout of the buildings and streets wouldn’t allow for Ichigo to follow the ribbons in a straight line he started down the street in the general direction of the source. He made two turns before he could see who it had been that he’d been searching for.

“Kukaku? Ganju? What are you two doing here?” Ichigo asked.

Kukaku’s eye twitched and she stomped towards him. “What am I doing here? What are you doing here? I thought you weren’t able to come home because you were too busy at the academy and I find you strolling through town!”

Holding up his hands, Ichigo talked fast. “Does it look like I’m dressed for a day out? I’m still in the academy uniform! I thought I sensed some spiritual presences I was familiar with, so I came to see who it was! I swear!”

Kukaku didn’t let up. “What am I expected to believe? That you sensed us from that far away or that you didn’t recognize us?”

“Both? I sealed my Zanpakuto a few days ago and my spirit senses have changed.” Ichigo said, a tad desperate.

Kukaku stared him down a moment longer before she softened. “Kaien mentioned something like that. That you were a little sensitive? In a good way or a bad way?” She asked, her intent no longer coming off as murderous.

Ichigo shrugged. “Just different for now. Can I ask what you’re doing here now or are you going to threaten me again?

Kukaku smiled, “Us? We’re here to visit you of course! Kaien would have joined us, but he headed into the Thirteenth today. Not that he can really say anything about us going without him, not when he’s visited you three times without us. And last time he brought his captain. The nerve!” And she was back to murderous.

“Oh, come on, sis. Kaien apologized and it sounded like boring Soul Reaper business anyway.” Ganju tried.

“And I’m tired of Soul Reaper this, Soul Reaper that! Do I have to join up just to stop so many doors smacking my face?” Kukaku ranted.

“And what? Between four Shibas the Seireitei wouldn’t stay standing long.” Ichigo weakly joked. Really though, he didn’t believe the Seireitei could handle Kukaku. He understood when he’d met her that she didn’t want anything to do with them after she had lost her brother and uncle to the Gotei Thirteen and then the majority of her clan because Central 46 found grounds to revoke Shiba nobility status and thus their protection. She may not have liked them, but she still put aside her hate to aid them against Aizen and Ywach. 

“You really decided to join up after graduation then?” Kukaku asked and before Ichigo could respond she kept talking. “Don’t answer now, why are we even talking in the street. Let’s go get some lunch.”

“Oh good, it feels like forever since we last ate. Which is something we actually need to do, sis. If we had, I don’t know, steeds, things like this wouldn’t be a problem.” Ganju wheedled.

“We’re not getting boars, I don’t care if there’s a precedent for it or not, their eyes are too intelligent. They know we’ve eaten their kind before and liked it. It’d be like if a Hollow tried to befriend us! There’s no way the boars could be anything but resentful.” Kukaku chided.

Ichigo sweat-dropped. That’s exactly what he’d done on multiple occasions. But what could he say,’ oh Hollows aren’t all bad?’ Sentient Hollows were a rare breed so how well known were they even?

“But Kukaku! Their intelligence would make them way better steeds than a horse or an elk. They’re omnivores too so they’d be much better to ride into battle. They lack the prey instinct.”

Kukaku laughed fondly. “Battle, huh? And what battle are you going to be needing to ride into?”

Ganju pouted which looked a little funny with his thick serious eyebrows. “You never know.”

Kukaku quirked her mouth and patted his head affectionately. They arrived at the table. Ichigo had taken a sip of the still too hot tea when Kukaku told Ganju she needed to talk to Ichigo alone for a moment. She then cast a spell under her breath. Ichigo couldn’t hear whatever Ganju was saying at them, but from the look on his face they were some choice words.

Kukaku started without preamble. “I meant what I said. Out there. Don’t answer now. You might think that you want to join the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. Might think that you have to since you have your Zanpakuto already. Don’t. Take a gap year. Hell, take ten years.”

Ichigo’s brow furrowed. He thought becoming a Soul Reaper would have been a credit to the Shiba family and that he would be bothering them a whole lot less. Kukaku was unmoving as she waited for his response. Kaien and Isshin were Soul Reapers, did she think he wouldn’t measure up and would disgrace them? He wasn’t all that acquainted with noble power dynamics. The closest he had been was Rukia venting to him about her’s and hokey historical renditions. 

“Why? Kukaku, why don’t you want me to join? Is it Kaien? Is it me? What-“ Ichigo asked.

“I’m going to stop you right there. I don’t like that Kaien joined up, but he felt he had to. He was a genius and it’s a respectable career for a family head. Hell, I was too young to understand a fraction of the danger.” Kukaku resembled her older self far too much in that moment. “You see, Ichigo, it’s not just Hollows you have to worry about. It’s law and order, noble power games, politics, rebellions, and a whole lot of mysterious disappearances. I’m sure you got a nice cleaned up version of Soul Society’s past, but the things they’ve done, and to some degree, continue to do are incredibly revolting. I can’t even tell you, or even Kaien for that matter unless I wanted him to run off and get himself killed. I was told in confidence and I can’t risk a leak that might come back to us. Both of you are good. I don’t doubt that you’d be a force of good no matter where you ended up, but that’s the problem, Ichigo. It could very easily put a target on your back.” Kukaku carefully said. Yoruichi. Yoruichi must have broken confidentiality for Kukaku to sound so certain.

Ichigo was shocked. He didn’t think he ever had anyone warn him away from the danger, to tell him right from the very start, to protect him. Hell, even Kukaku had cannonballed him and his friends right into the middle of the Seireitei. Had even bet her own younger brother on their success. And perhaps, what had been the most exhausting part of everything that had happened was that he couldn’t really blame any of them. Not when they fought against threats that threatened the existence of all three worlds. His own father hadn’t fully expected his survival in either of the wars. But he had armed him with Mugetsu and then later with knowledge of his true heritage; both times telling him to go sacrifice himself.

“I need answers, Kukaku, and I think that might be the only place I can get them.” She would think he meant answers of his past, and part of that was true, like how he traveled back in time, but for the most part Ichigo’s questions were a lot more difficult and likely had no right answer or easy solution. How would he stop Aizen? Ywach? How did he save his Hollow, Visored friends and promote peace between the two worlds? How did he save his human friends and family? How would he stop the Quincy? Why was the Soul King absent through all of this? Too much dwelling on it made Ichigo’s chest hurt and his head swim.

Kukaku looked disappointed but like his response was one she had anticipated. Resigned, she replied, “I understand. Just, keep my words in mind? Keep your eyes sharp and be careful?”

Ichigo mulled over what he wanted to say. If he could make contingencies this early, he had to try. “I will, Kukaku, if you promise me one thing.”

Kukaku tilted her head as if to say, ‘go on’.

“If I am in trouble, caught in the crosshairs, arrested, charged, killed, what have you, and someone tries to trace it back to the Shiba clan… disown me, discredit me, say I wasn’t really a Shiba but a convincing spy. I don’t care. I’m guessing your source could help you with things like evidence. Whatever happens, watch out for yourselves first.” Ichigo tried for a reassuring smile.

Kukaku looked terrifyingly wrathful but Ichigo didn’t take a word back. “You think those two are equal, do you?” She stood up and bent over the table right in Ichigo’s face, poised like she was about to lunge at him. Ganju looked scared, leaning away from their bubble of space. “You think at the first sign of trouble we’re going to throw you to the wolves? Cut our losses? Fuck that! You are family, Ichigo. Maybe it hasn’t been very long and maybe it doesn’t quite feel like that for you yet, but you are ours’! And we’d raise heaven and hell for what’s ours’! I’m warning you now, so you'll be careful for our sake as well! We are not going to abandon you!” She roared and Ichigo shrunk away.

She leaned back and said with a challenging look in her eyes. “Now that we’ve got that sorted, you will be cautious and conscientious about your well-being or I’m going to kick your ass! Got it?”

“Maybe-“ Ichigo tried.

“Got it?” She snarled.

A moment. Then two. Kukaku was stubborn and Ichigo didn’t know how to go about changing her mind. It would be fine. He could work around this; he could account for them and plan around it. “Got it.” Ichigo replied weakly.

Kukaku took down the barrier still looking dangerously irate. Ganju hastily raised his hands, halfway between putting a shield between him and them and halfway to surrendering. “I don’t want to know! Whatever you two were talking about, I don’t care!” Ganju shot out.

The food arrived and the servers hurried away from the thick tension at the table. Kukaku ripped into her food viciously. “Eat. I hear you had reiatsu exhaustion from your Shikai.”

Ichigo took a quick bite so Kukaku wouldn’t yell at him again. “I’m not saying Kaien is a liar, but that’s an over-exaggeration.” 

From there, Kukaku asked him about the academy even though Ichigo was sure she’d heard most of it from Kaien already. So, he rehashed the last few weeks and asked a few questions about them and the compound. Isshin had visited and had asked after him. Ichigo knew he would have to meet him eventually, but he was okay with that day being as far into the future as he could put it. Ganju had managed to turn glass into sand as well as stone which Ichigo couldn’t figure out how that worked and the rest of the Shibas were mystified as well. When he mentioned he thought he had seen their stray at the academy, Kukaku looked exasperated which likely meant she hadn’t asked Yoruichi to check up on him. Also, Kukaku had heard he had a few explosive results with Kido which she had looked stupidly amused about and planned to have him fire a few rounds of Shiba firework Kido when they had the space to do it. After lunch, they parted ways outside with Kukaku telling Ichigo to look after himself with a threatening head pat goodbye.

Whatever Humura had planned to say flew out of his brain when he entered the room. The tension in the room was unmistakably strained despite the Thirteenth’s captain and lieutenant smiling pointedly at each other while the Eighth’s captain was drinking.

“Kaien, really. You can head home, there’s hardly any work to be done with the two of us here.” Ukitake graciously offered.

“Why would I do that when we could work on it together? Many hands make light work after all, and then we can both leave.” Kaien said, his smile a bit hard.

“Ignore them. They’ve been like this for the last few hours. Do you want a drink, Humura-sensei?” Kyouraku offered with a long-suffering smile.

Humura tore his gaze from the bizarre smiling contest to look at the laid-back captain. “Er, no. I wanted to thank you both for assisting Ichigo and remind you that open season hasn’t started yet.”

Ichigo’s name caught Kaien’s attention and he finally turned to the newcomer. “Humura-sensei! Sorry, what was that about Ichigo?” He asked.

Humura looked tired. “Look, I know he’s your family, and as such, were probably very worried. I am glad he sealed his Zanpakuto, but there’s also Ichigo’s reputation at stake here.”

“Surely preventing what could have been a debilitating condition is worth an allowance in those rules?” Ukitake asked.

Humura nodded. “I agree. Which is why I’m not telling any of you off. However, others will see it as favoritism and while noble connections can open many doors, if he’s assumed to have floated by on the Shiba name there will be less opportunities for him to prove his own worth.” Humura pinched his nose. “Look, please don’t teach him anything else, okay? Or if you think that you should, do it through the proper channels. I’d be a fool to try to deter you two from seeing him, but don’t make him into your student yet.”

Kaien somehow managed to look a little abashed but without an ounce of regret. “There will always be those who cast aspersions on Ichigo for that, but my first priority is and always will be Ichigo’s welfare.”

Humura’s gaze glinted with respect. “And I assure you I was closely monitoring the situation. Had there been any cause for concern, you would have been notified.”

Kyouraku poured himself another drink. “Well, since there wasn’t really a problem, we weren’t really doing anything, were we? Just having a casual after work dinner with Kaien’s newest family member.”

Humura looked up as if asking for help from the Soul King. “Honestly, I don’t know if that version is any better than if you’d gone through the proper channels or if you’d been more discreet about it.”

“Proper channels bring attention to the affair while discretion can backfire and make it appear more suspicious. You really are invested in him, aren’t you?” Ukitake inquired with a small smile. Kaien was paying close attention to his answer.

“I would think so. He was transferred on my suggestion and I plan to give him a recommendation for a seated position on graduation. I’m a little invested.” Humura said dryly.

Curious, Kaien asked, “Why would you vouch for him that far?”

“Because he disarmed me the first time I sparred with him.” Humura said, relishing the small looks of disbelief in the room. “And he’s pushing those around him to do better. Or they’re baiting him into pushing them, it isn’t clear, but I think there is some potential for him in a leadership position.” He finished.

Kyouraku chuckled. “Careful, you sound almost fond of him. And the other night Ichigo said you were nice. People are going to think you’re going soft.”

Humura frowned at that. “No need to be insulting. Anyway, I’ve said what I’ve needed to say. Have a good evening.”

Kaien spoke up before he turned to go. “Thank you, Humura-sensei, for looking after him. We’ll be more careful from here on out.” He promised. 

“That’s all I ask for.” He said and departed.

Kaien was walking through the Seireitei when a voice called his name.

“Shiba-fukutaicho, you’re here late.” Aizen greeted him with a friendly smile on his face as he approached Kaien.

“I can say the same thing to you, Aizen-fukutaicho.” Kaien replied in the way two people did when they found themselves in the same unideal situation. 

Aizen lifted the hefty stack of paperwork in his arms an inch before letting it drop again. “I had to rework some of the paperwork from the Eleventh from our last joint mission. What keeps you so late on the weekend?”

“My captain has been doing work on the weekends, so I came in to make sure he doesn’t overwork himself. We’ve never been so caught up on paperwork before.” Kaien said like he couldn’t quite believe it himself.

“The Thirteenth is fortunate to have such an exemplary captain and lieutenant. If only all squads had such work ethic.” Aizen complimented, perfectly pleasant. “I’ve been meaning to ask, how’s your newest family member? Your cousin, was it? I’ll admit I’ve been curious about him; I remain in awe that the man I found pulled through….”

Kaien nodded like he understood. “Can’t believe it until you see it, right?”

Aizen’s glasses caught the light and there was a self-deprecating quirk to his mouth. “Something like that, yes.”

“Again, I can’t thank you enough for rescuing him. I don’t think he would have made it to the Fourth alive without your Kido. I’m grateful you were there that day. He’s doing great, we adore him. It feels like he’s always been a part of the family. I’d love for you to meet him, but I got in a little bit of trouble with that already. You’ll be going to the student fair this year again, right? He’s graduating in a year, so he’ll be at this one. I’ll introduce you then.” Kaien offered. He wanted to offer his cousin’s savoir the chance to meet him, maybe on another one of their dinners, but Humura’s warning was fresh. The Fifth division specialized in Kido; how would it look if the lieutenant of Squad Five met with Ichigo when it was his worst subject? There was enough excuse for his captain and Kyouraku to have a friendly interest in another dual wielder and it was because they were captains it seemed less likely that Kaien was forcing them to do anything. But with someone of equal rank, it could be seen like they were taking advantage of the mild-mannered man.

“Yes, although this year I believe Hirako-taicho intends to go as well. One year? That’s an impressive feat. I’d like to meet him before everyone starts trying to recruit him. I won’t keep you from your home any longer. Have a good day, Shiba-fukutaicho.” Aizen departed and Kaien wished him luck getting through his work.


	12. Chapter 12

Throughout the entire day Ikkaku kept on looking at him, his smiles carrying a distinct bloodthirsty edge. He had conceded both of the day’s spars to Mashiro and Yumichika which would have been nice from anyone else, but it was instead off-putting from him. It was enough that Ichigo was beginning to begrudge his past self for making that promise.

Coming back from the library, Ichigo entered the training room, warily on the lookout for Ikkaku in case he tried an ambush. When Ikkaku spotted him, he leapt up and inched forward using his toes while the other was lifted high in the air which was… no. Just no.

“Hey, Humura-sensei, we’re heading outside.” Ichigo called out to the teacher.

Humura-sensei raised an eyebrow. “Already? Class hasn’t started yet.”

Pointing to the visibly excited Ikkaku, Ichigo said, “You think he’s going to wait? And do you really want to deal with any of the damage we might cause?”

Humura-sensei sighed and made a shooing motion. “Fine, get out.”

Ichigo headed outside and Ikkaku followed behind him, ecstatic.

“Lucky, Lucky, Lucky!” Ikkaku chanted behind him.

“Stop that, will you? You’re not going to be feeling so lucky when I’m done with you.” Ichigo said.

“I’ll stop when you start fighting. Release your Zanpakuto already!” Ikkaku demanded.

Ichigo hesitated and double-checked that there wasn’t anyone else around. He hadn’t wanted to deal with the attention his release might bring. He knew the command. Knew it because when he reached for Zangetsu the words reverberated through his head, their echoes growing louder until he felt the motions rolling through his own mouth. It was just that the command was a bit much.

“The distance from the heavens and the underworld cored

A shattered sentinel inundated by blood rises bright

Prevail midst the endless ether and the relentless tempest, Zangetsu!”

It was the longest command he knew of. Longer than Kyouraku’s and Ukitake’s which currently held the longest release commands in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. Ichigo had never known if it was because they were powerful or that their swords being dual swords required more intricacy. Even after considering his own swords, Ichigo didn’t know. He didn’t think that firing condensed spiritual pressure counted as complicated, but maybe some byplay between the different origins of his powers made it like that.

Ikkaku examined Ichigo and huffed a laugh. “With how long that took I could have attacked and you would have been caught with your pants down. Say, why is your command so long, Ichigo?”

That was something Ichigo had thought about himself. If he really needed his Zanpakuto it would take the length of command before he could call on them. What if he misjudged when he would need his Shikai? What if he needed to react quickly? “Hell if I know. But come on, isn’t this what you wanted? Why aren’t you attacking?” Ichigo taunted.

“Just wondering what else your swords do. Are there just two of them or do they also have a special ability.” Ikkaku replied.

“Maybe, Maybe not. How about you come find out?” Ichigo said.

Putting his sheath and sword together, Ikkaku released his Zanpakuto. “Extend, Hozukimaru!”

And they rushed each other. Ichigo remembered the first time he fought Ikkaku when he had broken into the Seireitei. He had been encumbered both by the size of his blade and the small enclosed space. Now, out in the open, the reach of his larger blade was a good match for the spear and the smaller spear improved his maneuverability in close quarters. It was probably unfair to Ikkaku that Ichigo already knew his style and his Zanpakuto’s second release form, but there wasn’t much he could do about it. He resolved to fight Ikkaku as hard as he could without hurting him. It was the least he could do.

“Split, Hozukimaru.” Ichigo deftly deflected the swinging blade with his own shorter one. “Oh, come on! You don’t even look surprised!” He yelled, swinging his Zanpakuto in more unpredictable patterns. Ichigo shrugged and swung forward with his larger blade. The only problem with sparring outside was that they weren’t aware when class ended. If Humura-sensei had checked on them, he hadn’t made his presence known. It was only when it started getting dark out that Ichigo noticed how much time had passed.

“Hey, Ikkaku, are you ready to call it a day because it won’t be one much longer.” Ichigo said, studying the vibrant colors on the horizon. He had to bring up his larger blade to stop the stab Ikkaku aimed at his chest. “Hey, did you hear what I said? Class is over and it’s getting dark! Ikkaku!” Ichigo shouted when Ikkaku tried to wrap his Zanpakuto around him.

Ikkaku’s jaw was clenched. “One hit.”

Ichigo didn’t understand. “Uh, what was that?”

Ikkaku straightened and slung his Zanpakuto around his shoulders. “One hit. Out of this spar, I resolved to get one hit. Either me hitting you or you hitting me, it doesn’t matter!” Ikkaku shouted, breathing labored. “I know this is a spar and not a real fight, I know we’re not trying to kill each other, but it’s been five years! Five years of weak toothless fights and then you show up out of nowhere and I can’t even manage to get a hit! The closest was that little stunt last Friday which was just sad!” His breathing was heavier, and his limbs seemed to quiver just the slightest.

Ichigo didn’t know how to respond so he asked, “What about Yumichika?”

Ikkaku looked disgruntled. “Yeah, he’s strong, but I can’t seriously fight him. I’d never want Yumichika hurt or gone, so how could I fight him like I was going to kill him?”

Ichigo wondered why Ikkaku just didn’t say he loved Yumichika, but if it was a good fight Ikkaku wanted, “What about Mashiro? She’s been enough to take you on.”

“Yeah, and that’d be like fighting a child. She has no killer instinct!” Ikkaku lamented.

He was beginning to get it. “So, you want someone you can fight like it was a death match. Why, Ikkaku, I don’t know if I should be insulted or flattered.” He had noticed Ikkaku had lacked some of his centeredness, was a bit more wound up then when he had known him.

“I don’t care how you feel. What I want to know is why you're holding back so much. Not how or why you have so much fighting experience, just why are you treating us like we’re not worth being taken seriously?” He said, accusingly.

Had it seemed like that to Ikkaku? The others? Had he been condescending without even meaning to be? “I know you’re tough. I wouldn’t have used my Kido on anyone else.”

Ikkaku had a look on his face that said ‘Really?’ “That wasn’t my idea of a good time, Ichigo! We weren’t going all out, there wasn’t any danger to my life! There was only your freaky, messed up spells!”

Ichigo said a bit obstinately, “You know, if you weren’t heading into the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, who’re in a continual war with Hollows, I might say you have a problem there.” He couldn’t believe that being gentle had become an issue. Of all things, who complained about not getting hurt? Ikkaku, apparently. 

Ikkaku narrowed his eyes. “Wasn’t ever a problem in the Rukon. And you might be a noble, but I didn’t take you for a hypocrite. You crave a good fight too; I see that much.”

Ichigo scratched his head. This wasn’t the first time someone had accused him of such before. Wasn’t even the first time Ikkaku had said something similar to him. Even if he didn’t have Shiro who reveled in violence, he couldn’t deny it. He’d always protected, but that wasn’t all there was to it either.

“I’m not going to let myself get hit, I already have too many scars.” Not to mention Ikkaku probably couldn’t cut him at the moment. “And I’m not going to cut you up because I can. No, if you want a hit, you’re going to have to earn it. Now, we’re not going to be late for our Zanjutsu class tomorrow, got it? I don’t care if you didn’t get your hit in, I don’t want to deal with whatever punishment Humura-sensei will dish out.” What was he going to lose anyway? His nights were spent in traumatizing nightmares, unrestful dozing, or trying to supplement his lack of sleep with meditation.

Ikkaku, more determined than ever, started forward again. “You and me both.” And they fought until night fell and the sun rose again. Ichigo had long been used to fighting days at a time. When he’d regained his own powers the first time, he had fought three days and nights against Urahara and in Hueco Mundo he’d fought without rest for nearly a week. In the thousand-year war he’d lost count when time and space became warped. Ikkaku, no matter how much he might have brawled, was not. He was sweat-drenched and heaving when the sun fully broke away from the horizon.

When he collapsed, he insisted that he was ‘resting’ and that he’d get up in a minute and beat Ichigo up. Ichigo agreed, if only because he knew this tough guy act was going to wreck him in an hour’s time when they had Zanjutsu class.

“Hey, I never asked because I assumed it was a noble thing or because you’re already good, but why do you want to join up?” Ikkaku asked when he could speak without a gasp interrupting him.

“I want to protect.” Ichigo said and left it at that. He couldn’t say he wanted to protect those closest to him. Him saying he would protect Kaien, Kukaku, and the other Shibas would be laughable and he couldn’t say he wanted to protect his future friends and family.

Ikkaku scoffed a bit. “You want to protect this shitty world?” He asked with an underlying current of bitterness.

Ichigo tried to put what he meant into words. His future, the one he had gone through, wasn’t something he wanted for anyone. It had been crashing and burning longer than he had been alive and they had to deal with the fallout. “I want it to be worth protecting I guess.” He settled on.

Ikkaku looked like he doubted that would ever happen, but he responded in turn, told him about the man from Zaraki and the ensuing fight. How he was chasing that man all the way to Squad Eleven. Ichigo had heard some of this before, but he sat quietly while Ikkaku regaled it to him again. Ikkaku talked about the power difference, how Zaraki had shown him a hitherto unknown level of power and then had challenged him to reach it. He stressed he was following him, not only because it had been the best fight he had ever had, but because Zaraki was a man worth following. Ichigo tried to go over what he had done recently that had caused Ikkaku to open up to him. Ikkaku had seemed pretty irritated at him not too long ago. Sure, he had fought him all through the night, but they hadn’t reached the level of actually landing strikes on each other.

“Ikkaku, where are you? Ikkakuuuu.” Yumichika’s voice emanated from inside.

“I’m over here!” Ikkaku yelled back.

“Oh, there you are. I was wondering what you’d gotten up to. I might have known you two knuckleheads would still be up. Now, go change Ikkaku, you smell awful and I’m not talking to you if you smell like that. It’s assaulting my nose and my nose doesn’t deserve that.” Yumichika covered his nose with one hand and pointed for Ikkaku to leave with the other.

“I’m not done-“ Ikkaku started.

“Ikkaku, you could barely sit down, and I agree with Yumichika. We’ve got the rest of the year and even then we’re all becoming Soul Reapers. Stop rushing. I want to go get some breakfast.” Ichigo cut him off and resealed his Zanpakuto with a silent mental signal; his swords converged into what appeared to be a black hole which Ichigo swung its sealed state out of. 

They both looked a little taken off guard. “Fine, but I’m going to win next time.” Ikkaku declared, standing up and walking a little funny to the doorway.

Ichigo half-smiled back. “I think you should just be happy to get your hit in.” He called to him. He stood up and he and Yumichika started off in the direction of the cafeteria.

Ichigo wanted to ask a question but couldn’t figure out a way to ask it that wasn’t direct. “Ikkaku told me a bit about why he’s joining up. Can I ask why’re you?”

Yumichika’s posture straightened and his face was blank as he asked, “Oh? Why I’m following Ikkaku or why I’m chasing after some man that I didn’t even fight?”

Ichigo blinked. “I meant what are your reasons for joining, but that might include those too.”

Yumichika unstiffened. “Part of it is that I don’t want to leave Ikkaku’s side but that isn’t all of it. I’m chasing Zaraki too, only my reasons are different. He’s the reason Ikkaku is still alive and that’s a debt I plan to repay.”

Ichigo nodded. He understood debts and the lengths one sometimes had to go to repay them. “Well, you’re really lucky those things don’t conflict then.”

“Ugh, don’t say that word. I hear that enough from Ikkaku.” Yumichika looked fondly exasperated.

Ichigo knew it was only going to get worse for the two of them. “He does like that word a lot, doesn’t he.” They entered the cafeteria and grabbed a few things before noticing Mashiro trailing after Isane who looked a little harried from her exuberance so early in the morning.

“Mashiro, Isane! Were you two heading outside today?” Ichigo called out.

Isane nodded as she made her way over. “I was. Do you want to sit together?” Isane had taken a lot of advanced courses and had gained enough proficiency to not take a full load of martial arts anymore. Alternatively, she was doing her own research projects under Akito-sensei and that was how she’d become a teacher’s assistant. It had put some distance between her and her peers, but she seemed to be warming up to them of all people. Although, he wasn’t quite sure why Isane was allowing herself to be dragged into their strange little group. Hell, sometimes it even seemed like she sought them out. They settled out in the crisp morning air before Mashiro brought up Ikkaku’s absence.

“Where is baldy, anyway? Have I ever even seen you two apart?” She asked Yumichika, her mouth half full.

“He and Ichigo fought all night, he’s refreshing himself up.” Yumichika said

“And Ichigo isn’t? Ewwwwwww” Mashiro said.

“I didn’t even break a sweat!” Ichigo defended himself.

“And why does he get an all-night spar? I haven’t gotten to fight you that long! It’s unfair!” Ichigo didn’t know what he’d do if Mashiro upped her rivalry with Ikkaku over who got to fight him or if they all decided that fighting all night was a normal thing to do.

“I’ll do something for you that Ikkaku doesn’t get, how about that?” Ichigo bribed her.

“Yeah? And what do I get? Huh?” Mashiro challenged with a small pout to her face that did little to hide her excitement.

“I don’t know yet, but I promise you’ll like it.” It wasn’t like it would be worth it if she didn’t like it.

Isane spoke up. “All night? Ichigo, that can’t be healthy!” She scrutinized him like only healers ever had.

“It was only one night. Besides, it’s good endurance training.” Ichigo tried to sound persuasive.

“Only one night? Endurance training?” Isane looked a little baffled. “If those are your standards…I often have trouble sleeping too, my nightmares get a little intense, so maybe I can help?” She offered.

His first instinct was to turn her down, but he did have trouble sleeping, either staying asleep or having restful sleep. He had been getting by but that wasn’t something he wanted left up to chance. “I might take you up on that, Isane, thank you.” He said a bit gruffly.

She looked like she wanted to start right now but held herself back, turning to Mashiro as she talked about one of her dreams from last night. He was thankful he didn’t possess the imagination comparable to either of the women otherwise he didn’t think he’d ever be able to sleep again. Yumichika listened horrifically intrigued while Isane looked a little relieved to not be the only one having strange dreams as Mashiro described what sounded a lot like vampires who fought with something they called dolls. That was one of the weirdest things Ichigo had ever heard.

When they were about to head to class Yumichika wondered out loud where Ikkaku was. Ichigo responded without thinking, “Looks like he’s not heading to the cafeteria, he’s going towards our class, if a bit slowly.” Yumichika had looked at him questioningly but had grabbed a few food items for him regardless.

In the classroom, Yumichika prodded him. “Are you sure he was coming this way? He’s not here yet and he had a head start. How did-“, And he was cut off as Ikkaku gracelessly yanked the door open. He hobbled towards their group even as Humura-sensei shouted, “What the hell happened to you?” A bit too gleefully for a teacher.

Mashiro gibed, “If it walks like an old man and has no hair like an old man, it’s an old man!” And Ikkaku couldn’t chase her around like he normally would which made Yumichika laugh at him a bit more than a friend should. 

It was somehow decided at lunch that they’d all attend their next Shikai spar like it was a spectator sport. They cited other reasons, like saying they needed to make sure the two of them got some sleep, but the joy in their expressions reminded Ichigo strongly of friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to write anything vaguely poetic shuts my brain down, lol


	13. Chapter 13

Kaien aimed for a visit a week because he was trying to respect Ichigo’s boundaries. Of course, then he had flipped out over Ichigo’s unsealed Zanpakuto and Kukaku had visited him with Ganju and so it was already a bit shot but he was going to try, damnit. He would hate it if their presence added undue stress onto Ichigo. It had also given him enough time to make absolutely sure the squad had stayed on top of their paperwork. He had noticed Ukitake looking paler than usual and didn’t want to give him any excuse to try to work when he should be resting, preferably with Kyouraku or at Ugendo. Kyouraku had cited his own squad’s workload before saying that they couldn’t come, but from Kyouraku’s sharp eyes he hadn’t missed Ukitake’s onset symptoms either.

And thus, with Kukaku attending another clan’s celebration and providing fireworks, Kaien was arriving at the academy by himself to visit Ichigo. When he neared the building Ichigo was usually in on Tuesdays and Thursdays, he sensed him in the outer courtyard instead. He strolled through the hallways following Ichigo’s signature before he saw a blur of orange. He took a moment to absorb the scene. Ichigo fought with his two swords drawn against another man whose Zanpakuto was a spear that had the ability to break into chained segments and then reform itself. The ferocity was hardly befitting an academy spar and made Kaien want to step in and put an end to it. But Kaien looked closer, Ichigo didn’t seem distressed. If anything, he seemed to be enjoying himself.

Sitting under the awning were three people. He almost thought they were all women but the man with long black hair simply had fair features. Him and the green-haired women were shouting encouragement and making predictions while the tall silver-haired woman's eyes tracked the two figures, starting forward minutely each time their weapons solidly connected. He was fairly confident he could put names to them from Ichigo’s descriptions, but he held that thought and moved behind them, about to introduce himself before he heard some of their conversation.

“You’re saying they fought like this all night? How is that possible?” The silver-haired woman said. Kaien tucked away this little bit of information. Though she couldn’t have meant an entire night. 

“Harder even. You’re not seeing Ikkaku at top form at the moment. He’s still recovering from Tuesday, but he wouldn’t back down just because of that.” The beautiful man sounded proud.

“That means I get to fight Ichigo more since he could barely walk the next day! But for the number of hours logged fighting Ichigo, maybe I should get most of the spars in class.” The woman with green hair mulishly said.

“And where do I fit in that, hmm?” The man said.

“I said most, didn’t I?” She responded.

“But if they hit each other like this, they’re going to get seriously hurt.” The silver-haired woman said, nervousness dancing at the edges of her voice.

The man rolled his eyes. “Believe me, we’ve all tried.” At this, the silver-haired woman’s head swiveled to give him an incredulous look when she noticed Kaien behind them.

“Hello? Are you perhaps, I mean, I-“ The woman stuttered.

Kaien grinned at the group who was now facing him. “I’m Shiba Kaien. I didn’t mean to interrupt. I was hoping to steal Ichigo away for some dinner.”

The green haired woman answered. “Last time they fought through the night. You can get breakfast together.” She suggested. Maybe they really had meant all night.

Kaien pretended to mull it over before he proposed, “What about if we all go to dinner? It’s on me. Would that be alright?”

It was the man who answered now. “That’s more than alright. Hey, Ikkaku! Ikkaku! Come over here!”

The bald man paused half-swing once his name was called. The duo came over and Ichigo looked somewhat unimpressed to see that he’d been chatting with his friends.

“Ichigo! There you are, since I don’t want to interrupt your time with your friends, I thought we’d all go get a bite to eat!” He said with good cheer. Ichigo resealed his Zanpakuto with ease, which Kaien was relieved about, and looked at his friends; checking them over to see if this was alright with them.

“Sure, that sounds fine to me, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Ichigo said.

Kaien thought back. “What warning?” He hadn’t, had he? A couple of stories and a few exaggerations thrown in hardly constituted a warning.

But maybe it had counted as a warning when none of those exaggerations were actually exaggerations. Maybe it was because they were used to Ichigo but none of them except Isane received Kaien with any of the formality or usual regard he normally had to disperse. Isane had tried to be formally courteous before the rest of the group made such an atmosphere impossible. Though she acted surprised and uncertain at times, she didn’t do much to stop them. If anything, they drew her out of her shy shell.

Yumichika had a sharp intelligence behind his eyes. Though he was most comfortable with Ikkaku, he didn’t hesitate to engage with the others, saying loaded statements or leading questions that always got a response. And yes, he was really that vain. Kaien had to really work hard to jog his memory on what alterations were allowed to a Soul Reaper’s uniform and what wasn’t to answer Yumichika’s dogged questions. 

And while Ikkaku had a bit of a temper, Yumichika could reign him in when he didn’t decide to escalate things. And although he looked at Kaien with a judging eye, he seemed to take direction from Ichigo to who he seemed to have a burgeoning respect for. 

Mashiro seemed particularly fond of Ichigo and enjoyed irking both him and Ikkaku. Yumichika seemed to delight in encouraging her, but that didn’t stop him from engaging her on a pettier level either. She also prodded Isane but it was less pointed and more curious, maybe because Isane reacted in a level-headed manner.

Overall, Ichigo’s friends all possessed a great deal of talent, but it really came down to two brash men from the Rukon, a meek woman heading whose main interest was healing, and a juvenile woman who asked a lot of questions when she wasn’t being outright silly. Kaien could not be happier. He was afraid Ichigo wouldn’t be able to make friends when he was placed in advanced classes. Friend groups would have been formed and his scowl wouldn’t exactly help matters. But Ichigo showed a propensity for making friends regardless if others would dismiss them out of hand.

“Hey, Ichigo, can you see out from under there? Your hair is getting kinda long.” Kaien bent to look up at Ichigo from under his bangs.

“It’s not that bad. And I was thinking I might grow it out, so everyone stops saying how similar we look.” He said.

Kaien had hoped the fifteen years since when he’d been at the academy would place Ichigo out of his shadow, but evidently not. Yumichika suddenly looked very invested. “An unexpected choice, but I must say, I approve. It would be fierce and bold.”

“You say that now, but weren’t you going to cut your hair when you join up? How’s this any different?” Ichigo asked.

“For one, my hair isn’t orange. And I don’t want anything obscuring my face. That way-“ Yumichika geared up.

“I’m Yumichika, my enemies should be happy that I granted them the mercy of my beautiful face before I end their sad little lives. I’m Yumi-“ Mashiro tried to imitate Yumichika, but it ended up looking really goofy since she tried squinting her eyes while sneering.

Ikkaku snorted, not quite able to hide his laughter fast enough. Yumichika shot him a dark look before rounding on Mashiro. “How dare you try to impersonate this-“, but Mashiro didn’t stop imitating him adding in more nonsense sounds. Yumichika looked like he was about to lunge at her.

Isane, who was sitting in between them obviously thought the same. With an impressive Bakudo spell muttered under breath without the incantation, she had a barrier about six inches out from her body. When they started trying to get at each other, they climbed over Isane and the barrier while she remained unjostled. When she felt eyes on her, she said, “I’m a big sister”, like it explained everything. Which, in Kaien’s experience, it did.

Ichigo, however, seemed to go somewhere far off. His face taking on a melancholy look before settling into a disturbing blankness. Well, that wouldn’t do. He flailed around for a subject. He realized he hadn’t actually asked Ichigo what he was going to do once he graduated.

“Hey, Ichigo. What squads are you considering?” Kaien asked. Ichigo’s eyes slowly focused on him.

Ichigo ran his hand through his hair. “What are the purposes for each squad again? Squad One is command and I doubt they accept any fresh graduates. Squad Two is stealth and I don’t think that quite suits me. Squad three is communications?” Ichigo sounded a bit unsure.

“Yeah, intelligence and information. They upkeep and monitor communications and sometimes do scouting missions with Squad Two.” Kaien supplemented.

Ichigo nodded. “Squad four is healing and they are in charge of supplies. Squad five revolves around Kido. Since both of those are Kido-based, I don’t think I’m suited for either one.” Ichigo mulled. Kaien was surprised, no one really considered supplies as a part of squad four’s duties since they were really only carried out during wartime.

Mashiro, still watching Yumichika from behind Isane, asked her, “Isane, why do you want to join Squad Four for healing if you’re also fit for Squad Five?”

Isane looked thoughtful. “I’m not very well-suited for conflict though I’m not the worst fighter either. I feel like I can do more good at the Fourth.” Mashiro looked like she was thinking that through while Ikkaku and Yumichika looked like they didn’t fully understand the sentiment.

Ichigo nodded. “A well-placed healer can save more than a warrior could.” Which was well-said. Isane shot Ichigo a small smile.

“And Squad Six deals with internal affairs, right?” She prompted.

“I don’t particularly feel comfortable with that or having Ginrei Kuchiki as my captain.” Ichigo said. Privately, Kaien agreed. They got on well enough, both being heads of the great clans, but man, could he be a stickler for the rules.

“And the Seventh are like the police, right?” It took Kaien a minute to place the word though he had heard it before.

Yumichika tilted his head. “That’s one word for it.” He replied.

Ichigo didn’t look too excited about that either so he moved on. He was hoping the next option Ichigo would find most appealing. Kyouraku had already shown an interest in Ichigo and proved a good mentor. If he picked the Eighth, it would be easier to keep an eye on him like he had promised Kukaku. “What about Squad Eight? Reserves and back-up?”

Ichigo looked uncertain which was a better start than the other squads had received. “Wouldn’t you need to be pretty well-rounded for that squad?” He asked.

“Yeah, which I can personally attest to, you are not.” Ikkaku dryly said.

He was going to ask about that later, but he had to reign back his excitement as he answered, “There’s teams where you’re sorted into so there’s less pressure to personally excel at everything.”

“But I’m still not a pretty girl so I don’t think Kyouraku-taicho or the lieutenant would be that excited about me.” Ichigo said.

Kaien could only imagine what rumors he might have heard. “It’s not like that. And sides, I don’t think he would have helped you if he wasn’t at least a bit interested.” It was getting harder to sound impartial.

“If you grow your hair out, you could be pretty enough.” Yumichika sniped.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. “Still, arriving as back-up and too late sounds like it would be frustrating if not downright maddening.” He moved on. “Squad Nine is counterintelligence, although I’m not quite sure what that entails” Ichigo glanced at Mashiro when he said this.

Kaien nodded. “Counterintelligence means they protect information, do some investigations, and work out strategy with sentient enemies and any large-scale Hollow appearances.” Ichigo glanced at Mashiro again, as if expecting a reply.

Yumichika causally commented, “I’d think that would call for someone with a keen intellect who’s able to put whatever they learn into a larger context.”

Ichigo set his mouth, “It’d be enough if they had a nose for trouble and asked the right questions. Wrong assumptions are worse than none at all.”

Mashiro spoke up, “Sounds pretty boring if you ask me. And how are you supposed to do counterintelligence if you don’t have it to begin with? It seems like if Squad Three and Twelve did their jobs right you wouldn’t even need them.”

Kaien noted Ichigo looked like he didn’t know how to respond to that. Still, it was the most interest he had shown in a squad yet. Although he wasn’t quite able to read what Ichigo had left unspoken. He pushed on. “If you joined Squad Ten, you wouldn’t be late to the action, they do a lot of team assembly and take on the bigger assaults.” Ichigo seemed to get along with others fine, and although this squad was a bit more dangerous, Kaien knew he’d be able to count on Isshin to look after Ichigo.

Isane chirped in, “You’d be able to work with the rest of us every now and then.”

Ichigo looked unswayed. “Yeah, but isn’t Shiba Isshin the lieutenant of that squad? I don’t want to be accused of favoritism.”

Kaien got it, but, “You haven’t even met him yet!” Ichigo looked down, clamming up.

Ikkaku and Yumichika grinned at each other before Ikkaku talked. “You could always join us in Squad Eleven. You’d climb the ranks in no time.”

“Yeah, Ichigo, and you’d be among friends.” Yumichika added.

Ichigo scoffed. “Sure, friends and a captain who’d basically fight me all the time. And from what you’ve told me, I’d be lucky if the captain didn’t outright kill me.”

Ikkaku cocked an eyebrow. “I was lucky enough that he didn’t kill me.” Yumichika smiled like he was saying ‘you asked for it.’

“Wait, what?!” Kaien exclaimed. Was the new Eleventh captain hurting students somehow? What was this about?

Ichigo must have read the growing sense of alarm at the table because he added in a short abridged version, “They met Zaraki before he became captain and now they’re becoming Soul Reapers to follow him.”

“You’re becoming a Soul Reaper because someone else did?” Mashiro asked.

“He became a Soul Reaper for bigger and better fights! We’re doing the same because he had the right idea!” Ikkaku said.

The law didn’t exist everywhere in the Soul Society, so it wasn’t like Kaien could really object. He supposed it meant something that the two men were still alive and had come all this way to be under his leadership. “Sounds like an interesting man, I’ll have to talk to him during the next captains-and-lieutenants meeting.”

Yumichika grinned a fierce grin. “Be careful not to provoke him or agree to a fight. I wouldn’t want Ichigo to lose anyone.” That was touching? Kind of?

Isane looked thoughtful. “Is this why Squad Four recruitment has become so aggressive? There are posters everywhere.”

Ichigo huffed a laugh. “It wouldn’t surprise me. But what about Squad Twelve? What do they do again?”

Kaien answered, “They’re research and archives. They handle any information that might be relevant to missions and study phenomena and whatever other divisions find.”

Ichigo worked his mouth. “Do they create anything? Like developing things for the rest of the squads?”

Kaien raised his eyebrows. What Ichigo was asking about was an enormous undertaking. “I believe Hikifune-taicho runs her own experiments and dabbles but that’s more her specialty, not a division requirement.”

Mashiro quirked her mouth, “That literally sounds like more school. Why would anyone want that?”

Both Ikkaku and Yumichika nodded furiously. Isane spoke, “Since I’ve been teaching you, I feel like I can say you’re smart enough for that, Ichigo.”

“Thanks, Isane, but I don’t know yet, since I’m graduating this year, I don’t know if I have all the specializations they’re looking for.” Ichigo humbly said.

“How much action do they see anyway? You’d be wasted in some dusty room.” Ikkaku sounded vaguely upset at the notion.

Kaien had a small seed of hope. “Well, that leaves the best for last then. Squad Thirteen, defenders of the Seireitei. An amazing captain and an even better lieutenant, what do you say Ichigo? Care to join me in protecting the Seireitei?” He said somewhat cheekily.

Ichigo looked at him like he was crazy. “If I didn’t want to join Squad Ten what makes you think I’d join squad Thirteen?!”

Kaien leaned forward with his hands under his chin. “I don’t know. Maybe because you’ve dismissed every other squad out there?”

Ichigo looked down. “I know, I just don’t know which one I would fit in best.”

"Or what squad would best fit you!” Mashiro turned the phrase around.

Kaien agreed with her and added on, “You still have a lot of time to decide Ichigo, it may not be years like I had expected, but you have time. And at the upcoming fair, you can talk to the recruitment teams and maybe a few captains or lieutenants. I’m sure you’ll get a lot of offers since you’re basically a genius.” Ichigo looked dubious and Kaien fought against the urge to tell him that Humura was going to recommend him for a seated position. It wasn’t his news, but he wanted to see the look on Ichigo’s face and wipe away the doubt.

“You can always pick Squad Eleven.” Ikkaku wheedled. Ichigo didn’t even respond to that beyond an exasperated look.

“What about you Mashiro? Did you have a squad in mind?” Isane asked.

Mashiro puffed out her cheeks before letting out a gush of air. “I don’t know. I like hand-to-hand combat, so whoever proves the most capable of that I’ll consider it.”

“We’ll have to be on the lookout together then.” Ichigo replied and Mashiro beamed. Ichigo’s friends were a quirky bunch and Kaien liked them.

In hindsight, Ichigo probably should have expected Kaien to arrive that Thursday evening. He had arrived a week after his initial visit the second time but had kind of expected to see him on the weekend with Kukaku. He should have made it clearer when he said he wasn’t returning home that they shouldn’t be visiting him multiple times a week. But it was hard to bring up now, it seemed ungrateful and a small part of Ichigo reveled in seeing them too.

Although it felt a little odd sharing his and Kaien’s visit with his friends, it was surprisingly entertaining. He knew Kaien could handle them since he already dealt with Shibas who were also handfuls. 

They goofed around some, good food putting everyone in good moods. Despite the atmosphere, Ichigo had trouble keeping his mind in the present at times. When Isane had mentioned she was a big sister, he had almost responded he knew because he was a big brother. It was one more of those things he couldn’t say. Then they had gone through all the squads, asking Ichigo about which one he wanted to join. It wasn’t about what squad Ichigo wanted to be in though, it was what squad he could be most effective from. His knowledge from the future muddled his path rather than bringing clarity. Kaien said he had time, but Ichigo felt the pressure nonetheless.

Eventually, they moved on from that topic. At one point, Kaien had asked Ikkaku why he said he personally knew Ichigo wasn’t well rounded. Kaien had somehow put the answering responses together about the spar Ichigo had used Kido in and said he had been wounded. “Ikkaku got a hug before I did?” Ikkaku looked at Kaien like he was insane, Isane choked on her tea, and both Mashiro and Yumichika laughed. Ichigo was about to berate his hair-brained cousin before he caught the grin pulling at his mouth. He’d groaned out loud at that point, he could barely tell when Kaien was being serious and when he wasn’t.

He was content. With so many people it had taken some of the attention away from Ichigo. However, when Kaien bid everyone else a good night and asked for a few words in private with his cousin, a bit of worry bubbled up.

Kaien smiled but took a moment before he started talking. “You know, it’s been awhile since I’ve been at the academy, but unless I’m mistaken, I don’t think all-night spars were a part of the curriculum.”

Shifting uncomfortably, Ichigo explained, “It was just the once. It was good endurance training and Ikkaku and I needed to blow off some steam.”

Kaien looked like he didn’t quite know what to do with him. “You’re an academy student, you don’t need to do endurance training that intensive. Especially not during a weeknight.” He inhaled. “Please don’t make a habit of it, okay? That’s hardly the worst thing you could be doing, but I’d appreciate it if you kept your health in mind. What would Kukaku do if she found out?”

“Is that a threat?” Ichigo said disbelievingly.

Kaien grinned mischievously. “And what if it is? I know Kukaku is a lot more terrifying than I could ever be.”

Ichigo spluttered. That was true, but he still shouldn’t be relying on others when making his own threats! Shameless!

“Goodnight Ichigo. Take care of yourself, okay?” Kaien said.

Ichigo deflated. They always asked for so little. “Yes, fine. I will. Goodnight, Kaien.” Ichigo replied. Kaien stood there, as if waiting for something. “What?” Ichigo prompted.

“Don’t I get a hug? I mean since Ikkaku already got one before your very own family…“

“I should give you a hug and the Kido to go along with it! It would serve you right!” Ichigo snapped before storming off. He could still hear Kaien’s laughter chasing after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about two, maybe three more chapters until the fair and then things will pick up again.


	14. Chapter 14

Ichigo couldn’t stop thinking about it. Had he already messed up the timeline? Has he altered Mashiro’s future? He didn’t know when they had found each other to begin with, but Ichigo couldn’t stop thinking he had changed things. Kensei was a near brand new captain and thus the subject of many rumors. His hand-to-hand combat was not unknown, was Mashiro’s involvement with him and the others the reason she didn’t know or hadn’t taken an interest? She outright dismissed their entire squad during Kaien’s last visit which worried Ichigo. Her views were steadfast despite it all.

Kensei and Mashiro had shared a deep abiding friendship that Ichigo did not want to deprive either of them of. Ichigo didn’t know what to do. If it was just Kensei who was good at Hakuda, then Ichigo wouldn’t be as worried since she had expressed an interest in whoever was proficient at it. But it was Yoruichi, Love, Kyouraku, and possibly the two other captains, the third and the tenth captains that Ichigo was unfamiliar with, that were competing with Kensei. Ichigo didn’t even know any of the other Visoreds, how would he even begin to push them together?

He thought about it on Friday when Mashiro snuck up on Isane, saying she was ‘practicing’. The mere concept of Mashiro joining the Second was terrifying in a way Ichigo didn’t know how to put into words. It was a squad known for its excellence in Hakuda but Ichigo had a hard time picturing Mashiro as an assassin with her bright personality and even brighter neon hair.

Ichigo vaguely remembered slouching in what passed as the living room in the warehouse, half-dozing and listening to them recount the days when they had been Soul Reapers. Mashiro had broken Kensei with her antics and he had challenged her to a fight despite being a captain who should have been slightly more mature and professional. After that, Mashiro glued herself to his side and he had grudgingly taken her on, mentoring her and eventually becoming an unstoppable captain and lieutenant. From that, it must have been Mashiro who sought him out, right?

The present was irremeably changed. There was no point in denying that. But how should he go about impacting the now, especially when he was acting as someone else’s proxy? Maybe it was because he was stuck in a rut in terms of choosing his own squad and maybe it was his desire to do his best for those close to him, but Mashiro’s conundrum stuck with him.

Saturday morning, Kukaku had knocked on his dorm room with a bag full of food and Yoruichi in cat form. He had gone with them, but Kukaku must have sensed his withdrawn thoughts. Instead of her fiery personality coming at him full throttle, she asked him how good his Shunpo was before she led them to a beautiful clearing near a river. Kukaku complimented him on his form and Ichigo commented on how he couldn’t believe Kukaku had managed to Shunpo an animal with her. How their jig wasn’t up was beyond Ichigo, but then again, he had once believed in talking cats. Yoruichi had mentioned that she could only truly relax in cat form once. To each their own.

It was gorgeous out there, Kukaku said that the land belonged to the Shibas and that it had been logged a number of years back. Pink and white Forget-Me-Nots coated the loamy ground, the river babbled, and the wind cooled sun-kissed skin. They ate before Kukaku broke out some sake. From there, she drank and napped in turns. Yoruichi sun-bathed, her torso turned in one direction and the other half of her body twisted in the opposite.

It wasn’t what Ichigo was used to at all. There was something about the open sky and the silent companionship that let his mind go blank rather than being dragged back into the past. Time slipped away from him, but instead of being disorientating, it was rejuvenating. Ichigo had asked if he could come return there again and Kukaku had punched his arm, telling him he didn’t need to ask. He wasn’t quite sure what prompted such an outing from Kukaku, but he was thankful nonetheless.

Late Monday he had the very beginnings of an idea. It was also the day Isane introduced the basics of Kaido.

Isane held up her own green glowing hands as she lectured. “Kaido is often referred to as healing Kido, and it is. But the most basic form,” She spread her hands wider, “doesn’t require a construct or incantation. Rather, it is the healer’s own purified reiatsu, controlled enough that it is halfway to becoming reishi which then makes it usable to the patient’s body. More advanced healers are capable of; adjusting the vibration to better fit the patient, determine wound layout, and directing more energy to areas that need it.”

“Not that I don’t want to learn this, but isn’t this only taught to people who have already become skilled at the basics of Kido?” Ichigo asked.

Isane nodded and continued, “That's because it helps gain mastery over the reiatsu that flows from the hands. It wouldn’t make much sense if you couldn’t do that. But Akito-sensei said you had shown some promise and since you’re ahead of schedule on memorization, I thought we’d try this. Do you mind channeling some through your hands so I can see?”

Ichigo didn’t close his eyes this time as he pulled out some of his power. Now it didn’t spill quite out so profusely, and it didn’t blind the eyes. Again, that same almost glass-quality was there.

Isane stepped closer and pointed to his hands. “See that it almost looks like it’s moving? Like currents? It shows that you are exerting some control over your own reiatsu even though it’s no longer contained within your body. “

Ichigo wasn’t a stranger to using spirit energy, but had trying to hold onto them desperately counted as control? He couldn’t ask that, but he asked the question at the forefront of his brain. “Could you use Kaido to heal yourself?”

Isane half-smiled. “You can use Kaido on yourself, but it doesn’t do much good. It would be the same energy the body would’ve directed to the wound. At most, the healing might be sped up a little.”

If Ichigo wasn’t as powerful as he was, his tendency to fight wounded probably would have killed him. He looked at his hands, still glowing white.  _ Quincy white _ the back of his mind whispered. From there, he listened to Isane explain more about purified reiatsu and how it might be slowed down to be more readily absorbed. It was more abstract than Ichigo was used to. She said for her it was something she had found through trial and error, but she promised to ask Akito-sensei if she might know more about visualization when he asked about it. He wanted to run at the new challenge full throttle but hesitation struck him. He still didn’t know if his reiatsu could be used to heal instead of harm. A test on himself wouldn’t prove much since it was his own energy and he didn’t want to risk trying it on anyone else.

However, Isane’s explanation of the mechanics of Kaido opened up another line of thought. In Shunpo, a ball or burst of reiatsu was used on the feet to propel the whole body, although those who were exceptionally good sometimes used it on the hands as well to widen their range of motion while in combat. The drawback was that this signaled to the opponent what you were doing which is why it was commonplace to either ease off Shunpo in close quarters or to attempt to go faster than they could react.

Hirenkyaku was the Quincy’s answer to speed. It was a plane of reiatsu under their feet which they directed. It was ideal for archers because it allowed them to move and keep their posture intact which in turn let them to fire arrows without losing time. It didn’t have the agility Shunpo did but was ideal for their long-range combat style.

What the Arrancars used Ichigo never learned the name of, but he had learned how to use it during his showdown fight with Grimmjow. The Arrancars pulled their body along rays of their own spirit ribbons. It was brutally efficient. Lacking the tell-tale spike of energy, there was little to no warning when they crossed into another level of speed even with comparable power levels. It had a great deal of stability but lacked a lot of maneuverability because the body had to travel along the radiation from itself outward which resulted in straight lines. Point A to Point B. The stronger and more skilled Arrancars were able to change midcourse a few times in succession.

Kaido proved that Soul Reapers could access and control the reiatsu outside their bodies. And if that energy could enter another person’s without harm, surely having it reenter the user in its original state would be harmless.

What it really came down to was Mashiro. She could have graduated a year early like the others but there was a Zanjutsu bias amongst Soul Reapers. Ichigo didn’t know when she would meet Kensei, be it at the fair, when she graduated, or some years down the line, but Ichigo wanted to make sure that she could demonstrate a small bit of the potential she had. The biggest problem in hand-to-hand combat was range, especially when the opponent had a weapon. While Kensei was excellent at Hakuda, he also fought with Zanpakuto, and its release form made range an even larger issue since it covered short to long range. He had seen Kensei with its hilt in his mouth while he fought hand to hand, strings cutting a path down the battlefield while he took out those in front. There’s no way Mashiro was prepared to face a captain, but there was a chance she would be able to reach out, get a little closer to bridging the gap. Be able to touch what most students, and Soul Reapers for that matter, held untouchable.

It was Wednesday when he finally came to a decision. Mashiro was chewing her lunch, legs swinging out in front of her. “Mashiro, remember when I promised I’d get you something?” Ichigo asked.

She swallowed hurriedly in her excitement. “Yes! Yes, yes, yes! You finally decided, what is it?”

“Yep, but I promised it would be your’s and your’s alone, right? If I show you here, it won’t be a secret weapon.” Ichigo explained, knowing it would drive her up the wall.

“Secret weapon?! When! When are you going to show me?” Mashiro asked.

“How about over the weekend? I know you visit your family for one of those days but the other we can train.” Ichigo proposed. Mashiro looked even more enthusiastic at the word “train” if possible and agreed whole-heartedly.

Yumichika cut in. “First Ikkaku, now Mashiro. What about me? What do I get?”

Ichigo snorted at his dramatic tone. “You need only ask, Yumichika. But if you want me to come up with something for you too, it might take a while. My head hurts from trying to figure out something for Mashiro.”

Yumichika didn’t snap a reply back. Ichigo looked up to see his chopsticks frozen in midair. Ichigo took the chance to address Isane. “That goes for you too, if you want something, ask.”

Isane looked taken off-guard. “I don’t need anything. Or have anything I wa-“

Ikkaku leaned forward. “What about enemies? Do you have any of those?”

Isane gave a surprised bark of laughter, “I’m sorry, what?”

“Enemies. Think about it, you could heal us from our battles, and we fight your's. It’d be a perfect trade-off.” Ikkaku said, but the way his voice only now took on a joking tone made Ichigo think he hadn’t asked or offered in jest.

Isane outright laughed now. “I’ll keep that in mind, Ikkaku, thank you.” Mashiro looked a little too on-board with the suggestion.

Ichigo scoffed, “You just want to fight more so you’re outsourcing.”

Ikkaku replied with a half-shrug, “Yeah, I’m not going to deny it."

Yumichika recovered himself and directed the conversation to current rumors, one of which was that the captain of the Third was considering retirement.

Sunday was the day Ichigo and Mashiro decided on. She was fresh from returning home and excited about her gift. Although the academy was a good deal emptier than it was during the week, Ichigo decided to take them to the field Kukaku had shown him last weekend. It took longer to get there with Mashiro, but her face was worth the trip.

Mashiro looked around, enchanted at the wild beauty. “Wow! Is this my present? A secret hideout?” She asked.

“Err, no. I thought the privacy would be nice. I am showing you a secret technique after all.” Ichigo stated. It should work, he could do it and show her how to do it. There was no reason it wouldn’t work.

“And? What is it?” Mashiro asked, vibrating out of her skin.

Instead of explaining, Ichigo showed her, although an extremely slowed down version.

Mashiro opened her mouth, then closed it. “Do it again.” She commanded. Ichigo obliged and he waited for her response. “That wasn’t Shunpo, was it?” She asked and Ichigo nodded. He did his best to describe how to grab onto the ribbons that were already there and to reach out with your body and yank. He never had to put any of this into words before and Ichigo cursed himself for not saying it better. Teaching was harder than he realized. Maybe this was why his mentors had tended to throw him into the thick of things, there were only so many ways to describe something.

Mashiro looked like she didn’t quite get it, but she was eager to try. Ichigo instructed her to only try her hands and feet at the moment since that was where she would have the most experience with. She crouched, feet planted shoulder length apart, and hands in front of her.

“Try to be intensely aware of your spirit ribbons coming off of you, and then you will yourself to travel along them too. There’s almost this physical yank.” He said again when Mashiro prompted him to.

And so, it went for a good couple of hours. A few times Mashiro Shunpoed in false starts, getting frustrated that what she tried to do didn’t work. For a while, she tried to pour reiatsu out thinking it would make it easier. That left her heaving and shaking. Ichigo showed it as slow as he could possibly manage. Eventually, Mashiro nodded to herself. She crouched again, unmoving. Ichigo began doubting this endeavor. Maybe an Arrancar technique wouldn’t work for someone who didn’t have Hollow physiology. Then, it happened. Mashiro’s legs shot out from under and she landed on her ass. Mashiro broke out into a wide smile Ichigo couldn’t help returning. Mashiro giggled, proud and exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Mashiro is learning Sonido. I honestly can't remember if it was directly explained to Ichigo during the original story, but that was something that bothered me. I don't mind the talking between enemies, but you don't explain your powers and techniques especially when that can get you killed!!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things- I went back and cleaned up the story. I was writing the story for myself, but everyone was SO nice that I figure I'd try to make it less difficult to read. The only detail I changed is that the student fair has been moved up a month. If I went the pace I had been going, Ichigo would never leave the academy. Also, I know everything seems a bit incongruous right now, but I have plans!  
> Additionally, next chapter may take a bit longer to write because I have to fit so much in

Ichigo couldn’t believe it had been two months since he’d started the academy. Recovering at the Shiba compound was something he had needed, but it hadn’t kept him occupied like his studies had.

He had been coping relatively well with his displacement. That was, until he went to bed one innocuous night. The eight pupils and two eyes of the Soul King watched on as Ichigo relived his worst moments which were compounded by the surreal and elusive nature of dreams. And then they morphed. The few survivors of the last war glared at Ichigo with accusing eyes. They blamed him, called him weak, said he was worthless before he was forced to watch encroaching void render them screaming. His sisters cried for help before they too were torn away.

Ichigo woke up, gasping. He blurrily looked down at his hands which were glowing, seething with barely contained power on the verge of breaking free. Rocking himself, he tried to take deep breaths, but they ended up more as sobs. The more he tried to get himself under control, the closer he felt like breaking.

Eventually, the sun rose and Ichigo was reduced to numbness. It was the weekend, so the academy was largely empty, but if he had lost control… He didn’t want to think about the aftermath. He got up to wash his face and start the day.

That night showed him these problems had the potential to affect others. It wasn’t something he could avoid. He resolved to take Isane up on her offer. It was Monday when he saw her next. She usually went back home on the weekends to visit her sister Kiyone, who she was very close to.

At lunch, he finally brought it up. “Hey, Isane? You mentioned you had trouble sleeping too, you have any tips?”

Isane straightened. “Yes, I’ve had trouble sleeping for decades. The causes of our insomnia might not be the same, but I can recommend some good ways to start going about it.”

Ichigo barely held back shouting ‘Decades?!’ and managed to ask, “Okay, what’s the cause of your sleep issues then?”

Isane, embarrassed, said “Oh, I heard an old wives’ tale when I was younger that children who don’t sleep don’t grow. For the longest time, I tried to stop sleeping altogether.” The group was silent at that which served to fluster Isane further, “It was stupid, but I was trying everything I thought would work. I even tried eating only porridge thinking that might keep me from getting any taller too.”

Yumichika leaned forward. Ichigo wondered if he would have to beat Yumichika up for making fun of Isane’s height which she was obviously insecure about. “Preposterous. Height is attractive! It doesn’t matter the gender. Nothing is as striking or intimidating as literally looking down on everyone! If my beautiful self would be envious over anything, it would be that. Now if you would only comb your hair-”

Ikkaku added on, “Being taller means you have superior reach.”

Mashiro punched Ikkaku on the arm. “Not everything is about fighting! Not for Isane!”

Ikkaku defended himself. “Superior reach can apply to other things too! For example-“ Ikkaku listed some bizarre examples that he obviously thought were argument-winners and the three of them devolved into nit-picking.

Isane eyes were misting up. It wasn’t the same, his younger self acting out in anger and recklessness, but- “I’m sorry self-destruction ever felt like strength.” Ichigo said, voice low.

Isane blinked furiously and smiled at his awkward condolence. After she recovered, she explained some stop-gap measures and a few alternative routes for treatment.

Akito-sensei was looking at the first 35 spells of both Hado and Bakudo spells Ichigo had written down. Since Isane was only a teacher’s assistant, she wasn’t qualified to oversee his exam. Or if she was, it was a definite conflict of interest at this point.

“Seems you’ve got all of them down. Normally, I would be grading your pronunciation too, but we don’t want to risk anything.” She said, setting the papers down. “More about your dilemma. I’m sorry to say I haven’t found anything in the theory literature or the case studies. Your problem seems to be an entirely new phenomenon.”

Ichigo nodded. “The only thing I could find was the Addendum Theorem, but my results are the same whether it’s the first or tenth time I’m using it. I don’t think I’m somehow managing to add temporary moving parts to the spell.”

Akito-sensei’s eyebrows rose. “You’ve gone over the Addendum Theorem with Isane?”

“A little. I was trying to find something that might explain my, you know.” Ichigo said. It wasn’t fair to expect Akito-sensei to produce an explanation or results when she didn’t have all the information.

“I’m glad to see you invested, but I’ve exhausted all my resources here. Currently, I’m trying to decide whether or not to hand your case over to the Fifth, Twelfth, or Kido Corps.”

Further examination would either risk discovery or would just waste everyone’s time. And, he couldn’t very well say ‘Anything but the Fifth, please.’ “That’s not necessary. I’m only an academy student and I don’t want to bother anyone. I’ll check with my family archives so let’s not resort to anything else just yet.” Ichigo said. Akito-sensei told him it was worth checking out and let him go.

Yumichika started demanding more of the classroom spars since he hadn’t “cashed in” yet. There wasn’t anyone quite as talkative as he was during spars.

Ichigo caught a hint of mischievousness and mild apprehension before Yumichika spoke. “Want to hear the latest rumor about you? This one is particularly juicy.”

Ichigo gave a disbelieving huff of air. “What, are you gossiping about me now?”

Yumichika aimed a kick at his head. “Don’t be ridiculous, as if I could get anyone to talk about you when I don’t. No, they seem to think that because I’m Rukongai that I’m stupid and thus don’t have ears or something.” Here he paused, entering a graceful series of feints. “The rumor is- that you’re Kaien Shiba’s son.”

Ichigo got kicked in the stomach. “What?!” Ichigo barked.

Yumichika didn’t let up, but he did proclaim, “Yes! I scored first hit!”

Ichigo distantly heard Ikkaku’s enraged yelling and glanced over to see Ikkaku being dragged down by Mashiro as he tried to make his way over them. “People really think that?” Ichigo said.

Yumichika looked smug. “For some reason, even though it’s absurd. You two can’t be more than fifty years apart.” He said.

That meant very little to Ichigo who was uncertain of aging in the Soul Society and of his own exact age. But fifty years?! He wanted to ask more about that, but Ikkaku finally broke free from Mashiro and stomped up to them.

Mashiro and Ichigo were at the clearing again. Her progress was impressive considering it seemed to take the average student of the academy years to learn the basics of Shunpo. She wasn’t fast enough to make a booming sound like an Arrancar yet, but Ichigo knew it was only a matter of time. Also, no matter how much she tried, Mashiro couldn’t pull her entire body using spirit ribbons, only her hands and feet. And she wasn’t as good as at using her hands as she was her feet which resulted in some spectacular crashes. There were still a few issues, but she was nonetheless making considerable headway into using the technique in combat.

She may not have needed Ichigo’s direct instruction to practice, but he still accompanied her to the clearing on the weekends. Ichigo had started bringing food and books to whittle away the time. It was peaceful asides from the occasional spar or bouts of ridiculous cursing when Mashiro wiped out.

Today, he was practicing his Kaido. He tensed and flexed his glowing hands like that would somehow change the color of his reiatsu . He sensed a pair of eyes on him and waited for Mashiro to speak up. When she didn’t, he looked up to see Mashiro pointing her hands at him with a focused look on her face.

“Mashiro? Care to explain what you’re doing?” Ichigo asked, yelling across the clearing.

“I suck at channeling with hands and so I thought I’d try using your energy. You’re glowing-“ Mashiro began.

Ichigo shut off his flow of energy and the lights disappeared like a switch had been flicked. “Mashiro, stop!” He demanded, stomach dropping.

Mashiro’s hands lowered. Disconcerted at his reaction, she asked, “Why? You’re not even doing anything with it!”

Ichigo tucked his hands closer to himself, trying to hide the minute quiver to them. His sword’s ability was essentially his own highly condensed spiritual pressure which created cataclysmic destruction. That was bad enough. But he also knew that Quincy Reiryoku had a caustic bite to it, the way it was formed or charged could cause other reishi bonds to weaken which escalated its destructive power. Hollow Reiryoku could be reconciled with Soul Reaper Reiryoku, but that was through the power of the Hogyoku. Wouldn’t Hollow Reiryoku be toxic to someone who hadn’t undergone any additional transformations? Full Bringers could awaken the spirits within objects. How would that affect another person’s body when directly instilled? When combined with the others?

Ichigo swallowed. “You know what Kaido is, right? Isane told me it has to be purified and slowed down before another’s person can absorb it. I don’t know what the effects would be if a person tried to use another person’s energy unpurified. It could be harmful for all I know.” Ichigo looked up to see Mashiro’s attention fixed on him, a petulant look on her face. “Maybe you can try with Isane while she’s using Kaido to see if it’s safe?” He offered an alternative.

Mashiro frowned and shook her head. “Fine, Berry-tan. But I’m not going to show her until I can actually do it through my hands. Imagine if I kicked her!” She said and continued practicing. 

Ichigo sighed in relief. He reached into his bag to pull out a book instead, but his mind was preoccupied. The idea had merit. If the spiritual pressure was completely concealed, and if the user could manipulate their target’s spirit ribbons, then it would be the ultimate stealth attack. Ichigo shook his head, mentally preparing himself to start memorizing more mid-level Kido spells.

Kukaku and Kaien continued to visit him, sometimes together, but more often than not, apart. Ichigo didn’t quite buy the conflicting schedules excuse anymore. They were probably trying the ‘divide and conquer’ route when it came to him.

It was an unexpected sight when one Friday he finished his lesson up with Isane to see Kaien, Kukaku, Ukitake, and Kyouraku. Ichigo had only seen Ukitake and Kyouraku a few more times since the time they had helped him with their sword, normally meeting at the restaurant rather than the academy. Isane gaped at the sight of two captains and quickly made excuses to retreat. Her long strides had her out of sight in no time.

“Oh no, we didn’t mean to scare the lovely lady away.” Kyouraku said, voice lightly disheartened. 

“Dammit, was that Isane? I haven’t met any of the kids yet.” Kukaku said, grumpy.

“Ah, don’t worry about it, I have a feeling they’ll be sticking around for a while yet.” Kaien replied.

They made their way to the restaurant where Kukaku and Kyouraku stared each other down like it was an old western film.

“I believe last time was a tie. Are you ready to finally determine which one of us is stronger, Kukaku-san?” Kyouraku challenged, deadly serious.

“Please, you might be able to sip sake all day, but you don’t have anything on me. Everyone wants Kukaku Shiba, fireworks expert, at their celebration, noble and Rukongai alike. I won’t even get tipsy.” Kukaku trash-talked.

Kaien and Ukitake leaned in towards each other and spoke in hushed voices. Kaien spoke, “Same as last time? Losing side has to do the Personnel Evaluations for Squad One?”

Ukitake’s eyes crinkled. “Deal.”

Ichigo leaned in too. “I’m not sure an academy student should be present to such blatant military corruption.”

“Oh, Ichigo, it’s just a friendly little bet. And evaluations are the worst.” Kaien said.

Ukitake concurred, “Balancing critique and praise is a difficult endeavor indeed. Especially while there is the need for honest assessment. There can be no room for squad pride.” Ichigo distantly wondered what had happened to those in his future. It was like they weren’t even used with the chaos and disorganization he had seen.

From there, the three of them watched as the two lushes emptied bottle after bottle. Ichigo knew for a fact the human body couldn’t hold that much liquid, so he kept on watching in horrified fascination. The three of them talked while Kukaku and Kyouraku had their showdown. The topic circled around to Kaido somehow. Ukitake mentioned his own proficiency with healing was because he had spent so much time under the care of healers that he learned by immersion.

Ichigo was curious, but still wavered some before asking, “Can I ask about your condition? From what I understand, there aren’t very many permanent illnesses in the spirit-born…”

Ukitake didn’t look bothered by his question. “It’s alright, I don’t mind your questions. It is quite peculiar, there’s been very few recorded incidents of my particular disease and none have survived to adulthood. I’m incredibly fortunate to have been born with a high level of spirit energy otherwise I would not have been able to survive with the current stage of my condition. To put it simply, my body’s spirit composition is warped, localizing around my lungs. The corruption has been stabilized and I can live with relatively minor inconveniences.” Ukitake explained.

Ichigo suspected “minor inconveniences” was an understatement from Kaien’s solemnity. Aizen’s comment in the throne room about repairing damage by using Ukitake came back to Ichigo. The Soul King had been missing limbs, yes, but Ukitake exhibited none of the abilities he’d seen from the Left Arm or Heart of the Soul King. Was it something about Ukitake himself? He took a hard look at the kind, compassionate man and didn’t know what connected the two.

Late into the night, after they’d gotten cut off, there was still no clear winner between Kukaku and Kyouraku. On the street, Kukaku declared she would just have to beat him the old-fashioned way and Kyouraku responded by trying to pull out the Zanpakuto he didn’t have on him. Kaien and Ukitake hastily pulled the two away from each other. Ukitake, who had a fragile air about him, swung the larger captain across his shoulders like he weighed nothing. Kyouraku audibly whined at the jostling. They wished each other goodnight and Ukitake wished him a good debut before they Flash Stepped away.

“I gotta get her home, are you good to return to the academy by yourself?” Kaien asked apologetically.

“Unlike Kukaku, I can walk by myself. You two have a goodnight.” Ichigo said and watched as Kukaku lurched so hard the two of them almost toppled over.

It was a week before the student fair when Humura-sensei addressed it. It was the end of class and he had gone outside to call them back in to make his announcement.

“Student fair is next week. I don’t think I need to tell any of you that it’s important. Anyone who doesn’t participate in the demonstration won’t get credit for this class, do I make myself clear?” There was uneasy agreement from the class. “Good. Everyone will face off against one another in rotations. There won’t be rankings like the other categories, we’re doing this to demonstrate your abilities and your Zanpakuto. Put your best foot forward!” He finished.

Ichigo was about to leave with Ikkaku when Humura-sensei gestured him over. “What events were you considering participating in?” Humura-sensei asked.

“I hadn’t really thought about it.” Ichigo answered honestly. It felt wrong to be beating up academy students in a competition.

Humura looked exasperated. “You haven’t thought about it? If you don’t want to ruin your friends’ spotlight, fine, try sparring against them or some of the officers present in the open arenas then. You’re the first one to graduate in a year and that’s created quite a stir, now back it up.”

That was basically a long-winded motivational speech and Ichigo was touched the man checked in on him, if only because he was a clueless first year. Still, his words expressed faith not only in him, but his friends as well. Ichigo knew the fair would likely end up another balancing act but he found himself excited all the same.


	16. Chapter 16

“What do you mean you two don’t have anything else lined-up besides the Shikai sparring? Why are you doing that?” Mashiro asked, perplexed.

“It does seem like you should participate in a few of the general categories to get the ranking.” Isane added.

“Why would I? There’s no doubt I’m going to get into Squad Eleven. Everyone starts unseated there and you have to fight your way up, why would I bother fighting weaklings for a number?” Ikkaku said.

“I’m graduating in a year. I’m an anomaly, I’m already going to get enough attention and I don’t want to detract from the others.” Ichigo responded.

“Yes, yes, how sickeningly charitable. Well, neither of those things are stopping me from participating and crushing those ugly talentless hacks.” Grinning, Yumichika said it like it was a promise of impending doom.

“Excuse me!” Mashiro glowered at him.

“Not you, of course. But everyone else.” Yumichika brushed the implied insult away.

Ichigo was going to ask why he seemed to have it out for everyone else, but they entered the hall. It was the largest hall that had a huge archway leading outside to the training arenas. There were stands with the symbol of each squad with a small component of squad members manning them. In addition, there were Gotei Thirteen clubs that were recruiting. While they strolled through the fair, Ichigo strayed through the crowd, sensing Kaien’s presence.

Kaien was talking to a member of his squad, giving directions, before he noticed Ichigo. “Ichigo! I was just about to go find you. Hey, Isane-san, Yumichika-san, Ikkaku-san, and Mashiro-san. Were you guys wanting to check out anything in particular?”

“I want to check out the Fourth Division. I haven’t met anyone from the division yet and I’m looking forward to it.” Isane said.

“We don’t have to go to the Eleventh Division. It’s not like Zaraki is here. “ Ikkaku said

Mashiro looked up at him. “How do you know?”

Yumichika smiled. “Trust us. If he was here, everyone would know.”

“And I want to check out the Second.” Kaien said cheerfully.

Ichigo shot a look at him. “You’re not even a student, what are you doing?”

“Yoruichi said she would come by. And Ukitake isn’t here yet, so let’s make the rounds.”

Ichigo asked hesitantly, “Is Isshin-fukutaicho going to be here?”

Kaien shook his head. “No, his captain is making him stay back this year as punishment. You’d think he’d learn not to test her.”

They stopped at the Fourth first since that was their only concrete plan. It was virtually empty besides the Soul Reapers. Ichigo picked up a recruitment brochure where a slightly cartoony Unohana stared back. Ichigo opened it up and stared at it incredulously. ‘We’ll take anyone’ was a direct line! They were literally begging for recruits. When it became clear how competent Isane was, the fatigued Soul Reapers looked close to crying. However, a lanky black-haired man who stood a distance away and bore the lieutenant’s badge, looked on at the scene with a poorly concealed sense of superiority.

Kaien said he wanted to ask Lisa-fukutaicho when their captains would arrive, so they made their way over to the Eighth’s stand since he said Yoruichi hadn’t shown up yet.

“Hey Lisa-fukutaicho, how goes recruitment?” Kaien greeted.

“It’s too early to tell, not everyone is here yet.” Lisa replied. Kaien went on to ask her if she knew when their captains would arrive, and she sounded surprised they hadn’t told Kaien. Ichigo was about to pick up a recruitment brochure that had an image of a group of female Soul Reapers training under a cherry blossom tree with a jug of sake in the foreground when Lisa-fukutaicho delivered a sharp slap to his hand. “And what do you think you’re doing?” She questioned.

Ichigo shook his hand even though it hadn’t actually hurt. “Picking up a brochure?”

“And why are you doing that? You needn’t bother. You two lovely ladies, on the other hand, would be perfect for this squad!” Here, Lisa-fukutaicho handed Mashiro and Isane both a flyer. Ichigo leaned over to see what was in the brochure and Ichigo had to work to keep his jaw from dropping. ‘Perfect environment crafted with the feminine in mind’, ‘Welcome to all*’ Ichigo followed the little asterisk down to the bottom of the page ‘Division may be unsuitable to the male orientation’, ‘There’s a weekly drinking party’, and to top it all off, there was a little printed heart at the end of each sentence. What was this?!

The others too had looked at the brochure, crowding over the two women. Isane looked flabbergasted and Mashiro was reading it’s entirety thoroughly. Yumichika and Ikkaku agreed that they had the drinking down right. Kaien finally spoke, “Wow, this is amazing Lisa-fukutaicho! Much better than last year.”

Lisa pushed up her red glasses proudly. “Isn’t it? This year I convinced the captain to only put one heart at the end of each sentence. This is, after all, a serious squad.” Ichigo wondered how the squad had ever managed without Nanao.

“How good is Squad Eight at Hakuda?” Mashiro asked, pointing at the brochure.

Raising her chin, Lisa said ,“The captain and I are some of the best Hakuda users in the Seireitei and it’s a useful skill in both our defensive and offensive teams. However, it isn’t a requirement.” She turned to Isane. “Do you have any questions?”

“Nope! I’m good, thank you for asking.” Isane said with her hands raised.

They moved on after Lisa invited Mashiro and Isane to come to her if they wanted any more information. Ichigo was about to suggest going over to the Seventh or the Ninth when Kaien suddenly grabbed his arm and started leading him forward. “There’s someone I’ve been meaning for you to meet.” They were headed toward the calligraphy table which struck Ichigo as odd.

Suddenly, Ichigo heard an unmistakable annoyed drawl. “I thought you came here as my lieutenant, not as part of the calligraphy club. We need to get going. The Kido tournament is going to start soon, and we need to do a demonstration beforehand. I’m not letting Tessai win again this year.” Ichigo felt like the floor opened up from beneath him, his legs barely worked, and it was only Kaien dragging him forward that he was able to move at all.

“Don’t worry, Hirako-taicho, I would never place the squad’s standing in jeopardy. We have plenty of time.” Aizen’s calm voice reassured.

“Aizen-fukutaicho! There you are.” Kaien gave a quick respectful nod to Shinji. He then turned to Ichigo and spoke in a softer tone, “Ichigo, this is the man that found you and took you to the Fourth. Lieutenant Sosuke Aizen of the Fifth.” Ichigo felt the blood drain from his face. It couldn’t be. The sentence kept on repeating in his mind, refusing to sink in.

“Thank you, Shiba-fukutaicho, for introducing me.” Here, he turned his placid expression to Ichigo. His eyes were observing him intently. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Shiba-san, but maybe meet isn’t quite the right word. I’m heartened to finally be able to speak with you.” Aizen expressed. Shinji, who had looked annoyed at Kaien’s approach now had his eyes trained on Ichigo.

They were all waiting on Ichigo. Ichigo swallowed past the lump in his throat. “I didn’t realize. If I had known, I would have sought you out at the entrance ceremony.” His friends, who had hung back at the beginning, started making their way closer.

“Don’t concern yourself over it. The students at the ceremony were certainly lively, it would have been difficult to hold a conversation. It is my personal belief that the very best things in life require patience.” He held up a blank piece of paper. Nobody reacted like this was abnormal in any way, if anything, there was a general air of admiration even though it carried a begrudging edge from Shinji.

Ichigo turned to Kaien who expectantly turned to face him as well. Damnit. Ichigo turned away to Yumichika instead. “I’m no judge of art, but Yumichika?” Ichigo hadn’t meant to look towards Kaien, hadn’t meant to depend on him, but he had reacted before good sense had kicked in. He should have turned to Yumichika first, he was the one who had good taste.

“Hey! Are you trying to say something, Ichigo?” Kaien said, vexation creeping into his tone.

Ichigo scoffed but it lacked life. “The only art you have is the Shiba Clan tattoo. That hardly counts, now, does it?”

“Nou aru taka wa tsume wo kakusu-The hawk with talent hides its talons. Well, I can hardly agree with the saying, but the artistry is undeniably beautiful.” Yumichika bit his thumb while staring at the blank piece of paper.

Aizen tilted his head in consideration. “There’s nothing wrong with the difference of personal values, humility is something I strive towards. If you’re interested in calligraphy, there’s a class at the academy. I give a guest lecture there once a semester.”

There was a grumbling murmur from Shinji that Ichigo’s keen ears picked up. “-more like knife in the dark.”

Yumichika smiled, “That’s interesting. However, I’m not quite sure I could bear it if my own work wasn’t as beautiful as your’s.”

Shinji said impatiently, “Honestly, Sosuke. Save the charm for Squad Five.”

Aizen smiled good naturedly at him, “Captain, where is this animosity coming from? I promise I’ll do my utmost, but for the moment,” He started addressing Kaien, “Do you mind if I speak to Ichigo for a moment alone? I’m sure he has questions.”

Kaien’s eyes met Ichigo’s and Ichigo gave a curt nod. He didn’t want them here for this. Kaien started herding his friends outside and he heard Mashiro question what the point of calligraphy was.

Shinji stared down Aizen. “Sosuke, don’t be late.”

“I won’t be, but why are you so worried? It isn’t like you are unable to do the demonstration yourself.” Aizen asked.

Shinji waved that off as he turned to go, “Me? I’m the captain. How would that look if I did that myself?”

Aizen stood up. They regarded each other and Ichigo attempted to not let any of his turmoil show. Aizen made his way to the other side of the table to stand directly in front of Ichigo. Ichigo’s fingers twitched towards Zangetsu. “Let’s talk in the corridor. Whatever you want to ask, I assure you will remain private between the two of us.” Aizen assured, assessing.

Ichigo followed, feeling disconnected from his body. They were in the corridor and Ichigo wasn’t sure where the walk from the hall had disappeared to. He wracked his head to think of innocuous questions. “Where did you find me?” Ichigo asked.

“Don’t you know you were found in District 30?” Aizen led.

Ichigo hadn’t known and shook his head. “I only know that a patrol found me. Can you tell me more?”

Aizen took a moment before he began. “Patrol isn’t quite the right word. A forested area in District 30 had unusually high levels of Hollow appearances. In an attempt to protect the nearby population, a barrier was erected the year previous around the problem region. I was there with a small group to analyze barrier integrity. The barrier had been compromised and while scouting the damage, I came across you. As there were the remains of a Soul Reaper uniform nearby, I assumed you were a Soul Reaper. I followed protocol, put you in stasis, and delivered you to the Fourth. I must say, your survival is a surprise, but I’m happy to see you on your feet.” Aizen finished with a small smile.

Ichigo took a deep breath. That didn’t clear anything up. Why was it Aizen who had found him? That couldn’t be a coincidence. The man suspected something, otherwise he wouldn’t have pulled that trick with the calligraphy. He bowed even though he had to fight his body. He hated leaving himself vulnerable and hated thanking the man even more. “Thank you, Aizen-fukutaicho. It seems I owe you my life.”

He straightened and there was a twinkling anticipation he felt from Aizen he didn’t like. “I have no claim to such debt as I was simply doing my duty. It is enough to see you make a full recovery and hear about you every now and then. Tell me, is it true you materialized your Zanpakuto in Shikai?” He queried.

Ichigo fought off his uneasiness. Why was Aizen asking? This had to be common knowledge by now. “I have.” He said shortly.

“I hope you don’t mind me saying, but that ability you’ve demonstrated bears a striking resemblance to Hollows. You see, a Hollow’s mask is also a construct that is created by materialization from the soul body. The main difference is that you’ve suffered no soul body loss as a result of producing your Zanpakuto. Not at first glance, that is.” Aizen revealed his insight with a calculating air. There he was. That was the Aizen he knew.

Taking on an affected voice, Ichigo asked, “Should I be concerned? Do I need to go to a healer?”

Aizen shook his head. “Forgive me, it wasn’t my intention to worry you. It was merely an observation. Now, I believe we should go meet with your cousin and my captain."

From there, they walked outside, Ichigo moving mechanically. Aizen hadn’t made any mention of his illusions or Ichigo’s response to them. At the bare minimum, there was that. Aizen greeted Shinji amiably and took the center field for the demonstration. Ichigo stood next to his friends and Kaien. Kaien gave him a squeeze on his shoulder and a questioning look. Ichigo did his best to smile convincingly at Kaien. Kaien’s hand tightened before he dropped it.

There was an impressive array of lights shooting from Aizen’s hands, but Ichigo knew it was only a fraction of the power he was capable of. Ichigo wondered why Aizen had always concealed himself. What had been the reason behind such a long con? In a relatively short amount of time, Aizen faced the spectators. Except there was no reaction from the crowd. There was no applause, their gazes were still fixed in the distance. Aizen raised his hands and summoned a red blast that blew a gust right over the top of Ichigo’s head with his full power.

Every muscle in his body was clenched and it was all he could do to not flinch as he kept his eyes fixed on some indeterminate point past the imposing, bespectacled man. A presence sidled up to Ichigo. “Interesting reaction ya had to my lieutenant. Most people would have been a bit more thrilled to meet the person who saved them. You weren’t.” Shinji observed, voice low.

 _Gee, I wonder why!_ Ichigo thought as another spell came at him, this time an indigo beam of light. It cut the space between him and Shinji. He kept his mind’s eye trained on Aizen. His spells were going wide, but Ichigo and Zangetsu were coiled tension, ready to spring into action should any of Aizen’s Kido point at those around him. Shinji’s long golden hair was whisked back from the blast. He didn’t seem to notice and studied Ichigo with suspicious eyes. “I wasn’t prepared. I only knew the barebones of what happened. If anything, I’ve been avoiding it. I don’t like imagining the circumstances that left me there.” Ichigo replied, voice hard.

Kaien must have caught the last part of Ichigo’s sentence because he said with a warning tone in his voice, “Hirako-taicho.”

“Calm yourself, Kaien. It’s not me you have to worry about.” Shinji said, disinterest creeping back into his voice. Ichigo looked at Shinji’s profile and recalled the last time he’d seen the Visored. Ichigo had woken up after one of his battles with Ywach and had been preparing to storm the Palace and the remaining Sternitters. Shinji had taken him aside, promising that he would keep back Ywach’s army. That if all seemed to be lost, he would still find a way to reverse the tides of war.

Ichigo met Kaien’s searching eyes and gave a small shake of his head to communicate he was fine. Aizen made his way over his captain. “Was the demonstration adequate, captain?”

“Yeah, it was great, Sosuke. Let’s go watch the Kido competition now.” Shinji ordered.

They all cheered Isane on before she lined up with the rest of the contestants. Ikkaku wished her luck, Yumichika said he knew she’d destroy the competition, and Mashiro told her to do her best. Ichigo said he didn’t doubt his teacher would be great. Kaien gave a dorky two-thumbs up. They all hollered when her name was called and Ichigo could make out her smile widening, even from this distance.

Ichigo could barely concentrate on the competition. His attention didn’t stray from Aizen’s signature that wasn’t far enough away. The most he could make out was that each contestant performed three Kido spells from each set of ten before they were graded. Only a set number could move on to each round. Isane won with a weak Raikoho. None of the other students had a Hado spell in the sixties that hadn’t burned out before reaching its destination. Kaien perked up. “Good choice! That one is always a blast.” Ichigo groaned and hit Kaien’s arm.

Isane had arrived back to their group when Shinji approached her. “Excuse me! Young lady! Can I interest you in Squad Five, the Squad best known for Kido?”

Isane tugged at her uniform sleeves and looked down. “Um, I’m sorry. I’ve already decided to join Squad Four.”

Shinji looked incredulous. “Really?” He turned to Aizen. “Sosuke, come. We have to snatch up the other’s and find out what witchery the Fourth is concocting.”

They walked towards the building and Aizen’s voice drifted away, “This paranoia has to-“

Kaien pulled Ichigo aside for a moment. “Are you okay? After your talk with Aizen-fukutaicho? What did Hirako-taicho say to you?”

“Hirako was checking up on me in his own way, I think. After talking with Aizen-fukutaicho.” Ichigo said, not addressing the topic of Aizen directly. Kaien relaxed minutely. 

“And are you?” Kaien pressed on.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. “Yes! I’m fine already, now let’s congratulate Isane with the others.”

Mashiro was still chanting “Number One!” When Kyouraku and Ukitake made their way over to their group. The two captains introduced themselves. “That was an impressive bit of Kido, especially for an academy student.” Kyouraku congratulated.

Isane became flustered. “You’re too kind. It was nothing.” She said, averting her eyes.

Ukitake insisted, “That was an impressive display, I assure you. Unohana is a wonderful woman and she’s very lucky to have you joining her squad.” Isane’s eyes widened, surprised the man had already known she was going to join the Fourth.

“Kaien, we should check in with our squad before the next competition starts.” Ukitake said.

The three of them left, Kyouraku expressing his reservations over approaching Lisa since he was tardier than he had meant to be. The next competition was Hakuda and Mashiro was excited to “take on all of them.” Yumichika asked if that included him and when she promptly replied yes, they all lightly laughed. A few more Soul Reapers approached, but Isane kept on repeating she was joining the Fourth. One of them bore a Kido Corps Insignia but Isane stayed firm.

Finally, the Hakuda competition was underway and both Yumichika and Mashiro lined up. Yumichika waved at them when they cheered at his name and Mashiro struck a silly power pose. Yumichika and Mashiro didn’t face off until the final round which was fortunate. It meant that each of them would take first and second place respectively. The previous matches hadn’t lasted more than five minutes before Yumichika or Mashiro were able to get three hits, or points, in. The final battle took more than twenty minutes with neither of them holding back. It was much more intense than the other battles had been, but Ichigo could sense that both of them were enjoying the fight. They went all out, Yumichika had artful feints but Mashiro had acrobatic moves that were unpredictable. Which one of them would win in actual fight was unclear, but it was Mashiro who won this round.

They made their way back to their group and everyone congratulated them. Ikkaku tried to console Yumichika but he brushed it off, saying that at least no one else had gotten second place and that was all that mattered. Isane, who had never seen Mashiro fight, looked at her in a new light. Mashiro was complaining that besides Yumichika, the whole competition hadn’t been as fun as she thought it would be. It was then the person Ichigo had hoped would recruit Mashiro approached her. What he hadn’t been expecting was Rose with a lieutenant’s badge following close behind.

“ I’m Kensei Mugurama, captain of Squad Nine. Your Hakuda is impressive and I-“ Mashiro stood on her tip-toes and pushed the fringe that flopped over Kensei’s face up. Kensei glared at Mashiro with a visible vein throbbing on his temple.

“Can I ask you something?” Mashiro asked guilelessly.

Kensei exhaled in a huff through his nose. “What?!”

“Don’t you get cold?” Mashiro asked, referring to his sleeveless outfit with most of his stomach exposed. Kensei looked about ready to explode. Yumichika started chuckling and Isane stepped in front of him as if to hide from sight even though she carried a scared look on her face. Rose huffed a small laugh himself. From his peripheral, he saw Love approach their little group.

Kensei took a step back and visibly had to collect himself before he could speak. “You’re obviously not serious. Someone like you would never be suitable for Squad Nine.” Oh no, Kensei was about to leave and they couldn’t end on a note like that. Ichigo wracked his brain.

“Hey, Mashiro? What was it you said about Squad Nine again?” Ichigo asked, hoping she would remember and answer in her usual manner.

“That they were pointless?” She tilted her head like she didn’t understand what Ichigo was getting at. Ikkaku, Isane, and Yumichika shot Ichigo incredulous looks as if to say ‘What are you doing?!’

Ikkaku leaned closer to him and said, “Ichigo…” Like he was asking where Ichigo was going with this, what they should do. Love got out an “Oh boy” before Kensei erupted.

“How dare an academy student talk about something they don’t understand! Who do you think you are! Rose! Show her how wrong she is!” Kensei ordered with a red face.

Rose lifted one eyebrow at that, bored expression breaking as one corner of his mouth twitched. “And why would I do that? You’re the one who wants to fight her, I don’t.”

“Because I’m the captain, that’s why! Rose, where is your squad pride?!”

Rose shrugged. “Maybe it’s somewhere at the Sixth. Or maybe it went on ahead to the Third.”

Kensei threw up his hands. “I have to do everything myself. You, come with me.” He said to Mashiro. Mashiro complied, following him with an air of curiosity.

Ichigo and his friends closely followed the duo. The three of them were exuding different levels and flavors of concern. Isane was bordering on panic. Ichigo heard the two captains behind him talking in hushed tones. “Rose, are you sure that was wise? Beating up academy students isn’t going to look good for him or the squad…”

Rose tiredly replied, “I can’t stop him when he gets like this. You know how he is.” 

Love sighed in agreement. Then addressed them. “Don’t worry, Kensei won’t harm your friend, he’s new is all.” Like that explained everything. Yumichika and Ikkaku took in his words but were still tense. Isane nodded and looked too nervous to speak.

Presently, Kensei and Mashiro had come to the agreement that their match would operate on a three-point system same as the competition. They stood five paces apart, waiting. Mashiro bounced lightly on her feet. Kensei struck a testing blow and Mashiro dodged neatly. Kensei was building up to fighting at her level, not testing her, but not wanting to seriously hurt her as well. It was obvious he was holding back. Mashiro was good, could rival any seated ranked officer on the lower end of the spectrum, but there was no way she could keep up. She got tagged, Mashiro’s face twisted in concentration. She got tagged again and Mashiro leaped away, watching Kensei in interest. She brought in her hands to her sides and aimed her feet at Kensei, and Ichigo knew what she was about to do. Mashiro dragged herself forward using her spirit ribbons right at Kensei. Both feet planted directly into his face. To top it all off, she launched off, and delivered a Mashiro Kick to the back of his head. Kensei reacted swiftly and almost brutally as he landed his final hit, a chop to her shoulder that gave her a rough landing back to the ground.

“The girl has got style, I like her.” An approving voice sounded from the ground. Ichigo around to see a small crowd had gathered and along with it, small pig-tailed snaggle-tooth Hiyori and her pleasantly plump purple-haired captain, Hikifune.

“Oh my Lord, what are they teaching at the academy these days.” Love commented.

The duo made their way over to them again and Kensei looked angrier than ever as Mashiro rubbed her tender shoulder. Ichigo decided to try to smooth things over. After all, they did have their fight. “Mashiro, why did you say Squad Nine was pointless again?”

Mashiro rubbed her temples as she tried to remember. “Because if Squad Three and Squad Twelve did their jobs there wouldn’t need to be a Squad Nine?”

Kensei looked taken aback and guffawed. “Never mind, I hate her.” Hiyori said, shooting a dark look at the cheerful Mashiro. Hikifune placed a placating hand on her head which barely held Hiyori back.

“Ha! I know who to blame when Squad Nine has to clean up more messes.” He pointed at Hiyori and Rose.

“It’s your damn job, Kensei! Don’t go blaming us for it!” Hiyori snarled back.

“I haven’t even transferred to Squad Three yet. You can’t blame your own lieutenant.” Rose added on.

Hikifune strolled up to Kensei and pinched his cheek. “Siding with an academy student about my squad, hmmm? I’ll let you off the hook this time, newbie.” She grinned and headed back to Hiyori who looked somewhat placated. 

“Ichigo, excuse me if I’m mistaken, but was that Mashiro’s ‘present’?” Yumichika asked, thoughtfully.

“You taught her that?!” Ikkaku exclaimed.

Isane looked faint with so many captains looking at them. Ichigo considered what to say for a moment before he took a note from her book. “We worked on it together.”

“Is that so?” A rich velvety voice sounded behind him. Ichigo turned around to see Yoruichi. Behind her approached Kaien, Lisa, Kyouraku, and Ukitake. He hadn’t noticed their spirit signatures in all the chaos.

Mashiro looked confused, “But-“

Ichigo cut her off. “Yes! We worked on it together after Isane explained Kaido.”

Isane was the one who was confused now. “How does Kaido factor in?”

Ichigo swallowed, he didn’t like the attention. “Kaido proved that spirit energy could be controlled to some extent outside the body and that it could purposefully enter a person’s body. From that, it was possible to manipulate it in other ways.”

Kaien must have sensed his stress because he stepped forward and slung an arm around Ichigo, moving him away from the crowd. Yumichika spoke, “And if we wanted to learn whatever that was-“

“You’d have to ask Mashiro because it was her present.” Ichigo finished.

Kaien talked, “Ichigo, I don’t think you’ve met. This is Yoruichi Shihoin, Kukaku’s best friend.”

Ichigo held out his hand, “It’s nice to meet-“ And Yoruichi immediately took that hand and pulled him into a headlock and gave him a noogie. “Don’t be so formal Ichi-bo, I feel like I know you already.” Ichigo flailed and eventually righted himself. Ichigo frowned at Kaien who grinned back. The man had been no help at all.

“Shouldn’t you be at the Hoho competition or something?” Ichigo said grumpily

Yoruichi put her hands on her hips and bent forward. “It was a race and Shunpo races don’t happen to last very long.”

Ichigo looked back and it looked like they were gearing up for the Zanjutsu competition. “Shit, we’ve gotta go. Didn’t you want to do Hoho too?” Ichigo asked Yumichika.

Yumichika shrugged. “Yeah, but it’s not as though I was going to miss _that_.” They left behind the other who looked to be talking amongst themselves and Yumichika went and lined up.

“Ikkaku, what changed Yumichika’s mind? I don’t think he was planning on doing anything for the recruitment fair a few months ago.” Isane asked as they watched Yumichika brutally beat his foe into the ground.

Ikkaku crossed his arms. “It was something about how revenge is best served cold. He wanted to make a point to make everyone look bad by looking so good. His words, not mine.”

Mashiro asked, “What does that mean?”

Ikkaku half-grinned. “It means that Yumichika is going to destroy them.” Ichigo thought he understood. Yumichika cared more about what others thought and paid attention to that sort of thing. He hadn’t reacted in any outward way. That was, until now. Yumichika smirked as he wiped out the competition. When Yumichika returned to them triumphant, they all congratulated him. Ikkaku said he was ‘violently beautiful’ and Yumichika glowed. Because Yumichika had won first ranking in Zanjutsu and second in Hakuda, he was swarmed. He delighted in the attention and delighted even more in breaking the news he was headed to the Eleventh.

Lastly were the Shikai spars. Ichigo had a spar for the second slot of the Shikai student demonstrations. So, he joined his friends and Kaien, Ukitake, and Kyouraku. Ichigo fought off a yawn watching two people he hadn’t spoken to fumble through their fight. Mashiro tugged on his sleeve and he looked down at her. She held out a candy wrapped in a strawberry themed wrapper.

“For luck!” Mashiro said, chipper as always.

“Thank you, Mashiro.” Ichigo dutifully replied.

“Ichigo, are you fond of strawberries?” Ukitake asked, a smile pulling at his mouth.

Kaien peered down at the incriminating strawberry candy in his hands. “Ichigo, have we neglected you all this time? Is this why you wanted to be named Ichigo?”

Ukitake brightened and Ichigo remembered how Toshiro always griped about the Thirteenth captain who constantly gave him candy because they both had ‘shiro’ in their name. Ichigo felt threatened. “No! It’s not that at all.” He shot Mashiro an accusing glare, this was all her fault. He couldn’t say his name was number one protector without any emotion, but he could say its other meaning. “It stands for the number 15, that’s why.”

Ukitake’s smile took on an even greater conspiratory edge and Kyouraku chuckled like he knew he was digging himself deeper. Ichigo’s name was called and he tucked the strawberry candy inside his robe. His spar was up. Ichigo took one last look behind him and met Aizen’s eyes in the throng of people. Ichigo felt his stress ratchet up.

Opposite him was a tall black-haired man with green eyes. He caught the name, Tsunayashiro something or other. He seized up Ichigo, looking at him like he was beneath him. “Rive, Tsuyosun.” He held up a long claymore that looked to have cracks in it. “I don’t understand the fuss about you. Now, what are you waiting for? Release your sword.” The student tried to command imposingly. Ichigo hesitated. It wasn’t like he could put it off past today, he might as well get it over with.

“The distance from the heavens and the underworld cored

A shattered sentinel inundated by blood rises bright

Prevail midst the endless ether and the relentless tempest, Zangetsu!”

Tsunayashiro started laughing deridingly. “Did you recite some poetry there? Trying to compensate for something, bastard? It’s annoying having you besmirch the Five Great Clans with those losers you hang out with, but this is _pathetic_. The Shibas are a disgrace. Maybe you really are Kaien’s bastard, but I’d put an even chance on you being Kukaku’s.“ Ichigo’s blood was boiling. Insulting him was grating enough, but he wasn’t going to stand for this attack on his friends and family. Tsunayashiro started forward, his claymore already raised high. Ichigo’s ire was on the verge of outbreak when he caught a distinct outpour of fear from Kaien. Aizen was in the crowd. Ichigo’s energy responded to Kaien’s emotions and he lost a handle on his spiritual pressure. Tsunayashiro collapsed unconscious and a number of students in the crowd were brought to their knees. Ichigo turned to the crowd only to see nothing amiss. He sheathed his swords, leaving them in Shikai since he knew he would be called up for another spar in a turn or two.

He walked back to his place in the crowd while Humura-sensei got a medic for Tsunayashiro. His friends were standing, but breathing a bit heavily. Ukitake and Kyouraku looked speculatively on but deferred to Kaien who looked like he didn’t know how to handle Ichigo at the moment. They were okay. Ichigo explained before Kaien could ask, “He said some things not worth repeating. One of them was about Kukaku.”

Kaien nodded, somber and proud in equal measure. He moved on. “What level did you place for your power levels? I, myself, was level six in the academy, nearly a captain’s level.”

Ichigo rubbed his neck. “I don’t know. There was an equipment malfunction that day.”

Kyouraku tilted his hat back. “Malfunction? They didn’t try to test you again after they failed once?”

Ichigo sighed. “Two equipment malfunctions.”

“Ichigo, didn’t you let your opponent get a little too close for comfort?” Isane asked.

Ichigo blinked. “I guess?” He said uncertainly. What was she talking about, Tsunayashiro had been ten paces away?

“You didn’t even react when he was about to strike you. Stone cold. I approve.” Yumichika complimented.

“He must have really had it coming. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you react like that before.” Ikkaku observed. Mashiro agreed with Ikkaku.

Ichigo fought the urge to search for Aizen in the crowd. Aizen. Aizen was the reason their perceptions had differed so greatly. He kept tabs on Aizen’s signature until it appeared that Shinji dragged him away and off academy grounds during the fifth match in. Ichigo didn’t know what to make of Aizen’s machinations, but he knew it couldn’t continue on like this.

The rest of Ichigo’s Shikai’s spars against his classmates were depressingly short. All of his opponents were downright scared of Ichigo even though he was reigning in his spiritual pressure. The only opponent that didn’t disappoint was Ikkaku. His display of power seemed to drive Ikkaku forward, making him more determined than he ever had been before.

“You’ve been holding out on me!” Ikkaku accused.

“Holding back! Holding back is what you mean.” Ichigo insisted.

“Don’t tell me what I mean!” Ikkaku retorted.

After a long time, Humura-sensei called out, “Wrap it up.” Ichigo held onto his stance and when Ikkaku began to tire he disarmed him.

“Damn you.” Ikkaku panted. Ichigo rolled his eyes and offered him a hand up.

“Last fight for each of us, right? Come on, I’m sure we could find some seated officers to fight next.” said Ichigo.

Ikkaku grabbed Ichigo’s hand and stood up. They made their way back to the group and accepted congratulations. Ikkaku insisted he didn’t win so they shouldn’t be complimenting him. Almost everyone ignored him and Yumichika said he believed Ikkaku would only get better.

Ichigo excused himself from the others, saying he wanted to collect the recruitment brochures real quick before people started leaving. That was true, but Ichigo needed peace. He was still wrung out from Aizen’s presence. It was hard to convince himself that it was all fine for now. The question now was whether or not Aizen knew Ichigo wasn’t under the power of Kyoka Suigetsu.

Ichigo shook his head. It was unclear either way, he could think later and break down in private. He went around to each stand, even the Tenth and Thirteenth to get a brochure though he stood at a distance at the Tenth stand to double-check Isshin wasn’t there. Ever since he hunted down Kukaku and Ganju’s spirit signatures without recognizing it was them, Ichigo realized he could no longer identify people based on their Reiryoku if he had known before he had sealed his Zanpakuto. He had to relearn all of them. He tried to make small talk, but it ended up being stilted so he tried to move on from stand to stand quickly.

He made his way back outside and watched on as Ikkaku fought Tetsuzaimon with Yumichika watching on. Isane looked to be talking to one of the officers from the Fourth. He didn’t see Mashiro but sensed her somewhere deeper inside the building. Ichigo joined Yumichika watching Ikkaku fight. They were really going at it, Tetsuzaimon was closer to Ikkaku’s current level and he was going all out. Yumichika didn’t take his eyes off the fight to greet Ichigo. 

Their group was approached by Love and his lieutenant, a rugged man with a scarred face and sunglasses. Love spoke, “Hello, I’m captain Rabu Aikawa. I apologize for Captain Muragama’s lack of professionalism and to see if either of you would be interested in the Seventh Division.”

Yumichika tore his eyes away from Ikkaku for a moment and puffed up. “Thank you for your offer. I appreciate it, but I’m afraid I have my heart set on Squad Eleven.”

“Squad Eleven? I can’t deny you’d climb ranks rapidly there, but chances of upper promotion are… bloody.” Love grimaced.

“Whereas I can’t deny that a title of lieutenant or captain has a certain glamor to them, that isn’t why I’m becoming a Soul Reaper. Sides, I think three has the most beauty.” Yumichika said.

“Err, okay. And I respect that.There’s too many Soul Reapers who are only interested in rank climbing. What about you? Are you already set on a squad too?” Love asked Ichigo.

“No, I don’t know which squad I want to join yet.” Ichigo admitted.

“I’m not one for posturing, so I’ll keep this short. Shibas are almost universally liked which might make investigations and diplomacy run a lot smoother. Might even work better if you smiled. What I’m interested in is your spiritual pressure. It’d make non-lethal take-downs a whole lot easier.” Love finished.

Ichigo remembered that Aizen’s final form vaporized a man in the World of the Living. “That’s all well and good, but I can’t control it very well. It would be irresponsible of me to try to weaponize it.”

Love nodded. “It is rather indiscriminate within a certain range, but it is worthwhile when it can deescalate a situation and save lives. If it is refined that is. Spar with my lieutenant, and I’ll give you an estimate of what position I can offer you.”

Humura-sensei had told him to spar with some officers or his friends, and Ichigo liked Love. Love had always been the most normal and sensible of the Visoreds. He balanced a care-free personality with a strong level headedness. He had been too disillusioned to return to Soul Society, but he had come back to fight the Quincy. Love, Lisa, Hachi, and Hiyori had been badly needed reinforcements, but the relief effort hadn’t lasted long. “Sure, I’m up for a spar.” Ichigo agreed.

The brawny man behind Love finally introduced himself. “I’m Jin'emon Kotsubaki, it’s good to meet you. Since you’re already in Shikai, I won’t do you the dishonor of doing any less.” He said a bit loudly. The resemblance to Sentaro was strong, they must be related.

They moved to an arena and Kotsubaki activated his Shikai. “Boom, Moburai!” which appeared to be a huge red and yellow Warhammer. Ichigo dodged the first hit, testing if the hammer had any special abilities, and it was a good thing he did. After the hammer hit the ground, it dug itself deeper in a rush seemingly without any outside force. If he had been unaffected by that, it would have raised some questions. From there onwards, Ichigo attempted to guide the head of the hammer away from striking him with one of his blades while he used the other to attack. The lieutenant was good, he would have been an asset in the war. He had a lot of agility for such an encumbersome weapon and he was quick to react. The challenge of having a foe he didn’t know anything about was kind of fun.

Love shouted, “I’ve seen enough, come back over here.” Ichigo held out his hand to the man and they shook briefly. The three of them started to head back to where they’d left Yumichika and Ikkaku. “You’re good. Real good. Unfortunately, 6th seat and upwards are filled and I’m not willing to transfer anyone. But I can offer you the 7th, and if you prove competent at your job, promotions along the line.”

Ichigo didn’t understand how he could offer such a high seat with only what he had seen today. “That’s definitely generous, and maybe I’m no slouch when it comes to fighting. But you said it yourself, it’s not just fighting ability that matters. What if I turn out to be a shitty cop?”

Ichigo couldn’t see Love’s eyes behind his sunglasses. “Cop. And that’s true, but there aren’t a lot of Soul Reapers capable of that kind of strength. Sometimes you’ve got to work with what you’ve got.”

Ichigo shook his head. That certainly explained some of the things he had seen. Just because someone was strong didn’t mean they were smart or a good leader. They came upon Rose talking to Yumichika and Mashiro. Rose had a hand up in the air like an actor and was regaling what sounded like a battle story to a rapt audience.

“-and like that, Kenei’s mighty fist split the crocodile Hollow’s mask in two.” Rose said dramatically before Love shoved into him lightly.

“Why are you retelling that crap? We nearly died.” Love scolded.

“Oh, I was illustrating how strong Kensei is. I figured he might need a little talking up.” Rose admitted with an abashed smile.

“But- but-but! What about the giant insect Hollow! The one that decapitated with its pincers!” Mashiro demanded.

Rose slyly raised a finger to his lips. “I promise to tell you next we meet. Maybe on a squad shadow? Who knows.” And with a wink, he gestured for Love to follow him and the three of them were alone. Mashiro gave a cry of frustration at their retreating backs.

Ikkaku and Tetsuzaimon came stumbling out of the arena with several shallow cuts. “There. Now you’ve earned that resume addition. ‘Successful recruiting of prospective talents.’ Heh.”

Tetsuzaimon groaned. “Yeah, you’re going to fit right in at Squad Eleven. Make that ‘beneficial prospects.’”

Yumichika added on, “Don’t forget, if you tell anyone about us, even our names…”

“You’ll gut me and leave me in the street to rot. I didn’t forget, don’t worry. I could barely handle one of you, I’m not going to try two.” Tetsuzaimon raised his hands in surrender.

Ikkaku and Yumichika said goodbye to Tetsuzaimon and the four of them made their way back to Isane who was managing to hold up a conversation with Ukitake. It was good to see two of the gentlest people he knew getting to know each other. Kyouraku and Lisa were nearby discussing something and after Kaien finished talking to an aging man in a captain’s haori, Kaien approached Ichigo.

“Find something you like yet?” Kaien checked in.

Ichigo fanned out his Thirteen brochures. “I collected all of these so I can go over them later. I also got offered 7th seat in Squad Seven by L- by the captain after I fought his lieutenant.”

“Going to take him up on it? We could use you as a courier between the branch families on your daily patrols.” Kaien joked.

“Not that I mean to deprive you of a courier, but I don’t know yet.” Ichigo said.

Kaien seemed to consider something before he spoke. “There’s something I’ve been wanting to do, but it didn’t seem appropriate until now. What do you say, Ichigo, to a little family spar?” Kaien suggested challengingly.

“You’re on!” Ichigo smirked, knowing he wouldn’t be easy prey.

Kaien led them past the furthest arena, his smile growing each time Ichigo looked at him questioningly. “You’ll see.” He promised. The others had followed them halfway, but Ukitake had stopped them at some point. 

Finally, Kaien deemed it a good spot and drew his Zanpakuto. Kaien spun his glowing sword. “Surge, Water and Heaven, Nejibana!” His sword transformed into a blue trident with a corkscrew spear on one end. Both were already shooting water. “Bet you’re thinking you caught a lucky break with it being summer and all.” Kaien cracked.

“Yeah, it’s going to be nice and refreshing.” Ichigo shot back.

“Don’t be so sure!” and Kaien shot forward, aiming the trident and a torrent of water at Ichigo. Ichigo stood his ground and he was instantly soaked as a verifiable wave crashed over him. Ichigo blocked Kaien’s strike which was propelled forward by the opposite end jetting water. Ichigo considered for a moment letting off a Getsuga Tensho, but decided not to. It was far too overpowered at this point; he couldn’t do it safely in a spar. Kaien tested that resolve, he was the strongest opponent he had faced in this altered past. He was strong, period. His Zanpakuto was a force to be reckoned with. Both ends shot water, blasting an attack forward and propelling in turns. Kaien could also control the water afterwards too. He curved it around his body to hold off Ichigo’s strikes and used it to strengthen his own. It wasn’t a serious spar, but Ichigo wanted it to be. It wasn’t until the water reached past Ichigo’s ankles he fully understood why Kaien had led them so far away. The water levels were rising around them, not flooding away like normal water would. It would have restricted mobility while assisting Kaien’s own. Not that this would stop Ichigo. Ichigo’s strength made it so he could shoulder the heavy current and still deliver hard-hitting blows. Ichigo broadened and strengthened his Shunpo on top of the water which made it so he could return a few waves of his own. Ichigo laughed at Kaien’s shocked face as he was knocked back from his own water.

By the time they wound down, the two of them and the area around them were waterlogged. Ichigo sputtered out a mouthful of water and huffed a laugh. “Dammit Kaien, it’s going to be forever now before I can head inside without tracking mud everywhere.”

Kaien snickered, “We’ll figure something out. You know, when Isshin and I spar, we dry out in front of his Zanpakuto’s flames.”

Ichigo was thrown off by the mention of his father and the fact his Zanpakuto could produce flames when he’d only ever seen a Getsuga Tensho similar to his own. As far as he could tell, only some of its energy release had looked like flames. “Since I don’t have the convenience of fire, we’ll just have to suffer.”

“Don’t be so moody, I’ll try to scale down some Kido so it’s safe to use on us. And if you can survive Kukaku’s Kido, you should be alright with mine.” Kaien laughed at Ichigo’s. “Ichigo, does your Zanpakuto have special ability or is it, ah, purely physical?”

“It does, but I haven’t had reason to use it yet.” Ichigo answered honestly.

“Ha! And that didn’t count? You’re making me curious.” Kaien probed. 

“You’ll see it when you see it. C’mon, the fair is probably closing up and I want to get a change of clothes as soon as possible.”

The two of them trudge back to the dwindling event, happy and peaceful.

“Humura, that bastard, played us.” Kyouraku whispered.

“It was a reasonable request, Shunsui.” Ukitake whispered back.

“I want him. Think about it, we could have a set of matching Shibas!” Kyouraku envisioned.

“Lisa won’t be as excited as you are.” Ukitake reminded him.

“It’ll be fine, I’ll get him to shadow a few missions with the squad and she’ll warm up to him. We’re both dual wielders with a short and long blade. He’s already using his blades similar to how I use my own. It’d be perfect!” Kyouraku breathed.

“I might be biased, but I would like it if he joined your squad, but it appears you won’t be the only one after him. He’s grabbed a lot of attention...” Ukitake said.

“I know, I know. But Kaien’s blessing, some sake, and the right incentives might just do the trick.” Kyouraku schemed. The two captains straightened up and continued watching the grand spar between Kaien and Ichigo.

Kensei’s cheek still hurt. Kensei had had punches from other captains that hurt less, he didn’t know how Hikifune managed to weaponize pinching. It was no wonder that Hiyori, that violent little psychopath, looked up to her. He hadn’t meant to storm away in a huff, but he couldn’t help it. First, he had lost his temper at that annoying little student. Then he proceeded to get kicked in the face and on the back of the head by said academy student by some sort of trick. It had helped to sooth his pride some that the student in question had vindicated his squad in the end. Kuna Mashiro. He would have to remember that name. She had real potential.

Following, the captain of the Third sidled up to Rose and mentioned that the trick had reminded him of something although he couldn’t quite place it, in a blatant bid for his attention. Kensei knew that this position was a stepping stone for Rose; that he had agreed to help out Kensei since he couldn’t find a suitable lieutenant. The position had been empty because it was Kensei who had previously held the position and there weren’t any other viable candidates. Rose had Bankai but had been a part of the Sixth and it was unlikely the Kuchikis would release the stranglehold they had over the squad anytime soon. In short, he was a perfect candidate for the Third whose captain was starting to show their age and wanted to retire. It rubbed salt in the wound that the captain was one of the great noble houses, the Horiuchi clan. The transfer papers were all but signed and Kensei was dreading the day Rose would leave.

Hikifune then tried to ask what the trick had been like close-up, cheerful and energetic but cuttingly perceptive. Hikifune had eventually moved on to talk about it with Yoruichi while Hiyori still fumed about the insult to their squad. Love had moved in to berate him and he had to leave before he blew up again. If only he had walked away after the girl had annoyed him, if only that orange-haired accomplice hadn’t spoken up, he might still have his dignity intact.

Kaien had barely turned his back on Ichigo to check up with his captain, his squamates, and a few potential recruits only to return to a flock of captains and lieutenants surrounding Ichigo and his friends. It was a good spot to be in, no doubt, but the way Ichigo seemed to have his hackles raised had Kaien stepping in. The others may have meant well, but so many powerful individuals with such extreme personalities could be a bit much, even for a Shiba.

So Kaien started extracting Ichigo and introduced Yoruichi who had been circling him. Maybe not the best move because Yoruichi took it as permission to mess Ichigo up. Kaien was simply happy Ichigo took Yoruichi in stride. Ichigo might have been a bit rude to her, but this was Yoruichi who was used to the Shibas and tended to disregard social niceties whenever she could. She would forgive him. Then Yoruichi relayed what Kaien had missed after Ichigo and his friends went over to the Zanjutsu competition. Kaien was surprised that Mashiro had landed two points on a captain in hand-to-hand combat to put it mildly. But for her and Ichigo to have developed a whole new technique that had taken it up a notch. Ichigo hadn’t even mentioned anything about it over their meals! Some tension must have bled through because Yoruichi reassured him she wouldn’t gun for Ichigo because Kukaku would skin her alive for it. That was one worry put to rest. Yoruichi left soon afterwards, saying she had taken Omaeda out for a walk like she had promised and that she was off to go leash him again. 

At Ichigo’s Shikai spar with one of the Tsunayashiro Clan members, Kaien was startled to hear how long Ichigo’s release command was. It was longer than Ukitake and Kyouraku’s. It was almost traditional to introduce yourself and talk to your opponent before you fought them, but his command verged on poetry. It was beautiful, yes, but it added a lot of fanfare that didn’t quite suit Ichigo.

After Tsunayashiro talked, he shot forward fast, ready to strike. The Tsunayashiro clan was one of the great noble houses, and as such, held themselves up to a high standard. That alone had Kaien worried and hearing the release command “Rive” hadn’t put any fears to rest. When Tsunayashiro had been poised to strike, Kaien had a burst of panic. Ichigo hadn’t so much as twitched before he brought down his opponent with a blast of heavy spiritual pressure. Kaien hadn’t thought Ichigo would or could do a move like that. Ichigo had returned to them irate and tense. In a few short words he explained why. While Kaien was touched that Ichigo had defended them, he still shouldn’t have had to. Kaien didn’t regret adopting Ichigo, but he wished he could spare him the more unpleasant trappings of nobility. And after all that, Kaien hadn’t even learned what power level Ichigo had placed at. Shame they didn’t have an exact specification, but no one could deny Ichigo was strong.

Then Ichigo disappeared on him which was fine, Kaien knew he couldn’t keep constantly keep an eye on him. In the meantime, Kaien had somehow ended up fielding inquiries about Ichigo. Yeah, he was family head, but he wasn’t the type to control others. The Tenth captain was interested in another Shiba and Kaien had to explain that Ichigo wouldn’t explain another squad with a Shiba in it. They had been baffled by that but had joked that the rest of the squads would have sporting chances. The Third captain seemed interested in knowing more about Ichigo as well but Kaien reiterated that he didn’t speak for Ichigo. 

Even potential recruits had asked after Ichigo. Aikawa-taicho had the right idea and had gone directly to Ichigo, offering him 7th seat in his division. It was nothing to sneeze at but Ichigo hadn’t jumped at the offer. Offers for seated positions were rare for academy students and it was early to be making them as well. 

From what Kaien had seen from Ichigo’s fight with Ikkaku, and the fact that Ichigo had already sparred with a lieutenant, spared Kaien any guilt when he challenged Ichigo to a fight. And what a fight it was. There weren’t a lot of people that Kaien didn’t have to be careful with. There were even fewer people that could make Kaien work, but Ichigo had done it. Most people got swept away by Nejibana’s waters, but withstood them. Ichigo could face them head on and meet his blow to boot. Additionally, Ichigo had knocked Kaien back with his own water. Others had tried that, but none had succeeded. Kaien was delighted, he hadn’t had that much fun in a fight in a long time. But throughout it all, he expected Ichigo’s swords to have a special ability. Not that there was anything wrong with purely physical swords, but the way Ichigo held his blades sometimes felt like he was aiming them. He was curious but it’s one of those things that would reveal themselves in time. To dry, Kaien used a weak Hado #12. It’s flames were invisible to the eyes which was perfect for Kaien’s purposes. It wouldn’t do for it to appear like he had set them both on fire. The spell might have been a bit too strong regardless because afterwards both Kaien and Ichigo’s hair was frizzy and standing on end. Though the others might have been taken aback by their intense fight, they still gave them shit about it. Ichigo was happy. He didn’t flaunt it, but he couldn’t hide the crinkle at the corner of his eyes or the upturn of his lips. It was genuine, unlike the fake smile Ichigo had used after his talk with Aizen-fukutaicho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, that was a long one  
> Yes, I did look up a Japanese phrase for Aizen and although it sounds super ominous, I think it's more along the lines of 'don't show-off' As for the names, I'm 100% making them up. I know how you write a name adds to it's meaning but I'm not capable of that  
> Next chapter is going to be pretty big too so heads up


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait! Things got busy for me  
> Also, I lied. This is a fun chapter, the next one will be the a longer serious one

Ichigo wasn’t entirely sure how he got roped into this. Kaien had told Ichigo that District 22 was having a festival Kukaku was performing and wouldn’t it be nice if they all went? Especially now that the recruitment fair was over and they could celebrate, hmmm? Before Ichigo could speak, Mashiro was already excitedly agreeing, Ikkaku and Yumichika were saying it would be nice to get away from the inner district’s stuffiness, and Isane was shyly asking if she could bring along her sister. It was agreed upon before Ichigo got a word out. So, a week after the fair, Ichigo was donning a simple evergreen yukata.

It wasn’t returning home, no, but it was much bigger than a simple visit. He had meant to not appear too close to the Shibas, to put some distance between them. More and more it seemed like he was failing. Not only that, he had to consider if he was putting Mashiro, Isane, Ikkaku, and Yumichika in danger as well.

The first illusion Ichigo had been able to handle by deferring to someone else. For the second illusion Ichigo had to persevere, impassive, while deadly Kido was hurled dangerously close to his person. And the last illusion he had accidentally blundered through on dumb luck. Now the question was what Aizen had taken away from all that. Ichigo knew his acting wasn’t the best. Others had already been able to gleam far too much. What had Aizen decided about Ichigo? Going through that day over and over again, he swung wildly back and forth from one conclusion to the next. Aizen knew. Aizen didn’t know. Aizen knew. Aizen didn’t-

Ichigo didn’t know. He couldn’t determine what had been the outcome of that day and could only hope the same could be said for Aizen. He was kicking himself for ever agreeing to meet Aizen alone. He separated from the rest to keep them away from Aizen, but that decision may not have been the smartest. When there weren’t others around, his response system to Aizen’s illusions was nonexistent. Had Aizen tested him with no one else around? Ichigo honestly didn’t know for sure. He hadn’t caught any emotions from the man that might indicate that he had done that, but it was still a possibility. Maybe Ichigo was being overly paranoid. All Ichigo knew for now was that the status quo couldn’t go on. He was tiptoeing around Aizen on unstable footing. Sooner or later, he would trip up. He had to find a way to get away from or bear Aizen’s scrutiny. 

Ichigo was having a hard time meshing these thoughts with going to a festival. Yet, that’s where Ichigo found himself come the weekend. He followed Kaien in a brisk Shunpo with Mashiro, Ikkaku, and Yumichika. They were meeting Isane and her sister at the district. Kaien took them to a field on the edges of town.

“When the sun has set, meet back here, okay? There won’t be any better seats to the show than right here. I’m going to go visit the Funa family, one of our local branch families, before the festivities start. Don’t get into too much trouble!” Kaien said before leaving.

Ichigo turned towards the others. “I know we said we’d meet Isane at the plaza, but she’s getting close, do we want to meet her as she arrives?” Ichigo asked.

“How close is close? Don’t think I’ve forgotten when you made us wait for half an hour before Mashiro returned to the academy. We almost missed dinner!” Ikkaku said.

“That wasn’t my fault, Mashiro got side-tracked! Ichigo said.

“It isn’t my fault either! How could I have known you three were waiting?” Mashiro pointed out.

Ichigo looked up at the clear sky. “There has got to be a better way of communication. You either have to be in person, have a messenger, a hell butterfly, or know a complicated bit of Kido.”

Yumichika raised an eyebrow. “Yes? What else would there be?”

Ichigo bit back answering ‘cell phones’. It wouldn’t mean anything yet and trying to explain it would make him sound nonsensical. One would think that the Soul Society would be more advanced than the World of the Living, but apparently not. “I don’t know. And I may not be the best with distances, but she’s coming in fast.” Ichigo said.

They made their way to one of the dirt trodden roads that led into town. Approaching the ten minute mark, they started to descend on him before Isane appeared, piggybacking a young adolescent Kiyone. “Sorry! Am I late?” Isane asked as she stepped out of Shunpo.

“Nah, you’re good. Ichigo was just doing that thing.” Ikkaku replied.

Kiyone squirmed and said something in Isane’s ear. Isane replied to them while walking closer. “That thing? What thing?”

“That thing where he senses someone more than a mile away but can’t seem to get the timing right.” Yumichika said.

A look of understanding came over Isane’s face. “Now that you mention it, that thing.” There was an impatient tug from Kiyone, “Can I introduce my little sister? Kotetsu Kiyone of the Kotetsu family. Kiyone? This is Shiba Ichigo, Kuna Mashiro, Ayasegawa Yumichika, and Madarame Ikkaku.”

Kiyone cautiously stared at them down from her perch atop Isane’s shoulders and offered her hand. “Nice to meet you all. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Mashiro seriously shook Kiyone’s hand and Isane smiled at her sister’s antics. “That’s enough of that now.” And leaned down to let her off.

They made their way through the chaotic streets. Ichigo was a bit thrown at how incredibly similar it was to the festivals he had gone to in the World of the Living. The smell of greasy fried food wasn’t heavy in the air, but it was present. Many people were dressed up in yukatas and playing street games in stalls. People were carrying bottles of sake and children chased after each other.

At one point, Kiyone got really invested in winning a goldfish. After her net broke, Ikkaku passionately stepped in and won her three much to her delight. It may have been cheating considering Ikkaku was spiritually strong, but he could have done a lot worse. Isane capsulated in face of her sister’s enthusiasm and kept the fish, saying that they might fit in one of the family’s koi ponds when they got large enough. Mashiro also won a fish but gave it to the two sisters because she didn’t have a home for it which she was depressed about.

Eventually they came across a few food stalls and snacked on the fried food as they made their way up and down the festival. Yumichika wandered off and came back with his hair done up with a beautiful gold, purple, and red hair pin. Ichigo slowed in front of one stall that had a wall of masks to choose from. What may have been one of the more baffling items on sale were white masks resembling a Hollow’s. Considering everything, the Hollow masks on sale should have been in poor taste, but no one else seemed to think so. When Yumichika started pointing out different masks for him, Ichigo shook himself out of his thoughts and moved on.

The sun began to set and vibrant colors shot across the sky. Now that it was darker, Ichigo realized there were light vines growing up the sides of buildings that were beginning to softly glow in multicolored tones. They decided to head to the field where Kaien had told them to wait when the sun set even if it was a bit early. They weren’t waiting there long before Kukaku’s, Ganju’s, Kaien’s, and another signature approached.

When he could make out the face of the stranger, Ichigo was paralyzed. There, right there, was his father with a shaven unlined face that was impossibly young. Ichigo didn’t know how to deal with him. Couldn’t begin to imagine how he would greet the man normally. Then, Isshin ran up to him and grabbed his face, turning it every which way. “Holy shit! I get what you were saying Kaien, he really does look like you!” Isshin pulled Ichigo’s cheeks like he was testing the elasticity and to make sure Ichigo’s face was real.

Ichigo reacted on instincts that had been drilled into him for a majority of his life and threw his would-have-been father to the ground. “Don’t talk about me like I’m not here!” He yelled. He heard one of his friends gasp.

Bewildered, Isshin stood up and broke down in laughter. “Yeah, he’s one of us. Hey, Kaien, where did you say he was foun-“ A blur tackled Isshin.

“What did I say? I said to be on your best behavior. I said to make a good impression! And what do you do? You grab him by the face and embarrass us! And in front of his friends no less! Do you know how long I’ve been wanting to meet them?! Months! Months, Isshin!” Kukaku had Isshin in a headlock and Isshin’s face was turning a startling shade of red. Whatever Isshin was trying to say wasn’t audible and he threw his body back trying to break Kukaku’s hold.

Ichigo turned away, rubbing his hands over his face. Hopefully Isshin’s pinching would give Ichigo an excuse to collect himself. To say he had mixed feelings about his father was an understatement. He may finally have an understanding of his past and of the man, but understanding doesn’t equate forgiveness. He was either thankful or resentful in turns. Sometimes both at the same time. It still felt unresolved. The last time he had seen his father was back in the World of the Living after he had gotten kicked out of the Soul King’s Palace. He had explained the full story before he told Ichigo that he would join him on the battlefront as soon as he made some arrangements for Karin and Yuzu. When Urahara had arrived in Soul Society later, he gave Ichigo a pitying look before relaying Isshin had stayed back in Hueco Mundo to make sure the Hollow forces wouldn’t have the chance to build back up.

Ichigo kept his hands up a moment longer. He lowered his hands and took in his friend’s expressions. He had felt a measure of shock from all of them, but they were taking in his family differently. Isane and Kiyone’s jaws were dropped and it seemed like they had no intention of shutting them in the near future. Wanting a piece of the action, Ikkaku’s eyes tracked the two hotheads. Yumichika looked wildly entertained. Mashiro watched on like it was the greatest thing she had ever seen. 

Suddenly, their reactions took on an incredulous edge and Ichigo turned around. Kukaku and Isshin were standing a foot apart, aiming a hand at each other that was poised to flick. Ichigo barely held back a groan. “You should respect your elders. Surrender, and I’ll forgive you. Easy-peasy.” Isshin pleaded.

Kukaku had fire in her eyes. “Me? Surrender? Accept your fate, old man.”

There was a moment where Ichigo hoped they might back down. His hopes were dashed as they both let loose at the same time and the two of them flew in opposite directions in a whirlwind. Kaien caught Isshin by the wrist before he could blow past them and closer to town. Kaien looked back and forth between the two of them with a scowl on his face. “Stop! I can’t believe I’m the one saying this, but stop fighting!” Kaien shouted.

Isshin devilishly aimed a foot at Kaien’s face. “Why don’t you make me, youngster? Or are you going to pull the clan head card?”

Kaien’s eye twitched before he joined the fray. Ichigo couldn’t say for sure whether or not Kaien was trying to stop them anymore. It was more like he was taking on both of them, trying to beat them into submission.

“Now this is my kind of party!” Ikkaku started forward as though Kaien’s participation meant a free-for-all.

“Ikkaku, I was looking forward to the fireworks. I wouldn’t want them delayed. And sides, it wouldn’t be a one-on-one match anyway.”

Ikkaku agreed, but still looked wistfully at the wrestling between Kaien and Isshin as Kukaku shot a glowing ball of light at them. Isane sounded faint as she asked, “Should we be worried? Is this normal?”

Kiyone tilted her head back to look at her sister. “So, this isn’t what Soul Reapers are usually like, then?”

A dirty Ganju popped over and spoke over Ichigo. “This is usual for Shibas, You’re average Soul Reaper could never be as awesome!” He said proudly.

Kiyone puffed up and Ichigo introduced Ganju before she could start. Ichigo remembered Kiyone’s ‘arguments’ and could only infer how much worse they were when she was a kid. “Everyone, this is Ganju. Ganju, these are my friends.”

“Hi! I’m Shiba Ganju! Self-proclaimed future boar tamer, self-proclaimed sand whisperer-“ Ganju geared up. Ichigo had thought his self-proclaimed titles in the future had been bad but these were so much worse.

Yumichika, who had been doing his best not to react to the strange dirty child, broke into a chuckle. “Sand whisperer?  _ Sand Whisperer _ ? What the hell is that?”

Ganju glowered up at him. “I’m sorry. You must be too vapid to understand, allow me to show you!” And with that Ganju moved his foot in a half circle sinking Yumichika before he could react.

“You little ugly cretin!” Yumichika half-clawed himself out half got pulled out by Ikkaku while Ichigo reviewed what he had seen. He hadn’t really ever thought about Ganju’s elemental power of sand. It was something he had been able to do. He knew Ganju had trained with the Full Bringers in the Soul Society during the Thousand Year War. Maybe there had been a reason for that. Most Fullbringers often pulled power out of a single object to fight. Would finding the spirit of sand within different types of matter be so different? Ganju ran off to his siblings who were talking heavily with each other. Whatever Ganju said to them had Kukaku cuffing Ganju on the back of his head. Kaien nodded at Isshin seriously and Ichigo wondered what they were saying.

Isshin turned towards their group. “It was nice to meet you all! Ichigo, don’t be a stranger. Drop by anytime. Squad Ten!” Isshin raised both hands and wiggled his fingers.

Kukaku tried to punch Isshin at his silly sign-off. “How many times do I have to tell you that isn’t as cool as you think it is! Nobody gets it!”

Isshin rejected that and turned to them once again. “It is cool! Ten fingers for Squad Ten. You guys got it, right? Right?”

Isshin looked dispirited at their lack of comprehension and defended himself. “It’ll catch on, I’m sure of it. Have a good night!” And with that, his dad was gone, trotting off back towards town.

Kaien and Kukaku made their way back towards them and Kaien addressed a visibly fuming Yumichika. “I apologize for my little brother. He’s a little sensitive and a lot proud of his abilities. Unsurprisingly, it’s not the best combination. Ganju, apologize.” Kaien ordered.

Ganju lowered his head and did so while Yumichika’s face twitched in irritation. “It’s fine. No harm done.” Ichigo was surprised at Yumichika’s maturity. He hadn’t expected that, even if Ganju was a child.

Kaien turned to Ichigo. “And that was Isshin, our uncle. He can be a bit rowdy sometimes, sorry.”

How well Ichigo knew that. “It’s not your fault. Why did he head off though?” He was glad to have some respite, but he was curious what they had been talking about.

“He went to go drink with the Funa family. Said he had to go catch up.” Kukaku answered and then seized up the group. “Isane, Mashiro, Ikkaku, and Yumichika.” She pointed at each one, naming them correctly. “And who’s this little lady?” Kiyone, caught between shyness and awe, didn’t answer.

“Th-This is my sister, Kiyone.” Though Isane let her diffident nature slide when it was only them, it came back full force with new people.

“Nice to meet you Kiyone-chan. Now that that menace is gone, who wants some fireworks!” Kukaku rallied. She promptly got to work, drawing lines and placing a few brightly colored powder in choice locations.

They watched her while they chatted. That was, until Mashiro snuck off. Ichigo followed wondering what she had gotten up to this time. Closer to town, she had found a yellow and white cat that flopped over on her feet. “Ichigo! Look at him! I love him so much!” Mashiro fawned.

The cat started kneading the air. They cracked an eye open at Ichigo and meowed. Ichigo was only so strong. He bent down next to Mashiro and pet the cat.

“So Ichigo-kun, you’re into blondes then?” A teasing voice behind Ichigo said. In quick succession, Ichigo tensed and relaxed. It was a good thing he recognized Yoruichi so quickly. He turned around to face Yoruichi who was looking at him with sharp eyes. Her reiatsu was so muted it felt like she wasn’t there. Ichigo had to mentally prod at the space he knew where she should be to sense anything, and even then it was hard. He didn’t like it, it reminded him of when he had felt her signature fade away inside of the Soul King’s palace.

“Yoruichi-“ Ichigo barely remembered a suffix, “-taicho. What are you doing here?”

Yoruichi smirked. “Kukaku said she was going all out tonight and there’s no way I was going to miss that. Come on, let’s go over. I think she’s about to start.” Mashiro stood up and Yoruichi turned her attention to her. “Mashiro Kuna, I saw you at the fair and I was pretty impressed.” Yoruichi said.

“Yeah, that day was a lot of fun!” Mashiro replied. Mashiro as an assassin flashed through Ichigo’s mind again and he shuddered. The thing was, he could see it. Mashiro and Yoruichi loved tormenting others, they would get along well. Yoruichi was also the top Hakuda master and the stealthiest person alive, he could see where she would want Mashiro. If it came down to it, he would run some interference.

Kukaku had started chanting and they rejoined the others. Kaien gave Yoruichi a quick smile while the others seemed too caught up in Kukaku amassing power to notice the new addition. “Five drops of blood and a tear rejoin the sea. Cloaked in the skin of the salamander, the stars dare to dance. That which rides the wings of destiny, rejoice! The five hands of the flaming sun!” Power overflowed from Kukaku into the lines. Up rose swirling, molten lights from the ends of the lines. It looked like a kaleidoscope when the lights started to rise, spinning in complex patterns. The mass of colors began to subtly vibrate when they shot up into the air to fill the night sky with an explosion of unrivaled vibrancy.

Kukaku stepped away from her set-up as another volley of orbs started to rise. “Yoruichi. Why am I not surprised, you needy hellion?” She said with her hands on her hips.

“What can I say? I can’t seem to stay away, you fire-eating witch.” Yoruichi rejoined. Kukaku closed the rest of the distance to catch Yoruichi in a hug and pet her hair like she was still a cat. Yoruichi spoke again, “Don’t tell me you broke into the sake without me.”

“That was one time! You’re never going to let that go, are you?” Kukaku groaned and went to a large bag thrown to the sidelines. “Here, catch. There’s also some food in here if anyone wants any.” Kukaku called out.

“What do you think about Shiba fireworks, Ichigo?” Kaien asked. The fireworks illuminated everyone’s faces in snatches like lightning as round after round after round went off. Ichigo didn’t know how much power it would take to fuel a system like that.

“I had high expectations, but I think this blew them out of the water.” Ichigo answered. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen a show of power like this purely for the joy of it. Kaien grinned at him and turned back to the show. Ikkaku and Yumichika charmed some sake off of Kukaku who traded barbs with the two of them with ease. Isane said the word sorry one too many times while trying to ask about her Kido before Kukaku asserted she didn’t have anything to sorry about before describing some of parts of the spell. Kiyone and Ganju started speaking and their energetic personalities bounced off each other. Yoruichi and Kaien ‘discussed’ some news in the Seireitei and Yumichika joined in. Mashiro adored the fireworks which endeared her to Kukaku and probably saved her when she enquired about Kukaku’s ‘head wound’ which was just Kukaku’s bandages, her protective measure against getting her hair caught on fire. Yoruichi laughed so hard that she snorted sake out of her nose. Ichigo heard Ikkaku’s almost inaudible whisper to Yumichika about how he couldn’t believe that these people were nobles.

When Kukaku went to prepare another batch of fireworks, Yoruichi started talking to Mashiro. “What do you call that move at the festival? It couldn’t have been flash-step. There wasn’t a flash for one thing, and you shouldn’t have been able to move at all with the way your body was positioned. So what was it?” Yoruichi asked.

Mashiro looked to Ichigo. “Ichigo and Mashiro Zoom?” She suggested.

Everything had to have a name with Soul Reapers. Sure, knowing an attack's name made it more powerful and more intentionally aware of the action, but mostly it simply made it easier to talk about. “That’s too much of a mouthful. And this isn’t something you want to declare in the middle of battle right before you do it. It would take your edge away.” Ichigo said. Ichigo met Yoruichi’s sharp eyes. “It’s a work in progress.”

“Well, it’s something I’ll be sure to look forward to.” She promised with a sharp gleam in her eyes, and turned back to Kukaku who had finished. Ichigo was relieved she didn’t demand anything more. He still wanted to leave that up to Mashiro.

And the night ended after the next set of Kukaku’s fireworks. Kaien offered to escort Isane and Kiyone home. They said goodbye and Isane tentatively invited Mashiro over to see her fish if she wanted and Mashiro agreed right away. The four of them returned to the academy with Mashiro and Yumichika recapping all of their favorite fireworks. Ikkaku said to invite them to the next one. It was a good night. A night that should have made him forget all his worries. Soon as Ichigo was by himself again, however, the heaviness started to seep back in.


	18. Chapter 18

And like that, the semester was over. Ichigo had passed his tests with flying colors. Their curriculum wasn’t nearly as rigorous as his high school had been which was almost discouraging. He passed the paperwork certification with relative ease and his eyes felt the strain after the three-hour testing period. As a result, he finally had a handle on the law gradient in the districts. Districts 1-20 had basically the same laws that were all enforced. Districts 20-35 had the same laws, but the levels of enforcement were different. From there, the rest of the districts fell under “Rukon”. Laws started disappearing and so did enforcement. In districts 75-80, basically anything went.

There was a long weekend where Ichigo stayed at the academy. It was a hard sell, considering he didn’t have any classes to study for, but Ichigo insisted he needed to prepare for the next semester since he was on an accelerated course. Kaien was less than happy about that but there wasn’t much he could do about it. It was a lonely break. Most of the student population was gone, including his friends. Isane and Mashiro had returned to their families and Ikkaku and Yumichika had decided to go back to their old district. The break was especially long without Mashiro’s training sessions or Ikkaku’s daylong spars. Whenever he tried to do something, his mind drifted. He aimlessly went over the water-damaged brochures from the fair trying to decide which would provide the best vantage point for the things to come. Ichigo headed out to the clearing once, playing with the idea of actually training. But he didn’t want it destroyed.

When the new semester started, there was another slew of classes Ichigo had to take. Strategy was one he was looking forward to. These weren’t the people he had relied on, he had to be able to think thoroughly, not rashly. Unless he somehow ended up in the past again, this was his only chance to change everything.

It was Humura-sensei that let Ichigo and the others know about the sixth-year assessment. “The Thirteen Court Guard Squads take the top combat students slated for graduation on a small mission. Usually in problem areas where minor Hollows tend to appear. Now, I’m sure you’re all thinking ‘How could they possibly send students out to fight Hollows?’ And I want to assure all of you that there will be real Soul Reapers to step in if things start to look dicey. At no point will any of you be in any actual danger during the exercise. That being said, all of you should still exercise caution. Represent us well because I’m the one who’s going to have to answer if you don’t.” Ichigo, Mashiro, Ikkaku, and Yumichika were picked and they all agreed to do it which wasn’t surprising. Once this was out of the way, students would start shadowing squads to see which ones would be a good fit.

It was a Wednesday when twenty students gathered in the front courtyard awaiting the Soul Reaper escorts. Finally, a component of ten Soul Reapers entered and a man with dark blue hair and brown eyes spoke. “I’m the third seat of Squad Ten, Ezume Maeda. Both Squad Ten and Squad Six will be overseeing today’s exercise. Our purpose is mainly observation and evaluation. In any case, should any of you have any questions or need any assistance, don’t be afraid to ask. Before we head out, we’re going to assign you to teams.” Ikkaku, Ichigo, and Yumichika were assigned to the front team and Mashiro was assigned to the rear guard which she was annoyed about. Ichigo agreed. She shone in hand-to-hand, she likely wouldn’t get a chance to fight anything in the rear guard.

Ichigo was idly looking through the Soul Reapers present and was relieved it was the third seat and not his father who was leading. And then he saw Byakuya’s face amongst the black. Ichigo blinked hard and looked again. It wasn’t Byakuya. Byakuya was dead and gone and now was far too young at this point in time to be a Soul Reaper. In his past, Byakuya had been his first goal. At the time, he had been the person to steal away someone dear to Ichigo. Rukia had saved him and his family when they had been complete strangers. She had been the first person to give him power and her faith. Byakuya had been the obstacle and the object of his ambition. There was no way he could call Byakuya anything but his name after he had seen the complete turn-around the man made. They became comrades and were on their way to becoming friends. When Ichigo arrived from Hueco Mundo to the Soul Society the first time, he found them at war with the Quincies and Byakuya near death. His once-rival’s last request was that Ichigo protect Soul Society. He had perished right there, before Ichigo could do anything to save him.

This man’s face was softer with a wider mouth. His kenseikan pleated his hair in a simple fashion to the side of his face. Purple eyes met Ichigo’s. The man paused, and then started towards him. Ichigo looked away and brushed past those in front of him, ignoring the man and making his friends catch up to him. When would he catch a break.

Though it was after classes, there was a good chunk of daylight left. It peaked through the clouds every now and then, the light directly hitting their eyes. They Shunpoed at a pace that was bordering on punishing for students. Already, they were being tested.

They stopped briefly at the bottom of a series of wooded foothills where the Soul Reapers organized them and reiterated their earlier message. They started in, treading around one of the mounds of earth where there was a stretch of flat grassy ground. It left them more open than Ichigo would have liked, but they had an unimpeded field of vision for when the Hollows started to descend on them.

After they skirted the edges of a few of the foothills, Ichigo was aware of a growing sense of unease rising within himself but he couldn’t place the why. As far as Ichigo could tell, there wasn’t a trace of Hollow Reiryoku and while some of the students were apprehensive, no one felt the pressing weight of danger quite like he did.

“What gives? There’s nothing around, yet you’re on edge.” Ikkaku said low as they plodded along at the forefront of the patrol.

“It is rather unlike you. You can’t possibly be scared of a few Hollows. Not after what we’ve seen.” Yumichika voiced, agreeing with Ikkaku.

Ichigo scanned the horizon. “I’m not scared-“ Akin to a stone skipping across the water’s surface, Hollow signatures approached rapidly, careening towards their group. The flashes he caught from the Hollows had wildly fluctuating reiatsu. Ichigo stopped and swung to face them.

“Shiba! Keep moving-“, someone yelled at him. In the distance, a Garganta gaped open, leaving the silhouette of a wyvern-like Hollow three stories tall standing in its place. The sun broke through the clouds, illuminating the Hollow. Where it’s mask should have been ran a river of bone-white viscous liquid. In time with it’s shifting spiritual pressure, the hole in its chest pulsated while the surrounding flesh flaked away. This was no average Hollow.

“I could be off about this, but I really don’t think Hollows are supposed to do that.” Ikkaku commented. He would have sounded laid-back if not for the thrum of anticipation in his voice.

“At least I don’t have to see its ugly face.” Sniffed Yumichika.

This was no job for students. He yelled, “Everybody, get back!” Gargantas opened in the distance revealing more Hollows for a split second before they portaled closer.

“They’re sick, this’ll be quick-“

“Want all the glory, Shiba? Get-“

Two voices cut off as the wyvern Hollow appeared right on top of them, the white fluid splashing down on those below. It roared, it’s flanging had human undertones. Immediately, Ichigo propelled himself to the Hollow’s melting face, Zangetsu striking. Instead of cutting through, his blade was repelled, like trying to force two magnets of the same poles together. The shallow cut did nothing. Ichigo’s next blow decapitated the Hollow. The head part seemed to pour itself out, becoming more of the fluid while the body broke apart in the black unraveling he was used to.

“Students! Group up and get behind us! Soul Reapers at the ready!” Ezume ordered. There was a shuffling behind Ichigo as he moved to intercept a four-fingered clawed hand reaching to those behind him. He reinforced the output on his footholds to stop its massive bulk from going an inch further. Another sword cut off it’s hand and it fell back screaming. “That means you three as well! Get back!”

“Ikkaku, Yumichika, fall back.” Ichigo said, keeping his eyes forward on the Hollows that appeared one after another. There had to be a dozen of them, all with their masks pouring.

“And let you have all the fun? Not on your life, pal.” Ikkaku replied. Zangetsu was eagerly calling out to be released, damn near breaking the seal himself in his frenzy to join the fight. Ichigo held him back with a wordless plea. It wasn’t power he needed at the moment, what he needed was speed. Similar to his Bankai of old, his power was compressed, maybe not as free flowing, but he could access what he needed. He didn’t have time to argue with Ikkaku and Yumichika who were preparing to deflect Hollow's next blow. Ichigo swung himself up to decapitate this Hollow too before it could hurt the duo.

There was the sound of ringing steel before three purple almost petal-like disks sunk into a feathered Hollow diving at them. The disks sunk into its body before changing and shooting through as light. Ichigo looked to see who it had been. It was the man who resembled Byakuya. He was… off. Though the man’s spirit signature was distinct enough, his reiatsu was muted despite being in Shikai.

He couldn’t spare another thought to it as a Garganta opened over their heads. The students scattered and Ichigo cleaved the Hollow in two. Below him, Mashiro, with her goggles on, pulled out a Soul Reaper who had gotten stuck in a deluge of white liquid. The Hollow above them crashed down like it was trying to eat them with its formless face.

Ichigo shot forward, ready to kill this Hollow too. He didn’t get the chance because the hole of the Hollow dilated enough that the Hollow bisected in two. The top half of the body became more fluid and the lower half didn’t dissipate. He kept an eye on the students and his friends. Mashiro tackled a student out of the way while deflecting a scaled appendage away. Ikkaku and Yumichika managed to kill one Hollow when its power waned, they each chopped on either side of the Hollow’s hole.

After Ichigo had taken care of three more of the attacking Hollows, he turned around when another Gargantua opened on their periphery. Instead of a Hollow appearing, it was fleeing. That was the last of them. Ichigo was about to go rejoin his friends when he caught the echo of someone. There was a trace of Soul Reaper reiatsu from the Gargantua.

Again, Zangetsu surged. However, Ichigo couldn’t risk a Getsuga Tensho. Maybe it could stall the Hollow and keep the Garganta open, but there would be no way to avoid the Soul Reaper. Even if he had something as precise as a Quincy’s arrow, he would risk the Soul Reaper falling into the chasms below. Ichigo darted inside the Garganta and it swallowed him, leaving him in the abyss between worlds. Forming white footholds, he chased after the serpentine Hollow. There was someone gripped in its prehensile tail. The Hollow slipped out and Ichigo put on a burst of speed to catch up to it.

He leaped out of the Garganta only to see the Hollow dive into a faintly glowing pool of water below. Pulling himself forward, Ichigo followed. The water fought him, creating drag which took a quick moment of adjustment. He cut off the tail which tightly engulfed the Soul Reaper. He grabbed an exposed arm and got the hell out of there. Larger shapes moved in the distance and it wasn’t like the Hollow would survive much longer if the growing hole in its chest was any indication.

He dragged them onto the shore, tearing away the Hollow appendage as fast as he could. He didn’t know the state they were in and if they had breathed in any water. The man weakly turned on his side and coughed, spitting water out. It was the man who looked like Byakuya, and now that he was in front of him, Ichigo spied a Lieutenant’s badge on his left arm. He seemed in one piece, but that didn’t mean he was completely okay.

While the man caught his breath, Ichigo stood up and surveyed the surrounding area. There was no mistaking it, this was Hueco Mundo. He would know this forsaken place even if he hadn’t recognized where he was. There was a despairing ring to the place that rattled his bones. This was the world that had filled the ranks for the enemy side in both of the great wars. The press of so many Hollow signatures wasn’t comforting by any means, but it was so much better than Hueco Mundo being empty.

Furthermore, he remembered the Menos Forest. They were in the chthonic underbelly, a strange fusion of caverns and quartz-like stone trees that acted like pillars to hold up the desert above. This part of the forest had immense trees and fewer holes in the roof of sand. Darkness pressed in on them. Ichigo looked at the pool of water, the dim glow came from crystalline coral-like structures arranged around circular holes. 

The man weakly sat up from the stone ground, clutching his ribs. “Where are we?” The Soul Reaper asked.

“We’re not in the Soul Society anymore. This is Hueco Mundo.” Ichigo stated, watching for his companion’s reaction.

The man haltingly stood up and took in their situation. Dismayed, he repeated, “Hueco Mundo…”

“Are you okay? How are you feeling? You didn’t hit your head or anything, did you?” Ichigo asked. It wasn’t a good spot to be in, in enemy territory with a wounded Soul Reaper. Ichigo still hadn’t achieved a green glow in Kaido, and even if he had, he wasn’t entirely sure he could risk it.

The man looked at Ichigo like he wasn’t making sense. “A few of my ribs are cracked, but I’m in no immediate danger from my injuries. Regardless of my physical state, I do not believe we are long for this world. If I had fallen in the line of duty alone, I would have died with honor. I regret I have failed and with an academy student no less.” He ended, dejection creeping into his voice.

Ichigo felt his eye twitch in irritation. “That’s it? You’re going to give up? Just like that? And I hate to break your pity party, but I chose to follow that Hollow. You don’t get to blame yourself for my choices. And I, for one, don’t plan on letting either of us die.”

The man looked like he was trying to gently break a very hard truth to Ichigo. “How? How would you accomplish this? We’re in the very heart of Hollow territory with no way home.”

Ichigo already had the beginnings of a plan in motion, but there was no way he could go about bringing it up without meeting complete refusal. “First things first, we need to get out of here. We’ll be overrun with Hollows here. Now, can you walk, or do I need to carry you?”

The man furrowed his eyebrows. “I can walk. But where would we go? There is no safety here.”

“I’d say up is a good place to start.” Ichigo said, pointing to the slight slope of the stone.

Ichigo started forward only to stop when a hand clutched his wrist. “Wait. Buried under the ashes of the mountain shrine, sleeping demons of the south descend, a waxing moon, a full moon, a waning moon, a new moon learns its name. Bakudo # 53 Sutakonshiru.” He pulled away. “If we’re going to be moving, we need our spiritual pressure concealed. I would conceal us from sight as well, but that spell is more delicate. May the darkness be our cover instead.” It was true, they could barely see, and what they could see was in shades of monochrome.

Preparation was smart. Ichigo murmured Zangetsu’s release. Zangetsu’s bounding energy was hard to contain. Ichigo grit his teeth from the strain and sheathed his swords. The man looked at the newly formed sheathes curiously but did not remark on it.

It wasn’t an easy walk. They couldn’t pick out a path or Shunpo because they couldn’t see. Not that they’d be going fast anytime soon. The lieutenant shouldn’t be pushing himself with his wound and Ichigo didn’t want to forcibly carry him. Whenever they came upon another giant tree, they had to go around it without getting turned around. Sometimes the slope tapered out, leaving them a bit confused. Ichigo had an idea, if he could pick out the spirit ribbons of one immobile individual, then he could use them as a compass. Ichigo reached out and was shocked to find a whisper of red amongst the Hollow’s black ribbons. Ichigo remembered one individual who had spent a few human lifetimes inside Hueco Mundo. The Soul Reaper that had saved Rukia when they had gotten separated in the Menos Forest. He stretched his mind thin trying to remember a name; Rukia had talked about how she would go back for him although her request was blocked several times. He didn’t know if it was them, but he picked them as his north, and trudged on.

As they continued to make slow progress, the lieutenant spoke. “I believe you said you followed the Hollow earlier, implying you weren’t captured.”

The unspoken question was loud, but Ichigo wasn’t about to answer one that hadn’t been asked. “Yeah.”

There was a pause, where the man clearly expected more elaboration. “You’re an academy student.”

“I am.” Ichigo agreed.

“You weren’t willing to talk to me earlier. Why would you condemn yourself to a certain death? He finally asked.

Ichigo tried to form a coherent response. “I don’t know if I was entirely aware of the fact it was you I was going in after. Earlier, when I saw you, I could’ve sworn I knew you. Of course, I was wrong. I don’t even know your name. When I realized the Hollow had taken someone, it was a snap decision. I didn’t consciously think about it.”

A beat. “Kuchiki Sojun.” He said a bit faintly.

“What?”

“Kuchiki Sojun. You should know the name of the man you died for.” He said, stronger this time.

Ichigo would have rolled his eyes if he thought the other man could see it. “Nice to meet you. I’m Shiba Ichigo.”

“I know. I was to evaluate you. I have your file.” Sojun replied.

Ichigo scoffed, Sojun couldn’t even let him introduce himself properly. He was definitely a Kuchiki. “Yeah? When we get out of here, what’s my evaluation gonna say?”

“Foolish. Impudent. In all likelihood, suicidal.” Ichigo was about to defend himself when Sojun’s voice took on a softer tone. “And surprisingly kind.”

Ichigo couldn’t see where he was drawing his conclusions from. He had saved him from being dragged underwater from the Hollow, sure, but then he had basically bullied him into getting them moving. “I guess I’ve had worse things said about me.” And left it at that.

They walked for a long time in silence. Ichigo slowed down when Sojun’s breathing started becoming more labored and was about to suggest that they either take a break or that Sojun should let himself be carried. Sojun froze. Up head, where the trees thinned and the light became stronger, were Gillians, Menos Grandes, ten stories tall wobbling amongst the trees. Their height wasn’t even a fifth of the ceiling’s height. Sojun started to draw his blade and Ichigo grabbed his wrist to stop him. “Unless they’re attacked or being agitated by a much stronger Hollow, they won’t attack. Think about it, how would they eat us? With their short arms? Not from under that cloak. Hell, they’d have to fall over to get us anywhere near their mouths.” Gillians were long past being a threat to him. He had a hard time taking them seriously even if he had seen the destruction they had wrought over swaths of land in Soul Society during the second war. 

“That’s what you’re drawing your conclusion from?!” Sojun whisper-shouted at him. 

“Of course not. I’ve read about them.” Ichigo had read about them, but he also had up close and personal experience too, not that he could say that. Ichigo walked on and Sojun followed, not letting Ichigo go on alone. They hedge around the giants. Even if Ichigo was fairly sure they wouldn’t attack, he didn’t want to give them any ideas either. Sojun kept alert and had a hand on his sword. Ichigo spied a Menos whose mask was forming whorls on the cheeks. Ichigo wondered if it was anyone he knew.

They were making headway to getting to the other Soul Reaper in Hueco Mundo. Or, he thought they were. If they could Shunpo, then it wouldn’t take long at all. Ichigo tried to gauge how much closer they were to the surface. All at once, the Menos turned to the two of them, their eyes blazing red. A weak, mostly likely new, Adjuchas dropped down in front of them. It was furry like a bear, vaguely humanoid, and had jutting canines on its mask. Sojun drew his blade but Ichigo stepped in front of him and drew his own. “I’m only going to give you one chance. Leave us alone and I’ll let you live.” Ichigo stated.

“Prey shouldn’t talk. Prey should run.” The Hollow rumbled out. The Gillians kept swarming them.

“Yeah, prey should run, so get out of here. I don’t know if you noticed, but we’re not your average soul. We’re Soul Reapers, that means we can take you on, no sweat!” Ichigo said.

“Step back.” Sojun ordered Ichigo.

The Gillians started to enter attack mode. While this Adjuchas wasn’t commanding them, it was whipping the Gillians into a frenzy. “Last chance.” Ichigo said. The Hollow lurched forward and Ichigo shot forward and cracked the Hollow’s mask in two. If he had used a Getsuga Tensho, he would have brought tons of sand down on them. The Gillians dimmed, and then wandered off slowly.

Sheathing his swords, Ichigo turned around. He stared into black. The Hollow mask, with protruding eye sockets and modest horns and a long snout, created the hood of the green hairy cloak which almost hid the tattered Soul Reaper uniform. It was the man he had seen ever so briefly when he had first stormed Hueco Mundo. The man who had saved Rukia. He had his sword drawn like he had been about to assist the two of them. Sojun was now facing the masked man. Ichigo double-checked there weren’t any Hollows close by before he sheathed his own swords. The masked man hesitantly did the same. Sojun sheathed his own, but that didn’t mean a whole lot to someone skilled at Kido. Sojun, stepped forward. “Who are you? State your name and rank.”

The masked man darted forward and picked up Sojun, readjusting his grip when Sojun flinched. The man leaped up and started darting across the tree branches. Well, he had wanted to do the same thing ever since they had arrived here, he couldn’t really blame the man for actually doing it. Sojun was protesting heavily in his aristocratic way, adding a lot more words than his meaning which was ‘let me go’. Eventually Sojun got fed up with the masked man’s lack of response. He elbowed him. Hard. His hit landed on one of the Hollow masks on the cloak to no effect. They finally heard the man’s voice. It was slightly muffled but was spoken with purposeful articulation like the man wasn’t quite used to talking. “It’ll be safe at my hideout.”

Ichigo spoke to Sojun, “Don’t injure yourself again. Relax, I’m here.” He hoped the tacit reassurance came through. He wouldn’t let anything happen to Sojun.

They came upon a small triangular tunnel, barely tall enough to accommodate their height. The masked man ducked inside with Sojun. Ichigo followed, close at his heels. The man set Sojun down on a stone slab atop a moss bed. There was a large amount of different mushrooms, mosses, and even what looked to be small thorny bushes under the glowing orb in the center of the cave. “You’re a Soul Reaper, correct? What are you doing here?” Sojun asked, watching the man with suspicious eyes.

The man paused, and then busied himself reaching for a type of pale green powder tied in what looked like greenish-brown leather. Ichigo already knew his story, so he figured that could wait until the introductions out of the way. “I’m Shiba Ichigo, and this is the lieutenant of the Sixth, Kuchiki Sojun. What’s your name?”

“My name is Ashido.” Ashido said. That’s what it had been. Being unable to remember had been driving Ichigo crazy.

“Nice to meet you, Ashido. We were just on our way out of Hueco Mundo. Do you want to come with us?” Ichigo offered.

“Don’t make promises you’re unable to uphold.” Sojun said sharply to Ichigo.

The black holes of Ashido’s mask seemed to bore into Ichigo. “This is the Menos Forest, and it is far from the rules of Soul Society. How do you plan to leave?” He asked, voice blank.

“By leaving the way we came. A Garganta.” Ichigo stated.

Ashido was striking down at Ichigo within a second and Ichigo met his blow. Sojun had his blade at Ashido’s throat before either of them could make another move. “I would thank you to not attack my charge.” Ichigo appreciated the sentiment, but maybe now wasn’t the time.

“Only the strong can survive, and you think you can, what? Force a Hollow to obey you? Control it?” Ashido asked. With his face hidden and voice steady, he would have revealed nothing if Ichigo couldn’t read emotions from spirit ribbons. There was an incredulous edge tinged ever so slightly with anger.

Ichigo answered honestly. “I don’t plan on forcing anything or anyone.”

Ashido disappeared. It was the same Hollow speed technique Ichigo knew. He swung at Ichigo again and Sojun moved to intercept. Ichigo pushed back against his sword with his longer blade. Sojun moved to Ichigo’s side, clutching his ribs. There was a flash of concern from Ashido. He moved away back to the light green powder, placing water from a hollowed-out chunk of stone tree in the pouch and shaking it.

He turned to Sojun and waited silently. Ichigo guessed what Ashido was trying to do. “Sojun-fukutaicho, remove the top of your shihakusho. Ashido, do you know any Kaido?”

“Minimal. This will accelerate the healing process.” Ashido answered.

“And why would I allow a man who drew his sword on us access to my wounds with an unknown substance? Who won’t reveal his face?” Sojun asked, unyielding.

Ashido pulled off his cloak and set it to the side. He had uneven strands of burgundy hair and slate grey eyes on an angular face. “I was testing your strength, the weak won’t survive here.” Ashido said as though an unprovoked attack made perfect sense.

“You ask that we prove ourselves.” Sojun stated.

“I would like to see if I can expect either of you to survive. You need treatment.” Ashido said.

Sojun eyed the pouch warily. “And what is this? What can this possibly be?”

“Red slime from the canopy of the Menos Forest. It turns this color when dried. I’ve used this on myself.” Ashido explained.

“Worst-case scenario is that it doesn’t do anything.” Ichigo added.

Sojun said testily, “That is not the worst-case scenario. This may very well poison me through my skin.” Nonetheless, he removed his top. His lower ribs were a dark reddish-purple that was awful to look at.

Ichigo tore off a sleeve and tore it into strips. The material wouldn’t do much to bind the ribs, but it would hopefully help hold the poultice there. Ichigo bound the material over it. He could do this much at least; his father had been a doctor. Ashido’s hands dimly emanated green.

As though it was against his will, Sojun’s eyes dropped closed and he slumped over. Ichigo thought for a second that he had been poisoned before Ashido spoke. “He’ll rest for now. The slime is sleep inducing.”

Ichigo made sure Sojun was just sleeping. “You could have told me that. Hell, you should have told him that. He’s going to wake up pissed.”

Ashido donned his cloak and went to the tunnel leading out. “You should rest too.” And with that, he was gone. Ichigo shrugged, Ashido would be fine if he had survived long enough in Hueco Mundo to see Ichigo in the original timeline. Ichigo took his advice, settled next to Sojun, and started meditating.

Ichigo was greeted with a sword aimed at his face in his inner world. It was drizzling. Ichigo had to fight for his life as Shiro made his displeasure known. At first, he had tried to reason with him, but had quickly given up. Shiro not only wanted to fight, but he wanted a challenge. He wanted to fight at full power. Ichigo didn’t even know of anyone who could do that. He couldn’t tangle with Aizen with so many people at risk. Ywach was asleep in a corner on one of the three worlds. He couldn’t challenge the captain-commander just because and he doubted he would be headed to the Soul Palace anytime soon. For now, Ichigo had only himself and Zangetsu. These bouts kept Ichigo sharp. Sometimes, the Old Man would join in, teaming up with one of them and leaving the other severely outmatched. 

He cut off his meditation hours later when he felt Ashido return. He checked Sojun over before addressing Ashido. “So. What were you doing?”

Ashido raised a moving bag. “Food.” He said. He put the bag down and sat. There was a long pause. “You’re an academy student.” Guess they hadn’t changed the school uniform in forever then.

Ichigo wasn’t going to make a man who fell out of practice with human interaction work for information. “I am. I was with my classmates, the ones up for graduation, on a practice mission. Him and some other Soul Reapers were with us to look after and evaluate us. Instead of your garden-variety Hollows, we were swarmed by Hollows who had their masks melting. It was pouring out of them. One’s hole opened up so wide that it killed it. I don’t know what was wrong with them, but they were a lot stronger than I think an average Hollow is. It was lucky we had a lieutenant and a 3rd seat with us otherwise someone may have gotten killed. The last one grabbed Sojun and went back to Hueco Mundo, and here we are.” Ichigo finished.

Ashido took his cloak back off and turned it over. He tapped the largest mask, the one centered on the back that most resembled a human skull. Ashido took a while to speak. “The other’s I took off before the body disappeared. This one I took off while the Hollow was still alive. It was an Adjuchas. The fifth one I came across. I thought to kill and collect in one blow. That was the closest I came to death since arriving here. It couldn’t make another mask and it became much more powerful. I would have died if it hadn’t burned out. I collected the green fur from its remains.”

Ashido rose in Ichigo’s estimation. The ones that had attacked were fairly strong without their mask, an Adjuchas would be much more so. Ichigo distantly wondered if Orhime’s brother would have met the same fate if he had not killed himself. As for their ambush, Ichigo could only think of one person who might be pulling masks off Hollows for fun. “Raises the question of how a dozen Hollows got their masks taken off, doesn’t it?” A spike from Sojun. “How long have you been awake, Sojun?” He asked.

Sojun sat up. “Not long enough considering I never meant to sleep to begin with.” He stared accusingly at Ashido.

Ashido got up and pulled out a small squirming masked lizard from his bag. With a muttered Kido spell, he lit it on fire. He handed it to Ichigo. This was nearing the top of weird things he had eaten, but beggars couldn’t be choosers. Sojun’s prissy disgust made the earthy charcoal taste of the lizard worth it. The next one was given to Sojun. Sojun stared it down at its mask even though it was dead. “It wasn’t ever human. There’s a lot of smaller creatures in Hueco Mundo that are scavengers.” Ichigo assured him and Ashido nodded his agreement.

Sojun did not look placated, but bit into it with a scrunched up expression. Their meal was a grim affair. Sojun thanked Ashido afterwards and then spoke to Ichigo. “Shiba-san, what was your idea of returning to the Soul Society? A Garganta?” Sojun inquired. Though he had rested, this was the most tired-looking Ichigo had seen him yet.

Now was the time to convince them. “Hollows gain more sentience and a stronger sense of self the further along in their evolution they are. Less hungry too. Strong Adjuchas and Vasto Lordes tend to roam the desert. Let’s go up there and ask one of them to open a Garganta for us.”

“Ask.” Sojun said flatly.

“Yes.” Ichigo said.

“As Lieutenant and one responsible for your safety, I must veto your suggestion.” Sojun opposed.

“Yeah, I’m counting on you two coming along when neither of you can stop me.” Ichigo said as lightly as he could when giving such a difficult ultimatum.

Ashido responded by attacking him again. Sojun started forward and Ichigo told him, “It’s fine. Sit down. He won’t kill me.” Ichigo only drew his shorter blade. When Ashido attacked him earlier, it made him realize the longer blade could very well get caught against the walls. Ashido zoomed quickly and precisely despite the enclosed space. He was pulling on his own spirit ribbons, mostly in his hands and feet like Mashiro, but seemed to have a stability in his center she lacked. Aiming to prove himself and tire Ashido out, Ichigo parried and stuck blow after blow. A few times he even pressed Ashido into a corner, quite literally. At first, his attacks had seemed random, but then it became apparent he was testing for weak spots. Ichigo didn’t give him the chance to do anything more than that.

“I have no wish to see anyone else die in this forsaken place.” Ashido panted.

“Guess you had better come then. Otherwise it’ll be an academy student and an invalid. Helpless and defenseless.” Ichigo tried.

“Are all Shibas really so stubborn and dense? I’ve said no and that is final.” Sojun asserted like he settled the matter.

“You have. You can even put it in your evaluation that I ignored a direct order, but I don’t see a lot of other options here. Either we try to get out by asking for help from the only ones who can give it, or we wait for a rescue party that will never come. I’m going, and I’m hoping both of you will come. I’ll be really annoyed if I have to come back for you two.” Ichigo said.

While Ichigo waited expectantly for Sojun’s answer, Ashido started packing. “If we ever do leave this place, I’m going to report your insubordination and reckless self-endangerment not only in your assessment, but to Kaien-dono.” Apparently satisfied at having gotten the last word, Sojun stood up with surprising ease.

They left soon after. Sojun repeated his Kido spell to cloak their spiritual pressure and Ashido took the lead without question. Ichigo was thinking about Sojun’s comment. He didn’t want to even think about what Kaien and the others were going through right now. Going through a Garganta was considered a death sentence. They would kill him when he got back.

Ashido stopped which meant Ichigo and Sojun did too. There was a beam of moonlight over a cluster of small stone pillars. The glade had an abundance of moss and what looked to be short grass. A swath of green life in an otherwise barren cavern. “Where are we?” Ichigo asked.

“I am a Soul Reaper. Came here from the Soul Society what feels like a hundred years ago. This is where we first arrived.” Ashido said.

“That long ago?” Sojun asked, interest peaked now that Ashido was talking about himself.

“Hmm. We were chasing Hollows that were retreating back to Hueco Mundo. Before I knew it, I landed in this place with the rest of my team. Been here ever since, constantly fighting and destroying Hollows.” He gradually got out.

“You haven’t tried finding a way out?” Ichigo wondered how he had kept his sanity for so long.

“No. I am a Soul Reaper. All the Hollows that appear in the world of the living and the Soul Society originate from here. If I can reduce their numbers enough, then I will have saved human souls. That's why I’ve killed as many as possible and why I must continue to do so. Don’t worry, I’ll supply and lead you out of the Menos Forest, but tell me. Has the number of Hollows decreased at all?” A weighted silence.

“Not that I know of, no.” Sojun looked like answering physically pained him.

Ichigo didn’t know how to tell him, but if there was any chance of getting Ashido to willingly come along with them, then he had to say this. “Minor Hollows, weak and newborn Hollows, the ones that feed on souls in the world of the living and in Soul Society, they aren’t here. I mean, this isn’t their nesting ground, that’s up above, along the mountains among the remains of the ancient stone forests. The Menos Forest is where stronger Hollows gather who start to hunger for each other’s flesh reside. Those form the Menos Grande. Any Menos formed above the forest sinks down into it because they’re so large. Adjuchas eventually form out of those Menos and spend a little time here, getting stronger before making their way to the desert. There, they’ll continue to devour other Hollows to further their own evolution. I’m sorry to say, if you’ve been killing Hollows here, then you’re wiping out the Hollows that keep the overall Hollow population in check.“

“Ichigo, how do you know this? Most Soul Reapers aren’t knowledgeable about Hueco Mundo.” Sojun asked. Sojun had to have known some of this, why was he asking Ichigo.

“I told you, I read. Although, I’m beginning to wonder who wrote that book” Ichigo mused. ‘Hollow’s Place in Hueco Mundo’s Ecosystem and Beyond’ had been interesting, although the ‘Beyond’ part of the title was misleading. Instead it had asked a lot of questions and made hypotheticals about the soul cycle at large that it hadn’t begun to research. It didn’t seem like Soul Reapers came here at all, did someone really travel and survive here just for research purposes?

Ashido was crushed. “You mean to tell me it’s all been for nothing. There was a pack of them that had been making raids, encroaching closer to the inner districts. We leapt after them to make sure they wouldn’t come back. But now, I can’t help but wonder if they weren’t trying to lose us, leading us to more dangerous ground. We knew where we had ended up, and how important it was to emerge victorious. We fought with everything we had. But there were so many Hollows. Too many. We couldn’t contain them. When the Menos got involved, we started to fall, one after another. Too exhausted to resist. In order to protect human souls and my fallen comrades, I’ve continued to fight. I can’t accept that their deaths have been in vain.” Ashido recounted, voice raw from either disuse or emotion.

Sojun softened and comforted him. “It wasn’t in vain, you’re still alive, aren’t you? Your friends’ deaths, the sacrifices you all made, it is worth something. Let there be one happy ending from this. I won’t blame you for not coming with us as our chances of survival appear slim. You’ve survived, and that’s a miracle though it may not feel like it. Your friends won’t blame you.” Ichigo swallowed his own wave of emotions from those words. He fought against applying those words to his own situation. He had to get them out of here, he wouldn’t stray from that.

Indecision bled away and so did a small bit of pain. With a heavy voice, Ashido said, “My friends heard voices besides mine. It’s been too long since they’ve heard another Soul Reaper’s voice. If there’s no point in staying here, I will come.” Ashido stood over the grave markers and murmured words too low for them to hear.

All of them paid a moment of silence to the grave markers. Ichigo didn’t have the heart to ask if their bodies had dispersed. People in the Soul Society were buried before their bodies broke down and vanished where their energy would become one with Soul Society’s. It wasn’t necessary to bury them, but it was considered disrespectful and a harbinger of misfortune to leave the dead out in the open. Ashido started to lead them to the entrance this time. There was a purple skinned Hollow with red markings on its mask that assailed them, but between the three of them it didn’t last long. They made their way up a steep cliff and through a wide crack.

It seemed a lot closer than it was, the almost blinding band of light from the outside. It was a small eternity until they reached the mouth of the cave. Blinking hard to get his eyes to adjust, Ichigo caught snatches of his surroundings. Particles of sand glinting in the moonlight. The ripple patterns worn into the sand in the middling distance. Sparse leafless shrubs. The lonely crescent moon hung in a starless night. Wispy clouds that could only dream of rain. They followed the flow of the sand upwards atop a dune. Asides from the three of them, there wasn’t a soul in sight. Ichigo looked to where Las Noches should have been. It wasn’t there.

“Against my better judgement, here we are. What do you intend to do now?” Sojun asked.

“Now? Now we head towards the strongest Hollow around.” Ichigo answered.

They tried to talk him down, but Ichigo wanted to find a Vasto Lorde if he could. They would probably be the easiest to reason with. He gave up trying to wear them down and started towards the brightest beacon in Hueco Mundo. They came with, but by the set of Sojun’s mouth he was upset and frustrated at him. Whether it was guilt or resignation about their situation, he didn’t try to physically stop Ichigo. Ichigo was conflicted. They needed to go home, but he had basically coerced the other two’s cooperation. They didn’t know they were safe with him. Most likely thought he was insane.

They traveled over and across the crests and slacks of the dunes. Ichigo could have sworn the position of the moon changed but he couldn’t be entirely sure. They trekked but the beacon of spiritual pressure was nowhere to be seen. The pack of Adjuchas that had started stalking them a mile back also remained unseen. “Sense that?” asked Ichigo.

“Yes. It seems we are being followed.” Sojun answered.

“They’ve been tailing us for awhile now.” Ashido agreed.

Ichigo turned to Sojun. “How do you want to be carried?” He figured it was polite to ask with his ribs still healing. When Sojun looked like he was about to protest, Ichigo held up his hand. “Ashido and I can go fast without giving our position away. It’s our best chance of getting away without a fight. With your Kido hiding our spiritual pressure, there’s a good chance we can slip away. We don’t know how long we’re going to be out here, and we shouldn’t expend our energy carelessly. You’re still hurt, so I ask again, how do you want to be carried?”

Sojun looked like he was fighting a headache. He hauled himself onto Ichigo’s back. Ichigo and Ashido were off, flitting through the air. They covered a lot more ground and Ichigo was impressed at the pace Ashido set. By degrees, Sojun’s breathing changed. Ichigo set down. The scenery had changed. Gusts of wind kicked up clouds of sand. There were dark green boulders, tall but eroding. He looked to the horizon from where they had come and spotted a small masked feline watching them. Ichigo waited to see if it would come any closer. With a flick of its tail, it turned around and left them.

“Would you look at that? It didn’t even try to attack us.” Ichigo said.

“It might be more accurate to say it was staying away from a larger predator.” Sojun uttered with effort.

“Alright then. I’ll take that means we’re close.” Ichigo set Sojun down. “Wait right here. I’ll be back soon.” He told them both.

Sojun grabbed the sleeve that wasn’t torn off. “You intend to face that Hollow yourself?” He asked, eyes hard. Ashido moved to stand in between Ichigo and the fount of spiritual pressure.

“Well, yeah. This was my idea and I made you guys come along. I should be the one to take the risk too.” Ichigo reasoned.

“Why’re you so anxious to meet your death?!” Sojun demanded in an accusatory tone.

“We should seek out a different Hollow. One we won’t get killed by when they deny us.” Ashido said, siding with Sojun.

“Look, I know it’s hard to believe, but I don’t have a death wish. And it doesn’t make sense if we all go and it turns out to be a bust, then everyone is in danger. I’ll go. Since this Hollow outmatches us and I’ve already proven that neither of you can stop me, you’re going to have to wait.” Ichigo turned around and walked past Ashido.

“Bakudo #61 Rikujokoro.” Ichigo flared his spiritual output and scattered the six beams of light before they reached him.

Ichigo turned around and did his best to smile at the grim looks from the other two. “Sorry about that. See you soon.” He said, and vaulted over the crest of the large sand dune.

What Ichigo found past the top wasn’t just more desert. It was a crater. Inside the crater were piles of dead Hollows, basically small mountains of undecayed corpses. A few of them looked like parts had been eroded away. He made his way down the slope, making sure to walk. He didn’t want to appear aggressive when approaching them.

As Ichigo made his way through the macabre landscape, he didn’t find anyone. Ichigo didn’t understand. He was basically right on top of the source of the spiritual pressure. Where were they? Some of the sand shifted away and Ichigo leapt back, hands gripping the handles of his Zanpakuto. It wasn’t an attack; it was a child. The sand poured off of her as she sleepily rubbed her eye. She had a helmet with one horn that covered one eye, blonde hair, and her face uncovered. She wasn’t a Vasto Lorde, she was an Arrancar. Ichigo didn’t even know Arrancars could exist without the Hogyoku. She noticed Ichigo and her pink eyes widened. “Stark. Stark! Wake up.” There was a mumbled protest from under the sand. The girl dragged a much larger body out from under the sand and hit a shadowed face. “Coyote Stark, wake up right now or I’m going to make you regret it.”

The man lazily sat up and Ichigo finally saw his face. He was an Arrancar as well. It was the man who had stolen Orihime away after he initially found her in Hueco Mundo. Ichigo found his grip tightening on his hilts. Zangetsu was interested, but wasn’t demanding blood, yet. Ichigo let go of his swords and took a moment to think. Coyote Starrk. He had heard that name in passing. He had been the Primera Espada. A few of the Soul Reapers had started to recount how Kyouraku had taken down the strongest Arrancar before Kyouraku interrupted them and then excused himself shortly afterwards to visit Ukitake in the infirmary. Ichigo had caught a flare of remorse and self-hatred from the captain. If Coyote Stark had been worth his grief then Ichigo would give him a chance.

“Lilynette, what is it?” Lilynette pointed at Ichigo. Stark watched him with a blank face and intent eyes. “You’re new. You seem strong.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up from your nap. I was looking for some of the strongest Hollows in Hueco Mundo.” Ichigo started.

The man shifted and a slew of sand rushed off of him. “You’re looking at the strongest. Had there been anyone as strong as me, I would have found them.” He said, assured in his statement. “Are there others as strong as you?” Lilynette asked, not bothering to hide her excitement and hope.

Ichigo didn’t know how to answer them honestly. “I’m a Soul Reaper. There are others of us, but no one is like me.”

Stark said. “It appears you won’t die just by being in our presence. Are you looking for comrades?”

Ichigo hesitated. It was stupid to pass up an opportunity like this, but he had to ask, “I’m a Soul Reaper and you’re a Hollow, don’t you think we might clash a bit?”

“You’re strong and won’t die. I don’t see how being a Soul Reaper changes that.” Stark said.

He hadn’t done anything to earn this offer. “I prefer friends over comrades. How about that?”

Lilynette asked, “Friends? What’s the difference between friends and comrades?”

Ichigo scratched his head. He always sucked at definitions. He finally answered, “Friends are connected because they want to be. Comrades are brought together because they have a common goal.”

Their eyes were piercing. “And? What is your goal, Soul Reaper?” Stark asked.

“Long-term? Peace. Short-term? I’m looking for a way out of Hueco Mundo, back to the Soul Society for myself and two others.” Ichigo answered.

“Others?” His gaze drifted to where Sojun and Ashido were. “They aren’t strong. They should be careful. They’ll fade away any closer to us.”

Ichigo shook his head. “They won’t. It’ll be painful as hell, but they’ll survive. Will you help us?”

Stark’s expression didn’t change, but there was a morose air about him. “We were one, once. What we were was powerful. Unbelievably so. But we were lonely, the others diminished just by being in my presence. In the depths of our loneliness, we divided our soul in two. We wanted a comrade, a companion, able to match our strength. It was the only way since it wasn’t possible for me to be weak. I didn’t realize at the time that we could become close enough that it was like we were one again. The loneliness returned and now we both suffer. Our goals haven’t changed, we want comrades. But, we will accept friends too.” Coyote finished, vulnerability creeping into his voice. “I’m Coyote Stark and this is Lilynette Gingerback.”

“I’m Shiba Ichigo. It’s nice to meet you. I—It’s lonely at the top. I’ll tell you what, if I’m ever in Hueco Mundo again, I’ll come by again. And if I can, I’ll stay longer. Right now though, I have people waiting for me who probably think I’m dead or something.”

“You will? You really mean that?” Lilynette jumped up.

“Promise. Pinky Promise.” Ichigo held out his pinky to Lilynette who stared at it in confusion. Ichigo elaborated. “You shake pinkies as a way to seal a promise, so that way it won’t be broken.” Lilynette hurriedly complied and they shook on it.

Ichigo was about to go collect Sojun and Ashido when something occured to him. He had a question he couldn’t ask in front of the two Soul Reapers. “Can I ask you two? How do you create a Garganta?”

“Why do you want to know?” Stark dispassionately asked.

Candidly, Ichigo answered, “Because I want to know if it’s possible for me to do it as well.”

Lilynette protested, “You don’t want to rely on us, do you? You’re trying to get rid of us already!”

Ichigo shook his head no. “I already promised I’d visit if I ever found myself in Hueco Mundo, didn’t I? If I could freely come and go, you’d be more likely to see me, wouldn’t you?”

Stark quieted Lilynette with a glance. He brought up a dusty hand and pulled down his ragged cloak to reveal the Hollow’s hole in his chest. “Garganta comes from here. This is the tether and the driving force that allows us to leave and return.”

Ichigo brought his own hand to his whole chest. “Ah, I can see why that might be a problem. I better go get them; I’ll be right back.”

“Yes, your friend needs help.” Stark observed.

Ichigo paused. “You can tell they’re injured from this far away?”

Stark shrugged loosely. “Injured, poisoned, whatever you want to call it.”

Ichigo froze, and then continued backtracking to Sojun and Ashido who were waiting at the top of the crater weapons drawn. He found himself believing Stark which meant something was up. Had Stark somehow smelled Ashido’s poultice and that was what he was referring to? That’s what Ichigo wanted to believe, that his comment was a small misunderstanding. The thing was, Ichigo had thought Sojun’s reiatsu had been off way back in Soul Society.

Ichigo climbed up to meet them. Sojun was about ready to collapse as tension drained and Ashido no longer seemed ready to snap into action. “They’ll help us. They’ll open a Garganta for us to Soul Society.”

“It can’t be that simple. They must want something or have ulterior motives.” Sojun said disbelievingly.

“They have nothing to gain from this.” Ashido said.

Ichigo sighed and ran his hand through his hair and grimaced at the gritty feel. They had fought him the whole way here and Ichigo understood why, but it was frustrating. “You might be surprised. I know I’ve bulldozed my way out here, but trust me when I say I believe them. See for yourself. It won’t be easy, not because they mean to, but their spiritual pressure is dense. They’re genuine.” Ichigo asserted.

There was silence, then Ashido asked, “When you say ‘they’, do you mean there are more than one of them?”

He probably should have clarified that. “Yes. A man and a child.”

Sojun’s jaw clenched and took a deep breath. “Fine, we’ll go.”

Ichigo felt how unsure Ashido was, but he said, “They’ve killed more Hollows than I have.”

Ichigo was relieved, but there was another topic he had to address. “There’s one other thing. The man, Stark, says that you’re poisoned.” Sojun rounded on Ashido and Ichigo kept talking before they could argue, “And I thought something was off when I saw you fighting. Back in Soul Society. I would assume that one of the Hollows got you. But I don’t recall there being any Hollows that attacked venomously, or your skin being broken.”

“And what was ‘off’? What are you implying?” Sojun said, eyes searching.

“I don’t know. It can’t hurt to ask more about it. Going into that is going to be a bitch with your ribs. You know that, right?” Ichigo asked.

“I know perfectly well.” Sojun said shortly.

Ichigo somehow doubted that and slung one of Sojun’s arms around himself. “How about this?”

Sojun gave a small amused huff of air. “Oh, now there’s room for compromise.”

Ichigo would have shrugged if he wasn’t supporting Sojun. “It’s not going to be an easy walk.”

They started forward. Ichigo supported more and more of Sojun’s weight. Ashido’s posture became hunched. Sojun was grinding his teeth right in Ichigo’s ear. They moved through the mounds of dead Hollows which weren’t really helping matters. They slogged through and eventually Stark and Lilynette came into sight.

Sojun’s grip tightened. “They have faces. I didn’t think-“ He stopped short, bowed in pain. Ashido was on Sojun’s other side, hand on the pommel of his sword. Ichigo quickly introduced everyone.

“It’s true then. They aren’t fading. Hollows at their strength would have broken by now.” Stark said. Lilynette peered up out from her robe.

“We have a Kido spell that masks our spiritual pressure.” Ichigo said.

Sojun shook his head. “That’s been gone awhile now. Too much interference. You said I had been poisoned.”

Stark tilted his head. “Yes, because you are.”

“Ashido, do you still have some of that powder on you?” Ichigo asked.

Ashido fumbled under his cloak and pulled out another leather pouch. Stark started forward and Ashido recoiled. Stark held up his hands and took a step back. Ashido chose to toss the pouch to Stark instead. Stark opened it and Lilynette shoved her head forward too. Stark sniffed it before closing it and tossing it back. “No, that is not it. I assumed you had been poisoned by a Hollow. Your smell tells me you’ve weakened.” Both Ashido and Sojun became tense at that. Stark noticed. “You don’t need to fear me. I’ve no interest in harming anyone.”

“How can we believe that surrounded by all these Hollows you’ve killed?” Ashido panted.

Lilynette gave Ashido a dirty look. Stark looked around like he had only now noticed the carnage. “They diminished just by being in my presence. We didn’t mean to cause this. I envy the weak. You can exist in the pack if you’re weak. Our strength isolates us.” Coyote said, his mouth turning down at the corners.

Lilynette spoke up. “You have some nerve coming to us for help and then insulting us. You’re sure rude for underlings.”

Ichigo blinked and the others side-eyed him. He couldn’t see them side-eying him because Ashido wore a mask and Sojun was too close, but they were side-eying him. “I’m actually, err, the lowest ranked. I don’t technically have a rank yet.” Ichigo said.

Lilynette frowned. “But your outfit is different and theirs is the same. Doesn’t that mean you’re stronger?” Stark nodded, finding her reasoning sound.

Ichigo disagreed. “No, err, I’m a Shiba. And Shibas are built to withstand one another if that makes sense.”

Stark spoke in a voice tinged in longing, “No, it doesn’t. But I’m afraid to have these two in my presence any longer.”

Ichigo shifted and knew what Stark meant. Ashido was swaying on his feet and Sojun was white and sweating. “Get us as close as you can to the center of Soul Society, please.” Ichigo requested.

Stark nodded and opened a Garganta with a raised hand. He started towards it. “Wait! What are you doing?!” Sojun demanded.

Stark looked around in confusion. “Opening a Garganta and guiding you back?”

Standing as tall as he could, Sojun said commandingly, “I can’t allow such a strong Hollow into Soul Society. It would be against everything I stand for as a Soul Reaper.”

Stark furrowed his brow. “You can use the Garganta without me, but it’ll be unstable.”

“Then that is what we’ll do.” Sojun said, determined.

The three of them drudged their way to the mouth of the Garganta. Ichigo turned to face Lilynette and Stark. “Thank you both so much.” He hesitated to say this, but he didn’t know when he would see them next. “Something tells me you two won’t be alone forever. The loneliness won’t last. Goodbye.” Stark watched them leave with a hard expression and Lilynette waved sadly.

The three of them made eye contact with each other before stepping through. Ichigo’s stomach dropped. When Stark had said the Garganta would be unstable, he had meant it. The three of them were hurled at tremendous speeds. Ichigo couldn’t draw in air, it was as if there was a sharp, cold gale ripping through. Ichigo squinted and barely made out the mouth of the Garganta. Ashido’s body became slack and he started drifting away from the two of them. Ichigo swung Sojun onto his back and reached out towards Ashido. The maneuver sent them spinning. Ichigo both pulled and propelled the three of them towards the mouth of the Garganta.

They broke through and though he was a little disoriented, he could tell they were indeed back in Soul Society. The mouth of the Garganta snapped angrily, the seam fading to nothing. He had done it. They were back home. Ichigo smiled at the blindingly blue sky.

There was an intense buzzing along his skin that started then stopped almost immediately afterwards. It felt like they had passed through something. Ichigo slowed down their descent, supporting Ashido and Sojun who were heavily dazed. He finally got to see where Stark had sent them, where they were landing. They were descending directly into the Seireitei. Ichigo continued to slow the three of them down as he took it in. The protective sekiseki walls had been brought down but that hadn’t stopped them. Ichigo shifted his grip. It was unwieldy, holding onto the three of them, so Ichigo didn’t try to change their course. They landed outside the forested area that surrounded Sokyoku Hill and Ichigo heard the alarm being raised. He was about to make his way to the Fourth when Soul Reaper after Soul Reaper surrounded them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I paralleling Ichigo's first entrance into the Seireitei? - Yes  
> Will I explain how they made it through the barrier? - Next chapter


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, classic case of reading fanfiction instead of writing it

“What the hell happened? ” Ikkaku asked, staring at the space where Ichigo had disappeared.

“I believe Ichigo jumped inside that Garganta.” Yumichika said, standing by Ikkaku’s side.

“Why would that idiot do that?! It doesn’t matter how strong he is, he must be too stupid to live if he thought-“ Ikkaku’s jaw snapped shut.

“I know.” Yumichika put a hand on Ikkaku’s shoulder as they let the situation sink in. All around them were white puddles and splatterings, three lower bodies of Hollows, students in disarray, and Soul Reapers scrambling to pick up the pieces.

“Head count completed. We’re missing one Soul Reaper and two academy students!” A Soul Reaper called out.

Yumichika and Ikkaku stiffened. “Mashiro! Where is she? You don’t think-“ Yumichika started when Mashiro appeared next to them, goggles on, her hair sticking up in calcified strands, and holding two large intact Hollow masks in each arm.

“Mashiro, why’d you up and disappear like that? Especially at a-“ Yumichika started.

“I know, okay? But you saw how they were portal hopping closer! I thought maybe Ichigo was further away, but all I found were these.” Mashiro gestured to the two masks under her arms. Another Soul Reaper spotted her and with a sharp command, tugged her away to the blue-haired third seat.

“Sir, a correction to the headcount. Only the Shiba and Kuchiki are missing. This one ran off and found intact masks.” The Soul Reaper said.

“One second, Ritsu. Heart of the south, eye of the north, finger of the west, foot of the east, arrive with the wind and depart with the rain. Bakudo #58 Kakushitsuijaku.” The small circle drawn in the dirt with the cardinal directions written inside glowed. Numbers flashed through so fast they couldn’t be seen before it settled, blank and still glowing. Ezume leaned back on his heels. “Fuck. They’re not in Soul Society anymore. What was that again?” He asked.

Ritsu grabbed the masks from Mashiro’s now limp grasp. “Ignoring the fact that this student went off alone half-cocked, she found Hollow masks nearby.” Ritsu said.

Ezume stood up and picked up a mask from Ritsu. “Where did you find these?”

“What do you mean they aren’t in the Soul Society? Then where are they?!” Mashiro asked, a note of panic entering her voice.

Ezume didn’t answer. “You heard her, say where they are!” Ikkaku said.

Ezume averted his gaze from the trio of students. “It is very plain where those two ended up. They’re in Hueco Mundo.”

Yumichika addressed the third seat. “Well? Ichigo went after a Hollow because it had Kuchiki, right? What’s going to be done to recover them?”

The third seat clenched and unclenched his jaw before he said, “And send someone else to their death? I’m sorry about your friend, I truly am, but he’s as good as dead and there’s nothing anyone can do about it. Now tell me, where did you find those masks, student?”

Mashiro answered with lifeless eyes, “Up there, the nearest foothill, at the top.”

“Ritsu, find two others and escort the remaining students to the academy. I have some bad news to deliver.” Ezume ordered, pressing the heel of his palm to a temple.

The walk back was a silent and somber affair. None of the three really knew what to say about Ichigo or to each other. At the academy’s front courtyard, Isane was waiting. When she spotted the three of them, she closed the distance in a rush, “So? How was it? Were there-“ She came to halt and took in Mashiro’s ossified appearance. “Mashiro! Are you alright? What happened?!” Isane grabbed Mashiro, checking her over with a critical eye and glowing hands. No one answered. Mashiro's blank expression began to tremble at the edges. “Mashiro? Guys? What’s going on? Where’s Ichigo?” Isane asked, desperate for an explanation.

Mashiro’s eye’s gleamed from unshed tears and she hiccupped. Ikkaku met Isane’s eyes. “Ichigo isn’t coming back.” Ikkaku told her.

“What do you mean by that?” Isane asked, the situation starting to catch up with her too.

“For starters, there was a… an incident. Unusual Hollows and a lot of them. It was chaos, and in that chaos, Lieutenant Kuchiki got nabbed by one. It escaped through a Garganta and Ichigo went in after.” Yumichika elaborated on Ikkaku’s short declaration.

“Hueco Mundo?! No. They’re going to get them back, aren’t they? A Kuchiki and Shiba, they have to! There’s no way they could leave them there!” Isane cried out, fists clenched.

“They said they wouldn’t, but they could. I can’t imagine it would be wise to upset one of the great noble houses much less two.” Yumichika’s reassurance rang false and they all knew it. Tremulously, Isane guided Mashiro to the showers. Isane didn’t outright mention Mashiro’s red eyes when she got out, but Isane pulled her into a hug. The four of them met in the cafeteria and shared a stilted dinner though none of them had any appetite. Ichigo’s absence remained an oppressive weight.

Kaien, in leisure clothes, sat down at his home desk with a stack of paperwork he had returned home with. When it wasn’t his duties as lieutenant of the Thirteenth, it was his duties as clan head. He had to get supply redistribution ready to go by the end of the month and he wanted to complete it ahead of time in case anyone wanted adjustments. What he found at the top of the stack wasn’t the inventory overview he had left there, rather it was old worn pages that looked like they could turn to dust from an indelicate hand. Kukaku, and on occasion Isshin, came through to complete paperwork or leave things, but this was unlike anything they had left before. Kaien squinted at the faded print and read a few lines. At first glance, it was a Kido spell. On further inspection, it was a Kido spell to travel to Hueco Mundo, Keikaigi. He didn’t understand how or why Kukaku had gotten a hold of such a thing. He was about to get up and go ask her when the door slid open.

“Isshin-ji! Welcome home. To what do we owe the pleasure?” Kaien warmly greeted Isshin, but his smile faded when he saw the serious expression on Isshin’s face.

“It’s about Ichigo…” Isshin started and then fell silent with a grimace. 

Kaien stood up and walked closer. “What is it? Did your investigation turn anything up?” Because Isshin was older and was more knowledgeable about their clan’s members, Kaien had asked him to poke around and see if anyone might know anything about Ichigo. Isshin had insisted on meeting Ichigo himself because he hadn’t believed Kaien’s description of him.

“No, it’s not that. This isn’t about… Today Squad Ten and Squad Six conducted the academy’s graduate assessment. Ichigo was with them.” Isshin opened, grave. Isshin wasn’t a serious person. He could be, had to be at times, but those flashes were quick to come and go. Fast enough it was easy to convince yourself they hadn’t existed.

“I don’t suppose Ichigo pulled out another sword from somewhere.” Kaien weakly joked, fiercely hoping Isshin would lighten up. Isshin’s frown deepened and dread plumed within Kaien.

“No, nothing like that. They were attacked by Hollows which was the point of the assessment but- They weren’t your run-of-the-mill Hollows. From Ezume-san’s reports, there wasn’t something right with them. Fluctuating spiritual pressure and their masks-“ Isshin stopped that line and got to the heart of the matter. “Kuchiki-fukutaicho got pulled through a Garganta and Ichigo chased after. I’m sorry, Kaien. I know you were fond of him.”

Kaien slumped against his desk, strangely bereft as wave after wave of grief crashed over him. They hadn’t even had Ichigo a full year yet. Earlier today, Kaien had been wondering if he should throw Ichigo a pseudo birthday party in a month’s time. Ichigo hadn’t put on the mantle of Soul Reaper and already he had been lost to Hollows. Though the failure and loss were crippling, Kaien straightened. “When was this?” Kaien asked, hands clenched.

Isshin was watching Kaien like that wasn’t the reaction he had been expecting. “Earlier today. Kaien-“

“Give me a timeframe. Please.” Kaien requested, pulling the brown page closer to him. A side of the page flaked off and Kaien winced at his harsh handling.

“Around three hours ago, Ezume reported to me about two hours ago. I came as soon as I could. As soon as I’d settled the-“ Isshin answered.

“I’m not asking so I can shoot the messenger, Isshin. I’m wondering who could have sent me this-“ Kaien handed Isshin the page. “But two hours? Even with the day winding down, I wouldn’t be surprised if the whole Seireitei doesn’t know. I don’t know how this got here though.” Kaien said as he made his way towards the door.

“This is- Kaien? Where are you going?” Isshin asked, concerned.

“Ichigo is my responsibility, I have to- I have to try. I don’t know who or how that Kido spell found its way onto my desk, but that isn’t my concern right now. I’m sorry to ask this, but will you break the news to Kukaku too? I have to go.” Kaien was paused at the doorway, ready to depart.

“I will. Do what you need to, but we both know-“ Isshin stepped towards Kaien like he was about to comfort him.

“Thank you.” And with that, Kaien was off. He almost forgot shoes in his race to the Seireitei. It was a long shot, but he refused to believe he couldn’t do anything. He ignored his usual routes through the Seireitei and instead headed right towards the center, to Squad One. He went past the assembly hall and towards the Head Captain’s office. He wasn’t the only one with the same idea. Ginrei Kuchiki, more disheveled than Kaien had ever seen him, was there as well clad in fine noble robes. Chojiro-fukutaicho was on the receiving end of Kuchiki-taicho who insinuated painful retribution with every clipped word. Kuchiki-taicho gave Kaien a brief nod of acknowledgement before continuing his barely civil tirade.

The large doors behind Chojiro-fukutaicho cracked open. “That’s enough. You may go, Sasakibe. I’ve been expecting you both-“

“Yamamoto-Soutaicho-“ Kuchiki began to address the head captain.

“And both of you disappoint. It is plain to see from the lacking uniforms that neither of you are here as Soul Reapers, but rather as clan heads. As family. Yes, I know why you’ve come, and I cannot condone bothering an old man when the two of you should know better.” Yamamoto’s piercing eyes were visible under his long white eyebrows.

Kaien stepped forward. “Let me go after him. Please, I beg of you.”

"Do you not place any value in your own life? Would you consign others to your futile endeavor? No, you must accept they are already gone. Should the means to mount a rescue be at the ready, I would not allow it. We have none skilled at opening interdimensional portals and while you two may possess the will and determination, there can be no doubt Hueco Mundo would claim your lives. Powerful in your own rights, you do not have the skills to take on or sneak through a world of monsters. I recognize that in light of this tragedy, that the Kuchiki and Shiba clans have suffered a great loss, and so have the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. Kuchiki-fukutaicho was an excellent officer and fell honorably in the line of duty. I also understand the newest Shiba member was promising. I will not risk more Soul Reapers and that is final.” Yamamoto issued his ruling, his command absolute.

Kuchiki-fukutaicho bowed stiffly. “Thank you for granting us an audience and your decision. I apologize for the intrusion at such a late hour.” Kaien was still staring at the head captain, trying to come up with an argument that would convince him otherwise. Yamamoto’s points were true, but Ichigo wasn’t even a Soul Reaper yet, why should he sacrifice himself like he was one already? Kuchiki-taicho grabbed Kaien and marched them both out.

Kuchiki-taicho said something to him but Kaien missed it. Kaien almost asked the clan head if he had received the Kido spell to open an entrance to Hueco Mundo too. He bit his tongue. He didn’t ask for the same reason he didn’t bring it up to the Head Captain. From what he had quickly gleamed, the Keikaigi spell had been one-way.

Kukaku was listening to Yoruichi fondly talk about her protégé, Sui-Feng. For all that Yoruichi could be ruthless and calculating, the woman adored honesty, idealists, and the pure of heart.

Kukaku knew herself well enough that she knew she didn’t fit any of those exactly. She was straightforward but was more than comfortable concealing dangerous truths from those she loved. While she wanted to make the world a better place, she was realistic about the current state of affairs. And pure of heart seemed like a joke considering her violent tendencies though she often sought ways she could make a positive difference.

Yoruichi’s affection for others and her own duties as captain and head of the Shihoin clan left her juxtaposed, but Yoruichi wouldn’t have it any other way. Sui-Feng, from what Kukaku could tell, didn’t quite fit the usual ticket either. She seemed petty, selfish, held duty over morals, and cared little about others. But then again, maybe it wasn’t about that when it came to Sui-Feng. Because for whatever reason, Sui-Feng’s love was open and pure in a way the woman was not. It likely helped that Yoruichi was Sui-Feng’s duty which allowed such devotion. Judging by snatches of almost forlorn contemplation that crossed Yoruichi’s face when she was talking about Sui-Feng, she was well aware of this. Kukaku personally thought Yoruichi made too much of it. Kaien was much the same way. He may offer his friendship to all, but it was through duty and responsibility that he really allowed himself to grow attached. His love was not lesser for it. On the other hand, Kukaku mused, Yoruichi didn’t want a subordinate-superior or a sibling relationship with Sui-Feng.

Speaking of Kaien, Kukaku sensed him bolt away from home. She normally wouldn’t think anything of it, but Isshin had only just arrived and he hadn’t left with him. “You’ll have to excuse me, Yoruichi. It’s not that I don’t want to hear how your little bee beat Omaeda-fukutaicho for laziness again, but I’ve gotta go check and see what those two are up to.” Kukaku said.

Kukaku pushed herself off the floor where she had been lazing with Yoruichi in the last dredges of sunlight. Graciously, she waited for Yoruichi to finish stretching before she went to find Isshin. She slammed the door open and Isshin jumped. Odd. “Hey Isshin-ji, we weren’t expecting you today.”

Isshin, casual as you can, lowered his arm and twisted his body which oh so conveniently hid a worn page from her sight. “Can’t I drop by and see my favorite niece?” Isshin asked.

Kukaku squinted her eyes. “First off, I’m your only niece. And If you’re hiding something, trying to keep something from me, I’m going to shove my foot so far down your throat I’ll be kicking your ass from the inside.”

“How crass! As a lady of the-“ Isshin was deflecting. Isshin wasn’t casual and wasn’t one to care about crassness.

“Isshin.”

Isshin deflated and handed Kukaku the page. “Kaien found that on his desk when he got home. But forget about that, I come bearing bad news. It’s about Ichigo.” From there, Isshin relayed the incident which had cost them Ichigo and told her Kaien had left for the Seireitei. Kukaku’s stomach turned to ice. Carrying the faith and trust of their clan and a squad, Kaien, in turn, attracted the right sorts who were equally dependable as he was. The military wouldn’t respond to his dedication the way it deserved.

Kukaku looked down at the page to conceal the building fury on her face. “He’s not even a Soul Reaper.”

“Kukaku, if there’s anything I can do-“ Isshin had looked after them. After their parent’s death, he had kept himself close and available to them. The problem was that Kukaku didn’t need someone watching out for her when she was trying to watch out for her idiot family herself.

“You’ve done enough-“ Isshin looked away. Kukaku tried again. “Thank you, Isshin, but there’s not anything that can be done, is there? Get out of here, we’re going to be a sorry bunch for a while. There’s no reason for you to suffer as well.”

“I may not have known Ichigo as well as the rest of you-“ Isshin said.

Kukaku held a hand, stopping him. “Not right now.” Isshin gave her a pained look and Kukaku didn’t budge even the slightest. Isshin left and it was just Kukaku, Yoruichi, and an old Kido spell that was too little too late. Not that it would change anything. She could barely force herself to read slow enough to comprehend the words. Yoruichi’s eyes watched her with an intensity anyone else would have found unsettling. After reading it, she set it down and centered herself.

“Yoruichi, I hate to ask this-“ Kukaku began.

“You don’t have to ask, so don’t.” Yoruichi cut her off.

Kukaku took a deep breath. “The problem isn’t if I can. I will, as fast as I can. The problem is there isn’t a way back. There isn’t another spell to either create a bridge between Hueco Mundo and Soul Society or open a portal from within Hueco Mundo. It’s going to be dangerous… Very much so, I won’t deny it.”

“Well if that’s the case, I don’t see why not. You know what Urahara is like bored. I won’t have nine lives for long if he tries to entertain himself.” Yoruichi’s deep voice was steadfast. They were best friends, there was no doubt, but Urahara was both a brother-in-arms and like a brother to Yoruichi.

“By this time tomorrow, give me some options.” Kukaku said. She wouldn’t do Yoruichi the disservice of asking if she was sure or not. Kukaku left. She didn’t inform Ganju. Not yet. Not when she couldn’t be there for him. The spell called for two wooden beams with enough seals and spirit energy that would normally take a Kido Corps team three months of effort. There was one place she would work undisturbed. She headed back to a place she once called home.

Ichigo had fully intended to go to the Seireitei. After all, he had to return Ashido and Sojun. But by no stretch of the imagination had he thought he would be dropped right above it. And of course, the one time he hadn’t intended to break through the barrier was the one time he went through without a hitch. This entrance had been a way less of a spectacle than the first time he crossed the Seireitei’s barrier. No blinding white explosion, only a soundless black slash in the sky that spewed the three of them out. However, considering Ichigo couldn’t recall another time a Garganta had opened so close to the Seireitei, this entrance might be equally alarming. The intruder alert sounded, a loud pounding in the distance. Ichigo took a deep breath to center himself. He was returning with two Soul Reapers, that was as far as ‘enemy’ as one could get. Ichigo stared past the trees to where Sogiyoku Hill was. He knew without looking at the execution stand that it would be whole again, no longer broken as he had left it. Ashido struggled to right himself and there was a groan from Sojun. The Soul Reapers pressing in on them did so uneasily. “Ashido, I like the cloak, but maybe take it off. I’d rather not give these guys another reason to be trigger-happy.”

Ashido didn’t fully take off his cloak but pushed back its hood to reveal his very human face. A head of wispy blond hair pushed through the crowd. “Hark! Do not abandon the chain of command at the first sign of turbulence, my dear fellows.” Rose orated over the crowd. Finally, someone who knew Ichigo.

Ichigo almost called out Rose but remembered he didn’t have that privilege. He couldn’t remember his actual name for the life of him. “Lieutenant! I’m Shiba Ichigo and these two need medical attention.” Ichigo yelled.

Rose’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped which contradicted his naturally bored expression comically and came closer. “You know, I thought this was some remarkable prank for a minute there. Frankly, Kuchiki-fukataicho wouldn’t be caught dead engaging in such trickery. Who’s this?”

“This is Ashido, he’s a Soul Reaper too. He’s been missing a little longer.” Ichigo said stoutly.

Rose’s eyes took in his cloak of Hollow masks, tattered uniform, and bare feet. “I see.” He turned back to the Soul Reapers behind him. “This is Squad Nine and as such I expect some discretion. If word gets out I will know exactly who is responsible and I’ll play for you all a song with Kinshara Butodan.” A chill swept over the members of Squad Nine. “You four, come here.” Rose walked to them and bent his tall lanky form down. Whatever they were saying Ichigo didn’t catch. The four Soul Reapers Rose had called over all shot away and Rose came back over to them. Without asking, Rose swung Sojun up into his arms. “You know, sir, between the two of us, I had hoped you would have stayed out of trouble without me.” He said to the man in his arms. He turned to Ichigo and Ashido. “Come along, I’ll take us to Squad Four.”

Ichigo held onto Ashido more securely. “Got it. I can keep up so don’t mind me.” Rose took off and only gave Ichigo a brief backwards glance before continuing to the Fourth. Walking on air wasn’t exactly a common ability for an academy student, but there was no way Ichigo was going back to the days where he was stuck to the ground, especially in the Seireitei with its winding passages and dead ends. It had been the one thing he had demanded Renji teach him after they had saved Rukia. They dropped into Unohana’s private courtyard filled with medicinal herbs that were thriving late into the season. Rose lifted the arm that had been supporting Sojun’s legs to rap on the window.

The window popped open. Unohana smiled a soft smile and said, “My, this is certainly unexpected.”

“My apologies, Unohana-taicho, but I’m uncertain of the security clearance this will fall under.” Rose apologized politely.

“No worries, I doubt this was under your control otherwise I’d have some strong words for you about Sojun-fukutaicho’s state. I’ll get the door for you.” Unohana closed the window and reappeared at the door down from them. As they shuffled past, she instructed them to go to one of the more private rooms.

There were two beds, one of which Ichigo tried to deposit Ashido on. “I can stand.” And if to prove it, he straightened, supporting his own weight.

“Yeah, and now we’ve established that, sit down.” Ichigo guided Ashido down. Pushed him really, but he was being stubborn. Stark and Lilynette’s spiritual pressure had been a lot to endure, but the unstable Garganta had really taken the toll on the two of them.

“May I ask after their health?” Rose asked Unohana.

Unohana briskly removed Sojun’s top and bandages and methodically checked him over. She moved over to Ashido who started to pull away before a pointed look from her stopped him. “You can rest easy, Otoribashi-fukutaicho. Neither are in any danger and I believe Sojun-fukutaicho will be fully recovered in no time at all.”

“I’m relieved. I will leave them in your capable hands.” Rose bowed and with a lingering glance at Sojun, left. Since this was Unohana, Ichigo guessed it was no mistake there were only two beds. He pulled up a stool next to the window. Unohana had returned to Sojun and her hands hovered above him, a strong verdant green. “The bindings, likely your missing sleeve, were surprisingly well done. However, I’m not familiar with what was applied to his ribs.”

Ichigo gave Sojun, who was rapidly gaining lucidity, and Ashido a chance to speak before he did. “I did the bindings, Ashido had some medicine he collected from the Menos Forest.”

“Oh? Medicine from Hueco Mundo?” Unohana prompted. Sojun blearily rolled his head. There wasn’t even a shadow of the injury left when she pulled away.

Ashido pulled out the same pouch of medicine and handed it to her warily. “You were captain of a different squad…”

Unohana, undisturbed, inspected the fine powder. “Indeed I was. Although not many care to remember, myself included, there was a time I used healing as a means to prolong pain and suffering. I won’t say ‘people change’. Rather, people grow into themselves. In my case, I’ve grown into my role as a healer.” Well, that helped to explain why it seemed second nature for her to instill terror.

Ashido grunted an acknowledgement. “Slime from the canopy of the Menos Forest. Speeds up healing, causes sleep at first.”

“Do you mind if I hold onto this? This is the first time this has crossed my path. I don’t foresee my herb-gathering forays extending to Hueco Mundo any time soon.” She asked Ashido.

Ashido made a gesture of ‘go ahead’ and Unohana moved over to him, her hands alighting again. “Moderate strain from a more powerful reiatsu source.” She then addressed Ichigo, “ I’m relieved you’re not in need of treatment, Shiba-san. Having you once as a patient was enough for me.”

The corners of Ichigo’s mouth pulled upwards. “You could say being your patient once was more than enough for me too. I don’t think I ever got the chance to thank you for that. So, well, thank you.”

“Shiba-fukutaicho has thanked me plenty in your place. You’re welcome.” She addressed Ashido again. “You’re good, for now, but expect to come back in for a full physical. Shiba-san, I imagine someone will be sent to collect the three of you shortly, you’ll need to wait here until then.”

Sojun sat up, slurring, “Unohana-taicho. I’m grateful for your expertise. If you would be so kind, could you test me for poison?”

Unohana approached Sojun. “Any particular reason?”

Making no effort to hide his own perplexity, Sojun said, “Because a Hollow said I was, which is suffice to say, concerning.”

“Hardly reliable, but that doesn’t mean it isn’t worth investigating. You’re not bouncing back as well as I would like.” Unohana conceded. She moved a hand to his arm and waited for his assent which he gave reluctantly. A few muttered words later and she had in her hands a small floating orb of blood. “I’ll run a diagnostic, and in the meantime, rest.” She ordered and left.

Ichigo leaned against the wall and looked out the window. Judging by the sun’s path, it was late afternoon. They hadn’t quite been gone an entire day. The whole situation wasn’t ideal, but what else could he have done? He couldn’t leave someone to die, that went against his very core. In retrospect, he should have entered Shikai as soon as he felt something was off. The Hollows had descended too fast when he had sensed them, but if he had said his release command sooner, then maybe Kuchiki-fukutaicho wouldn’t have gotten taken to begin with.

After all this, Ichigo knew he would have some explaining to do. Their survival could, in part, be attributed to Sojun, a lieutenant, and Ashido who knew Hueco Mundo better than anyone else since it had been his home for approximately a hundred years. Notwithstanding, the decision to seek out the strongest Hollow Ichigo could find was on him. He had fought Ashido and threatened to go off without them to force them to come along. It paid off, but his decision would still invite, if not demand, scrutiny. Hollows further along in their evolution had a stronger sense of self, they weren’t slaves to their hunger quite as much. Adjuchas consistently showed distinct personalities, language, the ability and desire to communicate with others. Vasto Lordes tended to eat less and were the only ones observed to make homes. Aizen and the Hogyoku had irrevocably changed the power and structure of Hueco Mundo. Ichigo had never known about the higher echelons of Hollow until after Aizen had already influenced them. Ichigo had just been doing his best to find the rarest type of Hollow.

Instead, he had gone above and beyond he could have thought possible. Arrancars. He had found Arrancars. Ichigo had thought Arrancars had only come about as a result of the Hogyoku’s power, but Stark and Lilynette’s bared faces wholly contradicted that. Ichigo felt like that meant something, but for the life of him, he couldn’t figure out what it meant. For now, it was enough that it wasn’t an impossibility that he might see Nel’s, even Grimmjow’s, face again one day.

Ichigo connected to Stark and Lilynette despite the brevity of their meeting. Their power isolated them. Ichigo knew how close he skirted to the same fate. In his timeline, he had far outstripped his friends and warriors with centuries of experience under their belt. These people in the here and now didn’t share any of the trials that had forged Ichigo and his comrade’s. And before his seal, he had been constantly on edge about his power release. He doubted others could withstand or even comprehend his power at this point. Ichigo’s promise had been sincere, if he ever found himself in Hueco Mundo he would visit them. It was probably good Sojun and Ashido hadn’t heard that.

Of course, there was no telling when that would be. During the Winter War, the captains had been divided between Hueco Mundo and the fake Karakura town because Mayuri’s device had been a one-time use. Maybe if that hadn’t been the case, Ichigo wouldn’t have had to use Mugetsu. And shortly after the Quincy declared war, they released the hordes of Hueco Mundo into Soul Society. For those outside the Seireitei’s walls, it had been a massacre on a scale larger than any before. Jugram had called it poetic justice that Soul Society suffer the same fate they condemned Quincy to. As a result of the bloodshed, the World of the Living and Soul Society became tenuous until both worlds snapped away completely from each other. The only way to travel from one to the other had been to use Hueco Mundo as a bridge. Maybe Ichigo was being paranoid, but he wanted to be able to depend on himself if it happened again. Stark’s explanation might have revealed why he and the other Visoreds had never been able to open a Garganta.

And now Aizen was ripping the masks off Hollows. Ichigo found himself surprised at the crudeness of this latest development. This was hardly the creation of Shiro, the Hogyoku, or the creation of an Oken. In fact—Sojun’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. “Shiba-san, I must admit, when you said you wouldn’t let us die, I believed you were delusional. After all, who would be so cocky, so arrogant-“

“Did you have a point, Sojun?” Ichigo snapped.

“Ah, yes. I believe I was trying to say ‘I owe you my life’ or sentiment behind that.” Sojun replied, genuine and unabashed.

“I thought we covered this, remember? I didn’t go after you specifically, so don’t worry about it.” Ichigo would have appreciated this more if he hadn’t been trying to hide how strong he was.

“That doesn’t negate that you saved me and then guided us out of Hueco Mundo. I owe you; my honor demands it. Even if your methods were-“ Sojun insisted.

Ichigo barely held back a groan. “Look, you wanna settle the score, do me one thing will you? Don’t forget it was a Hollow that saved us. And if that poison test comes up positive? They will have saved you twice over.”

“You concern yourself over Hollows.” Ashido said, not quite a statement and not quite a question.

Ichigo brushed off some of the sand clinging to his one sleeve. “They hardly seemed malicious and they didn’t ask anything for helping us. They dropped us off close as they could get to the center of Soul Society. I don’t think that bodes well for them. Lilynette is just a kid.” Ichigo tried to keep his voice impartial as he could. He was met with silence from the two of them. Ichigo sighed, he could only ask. There was one thing he was confused about. “By the way, how did we get past the barrier? I thought that it was supposed to keep people out, not let them in.” Ichigo asked.

Sojun nodded and tapped the Lieutenant’s badge on his arm. “A lieutenant’s badge as well as a captain’s haori has an embedded energy signature that the barrier recognizes. Sekkisekki stone doesn’t naturally form a sphere, the barrier is a complicated work of Kido.”

Ichigo stared at Sojun. When he had been a ryoka, could he have just mugged a lieutenant? That seemed a good deal easier and safer than being shot through. “That seems like it might be a bit of a security issue.” He led.

Sojun shook his head, “The pass must be connected to the Soul Reaper in question and can be destroyed with a single thought. It’s unlike—”

Incoming. Kaien was approaching and his emotions were running high. They were so potent they were beginning to overwhelm Ichigo. A mix of grief, disbelief, and wild hope. Ichigo’s eyes darted to the window, then the space under the bed. There was no way he could avoid this. Kaien burst in the door and then remained rooted in place as he looked Ichigo up and down. Kaien looked terrible, his eyes were red-rimmed and his face ashen. Ichigo stood up as if to demonstrate he was fine. “Hey Kaien, you look awful.”

Kaien didn’t reply. He strided across the room and caught Ichigo in a hug, lifting him completely from the ground. Ichigo squirmed, but his arms were flattened to his body. If this had been anyone else, they would have had a few broken ribs. “Ichigo! You’re alive!” Kaien said, sounding choked up.

Ichigo gave up trying to escape. “You should know you can’t get rid of me that easy.” Ichigo consoled. Kaien sniffled. “Let me go, will you? I didn't survive Hueco Mundo for you to crush me here.”

Kaien gave a weak laugh. “Yeah, you’re definitely alright if you’re embarrassed over this.” Kaien set him down and loosened his hold.

“What kind of reasoning is that? You make me wonder sometimes, Kaien.” Ichigo tried to keep it light-hearted. During his and Kaien’s reunion, Kuchiki Ginrei had also arrived corresponding with Unohana’s reappearance. The three of them stepped out.

“Not that I’m not overjoyed to see you, but how are you here right now?!” Kaien asked, pulling back to look Ichigo in the face.

Ichigo averted his eyes and tried to find the words to wrap up his field trip in the most friendly and mediocre way possible. “You probably heard our group encountered some weird Hollows, right?” Kaien nodded his head sharply. “And that I jumped in after Kuchiki-futaichio?” Another nod. “Well, we came out in the Menos Forest, met Ashido, and found some Hollows to send us back to the Soul Society.” Ichigo got out in a rush. Kaien froze. Ichigo hurried to correct any misgivings Kaien might be forming. “It wasn’t too bad. Ashido was able to guide us and we only got attacked twice, three if you include a pack that were trailing us-“ Kaien made a strangled sound “- and the Hollows who sent us back were nice if you don’t include the piles of dead Hollows but it’s not like they were doing it on-“

Kaien’s hand on his shoulder started to tear fabric. “I think you should start from the beginning again.”

That was the last thing Ichigo wanted to do. Ichigo’s eyes landed on Ashido. “Kaien, can I introduce Ashido? He’s been living in Hueco Mundo for some time now.”

Kaien reluctantly took his eyes off Ichigo and greeted Ashido. “Welcome back to Soul Society. Thank you for guiding Ichigo back to us.”

Ashido grunted his dissent. “I only got us out of the Menos Forest. Ichigo found us a way home, there is no need to thank me.”

From the confusion on Kaien’s face Ichigo knew what part of that he had zeroed in on. “What-“ The Kuchikis returned and Ichigo could tell by how shaken Sojun was what the verdict had been. “Hey, Kuchiki-fukutaicho, I’m glad you’re back.” greeted Kaien.

Sojun returned Kaien’s smile. “Glad to be back, against all odds.” He was about to continue before the door opened and a captain entered. It was an aging man with graying temples on a kindly face. Ichigo didn’t know who they were so he assumed they were captain of the Third since he knew the captain of the Tenth was female.

“Ah, the result of high-ranking family members. I hate to cut the reunion short, but I need to debrief everyone involved. Kuchiki-fukutaicho, if you would?” The captain said.

Kuchiki-taicho stepped forward. “My son should be resting at this time. He’ll submit his original report as planned.”

“This no longer constitutes a routine assessment. All I want is a reliable initial report, and if not Kuchiki-fukutaicho, then who? The academy student? The wild man?” The captain posed.

Sojun interjected himself before his father could respond. “I understand, I’m perfectly able and I see no reason why I shouldn’t comply. Let Byakuya know I’m alright, will you? As well as…” Ginrei nodded. Byakuya. That confirmed it, they were definitely related.

“I object to Ichigo being debriefed. You said it yourself, he’s an academy student. Is it really necessary when you have two Soul Reapers?” Kaien said. 

“Unfortunately, yes. He may not be a Soul Reaper yet, but he intends to be, and the circumstances of their reappearance cannot be ignored.” The captain regretfully informed them.

“Kaien, it’s fine. Really.” Ichigo said. He hadn’t really expected any less.

“If there aren’t any further objections… Kuchiki-fukutaicho?” The captain said. The Third captain and the Kuchikis left.

Ichigo said to Kaien, “You know, you don’t have to stick around. I bet it’ll be awhile before they get to me.”

Kaien puffed up. “Are you kidding? I’m never letting you out of my sight again! From now on, it’ll be you and me, inseparable, until the day we die. When we’re referred to, it’ll be ‘Kaien and Ichigo’ not ‘Kaien’ or ‘Ichigo’. In time, people will forget who used to be who.”

Ichigo bristled. “Yeah, right! Everyone will call you the ‘ugly one’ and I’ll be pitied throughout Soul Society for always having to put up with you!”

Kaien threw up his hands. “That’s now how it would go! If I’m ugly, then you’re ugly, you idiot!”

Ichigo huffed, “Who’re you calling idiot, stupid?! Unohana gave me the all clear. I’m fine! Don’t you have a job you need to be at?”

Kaien’s shoulders dropped and he guiltily said, “There might be one or two things… I haven’t stayed on top of today.”

“There you go. Go on, I’m not going anywhere.” Ichigo encouraged.

Kaien shoved a finger in Ichigo’s face. “Don’t leave without me, got it? If you do, I won’t lift a finger when Kukaku kills you for making us worry.”

Ichigo slapped the hand away. “Yeah, yeah, I got it. If you don’t come and get me, I’ll come find you, okay? Quit your hovering already.”

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say it’s almost like you don’t want me here.” Kaien squinted his eyes at Ichigo.

Ichigo didn’t want him here, the entire unfiltered story about Hueco Mundo would probably send him into a fit and he didn’t want Sojun to make good on his threat when he came back. “I don't want to be your excuse to skip out on work.

Kaien stepped away and reiterated, “Don’t leave without me.”

“I won’t.” Promised Ichigo.

Kaien looked like he was about to say something else but thought better of it. With another quick smile, he was gone. Finally, some peace and quiet. Ichigo sat back on the stool.

Ashido asked “Brother?”

“Officially, we’re cousins or something like that.” Ichigo replied. Little did the Shiba siblings know they were actually cousins. “Now that you’re back, what do you plan to do?” Ichigo asked.

“I… I thought about it many times, what I would do if I returned. Faced with the reality, I do not know. Tell me, who is captain of the Thirteenth?” Ashido got out.

Ichigo blinked. “Ukitake is? That guy who just walked out of here was the lieutenant of Squad Thirteen.” Ichigo thought back, he couldn’t remember if Kaien had been wearing his lieutenant’s badge or not.

“He is? I thought maybe with his health… I’m glad. The world is better with him in it.” Ashido said, relieved.

Ichigo didn’t want to press any further and dredge up painful memories so they fell into a comfortable silence. At some point, they were brought food by a timid woman who squeaked when Ichigo thanked her. The food was plain but was way better than what he had in Hueco Mundo. He waited over an hour before Sojun and the Third captain returned. Sojun returned to the bed and Ichigo went with the captain.

“It’s not far to the Third, I hope you don’t mind.” The captain said as they strolled through Squad Four.

“Err, no, but couldn’t we Shunpo?” Ichigo asked.

“And waste a beautiful day like this? We won’t have too many of them left, you know.” The captain said. Ichigo made a vague sound of agreement. “Shiba Ichigo, right? I’m Horiuchi Kakaru. I must say, I expected to meet you sooner. None of the nobility has had the opportunity to meet the newest member of the Shiba family.”

“Why would anyone want to meet me? All anyone knows about me is that I was found, injured and amnesiac and that I was adopted by the Shiba family.” Ichigo said.

“Into, not by.” He corrected.

“There a difference?” Ichigo asked.

“There is, although I suppose you may not appreciate the difference. Had you been adopted by the Shiba, it would have acknowledged the connection to the Shiba clan while giving the status of a branch family member. No, they induct you into the main branch. That’s a lot of influence to grant a virtual stranger.” Horiuchi-taicho passively explained.

Ichigo hadn’t quite thought about it like that. Kaien’s support along with Kukaku and Ganju’s acceptance had blown him away, and he knew they didn’t have to go so far for him. It sounded like his family had been risking a lot by adopting him. “Oh… Don’t tell me I’ll be expected to parties or anything like that, right?” Ichigo half-joked half seriously asked. 

The captain smiled at him. “The Shiba clan doesn’t play by the same rules set by the rest of nobility. What you will be expected to do to uphold the Shiba name is a question you will have to ask Kaien-fukutaicho. And here we are. A standard interrogation room. Protocol, you understand.”

Ichigo shuffled inside and the captain followed him. “You’re the one who’s going to interview me?” Ichigo asked, surprised.

Horiuchi-taicho tilted his head. “Does that surprise you?”

Ichigo scratched the back of his head. “Well, yeah. It seems like the kind of thing you’d get a subordinate to do.”

“Perhaps, but this is the most interesting work to be given to my division in a while. Now, if you please, everything from the beginning. Everything you can remember; no detail is too small.” Horiuchi-taicho requested.

He bought some more time by taking in the darkened room and sitting down at the sleek metal table that had one light shining over it. Talk about clichés. Ichigo recounted his story. He laid down every detail about the Hollows whose masks had been plucked off hoping it might somehow point to Aizen though he didn’t have much hope. He explained his decision to go in after Sojun as instinct and something he hadn’t thought through, just a gut feeling. After that, he described the Menos Forest, some of the sights they had seen, meeting Ashido, making their way to the desert. Throughout it all, he downplayed his own actions, or brought attention to the other two. In any case, they had eventually agreed to go with Ichigo, even if their agreement was a result of them trying to keep him alive. He did claim credit for looking for a Hollow to send them back to Soul Society because he couldn’t see a way around it. Then he found himself stuck between trying to make Stark and Lilynette as sympathetic as possible, downplay their strength, and trying to hide his investment in them. Finally, he described the Garganta they had come out of. “After that, I think you know the rest.” Ichigo ended.

The captain tapped his fingers on the table in a nonsensical rhythm. “Tell me again about the first Adjuchas. You tried talking to it first before attacking?”

Ichigo shrugged. “Sojun was injured and I’m an academy student. I was trying to avoid a fight if possible.”

“And then you run into what must be the only other Soul Reaper in the entirety of Hueco Mundo, what are the chances of that, do you think?” He asked.

It was true that Ichigo had been heading towards Ashido’s spirit ribbons, but he hadn’t been close until after the fight. “I assumed it was Ashido who found us, from the commotion.”

“And you followed him. Let him pick up the person you had risked so much to protect.” He led.

“Yes? He’s a Soul Reaper. He’s on our side.” Ichigo said.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Silence. “In my opinion, Shiba-kun, modesty is another type of dishonesty.” He moved on before Ichigo could respond, becoming more demanding. “And these Hollows you described? Were they on our side too?”

“Maybe not as such, but-“

“No, they weren’t. I’m having a hard time understanding why you would approach a Hollow much less the strongest one, or in this case two, in the vicinity.” Horiuchi-taicho pressed.

“I told you-“ Ichigo started.

“Yes, yes, that old book. That infernal book is older than the Gotei Thirteen. Its main readers are nobles looking for some ‘intellectual exercise’ about human nature. Is this really what you went off of?” The captain looked at Ichigo dubiously.

Ichigo was taken off guard, he hadn’t known how old it was. “An entire world wouldn’t just undergo drastic change without-“

“When you were alone with that Hollow, what did you discuss?” He moved on.

Ichigo didn’t like where this was going. “They were lonely. They were hoping there would be others strong enough that-“

“Which brings us to why an academy student without even a year under their belt was unaffected by these Hollow’s spiritual pressure.” Horiuchi-taicho said critically.

Ichigo had actually thought of an explanation for that one. “I was in Shikai I guess.”

Horiuchi-taicho leaned back. “These Hollows attempted to come back with the three of you. Did you intend to lead them to us?”

“Hold on a minute! Stark backed off as soon as Sojun objected and I didn’t know a Garganta would be unstable without a Hollow!” Ichigo defended.

“Stark. Lilynette.” Horiuchi-taicho rubbed a wrinkled hand across his face. “Either you have the naivety of a child, are the most arrogant son of a bitch I’ve ever met, or you’re hiding something, Shiba Ichigo. You’ve endangered your fellow Soul Reapers and Soul Society at large. I should have this entire debacle buried and you arrested.“ He waited. “Well? What do you have to say for yourself?”

“I’m beginning to think you wouldn’t listen to what I say anyway, and if you were going to arrest me, you would’ve done it already.” Ichigo said coldly.

“Unfortunately, you’re right. Somehow, you’ve gained Kuchiki-fukutaicho’s favor. He’s insisted you acted with good will and that the chance these Hollows will attack Soul Society is minimal. However, this doesn’t mean I can’t redact the general report until there’s less than a paragraph. Remember to watch what you say, we’ll be watching.” Horiuchi-taicho waved him off and Ichigo stomped out the door.

Roiled, Ichigo speedily headed towards the Thirteenth and Kaien’s presence. A close-minded fool who couldn’t stop throwing his own accusations around long enough to stop and listen! Ichigo slammed the sliding doors open, still fuming. “Two minutes! Give me two minutes and then we can head out!” Kaien shouted as he frantically shuffled stacks of paper.

Ichigo half-smiled. “Don’t worry about it, but, you know, I can head back by myself.” Kaien glared at Ichigo. “Fine! Fine. I’ll wait.”

On the other side of the room, Ukitake made himself known. “Ichigo-san. Thank goodness you’ve returned safe and sound. All of us were devastated when we heard what had happened.” Ukitake said, radiating sincerity.

“Oh, we were, but now we’re left wondering what actually happened. Kaien-kun won’t tell us.” Kyouraku popped up from being reclined on a sofa.

“Because I’m trying to work! Maybe you’ve heard of it!” Kaien snapped.

Ichigo blinked. Kaien had a rough disposition, but it was either bluster or habit. He had actually sounded annoyed. He walked over to the other sofa in the large office. “I don’t know how much I can say, Horiuchi-taicho said he would redact everything in the general report and that I’d be ‘watched’. I don’t know what I’m actually allowed to say.” Ichigo admitted.

Kyouraku smirked. “About that… general reports tend to either give a summary of events or serve as unofficial news. Something like this, though, that affected the whole Seireitei and multiple squads? The full report will be available to at least every captain and lieutenant. Now, tell us, Ichigo-kun.”

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at that. “I don’t see why you can’t wait and read all about it later then.”

“So cruel! You would leave me in suspense when you could so easily put me out of my misery?” Kyouraku wailed.

Ichigo rolled his eyes at the man’s dramatics. Ukitake spoke up. “That reminds me. I put together a few things. Think of it as a get well present.” Ukitake pulled out a large basket laden with odds and ends. Ukitake handed it to Kyouraku who handed it to Ichigo. Kyouraku was doing a shit job at hiding his grin. Ichigo touched a bandana that had the number 15 and little strawberry embroidered next to it. “Those are a popular way to show squad pride. Since your name means strawberry and fifteen, I thought this would be fitting.” Ukitake explained.

Kyouraku chucked. What an embarrassing gift. Nonetheless, Ichigo was touched at the thought put into it, if nothing else. Ichigo looked at the other things. “Are those real strawberries? How did you even get those out of season? How did you put this all together in a few hours?” Ichigo said, baffled.

Ukitake smiled warmly. “I’ve picked a few things up here and there. As for the strawberries, one of Kyouraku’s squad members, Haru-san, has a way with plants. They truly come to life under her care.”

“Thank you, but you really didn’t need to go to all the trouble. I wasn’t even hurt so I’m not sure I can accept a get well present.” Ichigo told Ukitake.

Kyouraku and Ukitake shared a glance. “Nonsense, that means it worked, didn’t it?” Kyouraku said.

Ichigo shot the captain an annoyed look. “That’s not how it works! You don’t-“

“And to not accept such a thoughtful present? Unimaginable! I would take it as a personal affront to Squad Eight if you don’t try the strawberries. Haru-san is one of the many jewels of Squad Eight, the paradise among-“ Kyouraku rallied.

“Aaaaaaaand done!” Kaien declared. Kyouraku wilted and Ichigo stood up.

“Since I have no choice, I’ll take this. Thanks again.” Ichigo said.

Kaien appeared at his elbow. “Ready? Ready.”

They were at the door when Ichigo stopped. Kaien ran into him with a short ‘oomf’. “I almost forgot. There was a Soul Reaper that returned with Sojun and I. Do you know an Ashido? He asked after you.”

Ukitake’s eyes widened. “Ashido? Ashido Kano?”

“He only introduced himself as Ashido, sorry. But he did say he had spent something like a hundred years in Hueco Mundo if that helps.” Ichigo offered.

“That does, thank you, Ichigo-san.” Ukitake said, distracted. Kaien turned back around and Ukitake gave a reassuring smile. “Go, Kaien. You worry too much.”

“At this rate, my hair will soon be as white as your’s.” Kaien joked. They walked towards the West gate, both of them decompressing from the day. It was evening now, their shadow’s long behind them. Ichigo considered himself lucky, all things considered. At the same time, he wanted to kick himself. He had acted rashly, again. He couldn’t begin to consider all of the ramifications. They came up to the gate, the section of the wall containing the gate of the wall was on the ground and Jidanbo wasn’t anywhere in sight. They exited and Ichigo felt another knot of tension disappear. Kaien and Ichigo started walking in opposite directions.

“Come on, hurry up or I’m going to leave you behind.” Kaien said.

Ichigo couldn’t believe he was trying to pull that card after he had talked about never leaving Ichigo alone again. “Yeah? I’ve gotta head back to the academy and I’m guessing you’re heading home.” Ichigo hazarded.

A beat. “That does it. Bakudo #4 Hainawa.” Kaien cast.

Ichigo was so taken back he didn’t react even as a crackling yellow rope encased his upper body. “Kaien? Kaien, what the fuck!” Ichigo shouted.

Kaien ran a hand over his face. “Ichigo, you would tell us if we had done anything wrong, right?”

“Is that a question you even need to ask?” Ichigo said, they both knew none of them had a problem with making their thoughts known. _Loudly_.

“Then why are you trying so hard to distance yourself from us? Don’t think we haven’t noticed. We can’t get you back on the weekends, you’re never the first one to suggest we spend time together, and you stayed at the academy over break! No one does that unless they don’t have anywhere to return to. And now this?” Kaien wearily said. 

Ichigo was filled with guilt, but this was for the best. “I told you-“

“Cut the bullshit. I didn’t want to push, but this has gone on for long enough. Unless you give a damn good reason, you’re coming home with me. You’re going to have to deal with us because I don’t know if you noticed, Ichigo, but we thought we had lost you!” Kaien impressed upon Ichigo.

Ichigo felt small. “It feels like all you’ve done is take care of me. Hell, Kaien, you adopted me before you even knew anything about me. I’m more trouble than I’m worth. You’ve taken a huge risk with me and I don’t even know why! You have enough to worry about, why are you so hell-bent on adding me on top of all that?”

Some of Kaien’s anger faded into weariness. “This is how you feel, huh? Admittedly, we did kind of latch onto you. You know what, though? I’m glad because there hasn’t been one moment I’ve regretted it. It started off because you didn’t have anyone else and we liked you, but I can honestly say you’re one of us now.”

Ichigo swallowed. “You might regret that one day.”

Kaien talked as though he was indulging Ichigo. “Sure, anything’s possible. But like you said, I have enough worries. I’m not going to concern myself with ‘what if’s’ and ‘maybes’.”

Ichigo sighed dejectedly. Kaien could say that now, but he didn’t know the dangers Ichigo usually found himself in. “I’m glad we got that cleared up, but I want to head back to the academy. I’ve doubled up on enough classes that I don’t want to miss any. And Mashiro, Ikkaku, and Yumichika were there when I disappeared, I’d like to tell them I’m alright too.”

Kaien looked like he was going to blow a gasket before he seemed to slip back into calmness. “Okay, we can do that. We can stop by, but after that we’re going home.”

Ichigo was about to protest when Kaien raised two fingers like he was about to cast another spell. “Is that gonna be my best offer?”

“Yep. Now march.” Kaien ordered.

“You can’t be serious.” Ichigo said, aghast.

“Dead serious. C’mon, let’s go.” Kaien grabbed Ukitake’s gift basket and they started making their way to the academy. Ichigo stayed bound if only because it would cause a larger mess to break free. People normally didn’t break out of Kido spells out of sheer force of will. They drew a large number of puzzled stares and whisperings. Ichigo was sure his face was beet red. Kaien whistled a cheery tune. Ichigo considered freeing himself just so that he could strangle him.

They entered the academy and Ichigo guided them to one of the outer courtyards they usually hung out at after classes and his friend’s presence. Dinnertime had begun, so there weren’t a lot of people out yet. Ichigo turned the corner when a green blur tackled Ichigo. Hainawa restricted the flow of reiatsu in the body, so Ichigo was knocked off his feet. He landed on his back with Mashiro’s ecstatic face above him. “You’re back!” She exclaimed.

A blade next sunk into the earth next to his head, shaving off a few hairs. “Long time, no see, Ichigo.” Ikkaku greeted threateningly.

“Oh, come off it. I’ve only been gone a day.” Ichigo said while yanking his head away from Hozukimaru.

“Fancy meeting you here. And I think I speak for everyone here when I say we assumed you were dead.” Yumichika added in a dulcet voice with a sharp smile.

“Hey! Didn’t you say they’d probably go looking for them!” Mashiro called Yumichika out.

Yumichika with a tilt to his head conceded, “I did, but I was lying. I didn’t actually think-“

Isane loomed over Ichigo. With him on the ground and her height, she was actually pretty intimidating. Isane looked down and with her face no longer shadowed, Ichigo could see tears spilling down her face. “No! No! Stop that! I’m not dead, see?” Ichigo said. Isane cried harder at that.

“You made Isane cry! You must be punished!” Mashiro declared and tried to tickle him but the Hainawa spell blocked her.

Kaien erected a pillar with another spell and looped the yellow rope around it. “I’ll be right back. Will you guys look after him?”

“Sure, we’ll take good care of him.” Ikkaku said ominously.

Ichigo yelled at Kaien, “Hey! I’m not some dog you can leave tied to a post, let me go! Get back here! You can’t leave me like this!” But he was already gone. Bastard.

“You’re really back. I went to our session because today was Thursday. I kept thinking you might show up, but you never did. And now, you’re really here.” Isane said tearfully.

Ichigo smiled as reassuringly as he could from the ground. “I’m really here. Sorry I didn’t show up sooner, but the Soul Reapers kept me a little longer than I would’ve liked.”

Isane scrubbed at her face. “You’re not hurt, are you?”

Ikkaku prodded Ichigo with his foot. “Eh, they patched him up.” Ichigo kicked back.

Yumichika leaned down to inspect Ichigo. “I’m surprised they were able to get him all in one piece. They must have really snapped into action to get him and Kuchiki back.”

Ichigo would grind them to dust next time they sparred. “I’m right here! I didn’t get hurt and the Gotei Thirteen didn’t send anyone.”

Yumichika searched his face. “Explain.”

Ichigo looked around. Outer courtyard or not, it was hardly the secure place to divulge information he had been told not to. “I can’t-“ Yumichika placed a hand on his sword. “Not here! I’ll explain some more later. I have a gag order and I don’t want to get you guys involved -“

“You idiot! Maybe you should have considered that before you ran off after that Hollow! We’re invested so you’d better tell us!” Ikkaku shouted.

“Well, I’m not going to say anything with that thing pointed at me.” Ichigo dodged.

“And then?” Ikkaku asked.

Ichigo paused. “We’ll see.”

Ikkaku’s eye twitched. “This is going to drive me nuts!”

Mashiro violently shook Ichigo, “Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!”

“If he’s not supposed to, maybe we shouldn’t be trying to force him.” Isane ventured.

“Isane, dear, you really are too nice. I know you’re just as curious as the rest of us.” Yumichika said.

“Of course I am! But we just got him back, I don’t want to jeopardize that if I can help it.” Isane said.

Ichigo somersaulted backwards to stand up. “Listen, Hueco Mundo didn’t stop me. I’ll somehow survive if a few Soul Reapers are unhappy with me.” Ichigo said with dry humor.

They were about to descend again when Kaien reappeared in good spirits. “I worked a few things out. You’re no longer presumed dead, so you’ll be able to return without any issues. Also, I got special permission for the four of you to leave campus and miss curfew if any of you would like to come with us tonight.”

“They’re really allowing that?” Asked Isane.

“Yeah, unique circumstances and all that. And what kind of monster would I be if I ripped Ichigo from his friends?” Kaien asked rhetorically.

“Kidnapping isn’t any better!” Ichigo shouted and Kaien ignored him.

They all agreed even as Ichigo protested. When Ichigo asked to be released so he could Shunpo Kaien threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. They backtracked the way they came in at a lazy Shunpo. They arrived at the Shiba compound and his friends gaped at the size of it. Ichigo knew it the main building could house fifty easy but only regularly had the three siblings and enough servants to upkeep the place.

Kaien dropped Ichigo in the foyer and Ichigo swore at him. “The main receiving room is up ahead, make yourselves at home. I’m going to go see if we have a cook on duty today. If-“

Kukaku barged through the doors. “Kaien, I have to talk to you-“ She fell silent, staring at Ichigo who was sitting up bound. Kukaku stumbled forward, swinging at Ichigo. Her strike was nothing more than a tap and she ended up collapsing on top of him. Something was very wrong. Ichigo strained against Hainawa enough to force it to stretch so he could ease Kukaku down.

“Kukaku! What happened?” Kaien shouted as his hands turned a strong green-blue and he checked her over. “Reiatsu exhaustion. What did you do to yourself?”

At that, Isane stepped forward, her hands lighting up as well. Kukaku squinted upwards. “Nothing. It doesn’t matter now. Ichigo has been returned to us. I can’t believe the Gotei Thirteen actually gave a damn.”

Kaien stiffened. “I wouldn’t put it like that- Wait. You did, didn’t you?!”

Kukaku sat up slowly and mussed Ichigo’s hair up. “So, what if I did. What else could I do, sit back and do nothing? Don’t make me laugh.”

Ichigo frowned. He didn’t understand what Kukaku had done, but he suspected it was his fault. “We hitched a ride back. The Gotei Thirteen didn’t come for us, but it’s not like I can blame them for that.”

“Oh, really now?” Kukaku said, voice hard and face shuttering. She gave Isane an affectionate pat and waved them off her. “Thanks, kid. I’m good now.”

Kaien still looked concerned, but said, “Come on, don’t I get a thanks too?”

Unimpressed, Kukaku said, “Huh? Why would I thank you for something that you’re expected to do!” She stood up sluggishly.

Kaien rubbed his head. “I sent a Hell Butterfly a couple hours ago. I don’t know why it hasn’t arrived yet. Sorry, Kukaku.”

“Whatever, it’s not a big deal. Let’s crack open a good vintage tonight. We got a lot to celebrate and there’s no better way to treat reiatsu exhaustion.” Kukaku planned.

“No, that’s food and rest, you lush!” Kaien chastised.

“Um, could you release me already? I’d like to go wash up.” Ichigo interjected.

“Oh right.” Kaien said like he had forgotten about him. Ichigo would have made a swipe at him if he wasn’t ushering everyone else further inside. Ichigo sighed and went to his room to get a change of clothes. This is where he had spent more than five months. It was empty, but Ichigo had always appreciated neatness. There wasn’t even a layer of dust and the bedsheets looked fresh. They kept his room ready for him. Ichigo picked a dark blue kimono to wear. What he wouldn’t give for some jeans and a T-shirt.

He washed the grime and dust of Hueco Mundo out. He had to wash his hair twice to get rid of all the sand. He changed and went to join the others. Outside the door, he faltered. This is what he had been afraid of. He wanted to give the Shibas and his friends some plausible deniability when it came to him. Keep enough distance they wouldn’t be caught in commotion when he finally made a move. They just wouldn’t cooperate.

Kukaku came down the hall carrying two sake jugs. “Well, go on. They’re waiting on you.”

Ichigo sighed. “I know. It’s just that they’ve made enough of a fuss.”

Kukaku was eyeing him. “Can you blame them? You gave us all a scare.”

He didn’t, but he also didn’t want to continue that conversation. “What did you do when you heard about me? I remember asking a while back for you to not stick your neck out for me.”

Kukaku’s temper flared and she said challengingly, “Again, nothing. And funny, I remember saying to shove it up your ass.” A knock. “Hmm? Hold these.” And Kukaku left to answer the door. Ichigo trailed behind her mostly because he didn’t know what to do with the sake and valued his own life too much to try to get in between her and her alcohol.

Kukaku opened the door and there stood Urahara looking young without scruff. He wore an open and genuine face that was wholly unlike the shady shopkeeper he had known. He carried packages stacked on his back that were comically twice as tall as he was. “Kukaku-san, sorry for being late. I decided on a few ideas on how to travel from Hueco Mundo. Promising they may be, but none of them are a-“ Kukaku was frantically shaking her head and crossing her arms, trying to cut him off.

Ichigo stepped forward. “What was that again it being nothing?” He said judgmentally. For being so close-lipped, they sucked at being secretive. Ichigo guessed Kukaku had asked for Yoruichi for help. Kukaku covered her eyes with a hand.

Urahara blinked rapidly, a stupid look on his face. “Who me? I am a simple delivery man who got turned around. I’ll be on my way now! Bye!”

Ichigo asked Kukaku, “You trust him?” Urahara froze, caught by three words. Like his father, he had a lot of mixed feelings towards Urahara. He had been manipulated and used just as much by Urahara as he had been by Aizen, if not more. Embroiled in his odd rivalship with the megalomaniac, Urahara had been willing to sacrifice him. Regardless, there had been a part of Ichigo beholden to the genius because even while he was plotting, he had given Ichigo the means to help others. He couldn’t forget that. There was even a time he held Urahara in high regard since he had been the man to create the sword to restore Ichigo to his powers. He was left wondering how genuine that had been when the Quincys resurfaced. The last he had known of the man was that he had fought Askin with Yoruichi in the Soul Palace. He didn’t know if he had died, just that he had no longer been able to feel him. No matter how complicated the man might have been, might be, he was someone Ichigo was hesitant to dismiss. Kukaku hadn’t admitted anything, her silence thoughtful. “You already got him involved. For what it’s worth, I don’t mind if he stays for dinner.” Ichigo offered. He was planning to tell everyone a good portion of what had happened in Hueco Mundo; there had been too much mendacity between them. Sides, he wasn’t about to let anyone tell him what he could and couldn’t do.

Kukaku opened the door further. “You heard him. Come on in, Urahara.”

Urahara bit his lip, “If you’re sure…”

Kukaku huffed. “Get in here already! What are you, deaf?”

“Take it easy, there’s no rush.” Urahara said but then cowered under Kukaku’s glare. He swayed and overbalanced several times and had to crouch through the door to fit through. They entered the dining room where Kaien and his friends were drinking tea. Kaien pointed at Urahara and looked questioningly at Kukaku and Kukaku made a violent gesture in return Ichigo didn’t get the meaning of.

His friends were obviously wondering who this new interloper was, but they were more concerned with bothering Ichigo. Dinner was served shortly after. It was simple comfort food, but there was a lot of it. Ichigo scarfed down his food before he spoke. “As you all know, I ended up in Hueco Mundo yesterday.”

Yumichika sarcastically said, “Ended up in? Like you just happened to jump inside a Garganta. What an embarrassing blunder.”

“Do you want to hear what else happened or don’t you?” Ichigo asked. Everyone’s eyes were on him, he kinda wished he had taken Kukaku up on her offer of sake. “I’ll tell you what happened, but I think you should all know that I’ve been told most of it won’t be on the general report. It, err, might be kind of classified. Which means I’m counting on all of you to keep mum about this, no matter what other people might think.”

“But-“ Mashiro started

“No buts. Yeah, it might be annoying, but I don’t care what they think. I care about what you guys think, got it? Now, no interruptions, save your questions till afterwards. I’ve already had to retell this once today and I’d like to actually get through this one.” Urahara opened his mouth and Kukaku smacked him. A black cat had settled on Kukaku’s lap during the meal and she hand fed it fine cuts of meat every now and then.

Ichigo started back to the assessment, which Yumichika, Ikkaku, and Mashiro added details to and Ichigo had to restrain himself from berating them for not falling back again. He retold it a lot like he had told the Third captain. But this time around, he gave more personal information, like Sojun's reaction to eating the lizard, or how reluctant Ashido had been to leave. And while he was no poet, he described the sights he had seen and the alien beauty of Hueco Mundo. The glowing coral, the quartz trees, and the moonlit desert that had stretched to the horizon. He got to Lilynette and Stark and he could see how apprehensive the others became even though they all knew Ichigo had been alright in the end. He revealed to them how lonely they were, that they had been looking for comrades, and had offered friendship and help without asking anything in return. Yumichika snickered when Ichigo regaled how Lilynette had thought Ichigo was in charge because he had worn different clothes. Lastly, he impressed upon them how Stark had yielded when Sojun didn’t want him anywhere near Soul Society. Again, he didn’t mention the promise he had made to Stark and Lilynette. He finished by saying they had appeared over the Seireitei, which he hadn’t expected and that it had caused a bit of a panic. Silence.

Then, Ikkaku started laughing uproariously. Mashiro kicked him and he struggled to get words out. “It’s like a bad joke. Goes into Hueco Mundo to save someone and comes back with two? Ha!” The tension started to bleed out of the room. Isane wanted to know more about the powder Ashido had used on Sojun, Ikkaku asked how strong the Hollows had been, Mashiro couldn’t believe that Hollows could be killed with just spiritual pressure, and Yumichika said ‘only you, Ichigo’ to Ichigo asking for help from Hollows. Kaien looked faintly sick and Kukaku downed an entire jug of sake in one go. Kaien looked at her enviously. Urahara stayed mainly silent throughout it all, either observing or deep in thought.

A floorboard creaked. Kukaku swung around. “You stayed out way past your curfew, Ganju!”

Ganju guiltily shuffled into the room and took in the room in confusion. “Uuuuh, hi? What’d I miss?”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait! Got a little stressed, but hey, now I have a full Quaratine Bingo, what do I get?
> 
> BLEACH ANIME COMING BACK!!!! SO INCREDIBLEY EXCITED!!!!! Yeah, I'm hoping they'll change one ot two things, but I'm that doesn't mean I won't enjoy watching it!

Urahara was tottering home carrying a load laden with partly finished inventions and supplies that were no longer needed, almost disappointed at the turn of events. He was having a hard time walking straight and was in real danger of falling over. It wasn’t that he wasn’t strong enough to shoulder the heavy weight, but every time he let his mind wander he started leaning to one side or the other. His predicament wasn’t helped by Yoruichi riding at the very tippy top. Urahara knew she had clothes at the Shiba’s residence but had remained in cat form, letting him be the pack mule. The dusty road was empty, and he was pleasantly warm from drink despite the encroaching chill.

“I have prisoners who have done less.” Urahara speculated aloud. The Maggot’s Nest was full of real and would-be criminals. The reasons for imprisonment varied extensively. Some had dangerous ideas, some were too incompetent for the power they wielded, and some had big ambitions and had meant to use the Gotei Thirteen as a steppingstone. Overall, the reason behind most detainees was that they had attempted to leave the Gotei Thirteen to return to the Rukon districts, either to rule over others like some sort of mob boss or to provide the outer districts protection they sorely lacked. The powers that be didn’t suffer splinter groups and had a vested interest in keeping the Rukon right where they were. Ichigo and his adventure, however, presented a novel predicament. One, that had he been anyone else, may have ended in Ichigo being one of his inmates. Or if not his, Muken’s.

Yoruichi’s deep voice cascaded down from above. “We’ve killed people for less. Horiuchi-taicho made the right call. By keeping the information confidential, it’ll keep Ichigo safe. He’d become a target for animosity if others learned he approached a Hollow and that they had helped them. Though I’m sure Horiuchi-taicho was only concerned at burying anything that could create doubt that Hollows are anything other than our enemy.” Urahara made a noise of half-hearted agreement and Yoruichi caught on. “Don’t tell me that he got to you. He’s only a boy who doesn’t know any better.”

“What? Come on, anything’s possible and you have to admit that in light of this new information…” Urahara said. Yoruichi made a wordless sound of frustration and Urahara knew that if she had been any closer he would have been faced with her claws. “Think about it though, if we gained a few Hollow allies there would be a lot of benefits. We could learn a lot from them, maybe have them lessen the Hollow population from the other side, even open Hueco Mundo back up for research.” A pause. They both knew it was a pipe dream, but it felt good to talk about anyway. “In any case, It would be good for wayward Soul Reapers to know a way home.”

Yoruichi sighed in response to his overt optimism. “I don’t like this. I don’t like this one bit. I can’t get a good read off of Ichigo-kun. Did you notice how even though he didn’t downplay the danger he never once talked like it applied to himself? If he wasn’t frustratingly-“ Yoruichi stopped, unable to either think of the words or unwilling to say them.

“A Shiba? Temperamental, headstrong, and a hero-complex to top it all off. No wonder they snatched him up. ” Urahara only briefly paused before his next question. “Did you get the sense he was talking to me? Not like talking talking to me, but sometimes his descriptions were almost like they were tailored to me.”

There was a considering silence from Yoruichi. “This whole affair makes my nose itch.”

Isane trailed after her friends as they neared the academy. It was unsettling to walk through empty streets. Kaien-fukutaicho had first offered rooms to spend the night and then to escort them back, but Ikkaku and Yumichika had said that they were more than able to defend themselves. She could scarcely believe it sometimes that she had the four of them. She was from a minor independent noble family which caused other nobles to look down on her for her lack of status and Rukongai to keep her at a distance because of it. Then Ichigo had come along and had changed all of that. He didn’t judge her for something she couldn’t control and had even defended her to his friends. She decided right then and there she would try and reach out even if her insufferable shyness made it difficult. Then, Mashiro was dragging her forward even when she couldn’t gather the courage to do so and both Ikkaku and Yumichika were engaging her without reserve. Since then, they had all shown that they had chosen her in one way or another and Isane sometimes felt close to bursting because of it. 

“I can’t believe Ichigo. First, he holds back fighting me and now he took a little jaunt to Hueco Mundo without us? How dare he!” Ikkaku fumed. 

“Somehow, I don’t think he did any of that to spite you specifically, Ikkaku.” Yumichika replied, amused. 

Ikkaku frowned. “I wouldn’t put it past him.”

Mashiro spoke, sounding uncharacteristically thoughtful, “We would have been a burden, wouldn’t we? I mean, we’re nowhere near strong enough to be useful. Only Isane would have been able to do anything.” 

“… They needed healing; they didn’t need a hinderance.” Isane murmured. While she was grateful the others appreciated her skills, she didn’t have the offensive capabilities to even place them on the same battlefield. 

“Well, it's not like we weren’t already on our way to get stronger, but I suppose a little extra motivation never hurt.” Yumichika remarked.

“Yeah, I’m going to beat Ichigo! It may not be today, or tomorrow, but he has his coming!” Ikkaku said with a confidence Isane was envious of.

There was agreement from the other two and they started brainstorming ways to make that happen. Mashiro even offered to give up her ‘secret weapon’. A wisp of wanting rose within Isane and she got the distinct impression she wasn’t alone in her mind.

Kaien peered down the corridor before sprinting closer to the Thirteenth. Technically he had cleared it with Ukitake-taicho yesterday to take today off, but he had kept thinking of all the tasks he had left unfinished until he found himself sneaking back into his own workplace to take home a few tasks. He had been a completely useless mess the day Ichigo had been gone and he didn’t want to place a strain on Ukitake. It was early enough his family would still be in bed and the halls of the Seireitei should be nearly deserted. He had wrangled Ichigo into staying another couple days though Ichigo had put up quite the fight. Kaien was glad Ichigo was taking his studies seriously but was about ready to pull his hair out at Ichigo’s unwillingness to skip after such a near-calamity. 

“Kaien-fukutaicho!” A voice called out and Kaien startled guiltily. He relaxed a bit when he saw it was Sojun-fukutaicho. Sojun’s absence hadn’t gone unnoticed, but it had been overshadowed by Kaien’s initial frenzy and later depression over Ichigo’s loss. Seeing his friend seemingly healthy and on his feet further soothed Kaien’s still frayed nerves. Sojun hadn’t yet taken his place as clan head but he was next in line which placed the two of them in comparable positions. They had bonded over that and had found a lot in common. Sojun might have lacked a warrior’s spirit, but he was nonetheless a capable Soul Reaper and a gracious individual despite his station.

“Shouldn’t you still be in bed? And not because it’s too early but because you should be resting.” Kaien said, wondering why Sojun was in the Thirteenth. 

“Unohana-taicho only wanted me overnight for observation. Before I return home, I was hoping I could speak with you. I’m aware the timing may not be ideal, but I have a promise to uphold.” Sojun said with a determined look in his eye. 

Kaien agreed and they settled down in a private room with a pot of tea. It took some searching before he found some plain high-grade tea. A while back he had stocked a light oolong with various herbs that were beneficial for lung health. Ukitake and him always drank that tea together though Kaien was sure Ukitake hadn’t been fooled by Kaien always insisting on using his ‘favorite blend’. Sitting opposite Sojun, Kaien opened, “How’re you doing, Sojun?”

After sipping his tea, Sojun said, “I’m well and might soon be better than I’ve ever been. Considering the events that have transpired and your position, I’ve decided to reveal what happened in its entirety. If it was me, I would want to know. “ And with that, Sojun began talking about Hueco Mundo. Shame tinged his voice when he recounted his capture by a Hollow and when hopelessness had bested him upon his realization of their destination. Then, he described Ichigo, stubborn beyond all belief and reason. Ichigo hadn’t given up, he had been the driving force. In detail, Sojun described Ichigo’s strength, knowledge, and in particular, his insubordination and self-endangerment. Halfway through his story, Kaien had a headache pounding at the base of his skull. Ichigo hadn’t mentioned what Sojun had. He hadn’t said that he killed an Adjuchas in one strike, had fought Ashido to force their hand, had scattered Sojun’s Kido like it was nothing, and had been the one to ensure they made it through the Garganta safely. It was enough to make Kaien want to shake Ichigo and then never let him leave home again. 

Then the real kicker came. “I trust you’ll handle this with the utmost discretion. I didn’t inform Horiuchi-taicho and if there is to be a successful manhunt we need every advantage at the ready.” Sojun stared off into the distance, watching his world change into something unrecognizable. 

Kaien didn’t know what secrets he was going to be privy to, but he knew his response wouldn’t change. “You got it. And if you need anything else, I’m here.”

Sojun talked as though he was forcing each carefully chosen word out. Unohana-taicho had confirmed the two Hollow’s assertions. He had been poisoned. Maybe for a majority of his life if his weak constitution was anything to go by. Sojun’s earlier comment about soon being better than ever made a twisted sense. They were considering members of the main house, their healers already detained. It was a bad situation all around. Sojun had suffered too much from this betrayal and would suffer still more when he would have to sentence whoever was behind this in accordance with clan law. Sojun was gentle and Kaien pitied him for his upcoming trials. “I’ve lived my entire life for the Kuchiki clan. I would have died for them without ever knowing they were my murderers. Byakuya would have been at their mercy.”

Kaien took a gulp of tea, stalling to find something appropriate to say. The Shibas didn’t have the same structure the rest of the nobles clans did. Most noble clans had robust main houses and power evenly divided between the head and a council. If the culprit or culprits were connected to the council, then bringing this crime to justice would be anything but easy. However- “Be that as it may, both you and your dad are Squad Six! Internal affairs! I can’t speak to why they did it or pretend to understand it, but I have no doubt you’ll catch them. You’ll come out of this on top.”

Smiling weakly at Kaien, Sojun replied, “Your faith exceeds my own. This has gone undetected for who knows how long.”

“You weren’t looking before, it’s different now. And if the Shibas can do anything we’ll do it. And hell, Yoruichi has a soft spot for you if you need something more discreet. You’re not alone.” Kaien resolutely told Sojun. 

Sojun’s smile became more real and they finished the pot of tea. Kaien didn’t always know how to help, but he knew just being there was a start. “He’s a credit to your house.” Sojun commented. 

“He is.” Kaien agreed shortly. 

Sojun eyed Kaien critically. “But?”

Kaien sighed and admitted, “Is it bad I don’t want him to be a Soul Reaper anymore? I mean, I encouraged him to be one and I was so proud he was joining me. Being a Soul Reaper is one of the most honorable ways to spend your life, ya know? That’s indisputable. And it’s dangerous, I didn’t forget that, but I didn’t think _Ichigo_ would be in danger. Is that stupid or what?”

“I know you better than to ask if this is jealousy dressed as concern,” The unsaid implication was that others wouldn’t know better. Crap, Kaien hadn’t even thought about that. “But must I reiterate Hueco Mundo’s events yet again?” Sojun said. 

“Strong Soul Reapers die too, otherwise we’d still have the original captains.” Stubbornly said Kaien.

Sojun pushed his Kenseikan back into place idly. “That’s true, but there aren’t any wars on the horizon. Moreover, I don’t believe you could deter Ichigo-san at his point.”

“Ah! You’re not wrong. Maybe I can still convince him to join the Thirteenth.” That wasn’t going to happen, but Ichigo obviously couldn’t be left alone. Kaien tidied up and exited the room with Sojun. 

As they were departing, Sojun with a twinkle in his eye, said, “Kaien-dono.” Sojun knew how much Kaien hated his titles, and as such, made sure to use one whenever he could. 

“Shut it, you.” Kaien returned in good humor. The Thirteenth was abuzz with activity now but what mattered was Ukitake was absent. Collecting a box of paperwork, Kaien made his escape. 

Deep in thought, Kaien concluded he didn’t know what to think. Ichigo tended to explain away or dismiss his own strength, but these instances where he shined kept on stacking on top of each other. And when Kaien had finally thought the precedent had been set, Ichigo went ahead and broke it again. And this was when he was only an academy student. Kaien was beginning to fear what Ichigo would go on to do as a Soul Reaper. He didn’t know if his heart could take it. As he dropped the box of paperwork on his desk at home, Kaien looked out the window and watched Ganju and Ichigo conversing. His mind kept on circling back to one thought. If Ichigo had even a fraction of his current strength before they found him, then it begged the question; What in the world had succeeded in defeating him?

  
  


Ichigo stretched, working the stiffness out from meditation. A part of Ichigo that expected everything to come crashing down either because he couldn’t believe he had gotten away with his trip to Hueco Mundo or because he was back home. This with his night time routine disrupted had Ichigo resorting to meditation rather than sleep. It was better than nothing. 

Getting ready for the day, Ichigo realized he didn’t have anything to do. He didn’t have anything from his dorm room which included all his books and homework. Maybe he could convince Kaien to let him go fetch a few things later. Ichigo wandered outside and to the edge of the wooden walkway. Kaien wasn’t around, Kukaku was in her room, resting, but Ganju was up and about. His reiatsu was expanding and retracting rhythmically. Curiously, Ichigo made his way over to Ganju. He found Ganju on his back near the woods, breathing deeply in and out with his spirit pressure. 

“Whatcha doing, Ganju?” Ichigo asked.

Ganju sat up with a proud smile. “Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko say I’m ready for control techniques because-” Ganju’s face fell and he turned away from Ichigo. “Go away! I don’t want to talk to you.”

Ichigo folded himself onto the grass. “Control techniques already, huh? That’s actually not a bad idea.” Pointedly, Ganju continued ignoring him. “Ganju, C’mon. I’m sorry, alright?”

“If you were really sorry, you would tell me about Hueco Mundo.” Ganju wheedled. 

“No can do. Kaien and Kukaku would kill me if I said anything.” Ichigo said. Ganju was a kid, and as a kid he didn’t have the filter to ensure secrecy. Sides, he shouldn’t be burdened with his problems anyways.

“No one tells me anything! I didn’t even know you were missing before you got back. No one cares.” Ganju grumbled.

“Are you for real right now? Of course we care. Just because I can’t tell you everything doesn’t mean we don’t care, Ganju, it just means we’re being careful.” Ganju didn’t respond, his silence carrying a dejected air. Ichigo continued, “When I was in Hueco Mundo, in the middle of the desert, you know what I thought?” Ganju shook his head rapidly. “I looked out at all that sand and I was like ‘Ganju must have come through here.’”

Ganju cracked a pleased smile. “You’re lying.”

“Calling me a liar?” Ganju’s smile grew and Ichigo playfully gave him a push. “Don’t answer that, sand boy. And it’s true. You would have loved it, sand as far as the eye can see.”

Ganju scoffed, “I turn things into sand, what would I do with a desert?”

“How does it work anyway?” Ichigo asked, interested. Ichigo still had questions about Ganju’s power. Seppa was reminiscent of Fullbring. The issue with that theory was that Ganju was spirit born. Fullbringers came about as a result of a human surviving a Hollow attack that then transferred some Hollow reiryoku to their offspring later in life. Seeing as how most humans couldn’t see Hollows, Fullbringers were a rare breed. Ichigo hadn’t met a Fullbringer who hadn’t been from the World of the Living. He berated himself for not noticing and asking about it to the Ganju of his future who had trained with the remaining Fullbringers. He had tried to look into it over break, but hadn’t found a lick of information on Fullbringers. 

Observing was all he could do now. Ichigo had been a Fullbringer, but he had lost his powers with Ginjo’s betrayal. The dark X’s that had appeared on his spirit form had been a cruel reminder all the way up to nearly the end of the war. They had faded but Ichigo remembered. He couldn’t forget the first man he had purposefully killed or lost abilities that sometimes felt like a missing appendage. 

Ganju was rooting around in the grass until he triumphantly pulled out a fist-sized rock. “Here, I’ll show you!” Ganju placed his hand above the rocks and with a shouted “seppa” turned the rock into sand which fell through his fingers. That didn’t change anything, it could still very well be Fullbring, but Ichigo couldn’t decide. Maybe if he hadn’t sealed his swords or had another Fullbringer to compare to, but not as he was. Ganju held up another rock. “Do you wanna try? Kukaku thinks it might be an adapted kido spell, but no one else can do it.”

Ichigo tried not to look sad at a rock of all things and stood up. “No, I don’t think I will. C’mon, Kaien is back. Let’s go have breakfast.”

Turned out Kaien still had his old academy books so Ichigo didn’t have to return to the academy. Ichigo read while Kaien completed paperwork. It was peaceful except for the explosions that sounded outside every now and then and Kaien’s darting glances. Ichigo closed his book. “Do you have something to say to me, Kaien?” Ichigo asked.

“I don’t know, is it perhaps _you_ who has something to say to _me_ , Ichigo?” Kaien replied insufferably. 

“Don’t turn this around, you child. You’re the one who won’t stop looking at me, so what is it?” Ichigo asked again.

“Maybe I’m just checking you didn’t somehow disappear on me again.” Kaien retorted.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. “I’m not a magician, I’m not going to disappear into thin air.” He said and opened his book back up. 

A minute later, Kaien spoke, “Hey, Ichigo.”

“What?!” Ichigo barked.

“You should return home more often.” Kaien told him.

Ichigo made a hum of acknowledgement, neither agreeing or disagreeing.

On Saturday after lunch, Kaien had dropped off into a nap and Ganju had gone off to go play with some of his friends. Next to him, Kukaku smoked a delicate pipe while Ichigo broached a potentially powder-keg subject. “When I was gone, what did you do, Kukaku?”

Kukaku tapped out the ashes from her pipe and started to refill it. “You’re back, does it really matter anymore?”

Ichigo shrugged. “Maybe, maybe not. I want to know if whatever you got involved in is going to come back later and bite you in the ass.”

At that, Kukaku let out a full-bodied laugh. “You’re worried about me, huh? Fucking hell, Ichigo, I didn’t get myself into as much shit as you did.”

Ichigo scowled while he waited for Kukaku’s chuckles to reside. “I bet you’re wondering why I decided to tell everyone what I did.” That sobered Kukaku and she trained her eyes on him. “I want to tell as much as I’m able to, so you can all decide for yourselves what to think and do. I’m not some jerk who’s going to let anyone run around blind when I can change that. In this instance, it’s safer to know. I seem to remember you warning me about becoming a Soul Reaper. You may have been trying to stop me, but the fact of the matter is that you trusted me with a piece of the truth. I’m asking for you to trust me again. Now, I could ask Kaien, he seemed to know what you had been up to, but I’d rather hear it from you.” Ichigo couldn’t reach out and let anyone know of his past. If they did believe him, and that was a big ‘if’, then they would run off and get themselves killed. ‘Confidentiality’ wasn’t going to stop him from sharing what he felt he could.

Kukaku sighed a cloud of smoke. “Keikaigi, ever hear of it?” For a split second Ichigo was transported underneath Urahaha’s shop as he readied himself to storm Hueco Mundo. Kukaku didn’t wait for his answer. “Someone delivered the spell even before Isshin told us who you were gone. Fucking kido spell to open a one-way trip to Hueco Mundo. It's hard not to look a gift horse like that in the mouth considering going in without a way back would have been a death sentence. Someone either really likes us or hates us. Of course, I wasn’t going to get Kaien or myself killed. One of Yoruichi’s people, Urahara Kisuke, he was the man you met last night, was going to figure out a way back. I was in Rukon working on it. That’s why I didn’t get Kaien’s butterfly.” Kukaku finished. Ichigo thought Urahara had created Keikaigi but that wasn’t the case. More importantly, who had given it to the Shibas? Ichigo wanted to attribute that to Aizen, but while he may have been behind the unmasked Hollows, he couldn’t say for sure it had been him without more information.

“Did he? Find a way back.” Ichigo asked, shaken at the lengths Kukaku had been willing to go to. 

“Hell if I know. Like I said, doesn’t matter now.” Kukaku said. 

“You mastered Keikaigi? Why’d you go to Rukon for that?” Ichigo asked, 

“I’m flattered you think I could set that up at a drop of a hat. I’m powerful, but no, I didn’t finish Keikaigi. Went back to Rukon ‘cause it's where our old home is.”

“Old home?” Ichigo asked. 

Kukaku pinched the bridge of her nose. “Warn me before we have these conversations so I can get a drink.”

Ichigo got the sense he had stepped on a mine. “It’s alright. I don’t mean to dig up the past or reopen old wounds-”

“Be quiet so I can get through this already. You’re not forcing me to say anything.” Kukaku’s vivid green eyes stared him down and Ichigo nodded. “Our mother was head of the clan before Kaien was. She was a beautiful, kind, headstrong woman we loved to pieces. She married a World of the Living Rukon nobody. Created a huge scandal, but they loved each other and that’s what mattered. They got married and had Kaien and me. We got to live a normal childhood out in Rukon, or more well-adjusted than most noble’s. Then Mom became a Soul Reaper. As much as I hate it, we’re a military family, you see. Goes back who knows how long. Dad wanted to prove himself worthy of mom, but he wasn’t a fighter. Became something of a healer. He was the best dad. He was selfless to a fault and was endeared by the Shiba craziness, if you can believe it. Went around the Rukon helping people out. Wanted to give back. That was, until one day, he never returned home. Don’t know if he was murdered or picked off by Hollows. Couldn’t find his body in time to find out one way or another.

Then, mom found out she was pregnant with Ganju so she left the Gotei Thirteen to give birth. Only, a pack of Hollows attacked us there. Mom protected us but she got hurt. Serious, but not life-threatening. After that, she gave birth to Ganju. We had a few decades with her, but she never fully recovered her full strength. I don’t know if it was the Hollow attack while she was still pregnant or grief, but she faded. It was hard watching her like that, but I’m grateful Ganju got to know her at the very least. We tried living there for a few more years, but it was easier to move. I went back there because it’s abandoned and if there was a chance I was going to attract or release Hollows then I wasn’t going to endanger anyone else. Mom and dad would have understood if nothing else.” While Kukaku’s voice was clear and steady, she gave off waves of dull pain and old grief.

Despite the resounding ring of empathy within Ichigo, he knew whatever comfort he could offer would always fall short. “Thank you, Kukaku. I don’t know what to say except I’m sorry I didn’t get the chance to meet them.”

Kukaku bumped shoulders with him. “Yeah, they would’ve approved of you. You’ve got the Shiba spirit, kid.”

Ichigo swallowed and glanced at Kukaku. Both now and then, she was a tough woman who had more heart than she liked to show. “Kukaku… I’ll be strong, not for my sake, but for your’s, for Kaien’s, Ganju’s, and everyone else I give a damn about. I’m not so arrogant I can say I’ll protect everyone, but all of you will always be among their number.” He had already gotten his head bit off for telling her not to worry and he hadn’t earned the right to ask for her faith, but his resolve was absolute.

Kukaku set her pipe down.“Hmm… That reminds me…” Kukaku lunged at him and drove her fist downwards. “You ever pull a stunt like that again I’ll never forgive you! Do you hear me?! I’ll rip your arm off and beat you to death with it!” Kukaku had him pinned and his arm pulled behind his back as if she was demonstrating exactly what she would do. 

“I see its business as usual.” Kaien’s voice sounded from above. Twisting his body around, Ichigo saw Kaien standing over them holding three cups.

“Quick! Give her the sake, maybe she’ll get off of me.” Ichigo demanded. 

Kukaku bent backwards and snatched the jug out of Kaien’s hands. “Thanks, bro, how did you know?”

“Hey! That was for all of us!” Kaien complained.

“Oh no, if I let you drink now I guarantee you will cry and I’m not dealing with that.” Kukaku said, hoarding the sake. While Kukaku and Kaien squabbled, Ichigo dusted off his clothes. 

Their parent’s absence hadn’t been addressed before today so Ichigo figured it hadn’t been a pleasant tale and he hated to be proved right. He knew what it was like to lose a parent and the Shiba siblings had lost both. By some definition of the word, Ichigo could be considered an orphan too but he wasn’t entirely comfortable calling himself that when his father was alive nevermind it wasn’t _his_ father. He had wanted to know because of Ganju’s apparent Fullbring, but hadn’t wanted to be indelicate and trample all over their feelings. Ichigo hadn’t met a spirit-born Fullbringer, never even heard of one. Ichigo didn’t understand if Ganju was a Fullbringer how it would have happened. For one, spirits could see Hollows and the sheer amount of Soul Reapers injured by Hollows would have made Fullbringers a solid undeniable presence in Soul Society. That wasn’t the case. No one knew the term or of Fullbringers or about them even though they must have existed as long as Hollows. But if their mother had been injured while pregnant, would that be enough to infuse an unborn child with Hollow Reiryoku?

  
  


Harried, Ichigo sprinted to his morning Zanjutsu class. Kaien had been blocking the door and Kukaku had been too amused to do anything about it. Even shamelessly using his speed he had been running late and out of uniform. Then when he had gotten to his dorm room to change he had slipped on a small mountain of mail and face planted. He slowed down outside the classroom and quietly opened the door. Ichigo made it three steps in before Humura-sensei roared, “Out!” Ichigo turned on his heel and went to the hallway. So much for his stealth. 

Ichigo waited, annoyed. Late one time and this was what he got. He was beginning to wonder if he had been abandoned when Humura-sensei slammed the door open and stalked over to him. “Explain in ten words or less why I shouldn’t have you in detentions for as long as I can stick you in them.”

“This is the first time I’ve been late?” Ichigo tried. 

Humura stared at Ichigo like he was an idiot. “This isn’t about your tardiness.”

Ichigo took a second guess. “Hueco Mundo?”

The tired teacher nodded slowly. “Hueco Mundo.”

“I’m still alive?” Ichigo said. 

Humura glared upwards at the ceiling. “I can’t begin to speculate what happened after the assessment. But what I can do is hold you responsible for your actions during it. You disobeyed direct orders and put your friends at risk.”

Ichigo looked away. “I told them to stay back.”

Humura-sensei shook his head in disappointment. “You lead by example, what do you think they were going to do?” Ichigo stayed silent. He wanted to argue but he couldn’t deny his friends hadn’t backed down. “The chain of command exists for a reason. When you break it, it doesn’t exclusively affect you, got it?”

“I see what you mean.” Ichigo said because he understood where Humura-sensei was coming from. While his friends were comparatively better prepared to face Hollows than other students were, they had been outmatched. This fight they needlessly entered, but not all fights were ones you could walk away from.

Sighing, Humura said, “I will pity your captain, Shiba. Get back in there.”

  
  


Ichigo stomped away from another well-wisher who had been going on and on about welcoming him back and congratulating him. If he was death, blind, and stupid he would still be able to feel their insincerety. He took a seat next to his friends and started stuffing his face. 

Isane spoke to him, “Ichigo, did you receive any squad invitations?”

Ichigo swallowed his food before asking, “Squad invites?”

Ikkaku answered. “For the squad shadows. You don’t need one to sign up for a slot, but they’re normally sent out to any recruits they have a vested interest in.”

Ichigo thought back to the small pile of mail he had tripped on this morning. “Yeah, I think I got a few.” Yumichika scoffed and Ichigo ignored him. “Didn’t have the chance to look at them though. Did you guys get any?”

“Plenty, but I’m not planning on going to any. Sounds like more work if you ask me.” Yumichika preened and Ikkaku nodded sagely. 

Isane added in, “I got a personal one from one of the people I met from the fair. I want to go to a few I enter the squad so I’m prepared.”

Mashiro fidgeted and Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her. “Yeah, I got some. Kinda a big deal, I got an invite from Otoribashi-fukutaicho. Neat, right?”

“Except you’re basically obligated to attend a shadow with Nine.” Yumichika pointed out. 

Mashiro replied indignantly, “I’m not! I don’t care if it’s in bad form to refuse a high-ranked officer. If I didn’t want to go, I wouldn’t.”

Ichigo interrupted with, “That was the guy who came across us when I got back from Hueco Mundo. Seemed like an alright guy.”

“Are you thinking about Squad Nine?” Mashiro asked excitedly. 

“I was maybe thinking about a shadow.” Ichigo allowed. Mashiro smiled and told him they should try to do it together. She then informed him she wanted to show the others their ‘zoom’. That fit, Mashiro was way better at using her hands now than she had been and she must have wanted to experiment using Kaido with Isane. Ichigo told her Ashido had known it too and she alternated between pouting and demanding specifics.

Ichigo stared at the pile of envelopes. There were way more than thirteen. Ichigo swore under his breath as he sorted them. Some squads sent multiple duplicates over the course of a few days. Eventually he had thirteen separate piles. 

He started at the beginning. He was surprised Squad One even did squad shadows, but maybe it was more of ‘this could be you one day’ type thing. The message was a bland invitation from a sixth seat and Ichigo placed the note in the ‘no’ pile. Yamamoto was too perceptive and Ichigo wasn’t going to test his luck. 

Ichigo opened one of the invitations from Squad Two. He stopped reading after realizing he didn’t recognize the name signed at the bottom. 

Ichigo fiddled with the Third’s invitation without opening it. He had seriously considered the Third. Since the Third was intelligence and communications, it was one of the better options if he wanted to keep well-informed. The issue was it’s captain. Realistically, Ichigo knew he would have to like and respect his captain for him to follow them. He didn’t think he could follow Horiuchi. He moved on without reading it. 

He opened one of the Fourth’s invitations out of curiosity more than anything. He opened another. They were exactly the same and the words, while professional, screamed desperation. Isane would have her work cut out for her. He put them in the discard pile. 

The Fifth’s was written by a 10th seat and Ichigo didn’t think the man knew what he was talking about if he thought Squad Five was the perfect fit for him. Squad Five would be the best option to keep an eye on Aizen. And since he wasn’t under the man’s illusions he might succeed where Shinji had and would fail. He could accept Shinji as his captain if he was similar to his counterpart. Unfortunately, Ichigo couldn’t pull it off if he didn’t have a more reliable warning system besides the reactions of other people. He discarded it with the others.

Ichigo picked up the single envelope from the Sixth. The paper was thick and it was addressed to him in elegant writing. He opened it and his eyebrows flew upwards. It was from Sojun, not asking for a shadow, but inviting him for tea. He mentioned Ashido was under the Sixth’s hospitality and that they would be looking forward to receiving him. Ichigo placed it in the ‘yes’ pile to remind himself to sign up for a slot so he could go visit them.

Next was the Seventh. The invitation from Kotsubaki was short and to the point, which after all the other invitations, Ichigo appreciated. Love was dependable and from this squad he could keep an eye on any suspicious Rukongai disappearances. He placed the envelope with Sojun’s invitation. 

Ichigo opened the Eighth's to find it was from Kyrouraku. He braced himself to read the rest. He wrote to ask that Ichigo save him from the boredom of paperwork, told Ichigo that the dual-wielders had to stick together, and that he would tattle to Kaien if Ichigo didn’t attend a shadow. Ichigo slammed the letter into the ‘yes’ pile. 

Squad Nine was another squad that would be another wise squad to watch from. Kensei would be a good captain so long as he kept his head about him. Or that’s what Ichigo thought of the Kensei from his future, this one he wasn’t so sure of, but he had told Mashiro he would go on a shadow with them. 

Ichigo opened the Tenth’s half-expecting it to be from Isshin, but it was from the Third seat. Ezume both apologized profusely for the graduate assessment and invited him to a shadow. He wouldn’t go, but Ichigo would have to see about replying to the man. The graduate assessment hadn’t been his fault and Ichigo felt compelled to tell him that.

Squad Eleven had more invites than the Fourth. Ichigo liked Kenpachi, but there was no way he was going to put up with being hunted down on a daily basis from his own captain. He shoved them off to the side. 

Squad Twelve had a note attached to it from Akito-sensei telling him he could take a shadow slot to get examined by Squad Twelve, or if he was unable to find the time that she would excuse a session with Isane to go instead. Ichigo figured he should just be grateful she hadn’t sent him Squad Five. He opened the letter to find both the name of a 9th’s seat and Hiyori’s scrawled signature. Ichigo placed it in the ‘yes’ pile. 

Squad Thirteen had a single small note from Ukitake. It felt more like a personal letter than anything. He made an open offer welcoming Ichigo to drop by the Thirteenth any time. He said, regardless, that he hoped to see him at the Eighth. Ichigo set the letter down and frowned. He hadn’t taken Kyouraku’s letter seriously. The recruitment fair brochure hadn’t inspired much confidence and Ichigo had assumed Kyouraku had wanted to know more about his swords or Hueco Mundo. That was before Ukitake sided with the Kyouraku. Ukitake normally stayed out of Kyouraku’s sillier schemes. Ichigo remembered Kyouraku’s head captaincy. Kyouraku had been more personable, explained his decisions, and did what was necessary. He wasn’t unknowable like Yamamoto was. But without a war to temper him, Kyouraku was insufferable. 

He had five slots to sign up for. Wartime duties aside, Ichigo was going to find out what each of these squads were made of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to do more squad shadows, but boy has to graduate sometime, lol


End file.
